Overlord volume 12-13: The Holy Knights
by Junkzi
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si en vez de ir el Rey Hechicero Ainz Ooal Gown al campo de batalla, fuera Momon? Pues bueno, de eso se trata este fanfic, esta en español pero por favor, si hablas ingles ¡Usa el traductor y dale un vistazo a mi historia!/It's in Spanish but, please, if u speak english, use translator and take a look to my history!
1. Chapter 1

**Por: Junkzi**

 **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**

 **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**

 **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**

 **Disfruta la historia.**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Que tal, antes que nada, me gustaría aclarar que la forma en que escribiré esto no cambiara mucho en cuanto al volumen 12-13 original. De hecho, todo será igual hasta la parte (SPOILER… Aunque para este momento ya deberías haber leído el volumen 12-13, mejor prevenir.) que Remedios y compañía llegan al Reino Hechicero, de ahí en adelante comenzará mi fanfic. El verdadero fanfic comienza hasta el capitulo 13, por si desean saltar directamente, gracias.**

 **Además de que hacer eso, aumentara las palabras de mi fanfic y eso siempre es bueno, perdón por eso haha.**

 **Sin embargo, creo que es conveniente poner casi todo el inicio del volumen 12, ya que de esa forma recordarán los sucesos y más adelante no tendrán problemas con mi historia. Dicho esto, estoy escribiendo esto antes de empezar a escribir, por lo que puede que haga algunas correcciones en todo el camino, para que todo se adapte a mi historia, por lo que sería mejor que leyeras todo, en cualquier caso, una vez terminado el fanfic, editare esta parte y hare las correcciones pertinentes.**

 **Estaré usando la página de ESPANIPON como mi referencia por lo que agradecería que leyeran los volúmenes "originales" desde su página (y a poder ser compren los volúmenes originales de Maruyama.)**

 **SIN MAS DILACIÓN… DISFRUTA MI FANFIC, Y ¡COMENCEMOS!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El Emperador Demonio Jaldabaoth**

 **Parte 1:**

El Reino Santo era una nación que ocupaba la península al suroeste del Reino de Re-Estize.

Era un país altamente religioso, dirigido por una Reina Santa que podía usar la magia divina y que estaba íntimamente ligada a las iglesias. Dicho esto, no eran tan religiosos como la Teocracia Slaine.

Además, había dos características especiales sobre la geografía del Reino Santo.

La primera era que sus tierras estaban divididas en dos mitades norte y sur por el mar, pero las dos mitades no estaban completamente separadas. Más bien, una gigantesca bahía, de cuatro kilómetros de largo y dos kilómetros y medio de ancho, hacía que su geografía pareciera una U girada de lado.

Así, algunas personas los llamaban los Reinos Santos del Norte y del Sur.

Luego, habia otra característica.

La entrada a la península tenía una gran muralla, de más de cien kilómetros de longitud.

Fue construida para resistir las invasiones de las numerosas tribus demihumanas que ocupaban las colinas al este del Reino Santo, entre ellos y la Teocracia.

Este gran muro, construido con mucho tiempo y recursos, era un testimonio silencioso de cuán agravante era la existencia de los demihumanos para el Reino Santo.

Había una gran brecha de poder entre los demihumanos y los humanos.

Ciertamente, había ciertos demihumanos que eran más débiles que los humanos, como Goblins. Eso era un hecho.

Ya sea en altura, fuerza física, conocimiento o la velocidad a la que producían hechiceros, eran una raza inferior a los humanos en todos los sentidos.

Aun así, incluso los duendes como ese poseían ojos que podían ver en la oscuridad y si ocultaban cuidadosamente sus pequeños cuerpos en rincones oscuros -por ejemplo, al lanzar una emboscada nocturna en un bosque- seguramente serían enemigos inquietantes para los humanos.

Ni que decir tiene que la mayoría de los demihumanos tenían cuerpos más poderosos que los humanos y también había muchas razas que estaban naturalmente dotadas de una habilidad mágica. Si dejan que los demihumanos invadan a su antojo, tendrían que pagar un precio incalculable en sangre para luchar contra ellos.

Por lo tanto, el Reino Santo eligió solidificar su defensa.

Hicieron esto para evitar que los demihumanos dieran un solo paso a su tierra.

Hicieron esto para hacerle saber al mundo que esta tierra no pertenecía a los demihumanos.

Hicieron esto para que los demihumanos entendieran que si se atrevían a entrar en su dominio, sufrirían un contraataque furioso.

Sin embargo, el muro construido para ese propósito tenía algunos problemas.

Para mantenerlo funcionando a plena capacidad, tuvieron que mantener una gran cantidad de mano de obra permanente en el lugar.

El liderazgo del Reino Santo había calculado una vez cuánta fuerza de combate se necesitaría para derrotar a una tribu invasora de demihumanos. La respuesta fue que el país estaría en peligro antes de que los demihumanos los atacaran.

Aunque no tenían el lujo de reunir tropas que no se utilizarían, era necesario desplegar una cantidad adecuada de mano de obra allí.

En la historia del Reino Santo -después de la construcción del muro- la invasión más grave de sus tierras se produjo durante una invasión que tuvo lugar en medio de la Gran Lluvia.

Fue un ataque nocturno, lanzado por una raza llamada Srush, que poseía unas manos de copa de ventosa y unas lenguas venenosas que podían sobresalir mucho y cuyos miembros superiores podían incluso cambiar el color de su piel como si usaran el hechizo "Camuflaje"

Los Srush escalaron la pared y se dirigieron al oeste.

Muchas aldeas se habían perdido y hasta ese día, todavía había rumores de que los Srush aún sobrevivían dentro de las fronteras del Reino Santo, tal era la tragedia que se había desarrollado en aquel entonces.

Querían hacerse con todo el poderío para evitar que una tragedia de este tipo volviera a ocurrir, pero estacionar tropas en cada punto de su longitud a lo largo de todo el país supondría una carga para la nación. La solución que se les ocurrió fue construir puestos de avanzada a intervalos fijos a lo largo de las paredes. Estos puntos fuertes serían supervisados por gigantescas fortalezas.

Estacionaron un pequeño número de tropas en estas bases, con el propósito de luchar por largos periodos de tiempo, hasta el último hombre. Si se enfrentaban a un ataque enemigo, lanzarían bengalas para pedir refuerzos. Además, había compañías de soldados que se encargarían de la dotación de personal y patrullarían las fortalezas, sirviendo como tropas de reserva durante las emergencias, para desplegarlas según la situación.

Después de poner en práctica estas medidas, los demihumanos no habían logrado penetrar de nuevo en la muralla.

Sin embargo, la diligencia de los líderes del Reino Santo en aquel entonces se había convertido en una obsesión. Ni siquiera una línea defensiva de fortalezas tan cuidadosamente planeada podía tranquilizarlos.

De hecho, era un muro increíblemente masivo para los seres humanos. Sin embargo, no suponía ninguna amenaza para las razas que eran varias veces más altas que los humanos o que poseían la capacidad de volar. Por esa razón, no había forma de que se quedaran tranquilos ante los demihumanos y sus muchas habilidades, incluso con fortificaciones tan robustas.

El Santo Rey en ese momento era un hombre prudente, e incluso se había preparado para la eventualidad de la brecha del muro. Su solución era movilizar a toda la nación.

Por esa razón, los ciudadanos del Reino Santo fueron reclutados como una forma de servicio nacional. Mientras fueran adultos, todos los ciudadanos, hombres y mujeres, se convertirían en soldados y necesitarían dedicar cierto tiempo a la formación, después de lo cual se les asignaría el servicio de centinela en la muralla. La esperanza era que se convertirían en mano de obra con la que proteger sus tierras en caso de que los demihumanos cruzaran el muro.

Todas las residencias de cierto tamaño también fueron fortificadas. Esto dio a los aldeanos locales suficiente poder de combate para aguantar hasta que el ejército regular pudiera llegar y permitió que dichas aldeas sirvieran como puestos de avanzada militar. Al final, las aldeas del Reino Santo estaban mucho mejor protegidas que las de otros países y también podían funcionar como bases militares.

Las líneas defensivas del Reino Santo estaban formadas por tres muros unidos entre sí. A lo largo de toda la muralla sólo había tres puertas fortificadas, que superaban los cien kilómetros de longitud y funcionaban también como guarniciones para enviar tropas a los puntos fuertes circundantes. Si los demihumanos invadían y se daba una orden de movilización general, se convertían en zonas de parada donde se reunían las tropas para atacar al enemigo.

Este era uno de ellos.

Mientras el sol se hundía lentamente bajo el horizonte, la tierra teñida de rojo se empapaba lentamente con el color de la noche.

Un hombre de aspecto poderoso estaba de pie con un pie en las almenas, mirando hacia la tierra - en las estribaciones occidentales. Después de eso, se puso firme.

Su cuello era robusto y sus músculos torácicos estaban lo suficientemente abultados como para que uno pudiera sentirlos a través de su gruesa armadura. Sus poderosos brazos de púas sobresalían de sus mangas enrolladas. No había mejor manera de describirlo que "Un Joocy brah sobrealimentado"

Su rostro era severo, un veterano de duras condiciones y sus gruesas cejas y su bigote descuidado hablaban de una naturaleza salvaje y agresiva. Su poderoso cuerpo y su severa apariencia deberían haber coincidido entre sí, pero sus ojos rompieron esa tendencia.

Eran diminutos y redondos, como los de un animal pequeño y se sentían casi cómicamente fuera de lugar.

Así era el hombre que ahora miraba al cielo.

El viento arrastraba las delgadas nubes a velocidades increíbles, pero incluso si podía ver las estrellas más allá de su velo, no podían iluminar la tierra.

Las fosas nasales del hombre se quemaron y respiró hondo, oliendo el aliento de la noche a través del aire de principios de otoño, que tenía un toque de frío invernal. El magenta cielo nocturno tragaba la tenue luz del atardecer sobre el horizonte con una velocidad visible a simple vista. El hombre se volvió de espaldas a las colinas y miró a los hombres que le rodeaban.

Eran guerreros veteranos que confiaban en él y lo habían seguido. Fue porque estaba rodeado de tales guerreros que se permitió a sí mismo un momento de laxitud. Después de todo, el trabajo del día estaba hecho y nadie podía discutirlo.

\- Hey, ¿alguien le ha preguntado al pronosticador sobre el tiempo de esta noche?"

La pregunta se hizo con una voz poderosa que correspondía a su poderoso cuerpo. Los soldados se miraron y uno de ellos habló en nombre del grupo.

"Mis más sinceras disculpas! Cabo Camparno, parece que ninguno de nosotros ha oído el informe en cuestión ".

Este hombre - Olrand Camparno - era un hombre de rango bastante bajo en la jerarquía militar del Reino Santo.

De abajo hacia arriba, las filas militares del Reino Santo pasaron de recluta, soldado, soldado de primera clase, cabo, sargento, sargento de pelotón, etcétera. Por supuesto, existían diferentes rangos en diferentes unidades y estos eran simplemente los rangos para la infantería regular.

Habitualmente hablando, un simple cabo no necesitaría ser tratado como "Señor".

Sin embargo, los hombres de Olrand no lo llamaron "señor" para burlarse de él. Su respeto por él era evidente en su actitud y tono. Tampoco era sólo ese hombre; cada soldado presente, cada uno cargando con la carga de un hábil veterano de muchas batallas, sentía lo mismo acerca de Olrand.

"Realmente ahora."

Olrand se acarició lentamente la cara con bigotes.

"Señor, si el tiempo lo permite, ¿permitirá que éste vaya y pregunte inmediatamente?"

"¿Hm? No, no es necesario. Nuestro trabajo ha terminado. Lo que sucede después es asunto de los demás ".

Olrand Camparno.

Era un hombre que, confiando sólo en su habilidad de lucha, se había ganado el honor de ser nombrado uno de los Nueve Colores del Reino Santo por el anterior Rey.

La razón por la que un hombre así permaneció en un puesto tan humilde surgió de dos problemas que Olrand tenía.

El primero fue porque era de espíritu muy libre, odiaba recibir órdenes.

El segundo fue porque estaba obsesionado con la habilidad de lucha.

Cuando estos dos puntos se unieron, llevaron a una forma de vida que decía:"Si quieres decirme qué hacer, dame una paliza primero". Muéstrame tus movimientos," y entonces pelearían hasta que uno de ellos se desmayara.

Esta personalidad suya le había llevado a usar la fuerza contra los nobles y sus superiores, y por eso ya había sido degradado más de diez veces.

No había necesidad de gente que no pudiera obedecer órdenes en el ejército y también eran odiados universalmente. Bajo circunstancias normales, podría haber sido encarcelado o dado de baja deshonrosamente. Sin embargo, no había tenido un destino así simplemente por su fuerza. Además, había gente que admiraba a gente como él.

Para los tipos ásperos que estaban descontentos de ser ordenados por nobles indigentes, la forma de vida de Olrand por la fuerza de su brazo era nada menos que la alegría misma.

Su unidad era un escuadrón compuesto por matones de ese tipo - no, eran más bien una pandilla.

Eran bastante numerosos, por lo que llamarles compañía no habría sido fuera de lugar. Además, sus miembros no eran iguales a Olrand, pero todos eran luchadores hábiles, lo que le llevó a asumir un puesto no oficial que sus superiores no podían tolerar, pero sobre el que no podían hacer nada.

Olrand miró a su alrededor y después de verificar la identidad del hombre que se les acercaba, una sonrisa apareció en su cara, como la de un carnívoro a punto de asaltar su presa.

Ese hombre parecía bastante delgado en comparación con la forma musculosa de Olrand. Sin embargo, no era el dibujo de una ramita. Más bien, tenía una mirada enrevesada y firme a su alrededor. Si uno forjaba y reforjaba a un hombre, quemando todo lo que no estaba relacionado con su función, produciría una delgadez de libro de texto del tipo que encarnaba.

Además, sus ojos angostos eran agudos, como si estuviera a punto de atacar en cualquier momento. Luego estaban sus estrechas pupilas, que no parecían pertenecer a nadie dedicado a una empresa legítima. En términos corteses, era un asesino. En términos menos educados, era un asesino en masa.

"Hablando del diablo y aquí viene. Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí, turno de noche. Gracias por tu duro trabajo~ "

El otro hombre no hacía ruido al acercarse a ellos con silenciosos pasos. Vestía muy distinto a Olrand.

Olrand y los hombres que lo rodeaban llevaban trajes de armadura de cuero gruesa, hechos de las pieles de monstruos llamados Lanca Cattle. Además de eso, llevaban pequeños escudos redondos y espadas de un solo filo, el traje estándar de las tropas superiores del Reino Santo. Por cierto, Olrand era el único que tenía dos de esas espadas en la cintura.

En contraste con eso, el otro hombre llevaba un traje de armadura de cuero encantado. Había un búho cosido en su pecho derecho, mientras que el emblema del Reino Santo adornaba su izquierda.

"... Olrand. Aún no he recibido tu informe del turno. Además, que es esa actitud que estas tomando con un superior. Eso es prácticamente insubordinación. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordártelo?"

"Bueno, perdóname, Sargento-sama."

Mientras Olrand lo saludaba descuidadamente, los hombres que estaban debajo de él también lo saludaban. Era un saludo digno, del tipo que nunca le darían a un noble o a un mero oficial superior. Era un saludo que mostraba un verdadero respeto.

El hombre suspiró con un "haaah". Era un suspiro hecho por alguien que sabía que esto era intolerable, pero que también sabía que sermonearlo sería inútil.

Lo siento, jefe. Los viejos hábitos mueren duramente, como dicen.

La razón por la que Olrand saludó a este hombre, aunque a regañadientes, fue porque había derrotado a Olrand.

Me gustaría golpearte una vez antes de irme de este lugar. En tus términos. ¿No crees, Sargento Babel Baraja?

Babel Baraja, apodado "El Vigilante Nocturno". Como Olrand, era uno de los Nueve Colores. El inmenso y hermoso arco en su espalda brillaba con la tenue luz de la magia, y el aljaba colgado en su cintura brillaba de la misma manera. Era un arquero, tal como su apariencia lo sugería, con una reputación de precisión perfecta.

"Creo que esto es todo el tiempo, pero trabajar de noche es difícil. Los demihumanos lo hacen bien en la oscuridad; pero ya es bastante difícil encontrar sus rastros y mucho menos luchar contra ellos ".

"Entra gente como nosotros. La única manera de ganar contra la magia y talentos comparables a los demihumanos -sin tener en cuenta su visión- es a través del entrenamiento. Y hemos recibido ese entrenamiento ".

"Sí, sí, sí. Lo mismo vale para esa hija de la que estás tan orgulloso, ¿no?"

La cara de Babel se movió y Olrand se arrepintió instantáneamente de su pobre elección de palabras.

Era un hombre cuya expresión permanecía inalterada incluso en medio de una fiesta de bebida. La única excepción fue cuando surgió el tema de su hija y su esposa. Ahí había un problema fatal.

"Oh sí. Es una chica extraordinaria ".

Estaba sucediendo. Ya había comenzado.

Babel no prestó atención al arrepentimiento de Olrand y continuó hablando.

"Sin embargo, honestamente no tengo ni idea de por qué quiere convertirse en paladín. Ella es una chica gentil y frágil, ciertamente no del tipo que piensa que el poder de la lucha lo es todo - honestamente, incluso ha estado asustada hasta las lágrimas por las orugas en el pasado - y aunque dije que podría serlo todo ahora mismo, eso no se extiende a mi esposa... aunque mi esposa es un poco parecida - y es adorable porque creció como yo, no, debo decir que es una pena que sea así. Sin embargo, es adepta al arco. Si sólo pudiera afinar sus habilidades en ese sentido, pero ella quiere ser un paladín y todo eso..."

¿ Qué es lo que está pasando?

Dejó que el monólogo serpenteante fluyera por un oído y por el otro, haciendo los ruidos apropiados en respuesta a sus necesidades, pero parecía que aún me había descubierto.

"Oye, ¿me estás escuchando?"

Esa pregunta era de esperar.

No, no estaba escuchando. Creo que me detuve después de la tercera vez.

Después de escuchar la misma cosa unas cinco o seis veces, bajo circunstancias normales Olrand habría respondido infelizmente "vete al infierno". Sin embargo, tomar ese tono con Babel sería un terrible error. Eso fue porque sabía que seguramente respondería:"Entonces te lo diré otra vez".

Sólo había una respuesta correcta que podía dar.

"Por supuesto que lo hice. ¡Qué chica tan encantadora es!"

La cara de Babel cambió dramáticamente. Aunque fue una expresión fea y diabólica la que puso a Olrand en guardia, el hecho es que el otro hombre simplemente estaba avergonzado.

Si no se apoderaba de la mente de Babel en el camino, saboreaba la alegría de escuchar a su hija recibir elogios de otros y aprovechaba el momento para vencer su deseo de comenzar a alabar a su hija una vez más, se hundiría en ese infierno denuevo.

"También-"

Sólo una cosa podría triunfar sobre el tema de su hija. Eso era el trabajo.

"¿No te molesta el trabajo nocturno con tu reloj biológico? "¿No te vas a poner raro?"

La expresión asesina en la cara de Babel volvió a la expresión habitual.

"... ¿Cuántas veces has hecho esa pregunta ya? La respuesta es la misma de siempre; no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Pero, ¿por qué estás tan obsesionado con esa pregunta? ¿Adónde quieres llegar realmente?"

Sabía la causa, pero aun así, este rápido cambio de actitud lo dejó sin palabras y mirando fijamente.

¿Adónde fue el tú de ahora en adelante, quería decir, pero Olrand no quería volver al infierno por el que habia pasado?

"... Hah. ¿Quieres decir, lo que realmente quiero decir? Bueno, esa es una pregunta sorprendente... Estaba pensando que me causaría muchos problemas si el hombre que me golpeó arruinara su cuerpo y terminara teniendo que retirarse por algo trivial. Por supuesto, una vez que gane, esas pequeñas cosas ya no tendrán importancia ".

En el pasado, Olrand había estado lleno de sí mismo cuando fue asignado a esta fortaleza por primera vez y pensar en aquellos días lo avergonzó. Soldados hábiles se reunieron a su alrededor en admiración, alimentando su ego cada vez más lejos y de alguna manera u otra, habían acabado librando una farsa de batalla con Babel. Olrand favoreció la espada... combate cuerpo a cuerpo. En contraste, Babel favoreció el arco - o combate a distancia.

Si los dos chocan, la cuestión del rango en el enfrentamiento sería extremadamente importante. Sin embargo, Babel había declarado con orgullo que estaba perfectamente bien en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y entonces, Olrand había perdido.

Olrand respetaba a Babel por esa razón. Al mismo tiempo, albergaba el deseo de ganarle la próxima vez. Además, quería luchar contra Babel en su campo de experiencia, combate a distancia y salir vencedor allí.

"Es así. ¿Quieres pelear conmigo, entonces? Mientras esté en la mejor condición física, sin desventajas por mi parte."

Olrand estaba muy emocionado por las palabras de Babel, que se decían con una sonrisa bestial en la cara.

Oh sí, definitivamente. ¿No es eso obvio? Quiero pelear contigo. Quiero arriesgar mi vida en tu contra. Sin embargo, eso no puede pasar, ¿verdad? Aún así, si es posible, me gustaría que tuviéramos una batalla en la que ambos pudiéramos morir en cualquier momento. Así es como quiero pelear contigo.

Sin embargo, Olrand permaneció en silencio. Eso fue porque sus instintos decían que no había manera de saber a dónde iría la bestia antes que él. Y de hecho, lo que Babel dijo después confirmó esos instintos.

"Aún así, tengo que disculparme. Tú también deberías saber por qué. Puedes contar el número de personas que pueden vencerte como estás ahora en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con los dedos de una mano. No soy uno de ellos ".

Entonces, arreglemos esto con un combate a distancia. Esas palabras no salieron de la boca de Olrand. Eso fue porque sabía que sólo sería un insulto para un oponente digno.

Recordó las habilidades de arco de Babel. Todavía no estaba seguro de que pudiera evadir sus ataques y al mismo tiempo acercarse a la distancia.

No, todavía no.

"Bueno, si eso es todo, es hora de hacer tu informe."

"No hay prisa, jefe. No es el momento del cambio de turno, ¿verdad? Mira, la campana aún no ha sonado ".

De hecho, el timbre que señalaba el cambio de turno aún no había sonado.

"Aún tienes que prepararte para cambiar de turno, ¿no? Hay cosas que hacer antes de que la campana toque. Deberías estar preparándote para poder cambiar al momento en que suene la campana ".

"Aún es demasiado pronto incluso para eso, ¿verdad jefe? Ven a hablar con nosotros un rato ".

"Entonces, ¿puede éste hacer un informe al segundo al mando del Sargento de Pelotón?"

La persona que hablaba era uno de sus hombres.

"Oh, esa es una gran idea. Buen trabajo, tú. ¿Qué te parece, jefe?"

"... Hah. Realmente estás siendo testarudo hoy. ¿Quieres decir algo bien? Honestamente... si quieres decir algo, sal y dilo.

Como si pudiera decir eso.

Aunque él había reconocido al otro hombre como alguien con quien podía hablar porque lo respetaba, Olrand era el tipo de persona que no hablaba con la gente precisamente porque los respetaba. En otras palabras, era un tsundere.

"Bueno, por eso eres el jefe. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?"

"... Hahhhh. Entonces, ¿qué es? No te dejaré bajar a la ligera si son tonterías triviales."

"Bueno, sobre eso..." Olrand se quitó el casco y se rascó la cabeza. El aire fresco se sentía extrañamente cómodo en su cuero cabelludo caliente.

"La verdad es que queríra ir de peregrinación como un guerrero. Entonces, ¿podría irme de este lugar?"

Podía oír los gritos de sorpresa de todos los que le rodeaban. Sin embargo, la expresión del hombre delgado que tenía delante de él permanecía impasible.

"¿Por qué me lo dices?"

"Eso es porque eres el hombre en quien más confío en esta nación, jefe. Si no me detienes ni siquiera por eso, entonces no tendré ningún apego ".

"... ¿No eres suboficial? Si has terminado tu servicio nacional, no puedo detenerte ".

El Reino Santo practicó el servicio militar obligatorio. Por lo tanto, a veces llamaban a las personas que elegían ser soldados de carrera suboficiales, para diferenciarlos de las personas que habían sido reclutadas. Babel y todos sus hombres eran suboficiales, mientras que Olrand tenía algunos suboficiales y reclutas bajo su mando.

"En ese caso, no te importa si renuncio, ¿verdad?"

Era la primera vez que Babel cambiaba de rostro, aparte de cuando el tema de su esposa e hija había surgido. Olrand apenas había logrado descubrirlo gracias a sus extraordinarios poderes de percepción que había adquirido al ser guerrero. Nadie más lo había notado.

Era alguien que Olrand ha reconocido como un hombre de acero, pero en realidad estaba perturbado por la cuestión de su permanencia o partida. Su corazón se arremolinó con una mezcla de deleite y tristeza.

"... Bueno, legalmente hablando, tengo que aceptarlo. No puedo detenerte... Dicho eso, sentiremos la ausencia de un hombre fuerte como tú. Deberías haberte ido antes, ¿no? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Es porque no hay más ataques demihumanos?"

Desde hace casi medio año, los demihumanos habían dejado de atacar esta fortaleza. En el pasado, habían atacado una o dos veces al mes, con unas pocas docenas de personas cada vez.

Aunque sólo contaban con unas pocas docenas, eran todavía demihumanos, que tenían habilidades físicas superiores en comparación con la humanidad y muchos de ellos poseían habilidades especiales además de eso. Eran números que fácilmente podían masacrar a todo un puesto de avanzada al por mayor.

Tanto Olrand como Babel habían vivido muchas situaciones en las que tuvieron que enviar tropas de élite para operaciones de socorro.

"Sabes que no disfruto masacrando a los demihumanos, ¿verdad? Me gusta luchar contra la gente fuerte y volverme fuerte ".

"Entonces, ¿qué hay del Gran Rey?"

"Ahhhh, ese tipo..."

"Oh y luego está la Garra del Diablo, el Emperador de las Bestias, el Rey Ashen, el Relámpago Escarcha Ardiente y la lanza Cyclone."

Babel había mencionado los apodos de varios demihumanos notables, pero aparte del que él había mencionado primero, ninguno de ellos podía conmover el corazón de Olrand.

El gran rey Buzzer.

Era el rey de cierta tribu demihumana, un ser conocido como el Señor de la Destrucción.

Ese apodo vino del hecho de que él era hábil en artes marciales que destruyeron el armamento y su estilo de lucha que giraba en torno a tales técnicas de atardecer. Era un enemigo mortal del Reino Santo que había derrotado a muchos guerreros famosos y había luchado contra Olrand en el pasado. En aquel entonces, habia destruido la espada larga de Olrand, sus armas de respaldo e incluso una hacha corta que usaba para cortar arboles para leña.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Por: Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El Emperador Demonio Jaldabaoth**

 **Parte 2:**

Aunque él había roto todas las armas de Olrand, el Gran Rey se retiró después de ver los refuerzos enviados desde la fortaleza. En cierto sentido, ser capaz de aguantar hasta que llegó la ayuda fue una victoria para Olrand y mucha gente lo elogió por ello. Para Olrand, sin embargo, simplemente significaba que el Gran Rey no lo veía como un enemigo que valía la pena arriesgarse a la derrota y por lo tanto todo lo que sentía era un vacío sentido de fracaso.

"Quiero pelear con él otra vez, pero... supongo que no puedo ganarle ahora. Probablemente necesitarías a una de esas personas a las que llaman héroes para derrotarlo, de lo contrario sería muy difícil. Por lo tanto... ah, también has oído hablar de ello, ¿verdad jefe? Cómo murió en la batalla ese gran guerrero, Gazef Stronoff ".

"Ah, sí, lo hice. Los altos mandos están debatiendo ardientemente sobre cómo eso va a afectar a los países vecinos, después de todo ".

La muerte de Gazef Stronoff, conocido como el guerrero más poderoso del Reino de Re-Estize, era un asunto de gran interés para los soldados del Reino Santo - particularmente para los hábiles.

"¿Sabes los detalles?"

"Algunos de ellos. Aparentemente, pidió un duelo a un hechicero conocido como el Rey Hechicero y fue derrotado. Francamente hablando, el hecho de que desafiara a un hechicero a un duelo es muy difícil de aceptar ".

Olrand asintió con la cabeza.

Dicho esto, el término "Hechicero mágico" era bastante amplio. Un divino hechicero mágico podría, después de usar hechizos mejoraron sus habilidades físicas, terminando más fuerte que un guerrero a medias. Además, los paladines que eran el orgullo de esta nación también podían usar la magia, así que, hasta cierto punto, uno no podía decir que no eran hechiceros mágicos. En ese caso, podría entender las razones del duelo.

"... Además, otros dicen que el Rey Hechicero masacró a todo un ejército. Aparentemente convocó a gigantescas cabras u ovejas ".

"Bueno, esto es nuevo. ¿Aún así, cabras gigantescas? Qué extraño hechicero ".

La mención de las cabras trajo a Olrand recuerdos infelices de esa derrota. Dicho esto, mientras que los rumores decían que había convocado a cabras, claramente no eran cabras ordinarias.

"Bueno, también es por culpa de ese extraño hechicero mágico. Por eso necesito hacer esto ".

"... ¿Por eso? No entiendo lo que quieres decir ".

"Esto no ha cambiado desde que perdí contigo, pero soy el tipo de persona que ignora los objetos que conceden vuelos, hechizos y cosas por el estilo. Siempre he pensado que todo lo que necesitas hacer es vencerlos con tu espada. Sin embargo, después de que el guerrero-capitán-dono del reino -quien era más fuerte que yo- perdiera ante ellos, empecé a pensar que tal vez no debería despreciarlos ".

"¿Qué significa?"

"Lo que significa que necesito ir en peregrinaje como guerrero."

"... ¿No dirás que vas a desafiar a esa gente en nuestro país que no puedes vencer?"

"No lo haré".

Olrand no podía ganar contra los otros miembros de los Nueve Colores.

El vicecapitán de los marines, Enrikai Belusai, conocido como "Azul".

El líder de la orden paladín, Remedios Custodio, conocida como "Blanco".

Babel Baraja, conocido como "Negro".

Ran Ji An Rin, uno de los hombres que vivía en el mar, conocido como "Verde".

Y luego, fuera de los Nueve Colores, estaba el sacerdote más poderoso de la nación, Kylardo Custodio.

En otras palabras, eran algunas de las personas más acomodadas de la nación y desafiarlas seguramente causaría grandes disputas en el país. Si era sólo una batalla simulada, entonces debería estar bien, siempre y cuando fuera contra un compañero de los Nueve Colores, pero nunca se permitiría un duelo a tope.

Un verdadero choque de espadas era completamente diferente a una batalla simulada. A veces, el ganador y el perdedor podrían estar completamente invertidos entre ellos. Muchas personas se volvieron mucho más fuertes -o más débiles- cuando pasaban de un entrenamiento a un ambiente de combate vivo. Naturalmente, los fuertes eran reconocidos como tales porque mostraban su poder en combate real. Por lo tanto, uno no podría considerar una peregrinación completa sin luchar una batalla real.

"Muy bien... aún así, ¿dónde planeas entrenarte?"

"Estaba pensando en visitar el Reino Hechicero que mencionaste antes. Parece que hay poderosos no-muertos allí."

El Reino Hechicero de Ainz Ooal Gown.

Pocas personas estarían lo suficientemente borrachas en su propio egoísmo como para nombrar a un país después de sí mismas, pero no era que tal gente no existiera. Más aún, la persona que lo había hecho tenía el poder de respaldarlo.

"De hecho, he oído hablar de él por los mercaderes que viajan entre el Reino y el Reino Santo."

Las enseñanzas de la iglesia estaban profundamente arraigadas en sus corazones, por lo que la gente del Reino Santo compartía el odio y la repugnancia a los no-muertos. Incluso Babel no fue la excepción. No, pensó Olrand. Babel no los odiaba porque fueran enemigos del Reino Santo, sino porque eran enemigos de su esposa.

Sin embargo, no pudo sacarlo a relucir. Aunque no se perdia hablando de su esposa como lo hizo con su hija, todavía hablaba demasiado.

"La postura del Santo Reino es reconocer tácitamente la existencia del Reino Hechicero, ¿no? Dicen que está bien que la gente del Santo Reino vaya allá... ¿cierto?"

No había manera de ocultar el hecho de que el Reino Hechicero, con sus ejércitos de no-muertos, era un enemigo intolerable del Reino Santo. Mucha gente les había instado a enviar tropas cuando pensaron en cómo el pueblo de la capital del reino Hechicero de E-Rantel debe estar sufriendo. Sin embargo, el Reino Santo se enfrentaba actualmente a la amenaza de los demihumanos y no podrían llevar a cabo operaciones militares en otros países sin pacificar primero sus tierras.

Dejando a un lado los sentimientos del pueblo, la dirección del país sólo podía expresar su profunda desaprobación hacia el Reino Hechicero.

"... El Reino Hechicero, hm. Bueno, si te presentas a la jefatura, deberías poder ir allí como miembro del ejército. Ellos ven al Reino Hechicero como una amenaza secundaria a los demihumanos. Parece que quieren aliarse con la Teocracia contra ellos ".

"En verdad. Parece que habrá muchos problemas debido a las diferencias religiosas ".

"Sí, precisamente. Bueno, aparte de eso, si tu lealtad no cambia, puedes recibir la ayuda del país y te puedes saltar esos molestos controles de inmigración... creo. Si te acercas, serás un regalo de Dios para la gente que quiere saber más sobre el Reino Hechicero ".

"Bueno, ¿no sería lindo? Aún así, si hiciera eso, no podría ir por ahí escogiendo peleas."

"Tú... la forma en que dices eso tan en serio es realmente un dolor de cabeza."

"Supongo que será difícil para ti si se convierte en un incidente internacional".

El viento frío soplaba sobre ellos. Por un tiempo, Babel se quedó en silencio, su expresión no cambió, pero después de eso, comenzó a murmurar infelizmente (como siempre).

"Voy a extrañar tu fea cara."

Olrand sonrió malvadamente. Era una sonrisa salvaje y bestial, pero estaba siendo muy tímido. Babel no había dicho: "No te vayas", pero tampoco había dicho: "Vete". Decidió asegurarse de que tendría un lugar al que volver.

"Lo siento por eso... Bueno, volveré después de que me vuelva más fuerte. ¿Quieres que te entrene en ese momento?"

"Qué bien que lo digas".

Mientras Olrand sonreía, Babel le devolvió la sonrisa a su vez. Sus sonrisas eran tan feroces como dos bestias salvajes gruñendo entre ellas.

En ese momento sonó la campana. Parece que era hora de cambiar al turno de noche. Habían hablado mucho, así que estaba bien terminarlo ahí. Así como Olrand pensó eso, esa noción se evaporó de su mente mientras la campana seguía sonando.

Babel, seguido de cerca por Olrand, miró hacia las colinas.

Esas campanas significaban: "Demihumanos avistados".

Su visibilidad se extendía a más de cuatrocientos metros y no había obstáculos para su línea de visión. Mientras que una vez hubo bosques y árboles aquí, el país había llevado a cabo un proyecto masivo de deforestación como parte de la construcción del muro para aplanarlo. Sin embargo, en los puntos más alejados de las extensas llanuras -donde había colinas y otras obstrucciones- vieron destellos en la oscuridad y sombras negras en movimiento.

"Jefe..."

Era imposible para Olrand discernir las verdaderas identidades de esos demihumanos a esta distancia en la oscuridad. Por lo tanto, llamó al hombre con la vista más aguda.

"Sí, son demihumanos... Snakemen", respondió inmediatamente Babel.

Los Snakemen tenían la cabeza como una cobra y cuerpos escamosos y humanoides, así como las colas. Fueron considerados parientes cercanos de los lagartos. Sus cabezas de serpiente tenían mordeduras venenosas y sus lanzas estaban cubiertas de poderosas toxinas. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos debía evitarse en la medida de lo posible.

Dicho esto, Olrand y sus muchachos eran veteranos experimentados y poseían una gran resistencia a los venenos. Aunque sus escamas ofrecían cierta protección, no eran lo suficientemente duras como para desviar las armas de metal. Podrían ser hábiles con sus colas, pero uno podría simplemente considerarles otra arma. Además, tenían la ventaja en la noche debido a sus órganos sensoriales, pero eso no era un problema.

¿Llevar la carga sobre ellos va a ser nuestro trabajo? No, para cuando lleguen aquí, la unidad del jefe los habrá emplumado a todos.

Las serpientes despreciaban los objetos fríos, por lo que no utilizarían armaduras metálicas y otros objetos similares. Como resultado, era una tarea sencilla para arqueros de primera línea como Babel y sus hombres llenarlos de flechas.

"¿Cuántos de ellos hay, jefe?"

Normalmente, habría menos de veinte.

"... ¿Jefe?"

Olrand quedó perplejo por la falta de respuesta. Miró a Babel y vio una mirada de clara irritación en esa cara típicamente vacía suya.

"¿Qué pasa, jefe?"

"... ¿Cuál es el problema dices? Esto podría ser malo! ¡He visto a miembros de otras especies! Pangolinmen, Ogros y son esos Morlocks?"

"¿Qué has dicho?"

Había todo tipo de demihumanos en la región de las colinas, pero no tenían buenas relaciones entre ellos. Más bien, a menudo luchaban por el territorio y aparte de los casos en los que los ogros tomaban a los goblins como esclavos y los usaban cruelmente, estas razas muy raramente trabajaban entre sí.

Incluso hubo casos en los que algunos de ellos fueron expulsados de sus tierras y obligados a atacar el Reino Santo.

Entonces esto debería ser lo mismo. Porque si no lo fuera-

"¿Una invasión?"

No sabía quién había dicho eso. Quizás la persona que lo dijo pensó que se hablaba a sí mismo, pero sonó lo suficientemente claro para sus oídos.

"Olrand, tengo algo que preguntarte".

Había tensión en la voz de Babel. No, eso era de esperar.

Etnicidad, cultura y religión. Así como puede haber muchas naciones compuestas por miembros de la misma especie, crear una nación cohesionada fue una tarea muy difícil. Era aún más difícil cuando las razas de los miembros eran diferentes. Por lo tanto, unir a las tribus demihumanas en las colinas era una tarea casi imposible.

Si eso hubiera sido lo que había sucedido, significaría el comienzo de una batalla por la supervivencia del Reino Santo.

Después de eso, el cuerpo de Olrand tembló incontrolablemente.

Unir todas estas razas requeriría un poder obvio. Entre la humanidad, la sabiduría y la riqueza calificarían como una forma de fuerza, pero las razas demihumanas apreciaban el poder. En otras palabras-

Eso significa que podría haber un enemigo espantosamente poderoso ahí fuera, ¿no es así?

"Dime que te dicen tus instintos de guerrero. ¿Por qué crees que estos tipos decidieron revelarse en una fortaleza como ésta, en un lugar tan bien defendido? Uno: sirven de cebo para atraer a nuestras fuerzas y diluir nuestras defensas. Dos-

"Confían en salir adelante en un ataque frontal. Veinte por ciento de la fuerza de combate del Reino Santo está estacionada aquí y nos aplastarán como cucarachas ".

A pesar de sentir la mirada aguda de Babel a su lado, Olrand no dejó de hablar.

"Al mismo tiempo, van a usar esta fortaleza como cabeza de puente. Luego, van a aplastar la moral del Reino Santo y aumentar su propia moral. ¿Es eso?"

"... podrían emitir una orden de movilización masiva."

"¡Ja, ja! ¡Una guerra como esta sólo ha ocurrido una vez en la historia del Reino Santo y ahora va a haber otra como esta en nuestro tiempo! ¿Qué podemos decir a eso?

"Voy a informar a los superiores. Tú vienes conmigo también."

"¡Entendido, jefe! ¡Oigan, todos ustedes! ¡Esta fiesta se va a poner realmente cuhrayzee! Sigan trayendo las armas de reserva ".

Si el enemigo era un ejército, tendrían que pasar mucho tiempo formando sus tropas. Esto era especialmente cierto si contaban numerosas razas entre su número. Sin embargo, lo mismo se aplica a los defensores también. Como eran un ejército, necesitarían tiempo para prepararse. Esto se mantuvo incluso en primera línea. Había una cantidad sorprendente de cosas que era necesario hacer. No había más tiempo para holgazanear.

Olrand corrió tras Babel.

Mientras las fuerzas enemigas lentamente tomaban su formación, Babel sintió un fuerte dolor en la garganta.

Cuanto más lento sea el ataque enemigo, más fuerzas podrían concentrarse en esta fortaleza y más tiempo tendrían para dar la orden de movilización. Este era el escenario perfecto para sus comandantes, pero Babel no compartía su opinión.

Había demihumanos con intelecto que superaban a la humanidad. Seguramente el comandante de un ejército tan vasto no era tonto. En ese caso, él sabría que dar a su oponente tiempo para prepararse era una cosa desventajosa.

Además, ya era de noche y la batalla venidera sería en beneficio de los demihumanos. Sería lo mismo aunque encendieran hogueras.

Babel miró a la formación enemiga, a cuatrocientos metros de distancia.

Aunque estaban organizados en tribus, no parecían haber considerado cosas como las armas que usaban, sus respectivas tácticas, sus diversas características raciales, entre otras cosas.

Es muy probable que los demihumanos no marcharan bajo la misma bandera. De lo contrario, habrían puesto una línea de batalla más cohesionada. ¿O era esto algo así como una oligarquía, una alianza de demihumanos liderada por un consejo de iguales?

"No lo entiendo, jefe. ¿Puedes ver al comandante enemigo?"

"... No, aún no he visto a su líder."

Sus hombres no habían reportado haber visto nada parecido hasta ahora.

Sin embargo, tenía que haber un comandante. De lo contrario, incluso la formación en unidades sería muy difícil.

"No puede seguir escondiéndose para siempre. Seguro que aparecerá en el campo de batalla ".

Entre los demihumanos, sus poderosos líderes se mostrarían para alardear de su fuerza.

En ese momento Babel se iría a trabajar.

Babel agarró su arco.

Era un arco largo de composición mágica, lleno de encantos especializados contra los demihumanos. Además, también tenía un Manto de Sombra, adecuado para mezclarse en la oscuridad y conducir emboscadas, Botas de Silencio que eliminaban el sonido de sus pasos, un Chaleco de Resistencia para mejorar su estamina contra varios ataques, un Anillo de Desvío para protegerlo de las armas a distancia y muchos otros elementos similares. Éstas eran las señales de cuánto valoraba el país a Babel.

Todos vosotros os preparáis para disparar en cualquier momento ", ordenó a sus subordinados, que estaban escondidos junto a él como si se hubieran desvanecido en la noche.

Los humanos intercambiaban enviados para leer declaraciones y pronunciamientos; una característica de las guerras entre nobles. Sin embargo, nadie del Santo Reino que estaba alojado en esta fortaleza, incluidos los generales, quería parlamentar con los demihumanos de las colinas. Como mucho, mantenían conversaciones como parte de un plan o para engañarlos y una vez que veían al comandante enemigo, le disparaban en el acto.

"Deberías volver a tu unidad también."

"Lo haré yo. Cuídate, jefe."

"Ahh, tú también."

Una brizna de malestar le hirió el corazón a Babel mientras miraba salir a Olrand.

Algunos demihumanos poseían ataques especiales letales.

Por ejemplo, los Ojos Místicos del Biclope Gigante.

Estos demihumanos tenían un par de ojos desproporcionadamente grandes. Uno de estos Ojos Místicos contenía la habilidad [Charm]para apaciguar a sus enemigos. Sus víctimas se acercarían inconscientemente a la oposición. De hecho, incluso los defensores en las murallas tomarían el camino más corto posible hacia los demihumanos que tenían ante ellos.

Normalmente, ellos estarían equipados con artículos de magia para resistir tales habilidades especiales, pero Olrand no había sido equipado con tales artículos. Si su suerte era mala, podría ser eliminado de una sola vez.

Cerró los ojos para despejar su inquietud y la figura de una mujer apareció en la mente de Babel.

Era una de los Nueve Colores, la mujer conocida como Blanca.

A mí también me preocupa, pero de otra manera. No tiene ni idea y a menudo mete a la gente que la rodea en problemas. Por eso mi corazoncito lo tiene tan difícil... ¿por qué mi hija quiere estar a su lado? ¿No sería suficiente para ella conocer a un buen hombre, enamorarse de él y luego casarse con él?

Sacudió la preocupación por su hija que se hinchaba en su corazón.

Al mismo tiempo, miró hacia el conjunto demihumano, para cambiar su estado de ánimo.

No sabía cuántos demihumanos había al pie de las colinas, pero había muchas banderas ondeando allí. Esas banderas no eran de camuflaje; el único hechicero mágico del tercer nivel de esta fortaleza ya lo había verificado desde el cielo.

En otras palabras, realmente había muchas unidades de combate reunidas hoy aquí. Las cosas no terminarían con un simple partido de miradas fijas.

Babel comenzó su ritual habitual.

Sacó una muñeca de madera tallada del bolsillo de su pecho y luego la besó.

Esta era una figurita que su hija había hecho cuando tenía seis años. Era una muñeca grotesca con cuatro palos saliendo de una bola, hecha para parecerse a su padre. Todavía recordaba claramente el día en que la había alabado diciendo: "este es un monstruo realmente guay" y cómo ella se había echado a llorar y cómo su esposa le había pateado.

La muñeca estaba desgastada porque la había tocado innumerables veces y los ojos y la boca esculpidos se desvanecían. Ella había crecido mucho desde entonces, así que él quería que ella hiciera una figurita que se pareciera más a él. Pero quizás no conocía su corazón, porque no mostraba signos de querer rehacerla.

Probablemente fue debido a sus largos períodos de servicio aquí, pero rara vez tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su esposa e hija. Se sentía cada vez más alejado de ella cada día. En el pasado, ella lo habría abrazado inmediatamente, pero en algún momento, ya no lo abrazaba después de que él regresara a casa.

Se ha vuelto independiente de su padre, su esposa había sonreído, pero esto era algo grande para Babel.

Si pudiera tomarme dos meses de permiso, me gustaría ir a acampar como una familia, como antes.

Su hija escuchaba con atención cada vez que él le enseñaba sus conocimientos de ranger.. Eso era lo que él buscaba. Dicho esto, sabía que probablemente no funcionaría.

Se puso la muñeca en el bolsillo.

Su hija rara vez estaba en casa debido a su objetivo de convertirse en paladín. Cuando Babel regresó a su casa después de una larga ausencia, su hija también se había ido a menudo.

Sería mejor si se casara con alguien que viviera cerca de nuestra casa... no, sería bueno o tal vez un poco.

El estilo de vida de un paladín era el menos adecuado para su hija. Había estado observándola todo este tiempo, así que estaba seguro de ello.

Su hija había elegido este camino porque ella admiraba el aspecto de su madre como una paladina. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para ser un paladín. Sólo un caballero que físicamente expresaba la justicia en la que creía podía ser llamado paladín.

Por lo tanto -en gran parte porque su esposa daba mucho miedo- no lo dijo, pero para él, los paladines eran esencialmente locos.

Me pregunto si mi chica lo sabe... Aunque no quiero que lo sepa...

Ese es realmente un número ridículo.

Las palabras de su ayudante mientras murmuraba entre dientes con el aliento reñido, hicieron que Babel entrara en razón.

"Ahhhh, así es. Aún así, no hay necesidad de asustarse. Sólo tienes que respaldarme ".

Además de su ayudante, el humor de los hombres que le rodeaban se relajó un poco.

Así es, eso es todo. La tensión es el archienemigo de los francotiradores.

Y justo cuando Babel se rompió la cara en blanco -aunque no sabía que tenía- con una sonrisa delgada, hubo un cambio en las líneas enemigas.

Un solitario demihumano se adelantó lentamente.

A pesar de los muchos demihumanos que lo rodeaban, no estaba acompañado. ¿No necesitaba escolta o estaba lleno de arrogancia o era un mensajero cuya muerte no se extrañaría?

"¿Deberíamos dispararle?"

"No por ahora. Pero muévete a un lugar donde sea fácil disparar y luego espera mi orden ".

Después de dar tranquilamente sus órdenes, sus hombres se alejaron a gran velocidad, como alargando las sombras.

¿Era el general enemigo o sólo era un mensajero normal? Babel lo estudió cuidadosamente para averiguarlo.

Ese demihumano... ¿a qué especie pertenece? No se siente como nada que haya visto antes... ¿y qué pasa con esa ropa? ¿Es un equipo tribal? ¿Es esa máscara algo así también?

Definitivamente no era humano, a juzgar por la cola que venía de detrás de su cintura.

El problema era la ropa de demihumano. Uno podría pensar en ella como un disfraz tribal y de hecho, sentía que podría haber sido algo así. Sin embargo, incluso a esta distancia, se podía decir que la ropa era de excelente marca, incluso cuando se comparaba con la de los humanos.

Los demihumanos altamente civilizados son muy problemáticos...

No era sólo Babel, sino todos los soldados que aguardaban en las paredes, los que se mordían mientras veían cada movimiento que hacía el demihumano. En medio de la creciente tensión en el aire, el demihumano se acercó a cincuenta metros de su ubicación.

"¡Eso es suficiente! Si no, invadirán el territorio del Reino Santo. Este no es lugar para ustedes los demihumanos. ¡Vete de inmediato!"

La voz era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que incluso Babel, que estaba a cierta distancia, sintiera que era fuerte. Vino del hombre al mando de la fortaleza, uno de los cinco generales del Reino Santo. Se imaginó que podía sentir la voz del hombre con una armadura maltratada y sin pulir resonando en su tripa.

La razón por la que sólo tenía a un oficial de estado mayor a su lado fue probablemente porque no tenía la intención de que los demás se vieran atrapados si el enemigo lanzaba un ataque. Al mismo tiempo, había muchas tropas con escudos de torre escondidos detrás de ellas, que estaban listas para salir corriendo si algo sucedía.

En contraste, la voz del demihumano era suave y agradable al oído, lo suficientemente sutil y matizada como para asentarse en el corazón de cada hombre. Incluso a esta distancia, aún llegaba a los oídos de Babel.

"Eso ya lo sabemos. Ahora bien, ¿puedo saber quién eres?"

"¡Soy el general a cargo de esta fortaleza!" ¿Quién eres tú?

No había necesidad de contestarle al enemigo, Babel frunció el ceño, pero ya sabía que el general no era un hombre astuto. Por lo tanto, todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en esto como algo inevitable.

"Ya veo, ya veo. Ya que has dado tu nombre, me temo que sería descortés no responder de la misma manera. Saludos, caballeros del Reino Santo. Me llamo Jaldabaoth ".

"¡Podría ser!"

El hombre que gritó era el oficial de estado mayor cerca del general.

"¡El Demonio Jaldabaoth! ¿Eres tú el sinvergüenza que lideró un ejército de demonios en ese disturbio en la capital real?"

"¡Ohh! Me honra que sepas mi nombre. De hecho, yo fui el arquitecto de esa magnífica fiesta en el Reino de la Re- Estize. Sin embargo... el título de Demonio es bastante triste... sí, me preguntaba si podría dirigirse a mí como el Emperador Demonio Jaldabaoth."

Babel probó esa frase, " Emperador Demonio Jaldabaoth"

Era un título realmente arrogante, pero dados los muchos demihumanos que llevaba y después de pensar en lo que había oído hablar del alboroto en la capital real, ese título podría ser bien merecido.

"¡Maldito seas! ¿Ahora apuntas hacia nosotros después de lo que le hiciste al Reino!?"

"No, eso no está del todo bien. Es porque conocí a un temible guerrero en el Reino..."

Jaldabaoth se encogió de hombros. Había un indescriptible sentido de estilo en ese movimiento y le dio a Babel la falsa impresión de que estaba tratando con un noble humano por un momento.

"Bueno, permíteme que me guarde ese conocimiento para mí."  
"Entonces, ¿qué asunto tienes aquí? "¿Por qué llevaste a estos demihumanos a este lugar?"

"He venido aquí para convertir este país en un infierno viviente. Deseo hacer de este país un país que resuene con chillidos, maldiciones y gritos eternos. Sin embargo, hacer deporte de millones de seres humanos individualmente es imposible y por eso los he traído conmigo. En mi lugar, te hundirán en un mar de desesperación, para que los humanos lamentables se sumerjan en un mar de tinieblas, para que todos ustedes se arrepientan y sufran ".

Jaldabaoth lo dijo muy felizmente.

Babel conocía su malvado plan y lo que los santos hombres gritaban acerca de los "demihumanos malvados" no era más que propaganda para levantar el espíritu de lucha. Desde la perspectiva de los dioses, esta invasión demihumana no era más que un viaje a la granja; una acción muy natural.

El terror llenó el cuerpo de Babel, al igual que una poderosa determinación.

Él no permitiría que ese demonio pusiera un pie en la tierra del Reino Santo, donde estaban su esposa e hija.

Apretó con fuerza el arco en su mano.

Si las palabras de Jaldabaoth pretendían intimidarlos, entonces habían sido un completo fracaso. Los humanos no eran criaturas cobardes y débiles. Le dejarían saborear la insensatez de subestimar a la humanidad con su vicioso contraataque.

El pueblo aquí poseía la voluntad de hierro para defender el Reino Santo y aunque se había oxidado un poco en los últimos años, todavía se dedicaba ferozmente a su nación natal.

¿Crees que te dejaríamos hacer algo así? Escucha ahora, Jaldabaoth el tonto!"

El general estaba rugiendo.

De hecho, fue un rugido.

"¡Esta es la primera línea de defensa del Reino Santo! ¡Es también la última línea de su defensa! ¡Más allá de nosotros yace la paz del pueblo del Reino Santo! ¿Creíste que te dejaríamos pisotearlo como quisieras?"

Los soldados cercanos gritaron:"¡Ohhhh!" en respuesta al clamor del general. En ese momento, su espíritu de lucha se elevó. Babel habría clamado también si no se hubiera escondido y quizás sus débiles y temblorosos subordinados sintieran lo mismo.

Sin embargo, el aplauso totalmente fuera de lugar echó un freno a eso. Después de aplaudir durante un tiempo, el demonio habló.

"Perros guardianes que cuidan la casa, ¿eh? No puedo decir que no lo apruebo. Es muy importante proteger las cosas. Sí, lo apruebo mucho. Siendo así, le daré a la gente que capture aquí la mejor recepción posible ".

La forma en que se rió mientras hablaba le hacía parecer que se estaba divirtiendo.

Jaldabaoth no levantó la voz para hablar. Por lo tanto, habría sido comprensible si su voz no hubiese llegado hasta donde estaba Babel. Aún así, las palabras le llegaban con una claridad misteriosa, como si vinieran de detrás de sí.

-No te preocupes por eso, podría ser obra de magia.

Hechizos y objetos mágicos que amplificaban el sonido existían y era muy probable que Jaldabaoth los estuviera usando. Sin embargo, no pudo escapar del disgusto que parecía adherirse a su espalda.

"No aceptaré ninguna rendición. Por lo tanto, hagan lo mejor que puedan para entretenerme. Ahora entonces... empecemos ".

Babel dio la orden de disparar.  
No había necesidad de esperar a los comandos del General. Se les permitió cierta independencia, porque no se disponía fácilmente de posibilidades de agredir al comandante enemigo. Esperar la aprobación de su superior puede resultar en que pierdan su oportunidad.

Babel Rose.

Los hombres que le rodeaban imitaban sus movimientos.

Sólo tardó un momento en fijar su objetivo. Una distancia de cincuenta metros era esencialmente un punto a quemarropa hasta Babel. Desenvainó su arco, lleno de intención de matar - y Babel sintió que los ojos de Jaldabaoth se encontraban con los suyos a través de la máscara.

No te daremos tiempo para que huyas o te defiendas. Si quieres culpar a algo, ¡culpa a tu propia arrogancia por salir solo al frente!

"-Loose!"

Cincuenta y una flechas volaron a tiempo con la voz de Babel.

Eran flechas mágicas lanzadas desde arcos encantados. Las flechas flamígeras dejaron arcos rojos colgando en el aire, senderos azules tras las flechas de hielo, el camino de las flechas relámpago estaba marcado en amarillo, las vetas verdes seguían la estela de las flechas ácidas y la propia flecha sagrada de Babel trazaba una trayectoria blanca mientras todos se elevaban por el vacío.

Las flechas que se desprendían de los arcos, totalmente estirados, recorrían planos senderos mientras corrían por el aire, cada uno golpeando el cuerpo de Jaldabaoth sin desviarse en lo más mínimo.

Los disparos de Babel eran especialmente potentes y después de haber sido realzado con sus artes marciales y sus habilidades, cada uno de ellos poseía un poder comparable a un poderoso ataque de un tropa pesada. Si le golpeara esto, incluso un hombre con la placa llena sería derribado y enviado rodando sobre el suelo.

Sin embargo, Jaldabaoth no se movió ni siquiera después de haber sido alcanzado por cincuenta y una flechas.

Y entonces, algo pasó que le hizo dudar de sus ojos.

Las flechas que deberían haber atravesado su cuerpo cayeron al suelo.

¿Qué!? ¡Está defendido contra los proyectiles!?

Babel rápidamente tiró otra flecha mientras pensaba en cómo Jaldabaoth se había defendido contra esos tiros de flecha.

Algunos monstruos fueron capaces de anular los ataques por sus cualidades especiales. Por ejemplo, las werebeasts y similares eran casi invulnerables si no se usaban armas de plata.

Por lo tanto, sentía que Jaldabaoth podría tener una habilidad similar. En ese caso, ¿qué tipo de ataque podría romper las defensas de Jaldabaoth?

La flecha que acababa de lanzar estaba hecha de acero, encantada con el poder sagrado que era especialmente eficaz contra los de mala alineación. Aunque se decía que los demonios no podían defenderse de ella, no se podía negar que Jaldabaoth había demostrado ser inmune a ella. En ese caso, sería mejor usar otras flechas para aprender más sobre la oposición, derribando su velo de misterio para trazar el rumbo hacia la victoria.

Babel preparó una flecha plateada. También estaba llena de buen poder.

"... Ahora bien, permítanme hacer un movimiento por mi cuenta. Es un regalo insignificante, pero me encantaría que lo aceptaran. Este es un hechizo de décimo nivel: " Meteor Strike ".

Babel sintió algo desde arriba de él, acercándose con una velocidad inevitable. Mirando hacia arriba, vio una masa de luz.

Era una roca ardiendo... no, era algo más grande que eso.

Poco a poco, la luz fue llenando su visión y por un momento vislumbró las formas de su esposa e hija entre la luz.

Sabía que era una ilusión. Su hija era lo suficientemente mayor como para poder elegir la forma en que quería vivir. Aun así, la hija que vio era aún joven y su esposa que la sostenía parecía muy joven.

No, si no digo que aún es joven, probablemente me matará.

El meteorito que cayó en caída y que se estrelló contra la muralla estalló en una explosión. Un estruendoso rugido resonó por todas partes. La explosión masiva aplastó todo lo que tocó y pulverizó la pared.

A medida que la arena y la suciedad que la onda expansiva de la explosión arrojaba a la tierra, el polvo lentamente comenzó a asentarse.

Lo que reveló fue una escena de la muralla destrozada, hecha pedazos y humos a la deriva.

Después de mirar las devastadas fortificaciones, no había necesidad de pensar en lo que les había pasado a los soldados estacionados allí.

Los seres humanos no podrían sobrevivir a tales condiciones.

Por supuesto, algunos humanos podrían soportar tales cosas. Demiurge lo sabía muy bien. Por ejemplo, estaban los XXX que habían entrado en la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick, la tierra sagrada creada por los Seres Supremos. Sin embargo, había investigado a fondo de antemano y había verificado que no existían seres humanos de ese tipo aquí.

"Ahora bien, esto debería ser suficiente para los preparativos."

Demiurge alisó su traje con las manos. No había sido bañado con arena o suciedad, pero el polvo de la explosión le había llegado, así que había un ligero olor terrenal pegado a él. No... lo habría hecho aunque no hubiera sido así. Después de todo, éste era un objeto valioso del gran ser que lo había creado.

Demiurge tenía muchas otras ropas al lado de este set, pero eso no significaba que pudiera tratarlo descuidadamente por eso.

Mientras pensaba en su poderoso creador, sonrió tras su máscara y luego miró a los humanos encogidos.

Si seguía con un ataque, la confusión del enemigo se volvería mucho más evidente y en ese momento, el asalto demihumano causaría una completa derrota. Sin embargo, no había usado ese hechizo para ese propósito.

Demiurge sólo podía lanzar un número muy pequeño de hechizos; sólo había otro hechizo de décimo nivel disponible para él. Su verdadero poder residía en sus habilidades y aunque acababa de usar ese hechizo para conservar su fuerza, la escena ante sus ojos era lo suficientemente trágica como era.

No había señales de una contraofensiva. Parece que trataban desesperadamente de recolectar información y reagruparse.

Su comandante no está muerto... y su confusión no parece ser porque sospechen de nosotros... ¿debería estar bien?

Demiurge dio la espalda a los humanos, caminando de vuelta a la formación de sus esclavos.

Ni siquiera estaba en guardia contra la posibilidad de ser atacado por detrás.

Podía permitirse el lujo de ser tan laxo debido a toda la información que había reunido.

Demiurge era muy fuerte.

Y a pesar de que había Guardianes de Piso más fuertes que él, confiaba en la victoria de esta batalla. Esto era porque sabía que las batallas se libraban porque uno tenía confianza en ganarlas. Es decir, no se debe optar por luchar si no se puede ganar, a menos que se ordene lo contrario.

Sólo había una persona a la que Demiurge no podía derrotar, en otras palabras, sólo había un oponente contra el que Demiurge no podía prepararse lo suficiente para asegurar su propia victoria.

Aquel hombre poseía un intelecto que sobrepasaba sus propios esquemas, que mendigaban la imaginación, una visión del mundo que parecía extenderse a la eternidad, el vértice absoluto que sostenía todo en la palma de su mano.

Era el gobernante supremo de la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick - Ainz Ooal Gown.

Ese Ser Supremo era a quien Demiurge debía su lealtad.

Producir una gran cantidad de no-muertos fue parte de su plan. Una vez que ese plan entre en vigor, nadie podrá dañar a Ainz-sama. Qué temible es. Parece que los otros aún no se dan cuenta de lo gratificante que es ser gobernado por un Ser Supremo.

Sonó un "don". Era la primera vez que sucedía algo que Demiurge no esperaba. Se giró para mirar la fuente del sonido.

Parece que alguien ha saltado de la pared. El hombre en cuestión lentamente se levantó.

"El, el jefe está muerto. ¡Él, él era el hombre al que quería derrotar!"

El hombre desenvainó sus espadas con ambas manos mientras lo decía.

Demiurge evaluó al hombre por su apariencia. Recibió su respuesta inmediatamente.

Nivel de amenaza - E.

Tasa de fallos - E.

Importancia - E.

En otras palabras, no era más que basura. Aún así, él era uno de los Nueve Colores - aunque no todos eran impresionantes, pensó que sería bueno capturarlo y hacer todo tipo de experimentos con él.

"Uoooooooooh!"

El hombre que gritaba corrió hacia él.

Despacio. Tan lento. Si esta es la medida de su velocidad, ¿no debería haber usado más su cerebro? Por ejemplo, ¿usando [Silencio]? para acercarse silenciosamente y cerrar la brecha entre nosotros...

Era una distancia que sus camaradas habrían podido cerrar en un instante. El hombre - muy lentamente - corrió hacia él.

Según la información que Demiurge había recogido, este hombre de habilidad inferior podría aparentemente usar un ataque especial que era varias veces más poderoso de lo normal a cambio de romper sus armas. Por lo tanto, tenía una espada en cada mano y varias espadas más como ésta en su cintura.

¿Cómo debería matarlo? Si lo termino a fondo, entonces cuando lo recupere podré... finalmente ha llegado.

Después de asegurarse de que no sería salpicado por la sangre rociada del hombre, Demiurge dio una orden.

"... apuñálate en la garganta con tus espadas."

Hubo un grito ronco.

Una mirada de desconcierto apareció en los ojos del hombre que acababa de cortarse la garganta con las espadas que sostenía. Sus ojos se nublaron como canicas en el tiempo que le llevó caer al suelo.

Lloraban doloridos gritos desde la pared.

Demiurge se giró, caminó hacia el costado del hombre y lo levantó por el cuello con un solo dedo índice enganchado antes de volver a su formación.

Después de volverse hacia sus líneas, los representantes de las diversas tribus – no, todos los que tenían el poder - se reunieron ante él.

En la mente de Demiurge había dos clases de demihumanos.

Un tipo de sangre fresca que anhelaba y veía a los humanos como alimento. Obedecerían a los fuertes, y obedecían gustosamente las órdenes de Demiurge. Los otros eran los que se habían arrodillado ante el terror de Demiurgo y le obedecieron por miedo.

Demiurge había seleccionado un grupo de este último tipo.

"Te tomaste tu tiempo para reunirte."

Dicho esto, agarró el hombro de un demihumano al azar que había seleccionado del grupo. Su especie era conocida como Gusanos Azules. Después de hacerlo, arrancó la piel del hombro.

Aunque Demiurge se encontraba entre los Guardianes de Piso más débiles, podía hacer mucho más que los demás.

El demihumano cuya piel y parte de su carne, habían sido arrancadas, cayo al suelo en intensa agonía, chillando sin palabras.

"Ahora, entonces, comiencen el ataque. Tengan cuidado de no sufrir demasiadas pérdidas. El plato principal comienza después de que pasamos esta pared ", dijo Demiurge en un tono suave.

Su bondad era genuina cuando fue dirigida a sus compatriotas de Nazarick. Era una persona muy gentil cuando se trataba de sus amigos. Sin embargo, para todos los demás, su amabilidad era meramente el cuidado que le daba a sus herramientas.

Después de recibir sus órdenes, los demihumanos volvieron a sus diversas tribus. El demihumano caído no fue la excepción.

El mensaje que trajeron fue que aquellos que obedecieron las órdenes de Demiurge y obtuvieron buenos resultados, se encontrarían con un destino feliz. Naturalmente, también transmitieron el mensaje de que lograr los resultados opuestos significaba que su futuro sería todo menos feliz.

Demiurge sonrió suavemente mientras observaba las espaldas de los hombres bestias.

Entonces, comencemos el siguiente paso de nuestro plan. -Demonios."

Demiurge activó una de sus habilidades y convocó a una gran cantidad de demonios que pretendía usar como peones de sacrificio.

Mientras que estos demonios eran extremadamente débiles comparados con Demiurge, convocar a demonios más fuertes significaría que no podría convocar a tantos. Lo importante en esta operación era difundir la noticia de que el ejército del Reino Santo había sido asaltado por demonios, lo que significaba que la cantidad era la prioridad aquí.

"Escuchen atentamente. Apoyen a los demihumanos en sus esfuerzos. También, limiten su persecución a los humanos. No hagan algo tan estúpido como no permitir que nadie huya de la fortaleza ".

Los demonios de bajo rango asintieron y se elevaron al cielo como uno solo.

Mientras que los monstruos convocados compartían cierto grado de conocimiento con sus invocadores, dicha información era bastante aleatoria y desorganizada. Sería mejor considerarlo como la habilidad de distinguir a un amigo del enemigo. Por lo tanto, era importante dar órdenes verbales para convocar a las criaturas.

Entonces... sería bueno que la pelota cayera sobre el blanco.

La perspicaz mente de Demiurge reflexionó sobre todo tipo de situaciones y después de computar docenas de eventualidades, hizo las correcciones apropiadas para lograr su objetivo. Desviaciones leves estaban dentro de sus predicciones. Sin embargo, hubo momentos en que los tontos absolutos llevarían a situaciones que se desarrollaban más allá de sus expectativas.

Seguramente alguien con el intelecto de Ainz-sama podría incluso predecir las acciones de los tontos... Aún estoy muy lejos. Pensándolo bien, sería bueno que pudiera compartir esto con Ainz-sama...

Mientras pensaba eso, el corazón de Demiurge corría sin restricciones. Había dedicado mucho tiempo a preparar esta etapa; si no podía ni siquiera compartirla con su maestro supremo, ¿qué haría Demiurge?

Señoras y señores del Reino Santo, tengo un sincero deseo. Por favor, permitan que Ainz-sama disfrute con vuestras formas de sufrimiento. ... Aunque, ¿cómo ajustará Ainz-sama mis planes para un mejor resultado?

Demiurge sonrió, su corazón lleno de expectación y emoción, como un estudiante esperando que un respetado maestro impartiera instrucción.

Oh, aprender de las acciones de Ainz-sama, progresar hacia un mejor yo y profundizar aún más mi lealtad. ¡Qué maravilloso es!  
Para Demiurge, que había nacido para servir a los Seres Supremos, nada era más delicioso que la lealtad a su amo.

"Ahhhh, tengo muchas ganas de ver esto..."

La noticia de la coalición demihumana -un ejército masivo, en ese momento- que aplastaba la fortaleza central y sus enormes cantidades de soldados y que posteriormente traspasaban el muro, ya había comenzado a extenderse por todo el Reino Santo.

El líder de la coalición demihumana se llamaba el Emperador Demonio Jaldabaoth.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Por: Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El Emperador Demonio Jaldabaoth**

 **Parte 3:**

Era el demonio que había causado grandes estragos en el Reino y según los rumores, había usado una poderosa magia para destrozar la muralla como si hubiera estado hecha de papel.

La alianza demihumana estaba formada por dieciocho especies y su número se estimaba en más de cien mil. Este ejército de demihumanos se centraba ahora en destruir los muros y las fortificaciones y su progreso se había detenido.

Después de enterarse de esto, la líder del Reino Santo - la Reina Santa - emitió una orden de movilización general a toda la nación.

Dado que el territorio del Reino Santo se extendía alrededor de los bordes norte y sur de una bahía central, cualquier fuerza movilizada naturalmente se formaría en dos ejércitos: el Ejército del Reino Santo del Norte y el Ejército del Reino Santo del Sur.

Los ejércitos se movilizaron hacia sus propios lugares importantes - la ciudad de Kalinsha en el norte y la ciudad de Dibonei en el sur - donde espiaron los movimientos del enemigo durante varios días.

Los informes que recibieron de las tropas que observaban el muro hicieron que la situación fuera aún más apremiante.

\- La alianza demihumana, con todas sus fuerzas, se movía hacia el oeste. -

\- Alcanzarían la ciudad fortaleza norteña de Kalinsha en unos días. -

"¿En serio ahora? Así que este lugar se convertirá en un campo de batalla después de todo..."

La oradora era la Reina Santa, Calca Bessarez.

Debido a su posición baja en el orden de sucesión - y debido a que sólo los varones habían heredado el Reino Santo hasta ahora - ella nunca debería haber tomado el puesto de Reina Santa. Sin embargo, debido a dos cualidades que tenía, la corona había sido colocada eventualmente sobre su cabeza.

La primera fue su hermosa apariencia. Su rostro era tan hermoso como una flor recién florecida, llena de belleza y dignidad y era alabada como "El tesoro Real", mientras que su radiante y vibrante pelo largo eran como hilos de oro hilado. Se parecía tanto a un ángel como un humano puede llegar a serlo y muchos que la veían sonreír la describieron como una santa.

La otra cualidad era su excelencia como hechicera de magia divina. Era una genio que podía usar hechizos de cuarto nivel a la tierna edad de quince años y había ascendido al trono con el firme apoyo del anterior Rey Santo y de las iglesias.

En los diez años siguientes, aunque algunas voces desaprobaban su excesiva bondad, no había cometido ningún error que pudiera considerarse crítico y por lo tanto, había gobernado el Reino Santo hasta hoy. Sin embargo, su posición no era tan estable como la roca. Más bien, las brasas se quemaban fuera de la vista.

Comprendo tu dolor, Calca-sama, pero la gente que vive en Kalinsha lo hace porque se ha preparado para un día como este. En el pasado, hubo también, aquella batalla, donde esa ciudad fue el corazón de la lucha. Por eso las murallas aquí son más altas y robustas que antes ".

La persona que intentaba consolarla era una mujer de pelo castaño.

Mientras ella era tan hermosa como la Reina Santa, sus ojos contenían una mirada fría y afilada como el filo de una hoja. Estaba vestida con un traje de armadura plateada y un abrigo. Eran los vestidos tradicionales del gran maestro de la orden de paladines, trajes antiguos de artificio mágico. Lo más importante era la espada en su cintura, cuyo nombre era conocido por todos en el Reino Santo.

Era reconocida como una de las cuatro Espadas Sagradas, la espada sagrada Zafarisia

Uno de los Trece Héroes, conocido como Caballero Negro, llevaba cuatro espadas: la espada malvada Hyumilis, la espada demoníaca Kilineyram, la espada podrida de Crocdabal y la espada fatal Sfeiz. Esta era una de las cuatro espadas que existían como contrapartida de ellas. Por cierto, las otras tres espadas santas eran conocidas como la espada de la ley, la espada de la justicia y la espada de la vida.

Llevar una espada poderosa a menudo llevaba a uno a emborracharse con su poder y a descuidar los fundamentos de la esgrima. Por lo tanto, el hecho de que llevara esa espada que normalmente nunca llevaría era una señal de su inquebrantable determinación de unirse a la próxima batalla y de ganarla.

Su nombre era, Remedios Custodio.

Era amiga íntima de Calca y como cabeza de la generación más fuerte del orden paladín de la historia, el fundamento de su poder se basaba en el poderío militar. Al mismo tiempo, ella era "Blanco" de los Nueve Colores.

"Sí, sí, sí. Y también hemos enviado a todos los no combatientes a refugiarse para que no haya bajas entre ellos. ¿No crees que el problema más apremiante después de la guerra serán los gastos incurridos durante la pelea?"

La persona que tarareaba "eeheeheeheeheehee" de una manera inculta era una mujer.

Mientras que la forma de sus ojos y boca variaba ligeramente de la de Remedios, su cara aún se parecía mucho a la de ella. Sin embargo, esas tenues diferencias fueron suficientes para cambiar la impresión que otros tenían de ella. Parecía que estaba tramando algo o en términos menos educados, que tenía una especie de oscuro plan en la manga.

Era hermana de Remedios, más joven que ella por dos años, Kylardo Custodio.

Ella era la sacerdotisa mayor de las iglesias y líder del sacerdocio.

Era de conocimiento público que ella podía usar la magia divina del cuarto nivel.

Sin embargo, eso no era más que un engaño; aquellos cercanos a ella sabían que podía lanzar hechizos de quinto nivel.

Por cierto, ella no era una de los Nueve Colores. Mientras que las iglesias estaban bajo la orden de la reina santa, era política del gobierno no otorgar un título de color a uno de ellos para evitar problemas con el equilibrio de poder.

Estas hermanas eran conocidas como los genios Custodio, las alas gemelas de la Reina Santa.

Hasta ahora, muchos nobles dudaban de la ascensión de Calca al trono como mujer y se preguntaban si había hecho algo con o para las hermanas. Por lo tanto, a menudo hablaban mal de las tres al mismo tiempo.

Mientras que muchos rumores sobre ellas habían sido aclarados, un chisme en particular permaneció. Las tres no estaban casadas -sin un amante masculino- y se dijo que tenían una relación yuri yuri. Sin embargo, Calca lo negó, no podía librarse de ese rumor y era una fuente importante de frustración para ella.

"Sólo oír eso me da dolor de cabeza. Es bastante malo que no podamos ganar nada aunque ganemos".

"Aún así, dicen que los demihumanos de esta vez están bastante bien equipados. ¿Por qué no vender su equipo?"

"Así es... sabes que no puedo aprobar eso, onee-sama. Digamos que queríamos vender su armadura, ¿dónde la venderíamos? No has pensado en eso, ¿verdad? Sólo podemos venderlos en el extranjero, pero la armadura demihumana no va a imponer nada más que precios de sótano. Además, deberíamos evitar reforzar los arsenales de otros países hasta que se reconstruya el muro destruido. En particular, espero que no caigan en manos del Reino Hechicero ".

"¿Eh? ¿No te gusta el Reino Hechicero? Nunca te he oído decir eso en la corte ".

"A ningún sacerdote le gustaría. Tú también eres igual, ¿verdad, Calca-sama?"

\- Calca pensó. Como parte del clero y como Reina Santa, a ella no le gustaba. Sin embargo, como jefe de estado -

" - El deber de un rey es amar a su nación, amar a su pueblo y darles la paz. Mientras haga eso, debería estar bien, ¿no?"

Las hermanas se miraron las unas a las otras frente a Calca.

"¿Amor? De ninguna manera. ¿Cómo podrían los no-muertos sentirse así?"

Estoy de acuerdo con onee-sama. Los no-muertos... no creo que puedan amar como tú, Calca-sama."

"Vosotros dos no os guardáis nada. Aún así, no puedes hablar mal de la gente sin siquiera verlos, ¿verdad?"

Las miradas desconcertadas en sus caras parecían muy parecidas. Calca pensó que eran hermanas después de todo y después de calmar la sonrisa en su cara, su voz se volvió seria.

"¿Qué dijeron tus ayudantes? Kylardo, dime nuestro plan para tratar con Jaldabaoth ".

La Reina Santa no participó en las reuniones de estrategia. En vez de eso, ella rodeó a los soldados para levantarles la moral. Mientras que las tropas del Reino Santo estaban mejor entrenadas que las de otras naciones, en última instancia eran reclutas. Era importante motivarlos... sexualmente.

"Sí. Ya estamos discutiendo cómo enfrentarnos a situaciones en las que los demihumanos podrían rodear esta ciudad, pasarla por alto, avanzar hacia el sur, dividir sus fuerzas para lograr diferentes objetivos y así sucesivamente ".

En tiempos como estos fue cuando reafirmó su creencia de que las hermanas eran similares, pero no iguales. Si ella le hubiera hecho esa pregunta a la hermana mayor, la respuesta que obtendría la haría querer agarrar su cabeza en frustración.

"Ya veo... entonces, ¿qué posibilidad crees que es la más probable?"

"Dado el camino de invasión de los demihumanos hasta ahora, es muy probable que elijan rodear esta ciudad. Sin embargo, hay un problema con eso."

"Mm, sí."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Remedios tampoco había participado en las reuniones, dado que ella era la guardaespaldas de Calca. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ella no hubiera captado la respuesta que la Reina Santa había comprendido instantáneamente se debía a otro problema.

"... Onee-sama. Hablo del demonio que causó estragos en el Reino, Jaldabaoth. Aunque no se sabe lo listo que es, los demonios son hábiles en las artimañas y el engaño. Puede que adopte un plan que no habíamos previsto ".

"Ya veo... los ayudantes que tienen que manejar la estrategia y la planificación, seguro que tienen un montón de problemas..."

Mientras que había mucho que quería decirle a la líder de la orden paladina, Calca se resistió a la urgencia de hacerlo.

"... Esto es bastante molesto. Entonces, si los demihumanos rodean esta ciudad, ¿qué pasará después de eso? Mientras que los suministros de alimentos son abundantes, la lucha contra un asedio defensivo va a sembrar horrores en la moral. ¿Has considerado eso también?"

"Sí. Normalmente, todo lo que tendríamos que hacer es esperar a que lleguen los refuerzos del sur, pero tenemos informes que dicen que Jaldabaoth utilizó un poder misterioso para destruir el muro de un solo golpe. Con ese enorme comodín en juego..."

Las tres fruncieron el ceño como uno solo.

Cualquiera se molestaría cuando pensara en lo que le había pasado a la muralla, pero Calca sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Remedios simplemente estaba imitando lo que las otros dos habían hecho.

A Remedios no le gustaba pensar y era una persona muy testaruda. Eso era un defecto, pero también era la razón por la que podía encarnar la justicia absoluta.

La naturaleza de la justicia era difícil de contemplar. Por ejemplo, imaginen que hubiera dos niños, un humano y un demihumano. Siendo puros e inocentes, se hicieron amigos. Sin embargo, si el niño demihumano fuera descubierto por los adultos, sería encerrado y el niño humano rogaría por su vida. Sin embargo, si dejan ir al niño demihumano, puede que crezca y se convierta en una amenaza para la humanidad. ¿Matar al niño demihumano era lo correcto o lo incorrecto? Esta no era una pregunta que pudiera ser respondida fácilmente.

Calca lo habría salvado sin dudarlo.

Sin embargo, Remedios lo mataría sin dudarlo. Además, ella insistiría en que era justa y no sentiría una pizca de culpa por ello. En su corazón, cualquier cosa que hiciera por el bien de la nación y del pueblo era aceptable.

Cuando tomó el trono de la Reina Santa, Calca había declarado a sus dos amigas íntimas: "Daré felicidad al pueblo y haré un país donde nadie tendrá que llorar". En respuesta, ella había dicho: "Te ayudaré en esto y apoyaré esa causa justa ".

Era más franca que nadie, su corazón lleno de convicción y la luz en sus ojos eran como las de un fanático.

Alguien así era claramente peligroso, pero Calca no se distanció de su amiga. Los impulsos justos de amar a los demás, amar la paz, odiar el mal y el deseo de ayudar a los débiles eran todas las cosas que ella debía acoger.

Y fue por esa naturaleza suya que lo que ella pensaba y lo que hacía eran lo mismo. Porque no pensaba en sus palabras, todo lo que decía salía de su corazón.

Cualquier líder de alguna organización, particularmente las que han estado de pie durante mucho tiempo, se volvería lentos debido a las preocupaciones y remordimientos. Además, sus motivos irían haciéndose poco a poco impuros.

Puesto que el poder descansaba en la mano de una persona, era natural que las luchas por el poder tuvieran lugar. Aunque se decidiera un vencedor, la batalla contra los sospechosos, los celos y el miedo continuaría, hasta que un bando pereciera.

Calca había sido liberada de esta maldición a mitad de camino. Eso se debía a que ella había alcanzado un poder mágico que se clasificaba muy alto, incluso en comparación con las generaciones pasadas de Reyes Santos y su corazón estaba a gusto. Por lo tanto, Calca podía dejar a un lado sus preparativos mentales para tomar el trono de Reina, pero sus hermanos no sentían lo mismo.

Sólo había un hermano mayor entre sus parientes en quien podía confiar: Kaspand.

Desde que vivió así todo este tiempo, Remedios fue un oasis espiritual para Calca.

"Umu. Tal poder increíble me hace pensar en el poder de los dioses demonios de las historias."

"Onee-sama, ni siquiera los dioses demonios eran tan poderosos. Jaldabaoth podría ser un ser superior a los dioses demonios ".

"... qué molesto. Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a vencerlo?"

"¡De qué te preocupas, Calca-sama! Dicen que fue derrotado por los aventureros adamantitas del Reino. ¿No crees que podríamos hacer lo mismo?"

"... Eso es verdad. Si los aventureros comparables a nosotros podrían hacerlo... pero el problema ahora radica en si Jaldabaoth puede o no usar continuamente la energía que derribó el muro ".

"En ese sentido, los ayudantes consideran que, dado que el muro sólo fue golpeado una vez, debería tener problemas para usarlo en sucesión."

"Eso es comprensible. Si pudiera usarlo repetidamente, entonces podría haberlo hecho. No lo hizo porque sólo podía atacar una vez ".

Calca estuvo de acuerdo con la opinión de Remedios. Si había una manera de hacerlo, no había razón para no usar ese ataque repetidamente.

Lo mismo ocurrió con Calca. Acarició ligeramente la corona que llevaba puesta. Era un objeto mágico que era el foco de unión para el hechizo ritual que se había transmitido a través del Reino Santo, la [Última Guerra Santa].

"... Bueno, si reunimos todas nuestras fuerzas, Jaldabaoth no es un enemigo imbatible. El hecho es que ya ha sido derrotado una vez antes ".

El Gremio de Aventureros había protestado fuertemente contra el reclutamiento de aventureros en el ejército, pero Calca no los había eximido de ello. Era de esperarse -esto era un asunto de importancia nacional y dividir su fuerza era una tontería extrema. Además, el Gremio de Aventureros no era tan poderoso como el Reino Santo mismo, así que forzarlos a obedecer era una tarea sencilla.

"Eso es verdad. Aunque supongo que fallamos en que no obtuvimos información detallada sobre las actividades de Jaldabaoth en el Reino ".

"Me disculpo por eso."

"No, no quise decir eso, Kylardo. No tienes la culpa. La culpa es mía, ya que no presté atención a las noticias de otros países ".

"Ciertamente no, Calca-sama. Definitivamente es culpa de Kylardo ".

"Onee-sama..."

"Bueno, ciertamente no es culpa mía. ¡Hice mi trabajo protegiendo a Calca-sama y limpiando monstruos! No lo estropeé en mi trabajo. ¡Eso es lo que llaman hacer un uso apropiado del talento!"

Remedios infló su pecho y se llenó de triunfo.

Tenía razón al decir eso. Dicho eso, aún así, le molestaba.

"... ¿Podría ser que Jaldabaoth estaba detrás de esos incidentes donde personas de varias aldeas desaparecieron?"

"Ese podría ser el caso..."

Había pasado un tiempo, pero se habían producido incidentes en los que los residentes de bastantes pueblos habían desaparecido. Al final, no habían conseguido recopilar ninguna información que indicara quién era el culpable, pero era posible que Jaldabaoth estuviera tirando de las cuerdas entre bastidores.

"En ese caso, tenemos que resolver esto antes de derrotar a Jaldabaoth. Hablando de eso, si el reino lo hubiera matado, no habríamos tenido problemas como este... ¿Al final fue Gazef Stronoff el que lo derroto?", pregunto Remedios.

Kylardo miró a Calca con una mirada desconcertada.

Sus ojos parecían preguntarle:"¿No le contaste a Nee-san al respecto?" Por lo tanto, Calca le dio una respuesta que dejaba esas dudas en reposo y luego sonrió cansada.

Traducido, significaba: "Claro que se lo dije. Le conté cómo Jaldabaoth atacó la capital real, cómo los aventureros derrotaron a Jaldabaoth, los otros demonios que aparecieron y cómo el guerrero-capitán los derrotó a todos. Se lo conté todo... así que debe haber sido exprimido por otras cosas y metido en un oído y sacado del otro ".

"... realmente lo siento por los asistentes de Nee-san."

"¿Hm? ¿Por qué estás hablando de ellos de repente?"

Kylardo no contestó a esa pregunta, sino que se rizó un mechón de pelo alrededor de su dedo.

Como Remedios no pensaba en nada, entonces tenía que haber alguien que le cubriera el culo. Esos serían ellos.

Ella podía apreciar con entusiasmo el sufrimiento por el que pasaron. Sin embargo, la ingenuidad de Remedios - o la estupidez, si uno no se inclinaba a ser educado - también tenía un efecto sanador en el alma, así que los positivos y los negativos se cancelaban entre sí.

"... Hah. Sólo sé un poco, pero aparentemente luchó con otro aventurero, que estaba cubierto de armadura."

"¿Enserio? Bueno, si hubiera derrotado a Jaldabaoth, las cosas no habrían terminado así. o no me digas que esos aventureros adamantitas son más fuertes que Gazef ?"

"No estoy muy segura de eso, pero creo que podría ser el caso."

Remedios frunció el ceño de mal gusto.

Probablemente no estaba contenta porque alguien cuya fuerza había reconocido, estaba siendo menospreciada por otra persona.

"Bueno, todo lo que sabe es cómo usar una espada. Si él tuviera maneras de lidiar con demonios como nosotros, las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

En términos de poder de pelea puro, los paladines eran una muesca por debajo de los guerreros. Sin embargo, ese no era el caso cuando se luchaba contra los seres malvados. Remedios tenía razón, pero Kylardo aún suspiraba en silencio.

Justo entonces, Calca imaginó que había oído el sonido de las campanas.

Inmediatamente, Remedios se puso en acción. En momentos como este, ella era la primera en actuar.

Lentamente abrió las ventanas.

El aire de principios de otoño entró y el aire calentado por sus cuerpos salió.

El aire fresco y vigorizante trajo consigo el sonido de las campanas. Eso era prueba de que lo que había oído antes no era un sonido fantasma causado por el zumbido de sus oídos. No, habría sido mucho mejor si hubieran oído mal las cosas.

Al mismo tiempo, escuchó el sonido de varios pasos desde el pasillo.

"Calca-sama, por favor, quédate detrás de mí."

Remedios rápidamente desenvainó la espada sagrada de Zafarisia y se levantó, poniéndose entre Calca y la puerta.

La puerta se abrió con un pon.

"¡Su Santa Majestad!"

Reconoció al primer hombre que entró en la sala cuando gritó con desesperación: era el jefe de personal.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?"

La voz de las hermanas Remedios llevaba un toque de reprensión y el jefe de gabinete contestó en un tono claramente desconcertado.

"¡No hay tiempo para caminar despacio! ¡Su Santa Majestad! ¡Es Jaldabaoth! ¡Jaldabaoth apareció dentro de la ciudad! ¡Comenzó a destruir la ciudad con muchos demonios a cuestas! Además, los demihumanos se han movido. ¡Parece que están avanzando en este lugar!

"¿Qué has dicho!?"

"Hemos visto al ejército demihumano en los alrededores. No sabemos cómo engañaron a nuestros centinelas, pero nos dieron información falsa. La lucha va a empezar en cualquier momento ".

Mientras que el repentino exceso de información la confundió, eso duró sólo un segundo. Calca inmediatamente retomó su conducta de reina y dio órdenes.

"Aunque esto es un gran alejamiento de nuestros planes, comenzaremos oficialmente el combate con Jaldabaoth. Mientras lo detenemos, prepárense para enfrentarse al ejército demihumano. "Transmite mis órdenes a los aventureros".

Al escuchar las palabras de su subordinada, las dudas en el corazón de Calca volvieron a inundarse de nuevo.

¿Había subestimado a Jaldabaoth?

Por supuesto, ella no tenía ninguna intención de subestimar al demonio que fácilmente podría destruir el muro. Pero, ¿la sensación de que ella podía derrotarlo era un error en sí misma? ¿No habría sido mejor esperar hasta que hubieran terminado de aprender sobre su enemigo?

No. Calca sacudió la debilidad en ciernes de su corazón.

Si no pelearan ahora, ¿cuándo lo harían? Aunque era importante conocer al enemigo, ahora era la única oportunidad que tenían de atacar con todas sus fuerzas. Después de esto, el agotamiento de la batalla agotaría sus recursos y sería cada vez más difícil reunir el poder que ahora podrían controlar.

Además, la continua retirada hasta que concluyeran sus operaciones de recopilación de información de inteligencia permitía esencialmente que su país fuera pisoteado.

Si ese fuera el caso, un número inimaginable de sus ciudadanos acabaría sufriendo.

"... dejaré que el pueblo viva sus días en felicidad y haré de este un país donde nadie saldrá herido".

"¡Así será, Calca-sama!"

Remedios era todo sonrisas seguidas de los murmullos autodirigidos de Calca.

Estas eran las palabras que había dicho en el pasado, antes de conocer la verdad del mundo. Sin embargo, siendo las cosas lo que eran ahora, parecía un objetivo casi imposible de alcanzar.

"¡Hmph! Se ha vuelto engreído ahora que ha cruzado la muralla, pero pensar que no trajo a su ejército demihumano con él ", se enfadó. ¿Era realmente así? No, debería haber sido así. Sin embargo, no podía desprenderse de la innegable sensación de que algo estaba mal que se enrollaba alrededor de su corazón.

"... no bajes la guardia, ¿vale? ¿Así es como deberías tratar a un oponente de tal poder?"

"¡Por supuesto, Calca-sama! ¡No pretendo ser descuidada en absoluto! Con esta espada sagrada, aliviaré al demonio de su cabeza y se la presentaré ".

No es bueno. No puedo calmarla más.

Eso era lo que Calca pensaba, pero no estaba preocupada por ella. Eso era porque Remedios era una persona diferente cuando ella entraba en el campo de batalla.

"Ahh ~ No hay necesidad de que me traigas su cabeza, pero tu lealtad me hace muy feliz. En ese caso, con respecto al plan de matar a Jaldabaoth... ¿puedes darnos algo de tiempo?"

"Pero por supuesto. Su sirviente ya ha enviado una fuerza de avanzada para llevar a cabo nuestros planes".

En ese momento, Calca sintió un dolor sordo en su corazón. Eso fue porque cumplir esa orden los enviaba a morir.

Los soldados saldrían a luchar contra Jaldabaoth, a pesar de no tener ninguna posibilidad de victoria.

Una de sus obligaciones como monarca era cambiar las vidas de unos pocos por la supervivencia de muchos. Por lo tanto, ella no podía llorar o gemir aquí.

Los soldados daban sus vidas por ella, así que ella tenía que montar un espectáculo para convencerles de que era una misión gloriosa.

Tendría que hacer el papel de reina suprema, respetada sobre todas las demás, la Reina Santa.

"¡En ese caso, salgamos!"

El aplauso sonoro de sus manos era la señal para que todos hicieran su movimiento.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Por: Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El Emperador Demonio Jaldabaoth**

 **Parte 4:**

Remedios agarró su espada sagrada y rozó a un demonio - cuyo nombre había oído de uno de sus ayudantes, pero que había olvidado por completo - por la mitad. Imbuida de poder sagrado, la espada podía infligir heridas graves a los seres malvados y lo hacía con gran efecto. Había derribado a los demonios que revoloteaban por la ciudad uno tras otro. Los demonios caídos desaparecieron como espeso humo blanco que salía de sus heridas. En segundos, no había rastro de que los demonios hubieran estado allí.

Sin embargo, las señales de cómo los demonios habían asolado la ciudad permanecieron.

"¡Cómo puede ser esto!"

Miró a un soldado caído - no uno de los soldados de vanguardia, sino un patrullero local - y Remedios bramó de rabia.

Su armadura de cuero había sido limpiamente cortada y las manos que agarraban su abdomen estaban manchadas de un rojo profundo. Incluso podía ver el rosa de sus tripas. Su cara estaba muy por encima del punto de palidez, pero era un blanco sin sangre.

Aunque no tenía casi ningún conocimiento médico, sus propias experiencias le proporcionaron suficiente información como para que pudiera emitir un juicio. No había tiempo para enviar a los soldados heridos de vuelta a un punto de recogida de heridos. Necesitaba tratarlos en el acto con magia.

Los soldados no habían muerto todavía, pero no era una supervivencia milagrosa, ni tampoco porque los soldados eran simplemente tan buenos, así que ¿era éste el objetivo de los demonios? Dicho eso, no tenía ni idea de lo que los demonios estaban planeando.

Sin embargo, la opción de dejar morir a los soldados no existía en el corazón de Remedios. Nadie descartaría jamás a los valientes soldados que habían elegido convertirse en un escudo para su nación con el fin de ganar tiempo a su país. Y lo más importante era que era una paladin de la justicia.

"¡Empieza a curarlo!"

Remedios estaba acompañado no sólo por los paladines de élite que la rodeaban, sino también por varios sacerdotes. Su orden estaba dirigida a ellos.

En respuesta, uno de sus ayudantes se acercó y contestó en silencio:

"¿No sería mejor dejar que los médicos de atrás los ayuden? Si usamos el maná de los sacerdotes aquí, podríamos tener que salir corriendo cuando peleemos contra Jaldabaoth y no sería bueno que estén cansados desde ya' - "

"-Ahhhhh, regresa cuando puedas resumir tu respuesta en una oración de máximo ¡10 palabras! ¡Es una orden! Cúralo hasta el punto de que pueda moverse solo. También- "

En ese momento, Remedios miró al ayudante a su lado y le dijo:

"-¡No te oigo murmurar a través de tu casco, así que habla!"

"Ah, no, no es..."

"¡Muy bien!"

La magia curativa curó rápidamente las heridas de los soldados, pero por supuesto, la recuperación no estaba completa. Después de todo, esto era sólo un hechizo de primer nivel y no podía restaurar completamente a un soldado al borde de la muerte. Aún así, era suficiente para curar a los soldados hasta el punto de que podían tambalearse. Como los soldados ya no corrían peligro de morir, no había necesidad de curarlos más. Remedios todavía recordaba la incesante insistencia de su hermana en usar sabiamente los recursos limitados.

"Caballeros valientes, permanezcan así y escuchen. Hemos realizado primeros auxilios en sus heridas, ¡así que retrocedan! Después de eso, dejen que los médicos de atrás los atiendan ".

El dolor de caminar era probablemente suficiente para hacer llorar a los soldados, pero ya no tenía tiempo de escucharlos. Tenia que llegar a su destino antes de que llegara Jaldabaoth.

Los soldados también sintieron el significado de la poderosa mirada de Remedios. Ninguno de ellos se manifestó o protestó; simplemente se retiraron como uno solo.

"¡Bien! ¡Entonces nos volveremos a ver más tarde!"

Remedios irrumpió en un sprint al frente de sus tropas. Su armadura metálica era más ligera y fácil de mover de lo que parecía y dadas sus habilidades físicas, podía llegar a su destino más rápido que nadie. Sin embargo, su hermana, Calca y sus ayudantes le decían a menudo: "No te precipites y ataques sola sin apoyo", así que Remedios se detuvo en el deseo de correr con todas sus fuerzas y sofocó el deseo de desobedecer una vez más.

Pronto, Remedios llegó a su destino, que era un rincón de la ciudad.

Las calles se extendieron ante ellos. La evacuación había sido completada hace mucho tiempo y no había nadie en las calles.

"Señora, si seguimos esta avenida y giramos a la derecha, estaremos en la plaza donde estaremos esperando a Jaldabaoth. ¿Quiere que inspeccionemos por delante?"

"No, espera a Calca-sama y a mi hermana y a los aventureros. Después de eso, ¡hagan sus controles finales y luego levanten el estandarte alto!"

Obedeciendo las órdenes de Remedios, sus subordinados ataron una bandera a un edificio lejano. Esto fue para informar a las otras unidades que los paladines de élite liderados por Remedios habían llegado.

Su operación involucraría a Calca y su guardia personal, Kylardo y las tropas de los templos, los aventureros de alto rango y la selección de paladines de Remedios. Las cuatro unidades se habían dividido y luego se dirigieron a la ubicación de Jaldabaoth.

Había aproximadamente quinientos paladines en la orden y la mayoría de ellos eran comparables a monstruos de nivel veinte y entre ellos había grandes guerreros capaces de matar a un monstruo de nivel sesenta, uno contra uno. En total, había veinticinco de estos guerreros ultra-elites, que formaron el núcleo de las fuerzas de Remedio.

Por cierto, los trescientos paladines restantes, que en ese momento se encontraban de pie, vigilaban a los demihumanos en ascenso.

Originalmente, deberían haberse formado en una sola unidad y haber salido como una sola. Sin embargo, Jaldabaoth poseía una habilidad de ataque de área que podía derribar el muro, por lo que habían decidido separarse para evitar ser destruidos cuando sus fuerzas estaban concentradas. La razón por la que habían colgado la bandera en la distancia era para que, aunque Jaldabaoth viera la bandera y la atacara, no entorpecería al resto de la mision.

"¿Jaldabaoth podrá usar más de una vez ese ataque, Isadora?"

Había dos ayudantes en la orden paladín. Uno de ellos era un medio espadachín, pero sobresalía en otras áreas y su nombre era Gustav Montanis. Ahora mismo, dirigía a los paladines que reforzaban las murallas de la ciudad, así que no estaba aquí.

Había otro, que actualmente estaba del lado de Remedios. La persona a la que Remedios dirigió su pregunta fue una de los Nueve Colores, Isadora Sanders, llamada "Rosa".

"Si pudiera usarlo varias veces, entonces no tengo ni idea de por qué no lo ha hecho ya. "Podría tener más sentido considerar que podría haber alguna condición o algún tipo de retraso hasta que pueda volver a usarla".

"Más o menos. Supongo que dividirnos era demasiado paranoico ".

"No, no es nada de eso. Tal vez está conservando su fuerza para producir un gran poder. No debemos ser descuidados ".

"Sí, sí, lo sé."

Remedios rompió su conversación. Ella simplemente no era apta para pensar y el tema de la política en particular le dolía la cabeza. Estaba completamente desconcertada por la razón por la que los nobles fruncieron el ceño ante el hecho de que una mujer había ascendido al titulo de Rey Santo.

Lo mismo sentían por el título de Calca, que era la combinación de Rey Santo y Mujer. Protestaron tanto por el hecho de que tenían a una mujer dirigiéndolos como por el hecho de que había que acuñar un nuevo término para ella.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Por: Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El Emperador Demonio Jaldabaoth**

 **Parte 5:**

En ese sentido, sería mucho más fácil de entender si sólo se tratara de saber quién es más fuerte o más débil.

"-Remedios-sama, los sacerdotes contingentes y los aventureros han levantado sus banderas."

"¿Qué tal Calca-sama?"

"Todavía no".

"Asi que... bueno, es hora de empezar a lanzar hechizos defensivos de larga duración. Una vez que llegue Calca-sama, avanzaremos hacia Jaldabaoth primero y actuaremos como cebo para llamar su atención. Mantengan su voluntad fuerte y tengan cuidado con cualquier ataque especial que el enemigo tenga."

"No hay movimiento desde la plaza."

Habían confirmado que la fuerza de avance había sido aniquilada y si su objetivo hubiera cambiado de lugar, los aventureros responsables del reconocimiento se lo habrían dicho. Si no había noticias de ellos, eso significaba que Jaldabaoth no se había movido de la plaza donde había aparecido.

"No nos subestimes, pequeño demonio miserable. Probablemente piensa que si puede matarnos a todos aquí, podrá conquistar el país fácilmente ".

"No, señora. También es probable que intente demorarse para ganar tiempo. Si estamos atrapados aquí luchando contra Jaldabaoth, el ejército demihumano podrá ganar en otro lado.

"... ya veo. Así que eso también es posible... este Jaldabaoth es bastante inteligente, ¿eh?"

"Creo que es bueno maquinando porque es un demonio."

"... Hmph. Es sólo un demonio que se ha llenado de sí mismo, a ver si no lo golpeo y le hago llorar lágrimas de amarga derrota ".

Así como Remedios comenzó a jurar a los dioses, la bandera final se levantó, como si estuviera esperando ese momento.

"¡Vicecapitán!"

"¡Sí, señora! ¡Todos, es hora de moverse!"

"¡Bien! Síganme!"

Empezaron a correr junto a Remedios, decididos a enterrar su espada en la cara de ese demonio.

Rapidamente corrieron por los callejones hasta llegar a la plaza y ahi lo vislumbro.

Habia a una persona de apariencia sospechosa, parada en medio de una plaza pintada de rojo brillante y esparcida con los cuerpos de los caídos. Una cola sobresalía de la cintura de esa persona.

Su descripción era casi idéntica a la informada por los soldados que huían.

No tenía alas ni cuernos y la única señal de que era un inhumano era su cola. Desde ese punto de vista, era poco más que un hombre con una máscara.

Sin embargo-

"¡Eres tú Jaldabaoth!"

"¿Que es eso rojo? ahhhh!"

Un olor acre llenaba el aire cuando entraban en la plaza, el de sangre y las entrañas. Hubo un sonido de silenciamiento de la carne mientras ella entraba, pero ya no estaba preocupada por esas cosas. Todo lo que quedaba era cargar con todo su poderío y balancear su espada.

Su irritación se agudizó cuando Jaldabaoth la evitó sin esfuerzo, asi que volvio a atacar.

Eso también fue evadido.

Remedios sabía que por mucho tiempo que dedicara a sus estudios, nunca podría sobresalir en el mundo académico. Por esa razón, dedicó todo su tiempo a mejorar sus habilidades de lucha, porque comprendió que tenía más talento en ese campo. Después de eso, se había convertido en la mejor guerrera de esta nación.

Y ahora, los instintos de paladín de Remedios Custodio le gritaban.

La evasión de Jaldabaoth no era una coincidencia. Se puso a hacer gala de su poder porque tenía la fuerza para respaldarlo. Pocos seres humanos podían mantenerse a la altura de la batalla que estaba a punto de tener lugar y ella necesitaría mejorar aún más con magia.

Los instintos de Remedios nunca le habían fallado en momentos como estos.

"¡Retrocedan! ¡Todos ustedes retrocedan! ¡No, formen un cordón! ¡Este demonio es muy fuerte!"

Al decir eso, se alejó con sus hombres. Sus subordinados se retiraron más lejos que ella, pero no podía llegar tan lejos como ellos. A lo sumo, ella podía retroceder cuatro metros, ya que si daba un sólo paso mas podia ser decapitada a la distancia.

Jaldabaoth se dobló los hombros.

"Haaaa... como un toro de carga. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Podría ser que hayas visto rojo?"

Remedios ignoró la burla del demonio y las tropas lideradas por Kylardo y Calca aparecieron en su campo de visión. Sorprendidas por la visión de Remedios comprometida con Jaldabaoth, se apresuraron.

Jaldabaoth se volvió hacia Calca, exponiendo a Remedios su indefenso cuerpo. Sin embargo, sus instintos le dijeron que Jaldabaoth podría estar esperando a que ella lo atacara por detrás y así se quedó paralizada.

"¡Ustedes dos! ¡Es muy fuerte! ¡Si no retiran a sus hombres, morirán por nada!"

Las dos respondieron inmediatamente al grito de Remedios y fueron las únicas que se adelantaron.

Remedios se mantuvo alejada de Jaldabaoth mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor hasta que llego junto a las dos.

"Remedios, por favor no te presiones."

"Tiene razón, onee-sama. ¿No deberíamos enfrentarlo todas a la vez?"

Sus ojos no se habían movido de Jaldabaoth mientras escuchaba sus palabras tranquilas desde atrás. Tal vez estaba planeando desatar ese poder que rompía murallas sobre la ciudad; si él hacía un movimiento, ella se apresuraria y lo cortaria.

Sin embargo, Jaldabaoth no mostró ninguna señal de hacerlo.

Su pose relajada hizo infeliz a Remedios.

Debo, ¡tengo que derribarlo!

"¿Así que tú eres Jaldabaoth?"

Jardabaoth se encogió de hombros en respuesta a la pregunta de Calca, intensificando su disgusto aun mas. Cada pequeña cosa que hizo ese demonio sólo sirvió para volverla loca.

"Efectivamente. ... Tu esclava me atacó sin decir una palabra. ¿Qué habría hecho si hubiera sido un caso de confusión de identidad? Bueno, me interesa que haya salvajes en el Reino Santo que son incapaces de hablar. Ah, para estar seguro, ¿puedo preguntarle si usted es la reinante Reina Santa?"

"Efectivamente".

"No hay necesidad de decirle tu nombre, Calca-sama."

Remedios niveló la punta de su espada contra Jaldabaoth.

"Todo lo que necesitas saber es que él es Jaldabaoth y todo lo que necesitamos hacer después de eso es matarlo y enviarlo de vuelta al infierno. Hablar con él sólo va a manchar tu lengua..."

"A-ah, Remedios, antes..."

Las palabras confusas de Calca hicieron que Remedios inclinara su cabeza. ¿Había dicho algo así antes?

Kylardo parecía lanzarle un hechizo por detrás, porque una oleada de calor se elevó dentro de su cuerpo, acompañado de una increíble fuerza. Su ataque de hace un momento había sido evadido, pero ahora confiaba en que podría golpearlo en este estado. En este punto, Remedios pensó, así que eso es todo, porque hablar con él era para ganarles tiempo.

"... Todavía soy magnánimo, así que charlaré contigo un rato. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?"

Jaldabaoth apretó la región ocular de su máscara, un movimiento que Remedios había visto a Calca, Kylardo y su vice-capitán actuar muchas veces en el pasado.

"... Ademas, por favor, prepárense hasta que estén satisfechas. La vista de ustedes -preparandose desesperadamente para vencerme- siendo pisoteadas y sus vidas arrebatadas por un poder que supera incluso eso; en verdad es una visión que evoca cada vez más desesperación en aquellos que lo atestiguan con sus propios ojos. Qué maravillosa vista será."

"¡No dejaré que eso suceda!"

"Lo siento, Remedios, ¿pero podrías callarte un rato?"

Había un indicio de acero en la voz de Calca y Remedios se calló. Fue sólo un pequeño cambio de tono, pero por experiencia, Remedios sabía que Calca estaba enfadada.

"Remedios, retrocede un poco."

"Pero, pero si me muevo hacia atrás, no podré derribarlo si hace algo raro..."

"Ah, eso está bien. No atacaré hasta que terminemos de hablar o hasta que lances un ataque tuyo ".

"Como si pudiéramos creer lo que dice un demonio..."

"Remedios!"

"... entendido."

Remedios se echó hacia atrás como se le había ordenado y su hermana le susurró a través del casco.

"Calca-sama está intentando aprender más del enemigo. Necesitas ignorar lo que dice ese demonio y soportarlo ".

Remedios hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Su enemigo era un demonio. Siendo así, deberían considerar que todo lo que dice es probablemente una mentira. Apresurarse y cortarlo ahorraría esfuerzo y células cerebrales. Sin embargo, impedir a su Señora era una traición a su lealtad. Así, ella tenía los dientes apretados y aguantó esto.

"Ahora, Emperador Demonio Jaldabaoth. Tengo algunas cosas que preguntarte. ¿Por qué has venido aquí? Si quieres pisotear este país, ¿por qué no te mueves con el ejército demihumano a la fortaleza? O podría ser..."

"... Ah, no es necesario que digas nada más, puedo imaginar lo que quieres decir, parece que estás equivocada. -La razón por la que he venido aquí solo, no es para hablar contigo. ".

Un "qué" tenue vino de Calca, que estaba detrás de Remedios. Parecía claramente decepcionada.

"Hay dos razones por las que he venido aquí solo. La primera es que, comparado con ser asesinadas por la orda demihumano, aplastarlas por mí mismo ahondará su desesperación mucho más. La otra razón es - para evitar cometer los mismos errores que cometí en el Reino. No esperaba encontrarme con un guerrero tan poderoso como yo. Por lo tanto, el hecho de que he venido aquí solo es para ver si hay un ser comparable a mí ".

"Puede haber, ¿sabes?"

"De esto estoy seguro... no hay ninguno. Te he dado todo este tiempo. Si alguien así existiera, en esta ciudad - estaria a tu lado, la persona más importante de esta nación. Sin embargo, no he encontrado a nadie así. Eso incluye a esos cobardes lloriqueantes que se esconden ".

"¡Bastardo! ¿Estás diciendo que somos más débiles que ese guerrero?"

Remedios no podía pretender que no había oído esas palabras y le hicieron olvidar su paciencia y gritar con ira. Calca y las palabras de su hermana ya estaban a medio camino de su cabeza, pero la orden de no cortarlo apenas permanecia.

Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. ¿No me has oído? ¿Es todo lo que desea saber, su Santa Majestad?"

"Solo hay una cosa más... ¡Ángeles, adelante!"

La poderosa voz de Calca llenó la plaza y los ángeles en el perímetro y escondidos entre los sacerdotes desplegaron sus alas y se echaron a volar.

Había cinco ángeles convocados a través de hechizos de tercer nivel: Arcángel de las llamas. Había veinte más invocados a través de hechizos de segundo nivel, Ángeles Guardianes. Y entonces, hubo un solo ángel que Calca había convocado antes de llegar aquí, un Principado de Paz.

Si bien no recordaba los poderes que poseían los ángeles, recordaba que el Principado de Paz que Calca convocó podía usar hechizos divinos de bajo nivel y podría usar habilidades como la protección contra el mal, el mal herido, el silencio de las masas, entre otros. Eso era porque había visto a menudo a Calca invocarlo.

Sintiendo la intención asesina que tenía a su alrededor, Remedios comprendió que ya no necesitaba contenerse y por eso atacó. Normalmente, los sacerdotes la hubieran apoyado con hechizos de ataque, pero no había ninguno. Quizás estaban conservando maná para convocar ángeles.

Remedios activó una habilidad de una de sus clases de trabajo, el asesino del mal. El poder divino dentro de su espada sagrada se intensificó.

En ese momento, cinco aventureros aparecieron repentinamente detrás de Jaldabaoth. Deben haber usado magia de invisibilidad para acercarse a él. Ella no sabía por qué de repente se habían vuelto visibles. Aunque sabía que había un hechizo llamado[Invisibilidad], no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de hechizo era o cómo podía ser negado.

Jaldabaoth no respondió a los aventureros que habían aparecido de repente. No... no parecía que se hubiera dado cuenta.

En ese momento, sintió que se había equivocado sobre el aura de intimidación de Jaldabaoth. O mejor dicho, esto era sólo una ilusión o una copia y el original no estaba aquí.

No, ella negó la última deducción. Eso no podría ser. Sus instintos, su habilidad para olfatear el mal, le dijeron que Jaldabaoth estaba justo ahí.

Los aventureros miraron con asombro y golpearon a Jaldabaoth con pánico. Justo cuando pensó que sus armas serían capaces de alcanzarlo, Jaldabaoth germinó un conjunto de extrañas alas detrás de él y empalaron a los aventureros que habían intentado atacarlo por detrás.

Quizás la espumosa sangre que estaba tosiendo era porque había sido apuñalado en el pecho y la sangre fluía hacia sus pulmones, pero con su último rastro de vida, un solo aventurero balanceó su arma sobre Jaldabaoth.

Sin embargo, Jaldabaoth atacó con la cabeza, sin señal de que hubiera resultado herido.

Desde que estaban aquí, esos aventureros deberían haber sido muy hábiles. Era razonable suponer que estarían usando armas sagradas elementales como parte de sus preparativos. Aún así, no podían dejar una marca en él, mostrando que este demonio era un ser de muy alto nivel.

En los pocos momentos en que las condiciones de la batalla cambiaron, Remedios grito "¡Yeeart!" como si fuera a lamentarse y arremetio diagonalmente con su espada sagrada.

Jaldabaoth saltó un paso hacia atrás y esa cola -no, probablemente era un tentáculo- le arrojó a los aventureros perforados.

No tenía ninguna intención de enfrentarse a ello.

Ella tomó su mano izquierda de la empuñadura de su espada, golpeándolos a todos a un lado -

"-Aceleración de flujo" "

Entonces activó un arte marcial, se adelantó y empujó.

La espada sagrada que apuñaló la garganta de Jaldabaoth fue bloqueada por un juego de garras repentinamente germinadas-

"¡Holy Strike!"

Ella infundió el poder sagrado dentro de la espada atrapada en las garras en el instante en que hicieron contacto.

Esta era una técnica elemental para los paladines y en un principio estaba pensada para ser usada en el momento en que la espada de uno mordia la carne del enemigo, pero eso no significaba que no podía ser usada como un ataque táctil. Puesto que la mayor parte del poder divino simplemente explotó en la superficie, no causaría mucho daño, pero ella lo había usado de todos modos. Eso fue porque sus instintos de paladín, a los que su hermana pequeña llamaba instinto animal, gritaban que necesitaba demostrar que aún podían resistirse a Jaldabaoth e impedir que la moral de los soldados circundantes cayera.

"Ya veo..."

Los ángeles se interpusieron entre Remedios y Jaldabaoth en retirada. Lanzaron su ataque mientras flotaban a una altura aproximada a su cabeza.

Remedios hizo clic con su lengua.

El sonido metálico que resonó mientras su espada sagrada hacía contacto con las garras de Jaldabaoth le dijo lo duras que eran esas garras. Además, el hecho de que pudiera evadir fácilmente un golpe que ella había asestado después de una mejora mágica -aunque de una manera un tanto torpe- mostró cuán altas eran sus habilidades físicas.

Había muy pocas personas que podían enfrentarse a un ser tan poderoso. Mientras que los ángeles invocados a través de hechizos de tercer y segundo nivel por lo general sobresalían al matar monstruos, sólo servían para interponerse durante esta batalla. En particular, los chirridos de los ángeles que flotaban de un lado a otro eran una molestia.

"Penetrate Magic - Holy Ray".

Su hermana lanzó un hechizo. Sin embargo, desapareció ante la cara de Jaldabaoth como si hubiera sido desviada.

"Twin Penetrate Magic - Holy Ray".

Calca también emitió dos rayos de luz. Probablemente estaba pensando que estaría bien siempre y cuando uno de ellos pudiera perforar la inmunidad mágica de Jaldabaoth, pero desafortunadamente su ataque fue tan ineficaz como el de su hermana.

Eso significaba que poseía una resistencia mágica muy alta. En otras palabras.

¡Necesito poner toda mi fuerza en esto!

Rugió, para encenderse.

"¡Usa tu cabeza y deja que los ángeles peleen! ¡No tiene sentido!"

El hecho era que aunque los ángeles tenían la ventaja de la altura y lo rodeaban por todos lados, Jaldabaoth permaneció tranquilo. Pero eso era natural. Incluso después de estar rodeado por tanta gente, ni un solo ataque había golpeado a Jaldabaoth.

Los aventureros corrieron a recoger a sus camaradas que habían caído a los pies de Remedios. Mientras que sus cuerpos inmóviles estaban claramente muertos, esperaban contra toda esperanza que no fuera verdad.

"... Qué molesto. Aunque no sean más que insectos, un enjambre de ellos sigue siendo desagradable".

Jaldabaoth sonaba perfectamente compuesto.

De hecho, poder negar los hechizos lanzados sobre él desde atrás y evadir perfectamente los ataques físicos le hacía parecer abrumadoramente superior.

Sin embargo-

¿Crees que nunca hemos luchado contra enemigos como tu antes?

A menos que sus invocadores fueran especialistas, los monstruos invocados eran generalmente más débiles que los que los invocaban. Por lo tanto, hubo casos en los que los ataques de los ángeles acabaron siendo inútiles.

Contra un enemigo poderoso, la mejor forma de usar ángeles era-

Los ángeles en el cielo arremetieron contra Jaldabaoth como uno solo. No usaron sus espadas, sino que se lanzaron a bloquearlo.

Obstaculizando así los movimientos de su enemigo.

Era bastante efectivo.

Quizás estaba comenzando a ponerse tenso, pero Jaldabaoth se puso a la ofensiva y un solo golpe de sus garras hizo que varios ángeles se desvanecieran en la nada.

Sin embargo, los ángeles de atrás llenaron el hueco, continuando el ataque en lugar de sus compañeros ausentes.

Esto era lo que daba miedo de los monstruos invocados. Como eran seres que no contaban como moribundos incluso cuando eran asesinados, podían ser utilizados en toda su extensión de esta manera.

Los ángeles vinieron como una feroz cascada, sin descanso ni respiro y los contraataques de Jaldabaoth dejaron a Remedios mirando con asombro. Sin embargo-

¡Esperaba ese descuido de tu parte!

Remedios se había movido sutilmente para entrar en una abertura en la defensa de Jaldabaoth, una falla fatal que fue expuesta cuando estaba en guardia contra los ángeles que venían de arriba.

"... ¡Qué!"

"¡Yeeart!"

Activó una habilidad y luego sus artes marciales, usando su espada sagrada para dar un golpe con todas sus fuerzas.

Había elegido conservar el mayor poder de su espada sagrada porque sus instintos le decían que ahora no era el momento de ese poderoso movimiento, que sólo podía usarse una vez al día.

Atacando con el golpe más fuerte que pudo blandir aparte de ese movimiento, Jaldabaoth voló hacia atrás como si lo aplastaran en el horizonte, hasta que chocó contra una tienda del otro lado de la plaza.

Remedios miró hacia las manos que sostenían su espada.

"Oh, no."

"¡Nee-sama! Lo hiciste!"

Gritó enfadada en respuesta a la exclamación de su hermana pequeña.

"¡Todavía no ha terminado! ¿Cómo pudo haber volado tan lejos?"

"Dada tu fuerza bruta, creo que es posible, Nee-sama..."

"¡Él voló solo!"

De hecho, no sólo había permitido a Jaldabaoth escapar del cerco, sino que incluso le había dado la oportunidad de esconderse en una casa.

La razón por la que podían luchar contra enemigos como Jaldabaoth era porque podían rodear a su oponente y forzarlo a enfrentarse a muchas personas a la vez. Permitirle esconderse en un hogar pequeño era demasiado peligroso.

Además, las acciones de Jaldabaoth cambiarían ahora. Era posible que dejara de jugar en este momento.

"Remedios! ¿Qué debemos hacer?"gritó Calca.

Por lo general, Remedios preguntaba y entonces Calca respondía, pero ahora sucedía lo contrario. Durante la batalla, ella era más capaz de tomar la decisión correcta que las otras dos.

"¡Derriben la casa sin acercarse a ella!"

Después de escuchar eso, los sacerdotes lanzaron hechizos de ataque uno tras otro.

Colapsaron la casa en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, era difícil creer que Jaldabaoth había sido aplastado bajo los escombros que caían. Incluso Remedios en su armadura encantada podría sobrevivir a menos que tuviera muy mala suerte.

-Además

Remedios miró hacia abajo a su no manchada espada.

¿Habría podido esquivar parte del golpe sólo volando? ¿Había usado un arte marcial como Fortaleza o algo así? ¿O era una habilidad sólo para demonios? Había muchas posibilidades para eso, pero las cosas se pondrían difíciles si ella no podía ver a través de él.

En medio de los sonidos de la destrucción, las casas vecinas se derrumbaron bajo los hechizos de área. La suciedad y el polvo llenaron el aire y no pudo evitar toser.

"Oye, Remedios, ¿por qué no ha salido todavía Jaldabaoth?"

"... Nee-sama, ¿podría ser que ya se haya escapado por teletransportación?"

¿Ese demonio que hablaba tan arrogantemente? No puedo imaginarme que escaparía sin ser herido...

"... deberíamos usar fuego. Vierte el aceite y enciéndelo, entonces ¿puedo pedirte que lo santifiques, Calca-sama?"

"Nee-sama, ¿vamos a llevar a cabo el ritual del Fuego Santo? Haciendo eso para dañar a un oponente... ¿es eso lo que un paladín debería estar haciendo?"

"Está bien, si Remedios cree que esa es la mejor manera, entonces iremos con ella. No, deberíamos hacerlo. Como es un demonio, no hay razón para que no salga herido ".

Muchos demonios eran resistentes al fuego, pero el Fuego Santo era del elemento sagrado y la resistencia al fuego era sólo la mitad de eficaz contra él.

"Entonces, Calca-sama, los preparativos para el ritual..."

"No tenemos tiempo para eso. Por favor, use la versión simplificada."

Calca miró hacia adelante mientras decía eso y desde el rabillo del ojo de Remedios, vio a su hermanita preguntándose si debía ir

"Pero..."

Simplificar el ritual del Fuego Sagrado pondría mucha tensión en el cuerpo del usuario. Esto no era algo que ella, como uno de los subordinados de Calca encargada de mantenerla a salvo, debería recomendar. Sin embargo, sería aún peor si le dieran tiempo a Jaldabaoth.

"Si crees que esta es la mejor manera, entonces lo haremos. Sin embargo, si lo hago yo sola, no podré ayudarte después de eso. Por favor, tenga eso en mente... Entonces, ¿puede encender el fuego de inmediato?"

"Si-

"... Kukuku. Vaya, esto es muy molesto ".

De repente, la voz de Jaldabaoth salió del montón de escombros.

"¡Nee-san!"

"¡Lo sé!"

Remedios inmediatamente se paró frente a Calca y sostuvo su espada en una posición lista.

Después de todo, Jaldabaoth había sido enterrado bajo la casa. Por lo tanto, mencionar el uso del ataque del Fuego Sagrado fue la elección correcta. No habían pensado que podría haber perdido el conocimiento debido a la conmoción de ser enterrado bajo la casa caída.

"Parece que es hora de que me ponga serio."

"Oh? Entonces deberíamos haberlo hecho antes. Esperaré, ¿por qué no me muestras tu poder? ... Calca-sama, Kylardo, regresen."

Remedios susurró sus órdenes a las otras dos. Al mismo tiempo, Remedios también retrocedió, permitiendo a los ángeles resurgidos formar un muro entre ellos y Jaldabaoth.

"Oh si. En ese caso, por favor regrese. Sería muy decepcionante que murieran por la onda expansiva".

El montón de madera y ladrillos se hincharon. Mientras se desplomaban al suelo, algo masivo se levantó lentamente de entre ellos.

"... ¿Jaldabaoth?" Remedios no pudo evitar murmurar en voz baja.

Eso fue porque se veía completamente diferente al anterior Jaldabaoth. Le hizo preguntarse si había cambiado de lugar con otro demonio. Sin embargo, no podía haber muchos demonios que se parecieran a eso.

De hecho, ése era Jaldabaoth. Esa era la verdadera forma de Jaldabaoth.

Agitó sus alas ardientes y las llamas ardían al final de su larga cola. Sus brazos musculosos y espantosos también estaban ardiendo. Su malvada cara tenía una expresión de ira.

"¡Sacerdotes, ordenen a los ángeles que ataquen!"

Obedeciendo la orden de Calca, los sacerdotes ordenaron a sus agentes que se precipitaran. Jaldabaoth no contraatacó a los ángeles mientras se balanceaban con sus armas, simplemente recibió los golpes en su cuerpo. Aunque estaba rodeado y golpeado, no parecía dolido en lo más mínimo. Parecía una horda de niños que intentaban golpear con palos a un paladín completamente blindado.

"Esta es mi verdadera naturaleza."

Jaldabaoth habló con una voz aspera, gruesa y profunda que parecía sacudir las fosas de sus estómagos. Se echó atrás mientras se apartaba de los ángeles. Ignoró cada uno de los ataques que los ángeles hicieron al levantar sus manos envueltas en llamas y luego las apretó en puños. Su forma ardiente se asemejaba a una bomba volcánica al rojo vivo.

"Ahora, insectos tontos y molestos, desaparescan."

Con un golpe, los ángeles que deberían haber estado frente a Remedios desaparecieron.

Jaldabaoth había perforado con extraordinaria velocidad e incluso la visión de movimiento entrenada de Remedios no podía capturar ni un solo cuadro de su movimiento. Sólo ese solo golpe fue suficiente para exterminar a todos los ángeles que estaban formando un muro para Remedios.

Esta era la verdadera forma de Jaldabaoth.

Remedios tragó saliva al ver ese poder abrumador que fácilmente podía matar a varios ángeles de un solo golpe y luego agarró con más fuerza su espada sagrada. Su sudor caia como la lluvia, sintiendo como si su túnica cambiaba de color bajo su armadura.

¿Podría... podría ella ganar esto? No-

"... ¡yeeeeeeeeeeeaaart!"

Remedios gritó para desterrar su miedo. Aunque era un movimiento irreflexivo, si ella no cargaba ahora mismo, ella estaría esencialmente admitiendo su derrota en su corazón. Agarró con fuerza su sagrada espada y saltó hacia delante.

Usó todo el poderío de su cuerpo en un enorme golpe hacia abajo.

Jaldabaoth no lo bloqueó ni esquivó.

Y entonces... rebotó con risible facilidad.

"... ¿Eh?"

La espada, hecha de un metal misterioso más duro que el adamantite, rebotó en la piel de Jaldabaoth.

Mirando hacia arriba, vio que Jaldabaoth la estaba mirando. Era similar a como un ser humano no se preocuparía por un gusano retorciéndose en el suelo.

"Lidiar contigo con las manos vacías es un poco problemático... no, aquí hay un arma excelente."

Jaldabaoth se adelantó, sin prestarle atención a Remedios. Su enorme cuerpo la hizo a un lado.

"¿Qué!? ¡Ugh, maldita sea!"

Remedios y los ángeles recién llamados cortaron a la espalda de Jaldabaoth. Sin embargo, su brillante piel metálica permaneció intacta bajo sus espadas.

Le dieron con hechizos de ataque. Sin embargo, todos ellos rebotaron.

Este bastardo, no se detiene en absoluto, ¿dónde está mirando...?

La cara de Remedios se puso pálida cuando miró hacia Jaldabaoth. Allí estaban Calca y Kylardos.

"¡Hagan algo, todos ustedes! ¡Deténganlo! ¡Dense prisa y detenganlo!"

Remedios ladró sus órdenes a los paladines detrás de ellos. No podía pensar en lo que ellos podían hacer, pero no podía dejar que Jaldabaoth llegara a Calca y Kylardo.

"¡Dejen que Calca y Kylardo se retiren! ¡Él va por ellas dos!"

Los paladines y sacerdotes cerraron filas delante de las dos, formando un muro. Una pared patéticamente débil.

"¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¡PARA!"

Remedios gritó mientras balanceaba su espada una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, nada de lo que hizo logró perforar la piel de Jaldabaoth.

Los paladines balanceaban sus espadas, los sacerdotes lanzaban sus hechizos, pero aun así, no podían impedir a Jaldabaoth en lo más mínimo. Caminó sin escrúpulos, sin decir una palabra.

La gente que tocó las llamas que le rodeaban se puso a llorar y cayó al suelo, pero Jaldabaoth no parecía que tuviera la intención de atacar.

"¡Las dos, corran! ¡No podemos detenerlo ahora!"

La cabeza de Remedios era un lío confuso mientras gritaba.

Jaldabaoth fue repelido por los aventureros del Reino. Ella estaba en la misma liga que los aventureros adamantitas y podría haber sido incluso más fuerte que ellos. En ese caso, ¿por qué no pudo hacer nada con Jaldabaoth?

¡Piensa! ¡Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! ¡Tengo que encontrar algo que pueda hacer para hacerle daño!

Debe haber alguna razón para la invencibilidad de Jaldabaoth. Al igual que algunos monstruos eran altamente resistentes a todos los metales además de la plata, debe haber algún tipo de habilidad racial defensiva que proteja su cuerpo.

¡Pero qué clase de habilidad es esa!

Sus instintos siempre confiables no le dijeron nada.

Hasta ese momento, siempre había sido su vicecapitán o Kylardo o Calca dando órdenes. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llevarlas a cabo. Sin embargo, las tres estaban en silencio ahora.

La frustración comenzó a crecer en Remedios, pero ella tenía clara una cosa.

Mientras las dos escapen, impedirán que Jaldabaoth logre sus objetivos.

Las dos parecían entender eso también, porque se volvieron y corrieron sin mirar atrás.

Eso estuvo bien. No había tiempo para que la gente se moviera como idiotas en un campo de batalla real. Aunque Remedios muriera, mientras sobreviviera la Reina Santa, la Jefa de Estado, habría esperanza y aunque se desarrollara el peor de los casos y muriera la Reina, mientras su hermana estuviera viva y consiguieran recuperar su cuerpo, podrían devolverle la vida.

Varios sacerdotes -probablemente capaces de hechizos de tercer nivel- se mantuvieron al lado de Calca. Su defensa debería ser capaz de comprarles más tiempo para huir.

"Mm. ¿ "Gran Teletransportación"?

De repente, Jaldabaoth desapareció y la espada en su mano no hizo más que golpear el aire.

"¡Qué!"

Remedios entró en pánico y miró a su alrededor y luego un lamento lastimoso le llegó a los oídos. El corazón de Remedios se tambaleó. El sonido provenía de la dirección en la que ambas habían corrido.

Sin embargo, el muro de paladines le impidió ver lo que estaba pasando.

El poder de los objetos mágicos que poseía reprimía su terror, pero su ansiedad seguía aumentando. Si su hermana y sus guardias fueron asesinados, entonces sólo Calca podría enfrentarse a Jaldabaoth. Ella era el pináculo del Reino Santo; si se perdía, entonces el país caería con ella.

"¡Fuera de mi camino!"

Gritó Remedios mientras irrumpió en un sprint. Los paladines se apresuraron a dividir sus filas por ella.

Estaba demasiado lejos de Calca.

Su cuerpo era demasiado lento y perezoso.

Remedios siempre había pensado que su fuerza de brazo y su flotabilidad de pies estaban en el cenit de la habilidad humana y era una silenciosa fuente de orgullo para ella. Sin embargo, este momento fue la primera vez que se enteró de que no era más que una vanidad falsa.

Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era sobrevivir a un solo golpe. Por muy malherida que estuviera, había muchos sacerdotes aquí. Había una manera, siempre y cuando ella no muriera.

Mientras Remedios se convencia a sí misma mientras corría, descubrió que Jaldabaoth se había apoderado del cuerpo de Calca. No tenía el lujo de ocuparse de la seguridad de Kylardo.

La enorme mano de Jaldabaoth estaba cerrada alrededor de las piernas de Calca. Esas manos estaban envueltas en llamas. Escuchó algo parecido a su carne chisporroteando bajo la armadura calentada y su cara helada parecía haberse vuelto loca de dolor al apretar sus limpias hileras de dientes.

¡Maldito bastardo despreciable! ¡Ha tomado un rehén!

Si Jaldabaoth iba a hacer algún tipo de demanda -habiendo tomado una postura de lucha, Remedios se encontró a sí misma dudando de las palabras que dijo a continuación.

"Un arma excelente".

"... ¿ah?"

Remedios miró a la espada sagrada que sostenía.

¿Él quería eso?

"Desde el momento en que la vi por primera vez, sentí que sería un arma excelente."

Levantó el brazo, levantando a Calca hacia su línea de visión. Jaldabaoth flexionó los brazos. Parecía como si estuviera haciendo flecciones de práctica.

Hubo una fractura y Calca lloró de una agonía sin palabras.

Incapaz de soportar la fuerza de Jaldabaoth y el peso de su propio cuerpo, las articulaciones de su rodilla se doblaron en una dirección que nunca se pretendió que enfrentara.

Fue entonces cuando Remedios se dio cuenta del significado de Jaldabaoth.

Quería usar a la Reina Santa, Calca Bésarez, como arma.

"Tú, ¿qué eres...?"

No podía entenderlo.

Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción que entenderlo.

"De acuerdo, ¿es mi turno ahora?"

Una sonrisa malvada apareció en esa cara furiosa y Jaldabaoth se le acercó.

¿Qué debería hacer ella?

Remedios se echó atrás y los paladines detrás de ella también retrocedieron.

¿Qué puedo hacer en un momento así? ¿Qué debo hacer?

Remedios buscó ayuda y detrás de Jaldabaoth, vio a los sacerdotes que protegían a Calca y a Kylardo desplomarse en el suelo.

Mientras los sacerdotes estaban inmóviles, su hermana se movía débilmente. Quizás había lanzado un hechizo en secreto.

¡Kylardo sigue viva! Pero a quién debo salvar primero, tengo que preguntarle a Isadora.

"¡Isadora! Qué debemos hacer!"

"¡Retirada!"

"¡Comprendido! ¡Todo el mundo, retrocedan! ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!"

"... ¿Qué? ¿No pelean? Y después de todo este esfuerzo por conseguir un arma para destrozarlos..."

Jaldabaoth extendió la mano que no sostenía a Calca y descargó un hechizo de ataque de tercer nivel. La bola de fuego voló y explotó, inmolando los paladines dentro de su área de efecto.

Protegidos por hechizos de resistencia al fuego, los paladines apenas lograron evitar ser heridos fatalmente. Sin embargo, era simplemente que no habían muerto.

Calca se retorció y luchó, pero no pudo escapar de la mano de Jaldabaoth.

"Qué mujer tan molesta. Ahora eres un arma. Actúa como tal ".

El cuerpo de Jaldabaoth se flexionó levemente al levantar el brazo que sostenía a Calca.

"¡Para!"

Mientras se daba cuenta de lo que Jaldabaoth pretendía, Remedios gritó con tristeza. Y entonces, Jaldabaoth se balanceó hacia abajo, ignorando sus gritos.

Splat.

Calca no pudo protegerse a tiempo y su rostro desprotegido se estrelló salvajemente contra el suelo.

Después de eso, Jaldabaoth levantó lentamente su brazo de nuevo y Calca volvió a colgar cojeando de su mano, habiendo perdido la voluntad de resistirse a él.

Su casco estaba abierto. Eso fue para levantar la moral de las tropas con su belleza.

Sin embargo, esa hermosa cara era ahora una masa de sangre fresca. Estaba plana ahora, como si el puente de su nariz se hubiera derrumbado.

"¡Desgraciado!"

"¡Idiota! ¡Alto!"

Uno de sus hombres -un paladín- no podía evitar desenvainar su espada y salir a la ligera. Quería detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde.

Jaldabaoth balanceó su arma contra el paladín, con una velocidad que no parecía que sostenía un cuerpo humano

Los dos chocaron y el paladín fue enviado volando con un estruendoso golpe de metal.

Su armadura estaba envuelta como si hubiera sido golpeado por un gigante, mostrando lo intensa que había sido la colisión con Calca.

Los ojos de Remedios no salieron del cuerpo de Calca.

Los humanos podrían tener pieles más blandas que otras especies, pero los humanos fuertes podrían envolver sus cuerpos en ki o magia y si aún estuvieran conscientes, podrían soportar un corte sin ser lastimados.

De hecho. Si estuvieran conscientes.

Tal vez se le había soltado por el impacto, porque su casco se le había aescapado y su largo pelo jugaba salvajemente al viento. Su cara invertida era un sangriento desorden, su nariz rota y sus dientes delanteros destrozados, sus ojos rodando hacia arriba y un leve gemido goteando de su garganta. Su belleza, considerada como un tesoro nacional, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Su estado actual era demasiado trágico para las palabras.

"¿Qué debemos hacer, Isadora? ¿Cómo podemos salvar a Calca?"

"¡Yo, no lo sé!

"¿Para qué demonios eres buena, entonces?" ¿No existe tu cerebro para tiempos como estos?"

"¡Nunca imaginé que algo así podría pasar! No hay nada que podamos hacer, sólo retroceder ".

"¡Así que quieres que abandone a mi hermana y a Calca aquí!"

"¿Qué más podemos hacer?"

Y Remedios no tenía nada que decir.

"Hahahaha. La visión de los humanos peleándose ante su enemigo es una visión temible. Bueno, ya era hora. Se acabó el tiempo de jugar ".

"¿Qué?"

Jaldabaoth lentamente miró al cielo.

"Ya era hora de que mi ejército llegara a esta ciudad. Necesito destrozar las puertas y lanzar una tormenta de matanza y carnicería ".

"¿crees que te dejaremos hacer eso?"

"¿Déjarme? No necesitas dejarme. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es aceptarlo. Como decirlo, les regalo una estrella, aquí."

Jaldabaoth levantó la mano que no sostenía a Calca y luego, como si buscara algo, señaló hacia el cielo.

"-¡Detente!"

Gritó Remedios porque ella no sabía lo que él iba a hacer.

Sin embargo, todos fueron congelados en su lugar, incapaces de actuar. Eso fue porque no podían atacar a Jaldabaoth, que tenía como rehén a la Reina Santa.

No, todos temían que si lo atacaban, lo bloquearía con el cuerpo de Calca. ¿Qué harían si Calca muriera de sus golpes?

Sin prestar atención a la confusión de Remedios y los otros - la estrella cayó.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Por: Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: En busca de la Salvación**

 **Parte 1:**

Una chica solitaria recorrió las calles del Reino.

No había nada de adorable en ella, por no decir nada de belleza que hiciera que los observadores hicieran una doble toma. Sin embargo, ella seguía siendo el centro de atención, aunque en un sentido negativo.

Sus ojos negros y morenos se inclinaron hacia arriba, dando la impresión de que miraba constantemente a los demás, mientras que los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos hacían pensar a la gente que ella era el tipo de persona que merodeaba con criminales en callejones siniestros.

Era útil para caminar entre las multitudes, pero una vez que llegaba a las puertas de la ciudad y a otros lugares semejantes, recibía un escrutinio y registros intensivos de las autoridades locales.

Esa chica, Neia Baraja, miró al cielo.

Los días mas fríos del invierno habían pasado, pero la primavera aun se sentía lejana en el horizonte.

Neia suspiró cansada y luego desperto los sentidos agudos que había heredado de sus padres y caminó hacia la calle que condujo a una posada.

La razón por la que tenía que ser tan cautelosa incluso en una ciudad era porque sentía una poderosa sensación de exclusión desde que había entrado en la ciudadela.

Naturalmente, no era más que la imaginación de la chica.

Después de todo, cuando llevaba una capa con la capucha levantada sobre su cabeza, no había forma de saber si era extranjera. Sin embargo, ella no se había equivocado acerca de la depresión en el aire. Miró a los transeúntes y vio que sus rostros estaban deprimidos y sus pasos eran pesados. Era como si encarnaran la melancolía del invierno.

Bajo circunstancias normales, ella podría haber pensado que era por el tiempo nublado. Sin embargo, el sentido de atrapamiento - o tal vez una melancolía innombrable - que ella sentía aquí, en la capital del Reino de Re-Estize, debería haber provenido de alguna otra fuente.

Tal vez sea porque fueron derrotados no hace mucho. Sin embargo, en comparación con la gente del Reino Santo, deberían estar saltando de alegría.

Aunque la bahía sur del Reino Santo aún era relativamente segura, los rincones del norte eran ahora esencialmente el infierno.

Para el ejército de liberación -formado a partir de los restos del ejército del Reino Santo del Norte- y para ella, que había venido aquí como miembro de un grupo de embajadores, esa noticia era de poco consuelo.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más deprimida se ponía, así que Neia toco en su cintura, buscando la salvación. La fresca sensación de acero subió por su mano.

Era la espada que llevaba, blasonada con la cresta de la orden de caballeros del Reino Santo, lo que servía como prueba de su identidad.

Normalmente, la espada de un paladín se realzaba con pequeños encantos, pero la suya no lo estaba. Eso fue porque se trataba de un arma secundaria del tipo que se entregaba a los soldados en prácticas.

Sólo después de completar su entrenamiento y haber sido ordenada oficialmente como paladín, su fiel espada se impregnaría de magia. Ese era uno de los rituales que se usaba para ponerse el manto de un paladín. Aunque no era más que una afilada losa de acero hasta que se convirtiera oficialmente en paladín, era su arma personal que la había acompañado durante largos años de entrenamiento y práctica. No se podía reprochar que desarrollara el hábito de acariciarla cuando se sentía incómoda.

La sensación de su amada espada tranquilizó a Neia y suspiró en voz baja. Luego abrió la capa y aceleró su paso.

Sus pies se arrastraban cada vez que pensaba que tenía que reportar malas noticias. Sin embargo, fue porque a ella no le gustaban tales cosas que tuvo que moverse rápidamente, para terminar con esto lo antes posible. De lo contrario, tendría que seguir cargando esos sentimientos desagradables en su corazón.

Finalmente, la posada donde residía el grupo de embajadores llegó a la vista.

Era una posada muy llamativa, que se dice que está entre las cinco mejores del Reino. Naturalmente, los precios que aplicó eran tan altos como su clasificación.

Mientras pensaba en el estado trágico de su patria, el Reino Santo, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por el lujo que estaba disfrutando mientras sus compatriotas sufrían. La verdad es que la mujer líder del grupo embajador se había opuesto a permanecer aquí precisamente por su decadencia. Ella sintió que deberían reducir sus gastos en este viaje y usar el dinero sobrante en otra parte.

Sin embargo, su opinión había sido rechazada, gracias a la sugerencia del asistente del líder.

Como representantes del Reino Santo, si no nos hospedamos en una posada apropiada, la gente que nos ve podría pensar que el Reino Santo se encuentra en sus últimos alientos. Por lo tanto, necesitamos quedarnos en una posada superior para demostrar que nuestra nación aún es fuerte ".

La lógica del asistente del líder era irrefutable. Nadie más en el grupo podía negarlo. Sin embargo, su líder estaba impulsada por la emoción y no podía aceptar esa propuesta y ella se negó obstinadamente a aceptarla. Después de un largo callejón sin salida, fue finalmente persuadida por todos los demás miembros de la delegación de elegir esta posada a regañadientes.

Sin embargo, todos entendieron que sus fondos para este viaje eran muy limitados, por lo que no podían acumular gastos innecesarios. Para poder cumplir sus tareas lo antes posible, incluso Neia, que era una simple escudera, había sido atrapada para llevar a cabo misiones.

El objetivo de la visita del grupo embajador al Reino no era otro que conseguir ayuda para el Reino Santo. Por lo tanto, Neia y los otros miembros de la delegación corrían por ahí tratando de concertar citas con los impulsores y agitadores del Reino.

Cualquiera podría hacer una cita, incluso un escudero. No hubo ningún problema con esa parte del pensamiento del líder.

Sin embargo, Neia fue la única escudera de la delegación. Los otros eran paladines de verdad. Incluso si ella hiciera una cita, ¿qué pensaría la otra parte en el futuro cuando descubriera que otros habían sido visitados por paladines, pero a ellos sólo les habían enviado a una simple escudera?

Seguro que serían infelices. Hasta Neia lo sabía. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus protestas en la rotonda, las órdenes que se le han dado no han cambiado. Como escudera, había poco que ella pudiera decir al respecto. Dicho esto, Neia no se había rendido por eso.

Si fuese un fracaso personal, ella podría aceptarlo gustosamente. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, el Reino Santo podría perder más ayuda del Reino. Neia no podía simplemente ignorar el hecho de que sus fracasos podrían llevar a que más compatriotas murieran con un simple "Sí, entiendo".

Sin embargo, el hecho de que una simple escudera se hubiera apresurado inmediatamente a actuar sin esperar órdenes sólo había hecho que la líder se sintiera aún más infeliz. Parecía pensar que todo era culpa de Neia. Afortunadamente, el asistente del líder logró suavizar las cosas, pero la líder de la delegación tuvo una mala impresión de Neia ahora.

Neia había sido seleccionada para este grupo de embajadores sólo por sus sentidos agudos, lo que garantizaría su seguridad en la carretera. Esperaba que no pretendieran que ella contribuyera de otras maneras.

Pero no es algo que pueda decir ...

Neia miró al cielo y suspiró "Haaah". Entonces, vio como la niebla blanca que exhalaba se desvanecía lentamente en el aire y desapareció. Mientras pensaba en la incómoda recepción que le esperaba en la posada, su instinto comenzó a acalambrarse.

Se suponía que la noble Neia se iba a encontrar con una persona no muy importante -no estaba muy bien clasificado en el Reino-, así que no poder hacer una cita con él no fue un gran contratiempo, pero aun así su líder se quejaría de ella.

... Normalmente, aunque quisieras conocer a alguien importante de inmediato, todavía necesitarían tiempo para investigar tu historia y aprender más sobre ti. Así que lo más pronto que se podía tener una reunión era en una semana.

De acuerdo con las instrucciones de nuestra líder, saldremos de la capital real en unos días... nuestra líder, ¿eh?

Su líder era ahora una persona de mal humor. No parecía que pudiera contener adecuadamente sus emociones. En el pasado, ella no había sido así. Neia lo sabía mucho. Había sido una persona tranquila... o una persona sin pistas, si uno no estaba inclinado a ser educado. Sin embargo, desde la batalla en la que perdieron a la Reina Santa, hubo un cambio dramático en su personalidad.

"... Una actuación insatisfactoria, ¿eh?"

No importaba lo poco razonables que fueran las conferencias de su líder, todo lo que podía hacer como escudera era agachar la cabeza y aceptarlas en silencio.

Aun así, esto no era nada comparado con la forma en que la gente sobreviviente del Reino Santo estaba luchando. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantener la cabeza agachada y capear la tormenta.

Después de resolverse a sí misma, por muy frágil y débil que fuera, Neia llegó al frente de la posada.

Respiró hondo, se quitó la capucha y luego abrió las lujosas puertas de la residencia.

Como cabía esperar de una posada de clase alta, no entró en un salón, sino en una pequeña habitación. Pareciera que había sido diseñado para que los huéspedes limpiaran la suciedad de su calzado.

Sin embargo, el lugar que ella había visitado estaba en un barrio de lujo, muy parecido a esta posada y había sido pavimentado con piedra. Tampoco había llovido, así que no había nada que ella necesitara limpiarse.

Por lo tanto, Neia continuó abriendo la puerta ante ella.

Una ráfaga de aire caliente la bañó.

Después de entrar, el conserje yacía ante ella, el bar estaba a su derecha y las escaleras a su izquierda. A su lado había sofás para recibir invitados.

No había estufas de calefacción dentro de la habitación. Sin embargo, el hecho de que a pesar de su ausencia todavía hubiera una diferencia de temperatura se debió probablemente a un objeto mágico. Los hechiceros en el Reino Santo eran generalmente sacerdotes y aunque podían hacer algunos artículos de magia, muy pocos de ellos fueron hechos para mejorar la calidad de vida.

En ese aspecto, el Reino era superior al Reino Santo. Siendo así, ¿cuánto más avanzado era el Imperio, que su padre mencionó una vez?

Aunque nunca tendría la oportunidad de visitarlo en su vida, Neia aún albergaba una vaga sensación de admiración por el Imperio.

Habitualmente, una niña de aldea sólo podrá ver su aldea a lo largo de toda su vida. Una guerrera sin talento como Neia podría pasar toda su vida sirviendo a su nación y nunca tener la oportunidad de visitar otros países.

En ese caso, tal vez la oportunidad de viajar al extranjero podría ser un tenue resquicio de esperanza en una nube sombría y oscura.

Estos pensamientos corrieron por la cabeza de Neia mientras subía las escaleras, hacia la habitación del segundo piso donde se hospedaba la delegación. La gente de la posada parecía haber recordado el rostro de Neia, ya que ninguno de ellos la tomó por un extraño y la detuvo.

Teniendo en cuenta la cuestión de los gastos, sólo la líder y el asistente del líder deberían quedarse aquí; los otros miembros deberían haber residido en hosterías más baratas. Sin embargo, pellizcar peniques como eso, podría hacer pensar al otro lado que no había futuro para el Reino Santo. Al final, el asistente del líder había logrado convencer a su líder de la sabiduría de sus palabras.

Neia llegó a la puerta de la habitación de sus superiores y tocó a la puerta, con lo que se abrió un poco. Dentro estaban los paladines estacionados dentro de la sala de seguridad.

La persona que ellos custodiaban era el paladín más fuerte del Reino Santo , que también era la líder de su grupo embajador. En ese caso, serían más seguidores que protectores. Siguiendo esa lógica, ¿no habría sido más prudente quedarse atrás? Neia sabía que no dejaría que su boca se metiera en problemas, así que nunca mencionaría eso.

"Neia Baraja, reportándose."

Al abrirse la puerta, entró en la habitación.

No era una habitación muy grande, pero había una larga mesa en el medio, donde se sentaba su capitán.

La capitán Remedios Custodio y su vicecapitán Gustav Montanis estaban sentados allí. Y de los diecisiete miembros de su delegación, más de la mitad de ellos se mantuvieron firmes a lo largo de las paredes.

Echó un vistazo a hurtadillas a los documentos que se amontonaban en la mesa delante de ellos. La mayoría de ellos habían sido tachados.

"Capitán. Neia Baraja está aquí para entregar su informe ".

Hinchó el pecho, ajustó su postura y dijo su nombre.

"... ¿cómo respondieron?"

Mis más sinceras disculpas. Declinaron por falta de tiempo. Dijeron que les tomaria por lo menos dos semanas ".

"Cheh."

Remedios hizo clic en su lengua.

Neia tiene las tripas estrechas. ¿Estaba expresando su disgusto por Neia o mejor dicho, por los nobles que los habían rechazado? Aunque ambas posibilidades parecían probables, ella no se atrevió a aclarar un asunto tan espantoso.

"Es una lastima. Gracias por salir en medio del frío. Vuelve a tu habitación y descansa ".

"¡Sí!"

Neia reprimió su suspiro de alivio por las palabras de Gustav. Mientras ella quería irse de inmediato, Remedios gritó y la detuvo en su camino.

"... quería preguntarte antes, pero ¿realmente les dijiste que queríamos abrir las negociaciones lo antes posible?"

"-Ah? Mm! ¡Sí! Intenté preguntarles, pero desafortunadamente dijeron que no..."

No... no es la primera vez que trae la misma respuesta.

"¿Entonces no fue por un fracaso de tu parte?"

"Ah, eso, eso es-"

Eso no es verdad, quería decirlo, pero ¿quién se atrevería a decirlo? Además, ella ya sabía que no podría escapar de esta reprimenda, por mucho que respondiera.

"... Capitán. No son sólo los nobles a los que ella preguntó quienes se negaron. Los otros nobles han rechazado la petición de una reunión de manera similar. Entre ellos había algunos nobles que indicaron que no podían prestar ayuda al Reino Santo, pero que deseaban hablar ".

Remedios miró con la mirada fija a Gustav, que parecía haber hablado para interrumpir su conversación. No pasaban palabras entre ellas, sino la tensión que se levantaba en el aire.

Neia Baraja.

"¡Sí!"

Después de todo, seguía disparándole. Mientras que Neia mentalmente había rodeado sus hombros en la derrota, ella no lo expresó externamente, sino que respondió en un tono tímido.

Gustav ya se había movido entre las dos, pero Remedios no le hizo caso y siguió mirando a Neia con los ojos abiertos.

"Mientras perdemos el tiempo aquí, muchos de nuestros pueblos están siendo masacrados por los demihumanos liderados por Jaldabaoth. Además, cuatro grandes ciudades ya han caído, además de un sinnúmero de pueblos y aldeas ".

Las cuatro ciudades en cuestión eran, respectivamente: la capital Hoburns, que albergaba la Gran Catedral, considerada como el templo mas importante de la fe del Reino Santo.

La ciudad portuaria de Rimun, que se encuentra al oeste de la capital.

La ciudad fortaleza de Kalinsha, que era la más cercana a la muralla y la primera en ser atacada por los demihumanos.

Y luego estaba Polonia, la ciudad entre Kalinsha y Hoburns.

En otras palabras, la mayoría de las grandes ciudades del norte estaban ahora bajo el control de las hordas demihumanas de Jaldabaoth.

Y han capturado a muchos prisioneros, a los que han encarcelado en campos hechos de aldeas y ciudades capturadas. Sólo la mención de ser enviado allí es suficiente para enfriar la sangre.

"¡Sí!"

Esos campos estaban rodeados de muros y nadie había visto personalmente lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior porque nadie había logrado infiltrarse en el interior. Sin embargo, los rumores decían que estaban custodiados por demihumanos. Aquellas personas que habían sondeado tan de cerca como se atrevían decían que podían oír gemidos y gritos de agonía desde dentro.

Lo que era más convincente era el hecho de que nadie sentía que Jaldabaoth, como líder demoníaco, concedería ninguna forma de trato humano a sus prisioneros humanos.

"¿Así que sabiendo todo eso, todavía volviste con un resultado como este? ¿Realmente has hecho todo lo posible? Normalmente tendrías algo que mostrar si lo hicieras, ¿no?"

"¡Sí! Mis sinceras disculpas ".

De hecho, tenía razón. Remedios tenía razón. Sin embargo-

El pensamiento que brotaba en el corazón de Neia se negaba a desaparecer.

En ese caso, ¿de qué sirve la orden paladina de la Capitana del Reino Santo si no logró rescatar a esos prisioneros?

Ella quería responder con esas palabras. Sin embargo, como escudera del Reino Santo, no podía decir tal cosa.

"Ya que lo sientes, ¿qué planeas hacer? "¿Qué puedes hacer para mostrar resultados concretos?"

Neia no tenía palabras.

En el corazón de ella, Neia era sólo un ciudadano ordinario del Reino Santo. No tenía poder ni riqueza. Ni siquiera era una paladina, sólo una escudera. No había nada que Neia, como ella, pudiera ofrecer a un noble del Reino que pudiera atraerles. En ese caso, todo lo que podía hacer era-

"Trabajaré más duro".

Psicología. Sin embargo, parece que la respuesta no fue aprobada por Remedios.

"Te pregunto cómo piensas trabajar más duro. El esfuerzo inútil es- "

"Capitán..."

Gustav interrumpió a Remedios cuando estaba a punto de empezar algo.

"¿Por qué no dejar las cosas así por ahora? Después de todo, ya era hora de que empezáramos los preparativos, ¿no? Los estimados miembros de Blue Rose llegarán pronto. Si tardamos demasiado en darles la bienvenida, las molestaremos, ¿no?"

"Efectivamente. Escudera Baraja, trabaje más duro y muéstreme algo la próxima vez ".

"¡Entendido!"

Remedios hizo un movimiento de "largo" con su mano. En otras palabras, ella estaba diciendo que te dieras prisa y te fueras a la mierda.

"Mis disculpas, Capitán Remedios!"

Aunque estaba cansada, Neia gritaba "¡bien!" y temblaba de alegría al salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, su aliado de ahora en adelante se transformó en su adversario más terrible en un instante.

"Capitán, ¿puede estar presente cuando llegue Blue Rose?"

Las palabras de Gustav hicieron que la visión de Neia se desvaneciera por un momento. Sin embargo, este fue un tema que la involucró, ya que era escudera.

Remedios miró a su ayudante. Esto era completamente distinto a la forma en que había mirado a Neia. Sus ojos bondadosos la hacían parecer que había cambiado de personalidad y casi la confundían.

"¿De verdad? Bueno, si tú lo dices... pero ¿por qué?"

"La razón principal para traerla como escudera fue porque tiene unos sentidos excepcionales. Tal vez podría haber cosas que sólo ella puede notar ".

Muchos paladines y escuderos habían muerto durante las batallas con Jaldabaoth, pero bastantes de ellos habían sobrevivido. Aún así, la razón por la que había sido elegida para acompañar a su grupo fue precisamente por sus sentidos.

Mientras que los paladins eran luchadores excelentes, eran poco diferentes de los comunes medios en otros aspectos. En esta misión, podría ser necesario que alguien pasara desapercibido, viera al enemigo a una gran distancia, se infiltrara en las líneas de defensa y realizara otras tareas similares, lo que significaba que sería necesario tener un compañero capaz de tales habilidades de reconocimiento.

En circunstancias normales, se llamaría a un aventurero o cazador, pero la mayoría de ellos ya estaban muertos, y el resto ya había huido al sur o a otros países. Por lo tanto, sin más candidatos calificados para elegir, Neia había sido elegida.

Aunque estaba muy lejos de su padre, ella albergaba cierto orgullo en el hecho de que sus sentidos eran más agudos que los que sólo habían sido entrenados como paladines. Ella estaba muy contenta de que sus talentos pudieran servir a su nación, pero ese sentimiento se estaba desgastando. Ahora, ella estaba empezando a resentirse por el hecho de que había sido elegida.

"¿En serio?..." Bueno, si lo crees, entonces hazlo. Lo apruebo."

"Muchas gracias, capitán".

"... Escudera Baraja. Como acabamos de decir, te quedarás en un rincón de la habitación y escucharás nuestra conversación. Si pasa algo, infórmenos. ... ahora vuelve a tu cuarto y refrescate antes de volver ".

"¡Entendido!"

Finalmente, pensó Neia, pero Gustav la siguió justo cuando se fue. Después de que salieron de la habitación, él le habló en voz baja.

"Siento lo del capitán".

Neia se detuvo en sus huellas, se giró y luego expresó las dudas que había estado albergando en su corazón todo este tiempo.

"... ¿Hice algo para molestar a la capitán? Quiero decir, he oído que la batalla donde perdimos la ciudad la cambió por completo, así que ¿qué pasó?"

"... Muchos paladines murieron en la batalla con Jaldabaoth, incluyendo a la Reina Santa-sama y la hermana de la Capitán."

Eso ya lo sé. Pero, ¿y qué?

Lo mismo le había pasado a Neia.

Tanto su padre como su madre estaban muertos. Gente como esta no era poco común en todo el Reino Santo. Por supuesto, ella no podía decir eso.

"Sin un lugar donde desahogar el dolor y la ira que sentía por eso, la capitán eligió desquitarse contigo. Creo que la razón por la que no lo hizo con nosotros los paladines fue porque luchamos y sufrimos con ella ".

Qué demonios, Neia refunfuñó en su corazón.

En otras palabras, todo esto se debía a que Neia no había participado en esa batalla.

Esto fue demasiado.

La mitad de los compañeros escuderos de Neia habían viajado a la misma ciudad y muchos de ellos acabaron como heridos. La razón por la que Neia no había estado en esa mitad se debió a su suerte y no a la elección que Neia había hecho.

"Permítame también decir esto: por favor, tenga paciencia. Ahora mismo, la Capitán es una persona irremplazable para el Reino Santo ".

"... incluso si ella se enoja con otros y les hace pasar un mal rato, entonces?"

"Efectivamente".

Gustav la miró con una mirada de dolor en los ojos.

La ira corrió por su cuerpo. Quería gritar. Neia sabía que esa mujer era fuerte, pero aun así, Neia también había hecho su parte para llevarlos sanos y salvos al Reino. Había visto a los vigilantes de los demihumanos y había sido más cuidadosa que nadie cuando acampaban de noche. Neia tenía el papel de llevar al grupo embajador a su destino. Siendo así, Neia no sentía que fuera menos valiosa que esa mujer.

Sin embargo, Neia anuló sus sentimientos cuando se pusieron a hervir.

Tuvo que soportar esto por el bien de la gente que sufre en el Reino Santo. Permitir que cualquiera de ellos se perdiera y así prolongar los suspiros de incontables personas, era el curso más insensato de acción imaginable.

Además, una vez que regresara al país, quedaría exenta de esa obligación. Por lo tanto, todo lo que tenía que hacer era aguantar un poco más.

Neia sonrió y asintió.

"Entendido. Si es por el Reino Santo, lo soportaré con una sonrisa ".

Blue Rose llegó a la posada poco después de que Neia regresara a la habitación.

Neia esperó entre los paladines que estaban inmóviles junto a los muros.

Pronto, la puerta se abrió y un grupo de personas entró.

Aunque no eran exactamente famosas, su reputación aún brillaba en el Reino Santo y hacía que el corazón de Neia revoloteara. Eran personas de su género que habían ascendido a alturas que ella misma no podía alcanzar. Personalmente, le hubiera gustado hacerles todo tipo de preguntas. Dicho esto, no podía hacer tal cosa.

Son... uno de los tres grupos de aventureros adamantitas en el reino. Blue Rose... son increíbles...

Aunque había oído sus descripciones y nombres por rumores, era la primera vez que las había visto en carne y hueso. Había una gran discrepancia entre cómo ella las había imaginado por sus historias y cómo eran en realidad.

Paradas a su lado estaba la líder de Blue Rose. Ella era una sacerdotisa que llevaba el símbolo sagrado del Dios del Agua, la portadora de la espada demoníaca, Kilineyram - Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra.

Sus hermosos rasgos eran tales que incluso sus compañeras de sexo femenino se verían cautivadas por ellos y era difícil de creer que fuera una aventurera de primera clase como la que sólo los genios luchadores podían ser. Si llevara un vestido, sería la imagen misma de una princesa que un plebeyo como Neia imaginaba.

Esa hermosa mujer hablaba con una voz suave que se ajustaba a todas las fantasías de Neia sobre ella.

"Gracias por su invitación. Somos Blue Rose ".

Remedios, que se había levantado para darles la bienvenida, asintió ligeramente para expresar su gratitud.

"No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por aceptar nuestra invitación, honorables miembros de Blue Rose."

"Nosotras somos las que tenemos el honor de recibir una invitación de la paladín que lleva una espada sagrada y que tiene habilidades sin igual, Remedios Custodio-sama."

Su intercambio puso de relieve la manera directa y un tanto rígida de hablar de Remedios y lo contrastó con la forma natural de hablar de Lakyus. Parecería que realmente era una noble heredera.

"Ah, yo soy la que debería estar feliz de encontrar a la usuaria de la espada demoníaca. Ejem. Por favor, tomen asiento. La gente que nos rodea son todos paladines del Reino Santo. Sería bueno que todos pudiéramos escuchar. Si hay tiempo después de eso, me gustaría mucho ver la espada demoníaca ".

"Con mucho gusto y la oportunidad de contemplar tu espada sagrada me complacería más allá de las palabras. Entonces, hagamos lo que nuestra anfitriona nos pida y siéntense todas ".

Los miembros de Blue Rose se sentaron a su manera. Algunas de ellas ya habían doblado los brazos y agarrado los codos. Dadas sus habilidades, hizo que Neia se preguntara si siempre habían sido así o si lo habían aprendido a lo largo del camino.

"¿Nos presentamos?"

El vicecapitán contestó, probablemente para ayudar a Remedios.

"No, no hay necesidad de eso. Las noticias de sus hazañas se han extendido por todo el Reino Santo. Ah, y aunque es un poco tarde para esto, soy el vicecapitán de la orden paladina, Gustav Montanis."

Lakyus sonrió suavemente a la respuesta de Gustav.

"De verdad. Aunque espero que esas noticias sean buenas y no malas ".

"Ah-"

"... sí. No hemos oído más que cosas buenas sobre ustedes. En realidad, me cuesta mucho ocultar mi entusiasmo por sus hazañas heroicas ".

Parece que Remedios quería decir algo, pero Gustav la había interrumpido. Después de eso, sonrió a Lakyus como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Qué encantador. Aunque quiero preguntar qué tipo de rumores eran esos, hoy estamos aquí para aceptar una petición. No es nuestra intención desperdiciar el valioso tiempo de nuestros clientes. Siendo así, discutamos los detalles de esta petición ".

"Mhm. Antes de eso, me gustaría preguntarle el nombre de esa chica..."

Neia se asustó al darse cuenta de que una de las picaras gemelas la estaba señalando. La otra también la miraba con interés.

Los dos deberían ser las gemelas conocidas como Tía y Tina. A pesar de ser miembros de Blue rose, que era famosa incluso en el Reino Santo, no había rumores o cuentos de sus obras. Eran un par de individuos misteriosos.

Y ahora esos individuos la señalaban a ella.

Sintió como si de repente la hubieran empujado al escenario desde el asiento del público. Pensamientos como por qué está sucediendo esto, rebotaban en su mente.

"Esa chica no tiene el cuerpo de un guerrero. Es diferente a la de nuestro musculo ".

"¡Oi! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

La persona que había hablado era Gagaran, la dama guerrera que fue construida como un montón de ladrillos.

"Exactamente lo que dije. No es una guerrera, no importa cómo la mires. Ahora esto es un guerrero ".

"Oi oi, puedes entrenar tu cuerpo con experiencia, ya sabes".

"¿Así que vas a evolucionar entonces, Gagaran?"

Las caras de las gemelas sonrieron.

"No seas mala, siento pena por esa chica."

"¡Oye! ¿Soy yo o te has burlado de mi desde que entrenaste conmigo? ¡Oi!"

"Nada ha cambiado. Sólo que duele cuando me agarras con tu fuerza retardada cuando duermo..."

"... es suficiente ustedes dos... Lo siento, así es como somos."

"Por favor, no le haga caso. Su nombre es Neia Baraja. Tiene sentidos agudos y ha hecho muchas contribuciones durante nuestro viaje ".

"Entiendo".

La respuesta fue plana y sin emociones, sin interés en lo más mínimo.

"... Mm. Bueno, aunque fue culpa nuestra, no hemos progresado en absoluto. Si a nadie le importa, ¿empezamos a discutir el asunto? Además, no tiene sentido hablar como nobles, ¿verdad? Vamos directo al grano, ¿sí?"

" Evileye ", dijo Lakyus en tono de reproche.

Esa era la misteriosa hechicera mágica Evileye. Vestida con su máscara, podría usar poderosos hechizos, pero nunca se la quitó bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tenía un cuadro muy leve - algunos rumores decían que podría ser de una especie de cuerpo pequeño.

"No, está bien. No soy buena en todas estas cosas de ruedas dentro de ruedas ".

"Capitán..."

"... Kuku. Bueno, la jefa del otro lado ha dado su aprobación... ¿qué tal la nuestra? Además, una vez que paguen la tarifa apropiada, serán nuestros clientes. No nos molestemos en sentirnos el uno al otro y llegar a la cuestión del dinero. ¿No será mejor sellar el trato más pronto que tarde?"

Lakyus suspiró y Evileye continuó, aparentemente burlándose de ellos.

"Bueno, nuestra jefa también le ha dado el visto bueno, ¿así que vamos a confirmar los detalles antes de hablar del pago? Supongo que quieren hablar del ser que está arruinando su país. ¿Jaldabaoth?"

"¿Lo sabías?"

"Oye, ¿crees que no sabríamos algo que saben los nobles? El Reino también tiene comerciantes de barcos. Además, los Gremios de Aventureros también intercambian información. Dicho eso, ¿qué te parece? ¿Quieres compartir lo que sabes, también? Francamente hablando, estaríamos más felices de obtener información que dinero ".

"¿Puedo tener un momento para discutir esto con Gustav?"

Evileye saludó con la mano para indicar que debían proceder y entonces Remedios y Gustav se levantaron y entraron en la habitación contigua - el dormitorio.

"Entonces, ¿podemos usar este frasco?"

Gagaran señaló el frasco de agua y los vasos que lo rodeaban mientras se dirigía a Neia.

Por qué yo, Neia se inquietó cuando contestó: "Por favor, hazlo" Quería alabarse a sí misma por su tono perfecto y no dejar que su voz temblara.

Después de que Gagaran había vertido agua para todas, Remedios y Gustav regresaron.

"Pagaremos sus honorarios, ¿pueden decirnos lo que saben?"

Uwah, pensó Neia. Por alguna razón, tenía la sensación de que Remedios, que se había quejado del costo de quedarse en una posada, no lo aprobaría. Mientras que Gustav probablemente le había dicho algo, Neia no tenía ni idea de las razones que había usado para convencerla.

"Eso también está bien, aunque creo que podríamos decirte lo que necesitas saber si nos dijeras sobre el estado absoluto del Reino Santo ahora."

"Por favor, déjenos pagar la tarifa acordada."

Gustav colocó rápidamente una pequeña bolsa sobre la mesa.

"Mm, oi."

Evileye le sacudió la barbilla a uno de los ladrones. En respuesta, ella rápidamente se acercó y agarró la bolsa, arrojándola hacia arriba y hacia abajo levemente en su mano. Entonces la tomo y asintió a Evileye.

Probablemente estaba tratando de ver si contenía la cantidad esperada por la sensación de pesarla y atraparla.

"De acuerdo. Entonces yo, Evileye, les explicaré en su nombre... Aunque, como acabo de decir, es un poco irrealista que pidan toda la información que tenemos sobre Jaldabaoth. Comencemos hablando de lo que pasó en nuestro país. Pero antes de eso, quiero verificar algo contigo. Tu Jaldabaoth se parece a esto, ¿verdad?"

Evileye tomo una pluma y papel de la mesa y comenzó a dibujar con trazos fluidos. Sin embargo, la foto que ella produjo sólo podía ser considerada como garabatos infantiles.

Remedios estaba a punto de decir, "No, ese no es..." antes de que una de las gemelas se llevara el papel y lo rompiera por la mitad.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo!"

Mientras Evileye estaba furiosa, la otra gemela se llevó la pluma mientras tanto y dibujó rápidamente sobre el nuevo trozo de papel y luego le mostró a Evileye el producto terminado. La enmascarada hechicera mágica murmuró,"Uguu..." en un tono descontento. La verdad es que era de una calidad mucho mayor que la del cuadro actual.

¿Un hechizo magico quizas?

Su apariencia era muy difícil de describir con palabras. Vestido con ropa extranjera, llevaba una extraña máscara. Después de ver la foto, Remedios apretó con enfado sus puños y gruñó como una bestia salvaje.

"Ese es el bastardo".

Después de ver esto, las gemelas y Evileye dejaron de pelear y se volvieron hacia Remdios.

"Entonces hemos verificado una cosa, que es el mismo... el mismo demonio. Bueno, si demonios como ese pudieran aparecer uno tras otro, estaríamos en problemas. Gracias al cielo por las pequeñas misericordias, como dicen. Ahora- "

Evileye procedió entonces a narrar los sucesos que habían ocurrido en la capital real y Neia le guiñó el ojo en el corazón.

Sabía que Jaldabaoth era fuerte. Y ella sabía que el ejército demoníaco y ese demonio escamoso existían, así que no estaba sorprendida por ellos. Pero el hecho de que hubiera cinco doncellas a sus servicios con la capacidad de enfrentarse a un equipo entero de aventureros adamantitas intensificó su sentido de desesperación absoluta.

No creo que nadie haya visto a esas doncellas en el Reino Santo. ¿Así que son la carta de triunfo de Jaldabaoth? Pensar que tenía algo así...

Entonces, ¿cuál es la clasificación de dificultad de Jaldabaoth?

La pregunta de Gustav hizo que Blue Rose se mirara, pero al final fue Evileye quien habló en nombre de todas.

"Permítanme aclarar esto primero; este valor es sólo una conjetura. Puede que sea más alto, puede ser más bajo, así que espero que lo tengan en cuenta. Estimamos que la dificultad del demonio es de unos doscientos."

"Doscientos..."

Gustav jadeó. Neia casi casi también jadeó, pero se las arregló para resistir ese impulso. Algunos de los paladines que recubren las paredes no tuvieron tanto éxito. Remedios fue la única persona que permaneció calmada, su expresión sin cambios.

Si Neia recordaba correctamente, la dificultad de cien era algo que los humanos solos, no podían vencer.

"¿Exactamente qué tan poderosa es una calificación de 200?"

Evileye parecía tener un poco de problemas para responder a la pregunta de Remedios.

"Mientras que la dificultad de esos seres nunca antes había aparecido en el mundo humano... bueno, los viejos dragones serían alrededor de cien."

"Un dragón milenario... mientras que yo nunca he luchado contra ellos antes, ¿eso sería lo mismo que la Deidad Guardiana de los océanos?"

La Deidad Guardiana del océano se refería a un Dragón Marino que habitaba en el mar.

Tenía dos brazos y pies y una cola larga y gruesa que reemplazaba sus alas atrofiadas. Se parecía más a una Serpiente de Mar que a un Dragón y su intelecto estaba a la par de la humanidad o superada. Era un ser muy benevolente que protegería a los barcos si se veneraba adecuadamente.

Neia tuvo la fortuna de verla una vez, a lo lejos, cuando se habían ido de vacaciones a Rimun.

Había levantado su cabeza sobre la superficie de los mares y era una vista lo suficientemente majestuosa como para ganarse el título de Deidad Guardiana. Era difícil imaginar que un ser humano pudiera derrotar a tal ser.

"Capitán Remedios. Si usamos la derrota de la Deidad Guardiána como punto de partida... hm, si hubiera un pescador aquí nos estaría maldiciendo hasta la muerte. Aún así, eso significa que es el doble de fuerte que un Dragón milenario".

"Efectivamente. Hemos determinado que es más fuerte que los legendarios dioses demoníacos que fueron derrotados por los trece héroes. Es decir, su aparición en el mundo humano sería una gran tragedia y varias naciones serían destruidas. Así de poderoso es él ".

"Aunque, escuché que cuando Jaldabaoth estaba causando estragos en el Reino, fue expulsado por Momon-dono. Eso significaría que Momon-dono debe ser igual de poderoso, ¿no?"

Remedios suspiro y luego continuó.

"¿O también significa que usó algún tipo de objeto especial para derrotar a Jaldabaoth?"

Ahí fue cuando la actitud de Evileye cambió.

Neia no podía ver su cara, pero tenía la sensación de que su cara se estaba sonrojando bajo esa máscara suya.

"No creo que haya usado tal cosa. Sin embargo, Momon-sama luchó magníficamente cuando peleo con Jaldabaoth. Yo estaba luchando contra los subordinados de Jaldabaoth en aquel entonces, así que no vi la lucha completa, pero fue una batalla aterradora. Fue una batalla librada por un héroe entre héroes, un campeón entre campeones ".

"¿Es así, es así?"

Era todo lo que Gustav podía hacer para exprimir esas palabras después de ser aplastado por la presencia de Evileye mientras se inclinaba hacia afuera.

"¡Exactamente! Ah, qué batalla tan increíble. Momon-sama me defendió mientras peleaba con Jaldabaoth ".

"¿Así que luchó contra Jaldabaoth, ese monstruo y lo derroto? ¿Es eso cierto?"

"¿Qué!? ¿Estás diciendo que lo que vi con mis propios ojos fue mentira?"

Evileye replicó la pregunta de Remedios con una respuesta despiadada. Gustav luchó para despejar el estado de ánimo incómodo en el aire.

Ah, no, lo que nuestra Capitán quiso decir es que si Momon-dono hubiese atacado algún punto débil de Jaldabaoth, quizás podríamos hacer lo mismo. Me disculpo por no aclarar las cosas."

"No, deberíamos disculparnos por el tono infantil que nuestra Evileye está tomando con un cliente."

Esa respuesta vino de Lakyus. ¿Qué fue esto?, cuando la discusión empezaba a acalorarse, los actores principales fueron echados a un lado y su reparto de apoyo pasó a suavizar las cosas entre ellos.

"Bueno, asumiendo que Jaldabaoth realmente tenga algún punto débil, Momon-sama debe haber ganado atacándolo. Es difícil imaginar que un demonio como ese dejaría sus debilidades sin vigilancia."

"De hecho... quizás usó un objeto o un subordinado para compensarlo".

Mientras que ésta era la primera vez que ella había oído hablar de las doncellas demonio, Jaldabaoth tenía varios poderosos secuaces.

Después de interrogar a los prisioneros demihumanos, sabían que había al menos tres de ellos.

Había un demonio que gobernaba el desierto donde vivían los demihumanos.

Había un demonio que gobernaba la ciudad portuaria de Rimun.

Y luego, estaba el demonio escamoso que comandaba el ejército demihumano.

"Bien, ¿puedes contarnos en detalle sobre ese demonio escamoso que mencionaste antes?"

"Así es, ¿puedes decirnos qué habilidades tiene?"

"Bien, ya he luchado antes, así que tomaré el lugar de Evileye y lo describiré en detalle."

Describió sus habilidades y cómo lucharon contra ella. La historia de Lakyus terminó con Brain Unglaus - un hombre al nivel de Gazef - matando a ese demonio.

"... Eso es extraño. Jaldabaoth no ha hecho ningún movimiento después de conquistar la capital del Reino Santo, pero ese demonio escamoso ha estado al mando de los ejércitos demihumanos en su lugar. ¿No estaba ya derrotado?"

"Ya veo... sin embargo, ya hemos conocido a este Brain antes y no creo que mintiera. Probablemente no sea un demonio único, sólo uno de alto nivel ".

"En otras palabras, Jaldabaoth puede invocar a ese demonio tantas veces como se cumplan ciertas condiciones? ¿O tal vez pueda convocar al mismo demonio varias veces?"

Neia no podía lanzar hechizos, pero había oído esto durante sus conferencias.

Cuando se trataba de invocar con magia, invocar a múltiples seres era una cosa muy difícil.

En otras palabras, cuando un hechizo de invocación estaba activo, lanzar otro hechizo de invocación haría que el hechizo de invocación anterior terminara. Los monstruos invocados en ese momento regresaban de donde venían y nuevos monstruos eran convocados en su lugar.

Sin embargo, las personas capaces de invocar hechizos de alto nivel podrían conjurar simultáneamente a varios monstruos más débiles a la vez, del tipo que uno evocaría con un hechizo de invocación de bajo nivel. Por ejemplo, uno podría usar un hechizo de cuarto nivel para invocar a múltiples monstruos que podrían ser invocados por un hechizo de tercer nivel.

"No entiendo nada. Sus métodos de invocar a los demonios siguen siendo un misterio. Mientras sentía que los estaba llamando con hechizos, no podía haber convocado a múltiples demonios de tal poder... pero si podía, eso le llevaría a preguntarse por qué no lo hacía en el Reino. Tal vez si fuera un hechicero que se especializara en invocar, podría convocar simultáneamente múltiples copias de tal criatura..."

"¿Así que aunque derrotáramos a todos los demonios escamosos, Jaldabaoth podría re-invocarlos de inmediato?"

"Así parece. Sin embargo, eso solo sería así en el caso de que Jaldabaoth los conjure con magia. Si usara algún tipo de habilidad especial para hacerlo, eso sería otra cosa."

"Así que no sabes mucho sobre ese lado de las cosas."

"Lo siento, pero no lo sé. Sabemos muy poco de él ".

Evileye sonaba claramente descorazonada.

"... no he captado nada de lo que dijeron, ¿saben?"

"... Te lo explicaré más tarde, capitán."

"No, empiece a aclarar ahora. No he sido capaz de entender nada desde que empezaron ese parloteo sobre invocaciones ".

Esta es nuestra capitán... la responsable de todos nosotros...

"Siendo así, ¿era esa asquerosa mujer insecto una de las invocaciones de Jaldabaoth también?"

"No lo sé. No quiero pensar de esa manera..."

Los miembros de Blue Rose comenzaron a discutir entre ellas.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Por: Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que yo lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (Ove ā"?**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que usa la palabra ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: En busca de la salvación**

 **Parte 2:**

"Erm, ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta?"

Todas se giraron para mirar a Neia después de que ella hablara nerviosamente y la tremenda presión hizo que se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho. Tal vez sea mejor para alguien más que ella sacar el tema. Sin embargo, el dado había sido lanzado y después de reafirmar su determinación, ella preguntó:

"¿Podría ser una pregunta muy simple, pero ¿de dónde vino Jaldabaoth? ¿El nombre de Jaldabaoth fue transmitido desde tiempos antiguos?

"Eso no está claro. Hemos estudiado todo tipo de literatura, pero no hemos podido encontrar ese nombre en ningún lado. También hemos intentado buscar pistas en función de su apariencia, pero tampoco hemos podido avanzar".

"¿Podría ser un alias? Tal vez causó problemas bajo un nombre diferente en el pasado".

"Lo dudo. A los demonios - esto se aplica también a los ángeles – les importa mucho sus nombres ya que son una parte muy importante de su propio ser. Si un demonio quiere aparecer, tiene que grabar su nombre en el mundo. Por lo tanto, no pueden usar nombres falsos. Los experimentos muestran que el uso de un nombre falso puede incluso hacer que desaparezcan en el acto.

Neia no sabía casi nada acerca de demonios y ángeles, pero si un mago adamantita lo decía, entonces ese debería ser el caso.

"En cuanto a sus orígenes, si vino del otro lado del continente, es natural que no haya información sobre él... pero después de pensar tanto, todas las posibilidades parecen igual de probables y no sabemos por dónde empezar".

Evileye se encogió de hombros.

"... y. ¿Y si Jaldabaoth puede cambiar de apariencia? ¿Y si todo este tiempo ha estado disfrazado?"

"Ho," Evileye se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia Remedios. "¿Puedes entrar en más detalles?"

"Logramos presionar a Jaldabaoth en su forma común y luego reveló su verdadera forma..."

Remedios cerró los ojos.

"Fue una derrota total para nosotras."

"¿Puedes ser más específica?"

"Eso estaría bien, ¿verdad, Gustav?"

"Sí, no hay objeciones aquí. Si podemos aprender más de él por su apariencia, ocultar esa información sería perjudicial ".

"Aunque creo que sería mejor una revelación completa..."

Remedios comenzó a murmurar y refunfuñar y luego le contó a Evileye sobre la aparición de Jaldabaoth.

A mitad de camino, la cara de Remedios se retorció de rabia. Probablemente había recordado la batalla de la que nadie aquí sabía nada.

"Ya veo, entonces seguiremos investigando en base a lo que acabamos de aprender. Te mantendremos informada con nuestros hallazgos, ¿podrías decirnos si deseas quedarte en la ciudad?"

"Aún no lo hemos decidido. En cualquier caso, ¿eso significa que no sabes nada de esa forma suya?"

"-Lakyus, ¿recuerdas?"

Lakyus agitó la cabeza.

"Así es como es. Lo siento."

"Lo entiendo. Entonces, después de tomar nuestra decisión, nos pondremos en contacto con ustedes inmediatamente ".

Pero en ese caso, tendremos que considerar el peor escenario: la posibilidad de que su aparición en el Reino tuviera la intención de crear una falsa impresión, así que deliberadamente se abstuvo de mostrar su verdadero poder.

"En otras palabras, ¿nuestro país era el verdadero objetivo de Jaldabaoth y posiblemente tenía otro plan para el Reino?"

"Tal vez. Si el Reino fuera su principal prioridad, habría mostrado su verdadera forma como lo hizo en el Reino Santo, ¿no? ¿O fue porque estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de Momon-sama y eligió proteger su verdadera identidad en vez de dejar que su plan se arruinase? Realmente no quiero pensar que ese es el caso ".

Las palabras de Evileye salieron de la habitación en un silencio sombrío, tan profundo que incluso los tenues sonidos de la respiración parecían muy fuertes. ¿Quién hablaría primero? En esta tensa atmósfera, Lakyus demostró su valentía.

"Ahora entonces, déjame decirlo de nuevo, estamos en el mismo barco que tú. Queremos saber más sobre Jaldabaoth. Francamente hablando, todo lo que hemos aprendido es básicamente un análisis de nuestro encuentro con él. No tenemos idea de los objetivos de Jaldabaoth, su verdadera identidad o sus habilidades ".

Tal vez podríamos convocar a demonios para aprender sobre Jaldabaoth... Pero eso manchará el alma... Y aunque invocáramos a demonios de bajo rango, es muy probable que no sepan nada sobre demonios de alto rango. En ese caso, tendremos que contactar con un experto invocador..."

"Desafortunadamente, no conocemos a nadie que sea bueno para invocar demonios."

Evileye había sido la primera en complementar las palabras de Lakyus, seguido por una de las gemelas.

Seguramente nadie, al menos en circunstancias normales, pensó Neia.

Estos nigromantes eran típicamente seres malvados y afortunadamente muy pocos de ellos eran poderosos por derecho propio. Eso fue porque la mayor parte del tiempo o se destruyeron a sí mismos o fueron asesinados por los escuadrones de la muerte.

Por supuesto, podría haber algunos expertos en el campo que se hubieran escabullido a través de los huecos, pero estas personas típicamente se escondían en la oscuridad y no hacían amigos.

"Pero ah, es tan molesto y tan frustrante haber muerto asi. La próxima vez que ese monstruo venga al Reino, quiero hacerle llorar con mis propias manos. Para hacer eso, necesito aprender todo lo que pueda sobre él ".

"Además, no estaba dirigiendo a ningún demihumano cuando ataco el Reino. Si reclutó a los demihumanos debido a su fracaso aqui, entonces tendremos que ser aún más cautelosas con él ".

Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas por Gagaran y luego por la otra gemela.

"¿Es por eso que querían saber lo que teníamos?"

Todas en Blue Rose asintieron. Lakyus resumió para ellos.

"Pagaremos una suma igual a los honorarios que de otro modo hubiéramos recibido."

"Capitán. "¿Puedo ocuparme de las próximas negociaciones?"

Remedios inmediatamente estuvo de acuerdo con la pregunta de Gustav.

"... en lugar de dinero, nos gustaría otra forma de pago."

"¿Qué es eso? Aunque nos gustaría ayudarlos, no podemos hacerlo todo... Sin embargo, si quieren contactar con poderosos nobles, eso podría arreglarse ".

"¿Es así?" Muchas gracias. Sin embargo, no pensábamos en eso. ¿Podrían venir a nuestro país y luchar con nosotros?"

La habitación se quedó en silencio una vez más. Duró varios segundos - no, quizás fue más tiempo. El siguiente sonido que oyeron fue el de Lakyus apoyándose en su cabello.

"Lo siento mucho, pero no podemos ofrecer esa forma de pago."

"... estamos reuniendo inteligencia para no morir. Hacer eso sería contrario a nuestros propósitos".

Evileye se encogió de hombros, como si dijera que no se podía hacer nada al respecto.

"No te pediremos que pelees con Jaldabaoth. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es esperar en la retaguardia y ayudar con la magia sanadora ".

"Venga, como si de verdad fuéramos a hacer eso".

Gagaran no se molestó en disimular sus palabras.

Eso era correcto. La mitad norteña del Reino Santo estaba subyugada ahora por los bestias de Jaldabaoth y todo lo que podían hacer era montar una débil resistencia. Muchas personas habían sido encarceladas en campamentos y los paladines que quedaban estaban escondidos en cuevas y vivían como combatientes de la resistencia.

"No, ese no es el caso. Detuvimos el avance demihumano en el último momento ".

Todavía tenían el sur, donde el ejército y las fuerzas de Jaldabaoth se miraban fijamente, por lo que llamarlo punto de inflexión podría ser exacto.

Para Neia, que sabía lo que estaba pasando, las palabras de Gustav sonaban más como mentiras que la verdad.

"¿Pueden venir, en ese caso?"

"Me niego".

Remedios le hizo la pregunta desde una postura correcta y Evileye la rechazó rotundamente. Dada la forma en que todas en Blue Rose permanecieron en silencio, ella definitivamente no estaba sola en su opinión. Todas deben haber sentido lo mismo.

"... hablando francamente... puede que lo hayamos detenido en el último momento, pero también estamos al final de nuestra capacidad. El Reino Santo está en ruinas, pero las tropas del sur siguen intactas. Sin embargo, no serán suficientes para vencer a Jaldabaoth ".

Gustav se sirvió un vaso de agua para sí mismo, bebió de él y luego continuó.

La razón por la que aún no hemos sido completamente conquistados es porque la armada ha estado inmovilizando al ejército de Jaldabaoth en la costa norteña y reteniéndolos. Si Jaldabaoth logra encontrar alguna forma de lidiar con eso y avanza sus tropas hacia el sur, nos derrumbaremos inmediatamente ".

Sin embargo, ese era el pensamiento de un hombre del norte, que conocía el poder de Jaldabaoth. La gente del sur probablemente tendría planes diferentes. Por ejemplo, expulsar a Jaldabaoth con su propia fuerza.

Aunque parte de la razón de ello se debía a que no habían compartido su inteligencia, también se debía a la larga lucha entre el norte y el sur.

Desde el principio, los nobles del sur siempre habían protestado contra el hecho de que una mujer -saltando por delante de su hermano mayor- iba a ser coronada como Reina Santa por primera vez en la historia.

Por esa razón, la antigua Reina ignoró incluso acusaciones tan infundadas como "La Reina Santa asumió su posición porque tenía algo que ver con los templos y fue secretamente asistida por Kylardos Custodio" que venía del sur, con el fin de evitar una fisura entre el norte y el sur.

Después de eso, el sur no siguió intensificando las cosas y se evitó así un enfrentamiento a gran escala, pero eso fue sólo porque el norte y el sur estaban en equilibrio de poder. Ahora que el norte estaba en ruinas, el sur ya no tenía razón alguna para detenerse. Así, el sur empezó a desairar al norte ahora.

Incluso frente a la invasión de Jaldabaoth, los humanos aún se mostraban rencorosos el uno contra el otro. Neia simplemente encontró eso risible. Además, hubo rumores de una lucha de poder por la posición del próximo Rey Santo y sólo sirvió para hacer a Neia, una plebeya, aún más infeliz.

"Eso es bastante malo."

"Efectivamente. La armada tiene muy pocas fuerzas aéreas y sus batallas contra los demonios voladores les han cobrado un terrible precio. Si esto sigue así, no podrán detener al ejército de Jaldabaoth para siempre. ¡Necesitamos fuerza para romper este punto muerto! ¡Por favor, se los ruego, préstenos su fuerza! ¡Todo lo que necesitamos es un mes o dos! ¡Podemos pagar lo que quieran! Se los ruego, por favor salven al Reino Santo.

Mientras Gustav inclinaba la cabeza ante ellas, Neia y los otros paladines decían "¡Por favor!" y también se inclinaban.

La habitación volvió a estar en silencio una vez más y entonces la voz de Lakyus se extendió por ella.

"Por favor, levanten la cabeza. Y... lo siento mucho, pero no podemos ir al Reino Santo."

"¡Por qué!"

Neia sacudió la cabeza ante el repentino grito de Remedios. Vio que Remedios se había levantado de su asiento y miró a Lakyus con asombro.

"¡No hay forma de que Jaldabaoth se detenga con conquistar el Reino Santo! Reunirá sus fuerzas allí y luego invadirá el Reino, ¿lo sabes? Si no lo derrotamos ahora, ¡se hará aún más fuerte en el futuro!"

"Tienes razón. La posibilidad de eso es muy alta ".

"Ya que lo entiendes, ¿por qué no nos ayudan?" ¡Y no sólo son ustedes, sino también los nobles de este país! ¡Ninguno de ustedes lo entiende! ¡No es el momento de ser egoístas, es el momento de unirnos y luchar como uno solo!"

"... La razón por la que los nobles de este país no te prestarán su fuerza es ligeramente diferente a la nuestra. ¿Qué sabes del Reino Hechicero?"

Los no-muertos habían tomado una ciudad del Reino y fundaron una nación a su alrededor. Era un lugar muy aterrador. Eso era todo lo que el ciudadano medio del Reino Santo sabía al respecto. Como Remedios dijo, Lakyus le sonrió amargamente.

"Eso es verdad y es en gran parte exacto... pero está mal en algunos lugares... Mientras que los no-muertos están en todas partes, los humanos viven vidas seguras y pacíficas."

"... ¿Eh? "En un país fundado por no-muertos, ¿esos seres que odian la vida?"

"Hay muchos tipos de no-muertos y el Rey Hechicero es el gobernante de los no-muertos. Ordeno a los no-muertos bajo su mando que no dañen a los seres humanos y estos cumplen ese orden. Es un asunto sencillo para él ".

Evileye hizo un ruido de desaprobación.

"Evileye... Mm, de todos modos, todavía tenemos que preocuparnos del Reino Hechicero ante nuestros ojos, así que es difícil para los nobles ayudar a su país. También, mucha gente pereció durante la batalla con el Reino hechicero, lo que tendrá graves consecuencias en el futuro. Los nobles que parecen tan adinerados no están tan adinerados como se podría pensar."

"Aun así, ¿no es Jaldabaoth un problema que debería solucionarse lo antes posible? El hecho es que incontables personas están sufriendo por culpa de Jaldabaoth. Y este Rey No-muerto no le ha hecho daño a nadie, ¿verdad?"

"... Pelear en dos frentes a la vez mientras estás exhausto es muy peligroso. Confío en que no necesito decírtelo, ¿verdad?"

Remedios se calló.

"Además, estamos iguales. Dos de nosotras fuimos asesinadas en combate por Jaldabaoth y mientras ellas fueron resucitadas de entre los muertos, todavía no han recuperado toda su fuerza. Si invadimos el territorio de Jaldabaoth en este estado, todas acabaremos muertas ".

"¿No dijo Gustav que no necesitarías pelear con Jaldabaoth?"

"Qué demonios, ella realmente creía que..."  
"¡Tia! Disculpe. Ejem. Lo siento mucho, pero no creo que las cosas salgan como te imaginas. Mientras implique el riesgo de enfrentarnos a Jaldabaoth, rechazaremos este trabajo. Tenemos que ser más fuertes de lo que somos ahora para prepararnos para el futuro. ... Esto es sólo una hipótesis, pero tenemos que prepararnos en caso de que Jaldabaoth decida atacar el Reino una vez más ".

Las caras de cada miembro de Blue Rose no se movían. Parecería que no podían ser influenciadas.

Pronto, Remedios consiguió exprimir algunas palabras.

"Entonces, ¿quién más puede salvar a nuestro país?"

Los miembros de Blue Rose se miraban la una a la otra.

"Sólo hay una persona", respondió Evileye. "O mejor dicho, él es la persona a la que deberías haber ido en primer lugar, ¿no?"

"... ¿Quién es ese?"

"Momon-sama, por supuesto. El Momon-sama que derrotó a Jaldabaoth ".

"¡Ohhhh! ¿Lo hizo?!"

"Un momento, capitána Custodio... ¿Si no me equivoco, él está...?"

"Has oído hablar de él, ¿eh? Sí, Momon-sama está ahora en el Reino hechicero y es uno de los subordinados del Rey Hechicero. Por lo tanto, lo más probable es que tengas que convencer al Rey No-muerto para que te ayude."

"¡Guh!"

Remedios gruñó.

Neia entendió cómo se sentía. Cualquier ciudadano del Reino Santo tendría sentimientos muy complejos acerca de pedirle algo a los no-muertos.

¿Por qué ella, cómo escudera, sentía eso, ¿cuánto peso para la capitana de una orden de paladines que llevaba una espada sagrada? Sin embargo - Remedios miró con fuerza a los miembros de Blue Rose.

"... Si esa es la mejor forma de derrotar a Jaldabaoth, entonces hagámoslo. No, es todo lo que podemos hacer. Si podemos, nos pondremos nuestras esperanzas en ese Momón ..."

"Creo que es Momon-sama, Capitana".

"Er, erk! ¿Podrian escribir una carta presentándonos a Momon-sama?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Por: Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: En busca de la Salvación**

 **Parte 3:**

Al término de las conversaciones con Blue Rose, la delegación diplomática del Reino Santo al que pertenecía Neia se retiró pronto de la capital real. Esto era porque ya habían visto que nadie en el Reino estaba dispuesto a ayudar al Reino Santo, investigar la verdadera forma de Jaldabaoth necesitaría varios meses y también porque sabían que el único capaz de vencer a Jaldabaoth era Momon.

Además, el pensamiento del sufrimiento de los ciudadanos del Reino Santo les hacía ansiosos por hacer algo por ellos.

Descansaban lo menos posible sus caballos, a veces incluso les lanzaban hechizos y viajaban hacia el este por las carreteras a velocidades que los viajeros normales no podían igualar.

Pasaron por la última aldea del Reino y ahora se encontraban en la zona fronteriza entre el Reino y el Reino Hechicero.

Las colinas suavemente asentadas bloqueaban las líneas de vista de los viajeros y podían divisar ocasionalmente un bosque primitivo densamente poblado. No había ningún sentimiento de habitabilidad humana en su interior y era de esperar que un monstruo saltara en cualquier momento. Esto podría haber sido originalmente el territorio del Reino, pero eso fue todo. La posibilidad de ser atacado por monstruos sólo había disminuido. No se había ido de ninguna manera.

En un terreno como éste, el sentido de la visión y el olfato de Neia se agudizaron y ella se adelantó.

No hay rastro de criaturas esperando en una emboscada cerca. Tampoco hay rastros de grandes carnívoros cerca del camino.

Había muchos parches de tierra desnuda expuestos en el camino. Si continuaban, estarían entrando en territorio anteriormente controlado por la Corona, cuyas carreteras parecían estar pavimentadas. Los caminos pavimentados eran más convenientes para los viajeros, pero para Neia, la tierra desnuda a partir de ahora haría más fácil divisar las mejores pistas.

Neia miró sus manos.

No le gustaban estas manos.

No era que le molestaba el endurecimiento de sus manos por su entrenamiento. Era simplemente desagrado por su falta de talento.

Pudo haber heredado los agudos sentidos de su padre, pero tristemente no había recibido nada de su madre.

La madre de Neia había sido una famosa paladín en su tiempo y tenía excelentes habilidades con la espada. Sin embargo, como su hija, Neia no tenía talento para la espada, por mucho que practicara. Estrictamente hablando, las técnicas de arco transmitidas por su padre significaban que ella podía usar los arcos hábilmente incluso sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento.

El hecho es que Neia tuvo la suerte de heredar esa mitad de su herencia. Sin embargo, las habilidades utilizadas por los paladines que Neia admiraba tanto sólo podían ser utilizadas con armas cuerpo a cuerpo. Para Neia, que quería convertirse en un paladín, ser talentosa con armas a distancia era un desperdicio.

Una vez más, agarró las riendas con fuerza.

Estiró la cintura y ajustó su posición en el sillín. Había pasado mucho tiempo a caballo después de salir de la capital real y su trasero y muslos estaban bastante adoloridos ahora.

Pudo haberle pedido a los Paladines que usaran hechizos curativos de bajo nivel para deshacerse del dolor. Sin embargo, ella era una chica y estaba un poco avergonzada de preguntarles eso. Además, aún no estaba a un nivel en el que pudiera afectar su habilidad para trabajar las riendas, por lo que le resultaba aún más difícil preguntar.

... Aplicaré la cataplasma después, como siempre. Tengo que agradecérselo a papá. En el pasado, cuando dije que me dolía el culo, él me atropellaba con una mirada de enfado en su cara... ¿Le agradecí entonces? ... Hah.

Neia se obligó a detenerse antes de que sus lágrimas se derramaran.

Capitana, puedo ver carreteras pavimentadas. Estamos a punto de entrar en el dominio del Reino hechicero ".

El camino de tierra repentinamente se convirtió en adoquines a mitad del camino. Se sentía extraño.

"Entonces, ¿cabalgaremos hasta el Reino Hechicero? ¿O acamparemos de noche?"

Neia miró al cielo.

"Creo que deberíamos poder llegar antes del atardecer si no pasa nada más. Sin embargo, podríamos ser tomados por un grupo de asalto. ¿Qué debemos hacer?"

"Déjame discutir esto".

Remedios tiró de sus riendas y su caballo se detuvo y luego empezó a hablar con Gustav.

Sin embargo, este debería ser el dominio del Reino Hechicero de ahora en adelante... pero ¿dónde están sus tropas? Tampoco hay fortalezas. Había fuertes por parte del Reino...

Normalmente habría fuertes en las fronteras de un país, pero no había aquí. Puesto que el Reino Hechicero era sólo una ciudad, ¿habían concentrado todas sus fuerzas en la ciudad?

La mirada de Neia viajó por la carretera asfaltada.

La suave pendiente corría entre las colinas. En la distancia, ella podía ver un parche de bosque de invierno estéril.

Ella recordó cómo se había ido de camping en invierno con su padre. Eso no cambió, sin importar adónde fuera. El paisaje aquí se sentía como el del Reino Santo.

Vivir en el mundo es un dolor, ¿eh?

Las palabras que su padre había balbuceado casualmente, se sentían como una espina en su corazón.

Su padre había elegido vivir en una ciudad por su madre. Si su madre no estuviera cerca, él habría preferido quedarse en un pequeño pueblo cerca del bosque, viviendo de la abundancia de la naturaleza.

Cuando todavía era niña, sentía que vivir en un entorno natural era un fastidio. Sin embargo, después de este viaje, ella pudo entender lo que su padre había querido decir con sus palabras. ¿Fue una señal de madurez? Ahora debería poder hablar de cosas diferentes con él.

El dolor le asaltaba el corazón mientras pensaba en estas cosas. Sin embargo, fue sólo por un momento. Eso fue porque delante de ellos - justo al este a lo largo de la carretera - ella podía ver algo borroso a lo largo del serpenteante camino creado por las colinas.

¿Podría ser un incendio?

Neia entrecerró los ojos y luego volvió a mirar cuidadosamente.

Había un objeto blanco, parecido al humo allí. No, no era humo, sino niebla. Y-

"Siento interrumpirlos mientras hablan! ¡Hay algo como niebla delante!"

"¿Y qué?"

Después de que Neia se reportó a la retaguardia, Remedios se quitó el casco. Había una mirada desconcertada en su cara.

"Neia Baraja. ¿Hay algo que te moleste?"

"Sí. Según este mapa, no hay grandes lagos alrededor, pero hay un gran banco de niebla delante. Estoy segura que debe ser un acontecimiento anormal ".

El banco de niebla espesa y lechosa parecía extenderse cada vez más y más, y parecía que llegaría a Neia y a los demás en cualquier momento.

Su padre le había enseñado todo tipo de fenómenos naturales y cuando ella reflexionó sobre la situación basada en ese conocimiento, la aparición de esta niebla era realmente extraña.

"Escudera Baraja. ¿Podría ser algún tipo de cambio especial en el ambiente?"

Esa pregunta vino de Gustav, quien había captado lo que estaba pasando antes de Remedios.

Los cambios ambientales especiales en cuestión se referían a fenómenos que por lo general eran imposibles de realizar en una zona extensa. Por ejemplo, podría haber un lugar donde un hechizo ritual a gran escala que salía mal llenaba un área con gases tóxicos de putrefacción o un lugar donde una vez al año, un desierto podría enfurecerse con tormentas de arena durante una semana o quizás un lugar donde la lluvia multicolor cayera en ciertos momentos.

En otras palabras, él preguntaba si esta niebla era uno de esos misteriosos sucesos. Sin embargo, Neia no había reunido ninguna información sobre esas cosas. Sintió que probablemente sería regañada si respondía insegura, pero no tenía más remedio que responder honestamente.

"Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero no tengo información sobre la niebla que ha aparecido ante nosotros."

"En otras palabras, fallaste en reunir inteligencia, ¿no?"

Otra pregunta difícil. ¿Quién podría decir que habían reunido suficiente información?

"Capitána Remedios, su sirviente dice que decidir qué hacer ahora es más importante."

Sus caballos de guerra se habían detenido.

La niebla se estaba espesando lo suficiente como para que los caballos no pudieran avanzar a través de ella. A pesar de lo que habían aprendido antes, no había acantilados cerca de E-Rantel. Si avanzaban despacio, tendrían que ser capaces de lidiar con lo que surgiera. Sin embargo, esta niebla de rápida formación les hacía dudar en moverse a través de ella, por muy lentamente que viajaran.

Neia olfateó la niebla.

Olía a vapor de agua y nada más. No había nada que la hubiera molestado. Sin embargo, eso fue exactamente lo que la molestó.

"Capitana, ¿esta niebla pudo haber sido generada por un monstruo? Mi padre dijo una vez que algunos monstruos tenían la habilidad mágica de generar niebla y se escondían en ella para acechar a su presa ".

"... ¡Todos, desenvainen sus espadas! Si alguien sigue en la carretera, ¡despejen enseguida!"

Esta rápida toma de decisiones fue una señal de la excelencia de Remedios en la batalla.

Neia y los Paladines movieron sus caballos según las indicaciones y abandonaron la carretera, por lo que giraron en círculos. Para entonces, la espesa niebla parecía que se iba a tragar el mundo entero.

Era lo suficientemente gruesa como para apenas podía distinguir a sus compañeras junto a ella y la visibilidad era cero más allá de los quince metros. Su malestar hervía en su pecho y se imaginó que veía a espectros en el movimiento de las corrientes de la niebla.

Sería bueno que ella pudiera detectar cualquier cosa que se les acercase por el sonido, pero estaba rodeada de caballeros completamente blindados. Cada movimiento que hacían hacía que el metal se raspara contra el metal y eso dificulto su sentido de audición. En estas condiciones, sería muy difícil detectar cualquier cosa que se acercara a ellos. Según los recuerdos de Neia, el único que todavía podía discernir objetos por el sonido en estas condiciones era su padre.

Mientras se daba cuenta una vez más de la grandeza de su padre, se agarró desesperadamente los oídos para escuchar.

"Esta es una niebla muy rara; no llega a ser tan espesa ni siquiera en el mar."

"¿No estabamos a punto de llegar a la ciudad del Reino Hechicero? ¿habra monstruos tan cerca de los límites de la ciudad? ¿O estas cosas extrañas son cotidianas porque es el Reino Hechicero?"

"No lo sé... ¿podría ser algún tipo de hechizo defensivo usado por el Reino Hechicero?"

"Dejemos la magia fuera de esto, sólo hablar de eso hace que me duela la cabeza. Si ves algo, avísame y hazlo fácil de entender. Si es un monstruo, lo mataremos para que el Rey Hechicero nos deba un favor cuando le pidamos que envíe a Momon. ¿Qué te parece eso?"

"¿Cómo crees que saldrá eso? Mientras que dicen que limpiar monstruos dentro de las fronteras de un país es responsabilidad de ese país..."

Quizás era porque había concentrado todas sus energías en escuchar atentamente, pero podía distinguir claramente el contenido de la conversación entre la capitán y Gustav. Sin embargo, si se alejaba, ya no estaba segura de poder oírlos. ¿Qué haría su padre en un momento como este?

¡No puedo seguir confiando en alguien que no está aquí! ¡Necesito pararme sobre mis propios pies!

Sin embargo, el hecho es que quedarse aquí sólo impediría sus habilidades. En ese caso, sería mejor ver si se le permitiría alejarse sola para verificar la situación.

Probablemente no.

Neia calmó su deseo de hablar.

Aunque no lo hiciera, la capitana apenas estaba cerca de ella. Si ella lo pedía y fallaba, no había manera de saber cómo sería castigada. No quería abrir esa lata de gusanos.

Además, sería malo que la capitana dejara de confiar en mi guía como resultado.

Neia luchó para poner excusas en su corazón. Sin embargo, sería muy malo para su salud mental si ellos corrían peligro y ella pensó, yo podría haber hecho una mejor elección en ese entonces, pero me mantuve callada.

Aunque parte de su mente pensó que, si todos morian aquí, la gente que sufre en el Reino Santo tendrá que esperar aún más tiempo para la salvación, pero las púas de Remedios ya habían perforado innumerables agujeros en el corazón de Neia y ella no podía preocuparse más.

En ese momento, Neia vio algo que no podía ignorar.

En medio de la densa niebla, vislumbró el oscuro contorno de algo enorme que venía del Reino Hechicero.

"Oye, ¿puedes echar un vistazo por ahí?"

Neia empujó uno de los paladines montados a su lado.

"... nada. Lo siento, pero la niebla es muy espesa y no veo nada. ¿Hay algo ahí?"

Escuchó al paladín que llegaba hasta su cintura y desenvainó con fluidez su espada, luego el sonido de él apretando con fuerza su empuñadura.

"Ah, no es nada. Pensé que había visto algo, pero quizá estaba equivocada ".

"¿De verdad? Bueno, si crees que hay algo ahí, sólo dinos, no importa lo que sea ".

"De acuerdo, entonces contaré contigo cuando llegue el momento".

Después de darle las gracias con una mirada seria en su cara, Neia se volvió hacia el frente. Si se dividiera a las mujeres del mundo en las que sonreían y las que no se suponía que sonrieran, Neia caería en esta última categoría. Incluso una palabra de agradecimiento de su parte fue mejor expresada con una expresión seria que con una sonrisa. Neia continuó estudiando el banco de niebla. Quizás sólo Neia podía verlo porque estaba demasiado lejos, pero estaba segura de que no se había equivocado.

Quizás su interacción con el paladín le había devuelto el ánimo, pero Neia decidió decirle algo a la capitána. Sin embargo, ella seguía hablando con Gustav.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?"

"Es muy peligroso moverse en esta niebla. Esperemos un poco más y si no hay nada desmontaremos y descansaremos. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿hay monstruos emisores de niebla en el mar?"

"Claro que los hay. Sin embargo, no hay mares ni lagos cercanos. Es como dijo la Escudera Baraja."

"¿Es posible que cometiera un error o pasara por alto alguna información?"

"Ella no lo arruinaría así. Francamente hablando, ella nos trajo a salvo hasta aquí, ¿no? Cuando estábamos saliendo del Reino Santo, los demihumanos que patrullaban cerca de la muralla rota tampoco nos vieron. No podríamos haberlo hecho solos, ¿verdad?"

"Podríamos haber entrado por la fuerza."

Una vez más, el corazón de Neia se hundió.

¿Cuántas frustraciones ha tenido que soportar para traerlos hasta aquí?

Recuerdos despertaron en su mente, de cómo les había pedido que se quedaran atrás mientras ella miraba por sí misma bajo la lluvia helada, arrastrándose por el suelo y embarrándose para evitar que la vieran emboscadas del tipo Ranger.

Si la vieran, la solitaria Neia seguramente moriría. Aún así, Neia había continuado con la determinación de morir, aferrándose a la creencia de que estaba haciendo esto para salvar a sus sufridos compatriotas.

Así es, no estoy trabajando duro para ganar elogios o algo así.

Trató de hablar por su cuenta. Incluso si la Capitán se negara a reconocer sus contribuciones, los demás seguramente aprobarían sus esfuerzos, aunque no lo dijeran.

Querer ser elogiado o recompensado por trabajar duro es sólo el egoísmo de un niño. Esto es lo que significa ser un protector de la humanidad. Hacer lo que sea para mitigar el dolor y el sufrimiento de la gente es el deber de un paladín. Seguramente la capitán debe ser igual. Aún así... ¿podría bajar el volumen? No, tal vez los dos piensen que están hablando lo suficientemente callados.

Los dos seguían hablando.

Al haber sido excluida, Neia pensó que no deberían concentrarse en hablar y mantener un ojo en su entorno. Especialmente Remedios, cuyo sentido del peligro de bestia y su habilidad para luchar significaban que ella debía ser capaz de responder mejor que nadie.

Neia calmó la frustración en su corazón y se concentró en la sombra de la niebla. Eso también se debía a que todavía no había recuperado la fuerza necesaria para llamarles de nuevo y también a que no quería seguir escuchando su conversación.

Y entonces, quizás la niebla se había separado por las corrientes del viento, pero por un momento, Neia vislumbró claramente la rueda de la sombra.

¿Eh? De ninguna manera... ¿eso es una nave?

De hecho, Neia había discernido la verdadera naturaleza de la sombra, un barco que flotaba en el mar.

Además, era un barco grande, similar a un galeón. Fue algo momentáneo y fue ocultado de nuevo rápidamente por la pesada niebla, así que incluso ella no estaba segura de haber visto un barco.

Por supuesto, tal cosa no era posible para el sentido común.

A pesar de la información que poseía, el propio Gustav ya había dicho que no había lagos en las cercanías. No, incluso si los hubiera, sólo un intelecto del grado de Remedios flotaría un barco del tamaño de un galeón en un lago interior.

Si se tratara de una región costera, podría ser posible que hubieran utilizado un viejo barco como fortaleza o lo hubieran trasladado a tierra firme para algún otro propósito. De hecho, había varios ejemplos de eso en el Reino Santo. Sin embargo, era imposible hacerlo en el interior del país.

Estaba viendo cosas, ¿verdad?

Esa fue la mejor manera de pensar en ello.

Aún así, sus ojos se negaron a salir de esa dirección, escaneando una y otra vez.

"... Así que sí viste algo después de todo, ¿eh?"

En respuesta a la pregunta del caballero con el que había hablado antes, Neia gritó un "¡Eh!"

"Estabas mirando en esa dirección desde ahora, lo que significa que viste algo allí, ¿no?"

"¿Ah? No, eso..."

Vi la sombra de lo que parecía un bonito barco. Si ella dijera eso, probablemente pensarían que estaba loca. Ciertamente Neia lo haría. En ese caso, ¿qué debería decir?

"No importa si te equivocaste, pero ¿podrías decirme si viste algo? Ayudará si algo está pasando allí ".

Fue un argumento perfecto.

Miró de un lado a otro. Todos estaban escuchando el intercambio de Neia con el paladín y todos los ojos estaban puestos en Neia.

Siendo las cosas lo que eran, ella no podía simplemente alardear de su camino a través de esto diciendo "Oh, yo sólo estaba viendo la niebla".

"... Ah, sentí que había una gran sombra negra ahí fuera."

"¿Es esa gran sombra un monstruo?"

La persona que Neia menos quería oír que le disparara una pregunta. Maldita sea, no me preguntes, pensó ella, pero obviamente no podía decir eso.

Neia suspiró varias docenas de veces en su corazón antes de responder:

"No, no es así. Tenía la sensación de haber visto un edificio o algo parecido ".

"... ¿realmente lo viste?"

"No estoy muy segura. Es más probable que me haya equivocado ".

¿Un edificio? ¿Un fuerte del Reino Hechicero o algo así?"

"No lo sé. Sin embargo, el hecho es que no hemos visto nada parecido a un fuerte del Reino Hechicero cerca de las carreteras o cerca de los pueblos. Esos no estarían fuera de lugar en las tierras fronterizas.

Aunque ella había sentido que era un barco, sería más convincente decir que era un edificio que parecía un barco en vez de decir que había visto un barco.

"Ya veo... ¿qué te parece, Gustav?"

"Yo le creo. Aunque... no has comprobado que era un edificio, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, fue sólo por un momento. Podría haber sido otra cosa completamente diferente ".

"Capitana Custodio, en cualquier caso, creo que esperar en la niebla es la mejor opción. No creo que los fuertes del Reino Hechicero permitan la entrada de extranjeros ".

"Tiene sentido. Hagámoslo entonces. Todo el mundo, manténganse alerta."

Ella fue contestada por un coro de voces, así como Neia.

Mientras ellos estaban ostensiblemente vigilando, la atención de todos se centró en un solo punto. Eso fue porque todos querían verificar lo que Neia había visto.

La espesa niebla siguió oscureciendo toda la visión y justo cuando todo el mundo comenzaba a perder interés en el edificio, algo sucedió.

"... ¡Qué!"

Neia y el caballero a su derecha, ambos jadeaban sorprendidos.

Una sombra se movía en la espesa niebla.

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué fue eso?"

Neia no pudo responder a la pregunta del paladín. Decir que era un barco era una locura.

"¿Esta esa sombra... moviéndose? ¿No es un edificio?"

La pregunta del capitán era muy razonable. Sin embargo, dado que Neia no le había dicho lo que era en realidad, todo lo que podía decir hasta el final era que parecía un edificio.

"Cuando lo vi, parecía una..."

Pero ahora se está moviendo, ¿no? Además... la sombra parece que se está oscureciendo; ¿se dirige hacia nosotros?"

De hecho, si eso fuera realmente un barco, entonces podría avanzar hacia ellos. En otras palabras, ese barco era uno que podía navegar por tierra.

¿Cómo es posible que... de ninguna manera...?

Al final, la sombra se acercó lo suficiente a través de la niebla hasta que incluso la gente aparte de Neia pudo ver lo que realmente era.

Era indiscutiblemente un barco y se movía como si navegara sobre las olas. Filas de largos y gruesos remos sobresalían de sus lados, remando como si estuvieran empujando a través del agua.

"¿Estás bromeando?"

Las palabras escurridizas que escaparon de la boca de Remedios hablaron por todos en el grupo.

"¿Los barcos del Reino hechicero viajan por tierra? Los países del interior tienen toda clase de juguetes sorprendentes..."

No, no, así no, dijo Neia en su corazón. Probablemente no era la única que pensaba así.

"Una nave que viaja a través de la niebla... Me parece recordar haber oído hablar de algo así antes..."

"¡No esperaba menos de ti, Gustav! Ven, trata de recordarlo, estoy segura que puedes hacerlo. Me enseñaste todo tipo de cosas en el pasado, estoy segura que puedes hacerlo. Bien, ¿quieres que te frote la cabeza?"

"Por favor, no hagas eso. Además, no soy un sabio ni nada. Es sólo porque nuestra Capitán no tiene cabeza para tales hechos, lo que me obligó a recordarlos en su nombre ".

"... eso es porque todo lo que necesitaba hacer era preguntarte a ti o a Kylardos."

"Parece que te hemos estado malcriando demasiado. Una vez que enviemos a Jaldabaoth de vuelta al infierno, me aseguraré de que recuperes todos tus años de aprendizaje perdido. Gracias a eso, ahora me acuerdo. Es una nave fantasma. Oí a unos marineros hablar de ello, un barco que aparece en la niebla. Es un barco que debería haberse hundido, pero que navega una vez más y es gobernado por los no-muertos ".

"¡Oh! Sí, he oído que los barcos fantasma están precedidos por una densa niebla. ... ¡Todos formen! ¡Si es un barco fantasma, nos enfrentaremos a los muertos vivientes! ¡Es el enemigo!"

Incluso los paladines no podían evitar ser sacudidos por la orden de su capitán ".

"¡Espere! ¡Por favor espere, Capitána Custodio! El reino hechicero que es nuestro destino está gobernado por un rey no-muerto, así que, ¿qué pasa si este es uno de los barcos del reino Hechicero?"

"¿Qué!? ¿Trajo un barco fantasma a tierra firme y luego lo usó? ... ¿Qué demonios es esto?"

Era natural que Remedios se quedara estupefacta.

Los no-muertos podrían controlar a otros no-muertos. Sin embargo, ¿qué clase de no-muerto podría poner un barco fantasma, que originalmente habría navegado los mares, bajo el mando de uno?

Pronto, la nave se reveló en su totalidad.

Como su nombre indica, era un barco fantasma.

Estaba roto por todas partes. Había un enorme agujero en el costado del casco y las tablas de cubierta se doblaban hacia arriba en muchos lugares.

Era gigantesco, incluso más grande que el buque insignia de la Marina del Reino Santo "Martillo del Rey Santo". Si no fuera tan ruinosa, daría la impresión de un tremendo poder.

El último de sus tres mástiles volaba con las velas en popa, mientras que los otros tenían velas cuadradas regulares. Sin embargo, todas estaban destrozadas y harapientas y no parecía que pudieran cumplir su misión de propulsar un barco.

Había una agudeza anormal en la forma en que su proa sobresalía. Se veía muy impresionante, como si hubiera sido pulida. Además, brillaba con una luz tenue y mística y daba la sensación de que el barco estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

Después de eso, la característica más llamativa fue la bandera que voló en la parte superior del mástil principal. Llevaba el símbolo del Reino Hechicero.

La nave flotó a un metro del suelo mientras avanzaba.

Pronto, la nave pasó por el grupo - que estaba congelado en su lugar por la extraña vista - desde el costado.

Nadie podía moverse y entonces la niebla comenzó a diluirse. ¿Dijo que el barco arrojó niebla mientras navegaba? No, si ese fuera el caso, entonces la niebla habría sido más densa cuando uno estaba cerca de la nave, así que no deberían haber podido ver el casco. Probablemente era como una especie de capa oculta que cubría el área alrededor de la nave con niebla.

O quizás era una jaula para evitar que su presa escapara. Neia estaba muy asustada por ese pensamiento suyo.

El Rey Hechicero... un rey no-muerto. Podría ser un temible enemigo por lo que sabemos.

Cuando se enteró de que él había convocado a gigantescas cabras de origen incierto, ella las había imaginado como ovejas adorables, así que quizás Neia podría haber subestimado al Rey Hechicero de alguna manera.

Eso la inquietaba.

Al igual que los paladines veían a los muertos vivientes como enemigos, los no-muertos podrían considerar a los seres vivientes como sus enemigos también. Si ese fuera el caso, el destino de su grupo sería-

Aun así, no tenían otra opción que rogarle ayuda para encontrar a Momon, el hombre que una vez había luchado a la par de Jaldabaoth. Neia se limpió el sudor con la palma de la mano.

"... La niebla se ha despejado. Todo el mundo, vamos."

El rey no-muerto que gobernó a estos extraños seres.

Neia se dio cuenta de su determinación.

El Rey Hechicero es un no-muerto, pero permite que los humanos vivan... ¿Qué clase de persona es realmente? Bueno, no podré ver ese lado de él, siendo una escudera y todo eso.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Por: Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: En busca de la Salvación**

 **Parte 4:**

Podía ver el extremo más exterior de E-Rantel -la capital del Reino Hechicero-, tres muros y la imponente puerta que se asentaba en él.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos podía desviar la atención de Neia de las dos gigantescas estatuas que flanqueaban la puerta.  
Ellos representaban a una extraña criatura no-muerta que sostenía un bastón que se parecía a serpientes enrollándose unas alrededor de otras. Esas estatuas probablemente fueron hechas a la imagen del Rey Hechicero, Ainz Ooal Gown.

A pesar de estar a una buena distancia de ellos, Neia podía distinguir los intrincados detalles de las estatuas. Con toda probabilidad, ella no sería capaz de encontrar una falla en ellas, ni siquiera a los pies de las estatuas.

Luego, vio a varias criaturas con forma humana trabajando cerca de las estatuas.

¿Eh? ¿No son demasiado grandes? ¿A qué altura están esas paredes? Aunque sé que las estatuas son grandes... ¿quiénes son esas personas que trabajan allá abajo?

Los otros parecían tener las mismas preguntas que Neia y los paladines comenzaron a discutir las identidades de esas criaturas semejantes a los humanos.

"... no son humanos, ¿verdad?"

"Si. ¿Son gigantes? Aunque, no parecen ser lo mismo que los Gigantes de las Colina..."

Neia, una simple escudera, nunca antes había visto a un Gigante en carne y hueso, pero había oído hablar de estos seres durante una clase de conocimiento de monstruos.

Los gigantes eran esencialmente seres humanos agrandados, pero además de sus cuerpos poderosos, también poseían habilidades raciales. Gracias a estas habilidades, podían soportar ambientes que los humanos tendrían dificultades para sobrevivir, por lo que típicamente hacían sus hogares en tales lugares. Eran una especie demihumana que tenía poco que ver con los humanos, que sólo podían vivir en las llanuras.

Algunas razas que eran más avanzadas que la humanidad, eran más expertas en magia.

La raza por sí sola no determinó la bondad o maldad de un ser. Uno de los Trece Héroes era un gigante. En el Reino Santo, los gigantes conocidos como Gigantes del Mar a veces se mostraban al comercio.

Dicho esto, los gigantes eran generalmente una raza violenta y peligrosa.

Sobre el tema de los gigantes peligrosos en el mundo humano, habría que mencionar a los Gigantes de las colinas, que vivían en las colinas. Gigantes como los trolls y similares también eran bastante infames.

En ese caso, ¿qué hacían estos gigantes en una ciudad de muertos vivientes?

"... ¿siempre hubo gigantes en esta zona? ¿Los conquistó?"

"¿Ese Rey Hechicero manda sobre los gigantes? Nunca había oído hablar de algo así antes ".

Esa exclamación sorprendida de uno de los paladines era de esperar.

Habían reunido una gran cantidad de inteligencia en preparación para su viaje al Reino Hechicero. Por supuesto, mucha de esa información era incomprensible, por lo que no se podía decir que hubieran tenido éxito en su objetivo, pero eso seguía contando como hacer su debida diligencia. Tanto la Nave Fantasma como los gigantes eran asuntos de misterio.

Neia pensó que el Rey Hechicero podría ser un gigante no-muerto. Pero una característica tan distintiva debería haber aparecido en sus informes de inteligencia.

Justo entonces, Gustav se dirigió a ella por detrás.

"Escudera Baraja, es hora de cambiar la formación. Muévanse hacia atrás."

"¡Entendido!"

Durante su viaje, Neia había estado al frente de la formación, pero ahora que estaban cerca de la ciudad, Neia ocuparía la posición más segura. A su vez, Remedios y Gustav tomarían el lugar de Neia en el frente.

"Capitana Custodio, ¿enviamos a un emisario a anunciarnos?"

Seguramente alguien desconfiaría de un grupo de personas con armaduras y brazos cargados que aparecieran cerca de una ciudad. Por lo tanto, cuando entraban en una ciudad o pueblo del Reino, típicamente enviaban un paladín para informarles que venían y entonces el grupo se acercaba, llevando la bandera del Reino Santo. Esto era etiqueta.

Después de recibir el permiso de Remedios, enviaron un paladín ante ellos.

Después de llegar a las puertas del Reino Hechicero, se giró y volvió.

"Capitán, he informado a los guardianes del Reino Hechicero. Nos dan la bienvenida."

"¿Es así?, entendido" ¡Entonces vamos! ¡Levanten las banderas! ¡Mantengan el pecho en alto! No deshonren el nombre de los paladines del Reino Santo ".

Con eso, el grupo guió lentamente a sus caballos hacia el Reino Hechicero.

Finalmente, alcanzaron las puertas de aspecto estatutario, así como los gigantes que allí trabajaban.

Los gigantes parecían estar limpiando las estatuas, como para hacer que las hermosas estatuas fueran aún más bellas.

Miraron la apariencia de los gigantes y su piel era blanca azulada, mientras que sus cabellos y bigotes eran blancos. Parecían estar vestidos con ropas primitivas hechas de la piel de algún tipo de bestia, así como con una exquisita armadura de malla en cadena.

"¿Qué clase de gigantes son esos?"

Los agudos sentidos de Neia captaron la conversación desde la primera fila.

"Esto es sólo una suposición, pero creo que deberían ser Gigantes Escarchados, ¿no?"

"H-mm~", respondieron vagamente Remedios. "¿Son fuertes? ¿Qué pueden hacer?"

"... Dios, salvame... Los gigantes escarcha son gigantes que viven en climas fríos y son inmunes al frío. En contraste, son débiles al fuego."

"Ya veo. Así que si tenemos que luchar contra uno, deberíamos usar fuego, ¿cierto?"

"Bueno, más o menos. Los aventureros de Mithril deberían poder vencerlos con facilidad. Sin embargo, pueden entrenar y aprender como nosotros y a veces se puede encontrar un gigante con habilidades de guerrero. Por lo tanto, debes tener cuidado."

Eran gigantes.

Uno podría entrenarse para ser un guerrero, un mago o un ladrón. No sólo los seres humanos podían entrenarse en estas técnicas. Mientras que las criaturas con ventajas raciales generalmente no se inclinaban hacia tal entrenamiento, algunas de ellas pondrían el esfuerzo de adquirir tales habilidades y eso las hacía oponentes muy difíciles.

El padre de Neia le había dicho repetidamente, "Las bestias te intimidan con su apariencia. Pero un enemigo poderoso que no parece serlo es muy aterrador ".

"H-mmmm~. Bueno, nunca antes había luchado contra un gigante. Aún así, los ogros son un asunto diferente ".

"Cuídate de no molestarlos mencionando a los ogros en el mismo aliento que ellos. Para los Gigantes del Mar, al menos, sería como comparar a un mono con un humano. Por supuesto, eso es un rumor de un bardo, así que no se sabe cuánto de eso es verdad ".

"El Reino Santo no puede contratar gigantes del mar, pero el Reino Hechicero puede emplear gigantes escarcha. ¿Cuál de ellos es más fuerte?"

"Me temo que no sé la respuesta a eso..."

Mientras que la Capitán obviamente quería que los Gigantes del Mar fueran más fuertes, lo importante ahora era el tipo de trato que estos Gigantes de Escarcha enfrentaron en el Reino hechicero.

¿Fueron tratados como amigos, esclavizados por la fuerza o fue un intercambio de moneda por servicio en una relación mutuamente beneficiosa?

No había forma de distinguir entre las formas de los gigantes que trabajaban en silencio.

Aún así, parece que estos gigantes son excelentes trabajadores. El Reino Santo ha trabajado con los demihumanos en el pasado, pero si ellos expanden el alcance de eso, podrían hacer muchas más cosas diferentes. Por supuesto, el Reino Santo nunca haría eso.

Por supuesto, había razas como los hombres, con quienes el Reino Santo tenía una larga historia de cooperación mutua. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de la guerra con los demihumanos aún permanecían, por lo que nunca serían aceptados.

¿Había aceptado el Reino Hechicero sólo a los Gigantes? O también se hizo con otras razas extrañas. Si ella se encontró con demihumanos aquí similares a los que habían atacado el Reino Santo, ¿podría contener la ira dentro de su corazón?

No, si no me controlo...

Por ejemplo, ¿qué pasaría si conociera a un Snakeman aquí? Sería un Snakeman que vendría de una tierra lejana del Reino Santo, viviendo en paz con los humanos en esta nación. Tal vez no sea posible utilizar un llamamiento emocional para disuadir a los demás de mostrar hostilidad, pero dadas las circunstancias actuales, tendrían que hacerlo.

Neia miró inquieta a la espalda de Remedios.

¿Podría hacerlo?

Agitó mentalmente su cabeza. Preocuparse por Remedios así era muy grosero. Era la líder de este grupo diplomático y estaba trabajando para salvar al país. Ciertamente podría hacer eso. Preocuparse por ella de esa manera fue demasiado irrespetuoso con ella.

"¿Podemos entrar así como así? ¿Qué tal si entramos por otra puerta?"

Las puertas podrían estar abiertas, pero los gigantes estaban trabajando. Ella estaba preocupada por si les importaría que los humanos pasaran a sus pies.

"Entraremos así. Si se supiera que los emisarios del Reino Santo entraron por otra puerta porque tenían miedo de los gigantes, nos convertiremos en el hazmerreír ".

"... Entendido. Entonces obedeceremos sus instrucciones, capitán ".

Y así, el grupo avanzó hacia las puertas.

Afortunadamente, los gigantes les echaron un vistazo y luego pararon su trabajo por un tiempo, permitiéndoles pasar sin incidentes. Neia sentía que esto era menos buena voluntad hacia los seres humanos que un sentimiento misterioso hacia los visitantes del Reino Hechicero.

Normalmente, habrían sido detenidos fuera de las puertas, pero como habían enviado a alguien para anunciarlos, los soldados humanos que parecían guardias de la calle los habían traído y el grupo pasaba por las puertas, bajo la luz de luces mágicas. Su iluminación era claramente diferente a la del sol y el entrenado caballo de batalla se agitó con dificultad bajo su resplandor.

"Bienvenidos a E-Rantel, ciudad del Reino hechicero. ¿Es la primera vez que vienen aquí, paladines honrados?"

"Ahh, sí."

"Ya veo. Entonces, perdone, ¿podría desmontar?"

Probablemente era un control de equipaje, pensó Neia. Aunque fue un tanto desconsiderado hacerlo con personas que se hacían llamar emisarios de otra nación, tenían razón en hacerlo.

No hubo protesta cuando el grupo se bajó de sus caballos y obedeció las instrucciones de "caminar por aquí, por favor", lo que los llevó a una enorme puerta al lado de las murallas.

Yendo por el sentido común, esto debería ser una torre lateral, una combinación de cuarteles de tropas y una base de defensa.

"Por favor, entre aquí. Esta ciudad es diferente de las ciudades del Reino y del Imperio ya que posee todo tipo de ubicaciones dentro de ella, por lo que los visitantes que lleguen por primera vez tendrán que asistir a un curso en la sala de adelante.

"¿Un curso?"

"Sí. Esto es para minimizar molestias innecesarias. Sólo las personas que han asistido a este seminario pueden entrar en la ciudad. ¿Lo harán?"

Habían recorrido todo este camino, así que obviamente no podían rechazar la petición de asistir. Aunque era de esperarse, la respuesta de Remedios fue un claro "sí".

"Entonces, ¿puedo pedirle que entregue sus armas a nuestra custodia?"

Naturalmente, no podían negarse a ello, pero como es natural, Remedios tenía una mirada puesta en su cara.

La espada de Remedios era un tesoro divino del Reino Santo. Solo por llevarlo, ni siquiera necesitaría arrodillarse ante el Rey Santo. No podía entregar tal tesoro antes de siquiera encontrarse con el rey del reino y después de oír tanto, el soldado asintió con la cabeza en comprensión.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Por: Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: En busca de la Salvación**

 **Parte 5:**

"¿Es así?" Entonces no se puede evitar. Por favor permanezcan como están y entren, todos. La verdad es que, pedirles sus espadas tenía la intención de garantizar su seguridad. En ese caso, prométanme que no desenfundarán sus armas sin importar lo que pase una vez dentro. Si no pueden hacer eso, les aconsejo que se vayan de esta ciudad ".

"Entendido. Devolveremos la confianza que has demostrado al permitirnos llevar nuestras espadas, no sacaremos nuestras armas mientras estemos dentro ".

Remedios se tocó el pecho con la mano, al emblema del Reino Santo, mientras hacía esa declaración. Ella juró hacerlo en su honor como paladín y en el del Reino Santo.

"Entonces confiaré en ti para que hagan eso. Primero, le pediré a la guardia que salga de esta zona."

En el Reino Santo, este juramento era un compromiso absoluto que incluso podría sorprender a los que lo vieron, pero fue recibido de manera mucho más leve en otros países. Después de esa respuesta suave, el guardia llamó a la puerta.

Después de eso, la puerta se abrió lentamente y lo que de repente apareció ante sus ojos fue-

Neia grito "Aiiiieeeeee" en un tono que estaba entre un jadeo y un lamento.

El ser que lentamente emergió era excesivamente grande en todas las dimensiones.

Su armadura de placa completa de color negro estaba cubierta de trazas rojas que se asemejaban a vasos sanguíneos y estaba cubierta de púas. Un par de cuernos demoníacos sobresalían de su cabeza y su casco abierto mostraba un rostro humano podrido. Sus vacías cuencas oculares contenían puntos de luz roja llenos de odio y sed de sangre.

La temperatura de la habitación se hundió, como si la oscuridad acabase de derramarse.

"¡Por favor, no desenvainen sus armas!"

Todos los hombros se estremecieron por el grito del guardia.

"¡Nada pasará si no desenvaináis vuestras espadas! ¡Pero si lo hacen, serán asesinados al instante! Después de eso, estarán atados a al eterno sufrimiento! ¡Por favor, no me hagan presenciar algo así otra vez!"

Su lúgubre grito sonaba como si ya hubiera experimentado este tipo de cosas antes. ¿Había presenciado personalmente tal acontecimiento en el pasado?

El no-muerto lentamente miraban a Neia y a los demás. Tenía la sensación de que estaba esperando a que sacaran sus espadas.

"... ¿Y este ser no-muerto es...?"

La voz de Remedios tembló levemente mientras hablaba.

"Son guardias que están apostados en gran número por toda la ciudad."

"... ¿En serio?"

La voz temblorosa de Remedios estaba entre sorpresa, miedo y consternación. Neia sentía lo mismo que ella. Era impensable que una nación poseyera tantos muertos vivientes de tan extraordinario poder.

"A-ah, discúlpame. ¿Está esta criatura esta bajo el control de Su Majestad, el Rey Hechicero?"

El guardia asintió en respuesta a la pregunta reflexiva de Neia.

"De hecho, así es. Además, gobierna sobre los no-muertos que son más poderosos que este de aquí ".

"¿No es peligroso?"

El soldado respondió inmediatamente a la pregunta de Gustav. Parecía que se moría por derramar su corazón hacia él.

"Bueno, hasta la fecha, no ha habido incidentes en esta ciudad donde la gente era asesinada sin provocación."

Los no-muertos eran seres que odiaban a los vivos. Como alguien que podría dominarlos completamente y evitar que dañaran a las criaturas vivientes, el Rey Hechicero debe ser una persona verdaderamente increíble. Neia quedó profundamente impresionada por el poderío del Rey Hechicero.

"... ya veo. Ah. Entonces, ¿Podemos seguir avanzando?"

"Por favor, síganme."

La negra criatura no-muerta se alejó lentamente de la puerta y el soldado caminó audazmente junto a él. En contraste, Neia y los demás parecían mirarse el uno al otro para ver quién daría el primer paso.

Mientras que él decía que esta criatura no-muerta era gobernada por el Rey Hechicero, esas ataduras no eran visibles a simple vista. Esto hacía que caminar delante de el, fuera varias veces más aterrador para ellos que ir atrás, algo asi como, un carnívoro que estaba sin ataduras, pero no atacaría porque estaba saciado.

Remedios planeaba avanzar primero, pero Gustav la detuvo. Después de eso, miró a Neia.

Soy el canario, ¿eh?

No había nada malo en esa lógica cuando uno consideraba cuya vida importaría menos si se perdiera. Aun así, a pesar de su determinación de proteger a los débiles, su propia escudera era otra cosa.

Neia se acercó a lo que había delante, cerro los ojos y luego avanzo.

Después de dar varios pasos hacia adelante, lentamente abrió los ojos. No la habían cortado. Ella aceleró su paso y se apresuró a pasar al lado del no-muerto.

Después de ver que Neia había cruzado con seguridad, los otros paladines la seguían. Al final, nadie fue atacado y llegaron a su destino.

El soldado abrió la puerta, mostrando varias mesas y muchas sillas simples.

"Por favor, esperen en esta habitación un momento."

"Entendido. Gracias por guiarnos hasta aquí ".

Remedios le sacudió la barbilla y Gustav sacó una pequeña bolsa de su equipaje y se la entregó al soldado que los había traído aquí. Era una propina.

"¡Por favor, no lo hagas!"

Su rechazo era tan feroz que era casi como un grito de desesperación.

El soldado puso las manos sobre la cabeza, sin querer tocar esa bolsa.

Todos quedaron conmocionados por su reacción, al igual que Neia. No podía imaginar por qué el soldado reaccionaría tan dramáticamente.

"Su Majestad nos paga a todos, así que por favor, permítanme rechazar su muestra de consideración."

"Pero, pero como nos diste un buen servicio... Y no es una suma muy grande, ¿no?"

"No, no hay necesidad de eso. Esperaré afuera hasta que termine el curso ".

El soldado se retiró rápidamente de la habitación. El resto de la gente se miraba, desconcertada por la reacción forzada del soldado.

"¿Está bien así verdad?"

"Él dijo que no, así que no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto."

La propina era algo natural. Aunque no dar propinas no era un problema, la mayoría de las personas practicaban el dar propinas. Por supuesto, algunas personas lo hicieron para minimizar el tiempo necesario para las inspecciones de equipaje y pedir a la gente que se ocupara de varios asuntos pequeños. Hablando francamente, simplemente estaban haciendo lo que se esperaba de la gente en su estación.

Si esa era una instrucción del Rey Hechicero, ¿entonces cuál era su objetivo al hacerlo?

"No nos dijeron dónde sentarnos. Así que es libre, entonces."

Después de que todos se sentaron como la Capitán había dirigido, pasó un corto tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera una vez más.

Neia se volvió hacia atrás y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

La entidad que había entrado no era humana.

Era una criatura cuya especie tenía un cuerpo superior humano y uno inferior de serpiente, un Naga.

Había varios vástagos de la raza Naga -por ejemplo, los Nagas Marinos que ocasionalmente aparecían en las costas del Reino Santo- pero a qué subespecie pertenecía éste no estaba claro. Sin embargo, todos ellos eran demihumanos que no tenían buena voluntad para la humanidad, pero Neia no se sentía terriblemente asustada.

Todo esto fue gracias a ese guardia no-muerto. Comparada con eso, al menos podia reunir una respuesta racional a esto.

Ah! ¿De eso se trataba? Esa espantosa criatura no-muerta no sólo tenía la intención de asustar a la gente, sino adormecer a la gente con el shock de ver a los demihumanos? Realmente pusieron mucho pensamiento en dejar que los demihumanos coexistieran con los humanos...

Parecería que el Rey Hechicero no era sólo un poderoso ser no-muerto.

El Naga se deslizó por la silenciosa habitación, sin prestar atención a la respuesta del grupo mientras se movía delante de ellos y luego se inclinó un poco.

"Gracias por esperar, queridos humanos que desean entrar en la ciudad. Este es uno de los oficiales de inmigración del Reino Hechicero, Ryurarius Spenia Ai Indarun. Bueno, no es una profesión que haga que entre en contacto con ustedes, así que olvidenlo si quieren. Entonces, sin más preámbulos, comencemos. Este  
explicaremos brevemente las diferencias entre vivir en esta ciudad y los  
ciudades circundantes, así como cosas de las que uno debe ser consciente... en primer lugar, blandir armas dentro de la ciudad está estrictamente prohibido."

Esa fue una advertencia muy razonable y Neia dejó que la tensión fluyera de sus hombros.

Muchos lo considerarían un simple recordatorio ", dijo Ryurarius señalando sus rostros con un delgado dedo. "Está escrito en todas sus caras. Sin embargo, me gustaría que recuerden que muchas razas caminan por las calles del Reino hechicero. Ya han visto a los no-muertos levantando la cabeza y caminando orgullosos. Incluso si se consideran como seres peligrosos, sacar sus arma sobre ellos sin provocación sería un grave crimen, ¿no?"

"Un momento, por favor. ¿Significa eso que debemos huir si aparece un ser peligroso?"

"Ese no es el caso. Aunque haya entidades peligrosas en la ciudad, ninguna de ellas les hará daño. Aun así, hay casos en los que la gente se siente asustada, siente que puede ser atacada y por lo tanto saca sus armas de todos modos. A eso es lo que me refiero".

"¿Puedes estar seguro de que no nos atacarán?"

"Oh sí... De las muchas criaturas peligrosas que caminan por este lugar, las que más te inquietarán son probablemente los subordinados de Su Majestad."

Ryurarius sonrió cansado.

"Una vez que se queden aquí por más de un día, su cautela decaerá y ya no les importará. Bueno, el primer día es el mayor problema. Ah, por supuesto, desenfundar sus armas en defensa propia está perfectamente bien ".

"Ya veo. Así que está bien mientras se haga en defensa propia ".

"Mm, sí. Además, la magia de control mental será usada en el curso de investigación de crímenes en esta ciudad. Por favor, tengan eso en mente ".

Los ojos de Neia se abrieron de par en par. Tampoco era la única que lo hacía. Una conmoción surgió de los paladines. Como su representante, Remedios expresó su opinión.

"Un momento, por favor. ¿Es el Reino Hechicero una nación tan laxa? ¿Se permiten los medios mágicos? ¿Los tribunales también son así?"

En general, la magia del control mental no se usaba cuando se preguntaba a la gente sobre crímenes.

Por ejemplo, al usar "Dominar", uno podría convertir a cualquiera en un criminal por un breve período de tiempo. Usando "Charm", uno podría encontrar un chivo expiatorio para cualquier crimen. El hecho de que la magia de control mental pudiera ser usada para fabricar delincuentes hizo que se viera como un acto salvaje y tiránico.

Los tribunales también usan medios similares. Oh, este puede estar seguro de que Su Majestad no los obligará a decir falsedades. En ese punto no tienen que preocuparse."

¿Cómo puede alguien creer eso? El uso de la magia de control mental significa que una vez que una nación decidiera que alguien era un individuo peligroso, podría pintarlos como criminales y luego tratar con ellos. Ningún ser humano confiaría en un muerto viviente que nunca antes había conocido.

Nadie dijo eso, pero probablemente todos sintieron lo mismo.

"Ademas, permitanme preguntar... si no quieren entrar ahora, ¿podrían volver después?"

"... No, no podemos hacer eso. Por favor, permítanos entrar ".

"Esa es la respuesta más rápida hasta ahora. Los comerciantes siempre piden tiempo y luego discuten entre ellos. Entonces, continuemos ".

Después de eso, Ryurarius se refirió a cómo "los caballos no-muertos tiraban carruajes a lo largo de los caminos" y otras cosas extrañas que parecían confundir sus mentes. Sin embargo, cuando dijo,"A veces los Dragones volarán sobre sus cabezas, así que no os alarméis o dejéis que vuestros caballos corran como locos", su cara se torció.

Tener Dragones volando por encima de una ciudad no era sólo un "gran incidente".

Los dragones eran criaturas contra las que incluso héroes completamente armados y preparados podrían caer en combate. Por eso todos los guerreros soñaban con matar a un dragón. Matar a una criatura abrumadoramente superior con la fuerza que habían afinado, con sus camaradas y sus armas era una acción gloriosa y una acción que sólo los guerreros más extraordinarios podían realizar.

Seguramente causaría una gran perturbación si tal Dragón apareciera en una morada para humanos.

Los no-muertos están bien, porque ya los hemos visto como guardias, pero los Dragones... no, aún así, tener a uno que vuele sobre ellos como centinela debería estar bien, ¿no? Además, tienen muchas categorías de edad y su fuerza varía mucho dependiendo de sus años...

Los Dragones recién nacidos seguían siendo Dragones. Sin embargo, tal pequeño Dragón era más fácil de controlar que la criatura no-muerta de ahora.

"Entonces, eso es todo. Gracias por escucharme. Ahora, ¿pueden seguir al soldado hasta la puerta después de salir de esta habitación?"

"Perdóname, pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Remedios levantó una mano.

"¿Hm? ¿Y qué podría ser?"

"No pretendes matarnos o comernos, ¿verdad?"

"Tal vez podría haber pensado en hacerlo en el pasado. Sin embargo, eso está estrictamente prohibido ahora. Además, después de ver a Su Majestad, siento que no tiene sentido pelearse con formas de vida inferiores ".

"¿Su Majestad es realmente tan poderoso?"

Ryurarius sonrió cansado.

"Es diez veces más poderoso de lo que puedas imaginar. Aparte de él, incluso sus subordinados son extraordinariamente poderosos... francamente hablando, no hay ciudad más segura que la que Su Majestad defiende."

Quizás estaba pensando en algo, pero Remedios se quedó en silencio.

"Este no sabe por qué han venido aquí. Sin embargo, permíteme darte un consejo sabio, que un viejo amigo - un cierto contemporáneo mío - aprendió con su propio cuerpo. Declarar su oposición a Su Majestad sería una tontería extrema. Te serviría mas si te arrepintieras ante él y le suplicases por misericordia ".

Esas palabras tenían un sentido palpable de la realidad. Aunque dijo que lo había oído de un amigo, era más parecido a que el Naga llamado Ryurarius hablaba por experiencia personal.

"Gracias por tu consejo".

Remedios se puso en pie, seguida de cerca por todos los demás.

Neia se inclinó ante Ryurarius desde donde estaba al fondo del grupo antes de salir de la habitación.


	11. Chapter 11

Por: Junkzi

Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.

No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.

La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.

Disfruta la historia.

Capítulo 2: En busca de la Salvación

Parte 5:

Caminaron por las calles de E-Rantel. El destino del grupo era la posada que los guardias de la puerta les habían dicho que era el establecimiento de clase más alta de esta ciudad, el Pabellón dorado.

Neia miró a la gente variada de las calles.

Las palabras de Ryurarius le habían dado la impresión de que esta nación estaba llena de demihumanos y no-muertos. Sin embargo, la realidad era diferente: la mayoría de los peatones eran humanos.

Los únicos no-muertos que ella vio eran grupos de los mismos no-muertos que habían visto cerca de las puertas de la ciudad, así como los no-muertos en forma de caballo con cuerpos de huesos y niebla que tiraban carruajes. No había otro tipo de gente aparte de ellos.

Por otro lado, había todo tipo de demihumanos.

Un grupo de goblins marcharon por las calles en formación cercana, cada uno de ellos irradiando el aura de un veterano experimentado. Eso inmediatamente destrozó la impresión que Neia tenía de los Goblins. No, no fue sólo Neia quien fue afectada así. Jadeos de sorpresa vinieron del contingente paladín.

También había demihumanos con rostros de conejos en uniforme de sirvienta, así como demihumanos bípedos, parecidos a ranas, pero sólo había visto un ejemplo de cada uno en la ciudad.

Parece más normal de lo que imaginaba... bueno, no tan normal, pero aún así, es bastante similar a una nación humana. Apenas se nota que está bajo el yugo de un terrible rey no-muerto.

No había miradas de miedo en los rostros de los ciudadanos que caminaban por las calles. Neia no estaba segura de que esto fuera así porque se habían resignado, se habían acostumbrado a ello o habían decidido que no había necesidad de preocuparse por vivir con los no-muertos. Sin embargo, no había señales de caos en las calles. A veces, hasta escuchaba el sonido de los niños riéndose.

Esto es mucho mejor comparado con Jaldabaoth, supongo.

En ese momento, Remedios detuvo repentinamente a su caballo. Como su líder, que viajaba a la cabeza del grupo, se había detenido, los demás no tuvieron más remedio que seguir su ejemplo.

"Disculpa, enano-san. ¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas?"

Remedios se dirigía a tres enanos que trabajaban al lado del camino. Había también tres esqueletos haciendo movimientos de tierra bajo las órdenes de los enanos.

El choque cultural que había recibido después de entrar en la ciudad había sido tan grande que ahora pensaba que no era la gran cosa ver esqueletos. Había incluso un indicio de alivio en su mente que provenía de ver a un oponente contra el que incluso ella podía ganar.

"¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿De qué país vienes?"

"Pido disculpas por hablar desde el caballo. Sin embargo, somos del Reino Santo y estamos buscando el Pabellón Dorado. ¿Podemos preguntar cómo llegar?"

"¿El Pabellón Dorado? Ahhhh, ese es un lugar con clase."

Los Enanos les dieron una explicación aproximada. Sin embargo, difería ligeramente de lo que los guardias de la puerta les habían dicho y sentía como si estuvieran siendo enviados ligeramente fuera de curso. Sin embargo, el verdadero objetivo no era pedir indicaciones.

"Ya veo. Muchas gracias. Gustav, dales una muestra de aprecio ".

Gustav se desmontó de su caballo y produjo una pequeña bolsa de monedas.

"¿Están seguros? No hay necesidad de esto sólo para dar indicaciones".

"Está bien. Después de todo, hemos interrumpido su trabajo ".

"¿De verdad? Entonces, muchas gracias".

Los Enanos aceptaron el regalo de Gustav y sonrieron.

"Bueno, cuando comamos algo de comida, daremos las gracias a los hombres y mujeres del Reino Santo por ello."

"No, no hay necesidad... hablando de eso, ¿qué hacen aquí?"

"¿Hm? ¿No lo sabes? Estamos construyendo carreteras. Su Majestad mismo nos lo pidió. Aunque son principalmente los residentes los que están haciendo el trabajo, estamos aquí para servir como asesores técnicos ".

Gahahahahaha, los Enanos se rieron de corazón.

"Ya veo. ¿Y los no-muertos de allí son...?"

"Son esqueletos que nos prestó Su Majestad, ¿no? Ahhhh, honestamente, no puedes vencer a los no-muertos cuando se trata de puro trabajo manual. Ciertamente ha cambiado mi visión de ellos".

"Controlando a los no-muertos, huh..."

"No es que no haya nada raro... Bueno, supongo que no se puede evitar porque son viajeros. Aun así, es de esperar en el Reino Hechicero, ¿no? He oído que los no-muertos están trabajando en las aldeas cercanas. Después de todo, pueden completar tareas tediosas como la siembra y así sucesivamente con sólo un pedido. Mira, los muertos vivientes no se cansan, no duermen y no comen. Además, también entienden lo que queremos decir, por lo que lo hacen de forma fantástica cuando se les asigna una tarea dentro de sus posibilidades. Siendo las cosas lo que son, ya ni siquiera necesitas trabajar como un perro. Incluso nuestro país también está empezando a hacer uso de ellos ".

"¿Por tu país, te refieres a una nación de Enanos separada del Reino Hechicero?"

"Oh sí. De ahí venimos, pero ahora nos quedamos en el distrito demihumano del Reino Hechicero".

"¿Distrito demihumano?"

"Sí. Es donde viven todas las razas que no son humanas. Dicen que solía ser el distrito de los pobres de esta ciudad, pero fue demolido. Luego, fue reconstruida para permitir que razas de todo tipo vivieran cómodamente. Bueno, puede que pase un tiempo antes de que esté completo, pero el trabajo en las viviendas para razas más pequeñas que ustedes los humanos -como nosotros enanos, por ejemplo- ya ha comenzado."

"¡Estamos aquí para encargarnos de la construcción!"

El colega del Enano se metió en la conversación.

"Ya veo. Pero si derribaron el distrito de los indigentes, ¿adónde fueron los residentes originales?"

Los ojos de Remedios se dirigieron a los muertos vivientes.

"No estamos muy seguros, pero creo que los enviaron a las aldeas o algo así. Hay muchas aldeas abandonadas y en ruinas por aquí y escuché que las enviaron allí para reconstruir y trabajar en los campos. Ahí es donde ser capaz de dominar a los muertos vivientes es útil. Si no me equivoco, han empezado a cultivar a gran escala con los no-muertos, o algo así. Por eso los precios de los alimentos en este país son bastante baratos ".

"¡No importa que sea barato! ¡Lo importante es que es bueno! ¡Y el vino! Ohhhh, engordé justo después de mudarme a esta ciudad!"

"Si vuelvo así de gordo, mi mujer me gritará:" ¿Dónde está mi parte?" ¡Mejor me adelgazo antes de volver a casa!"

"Ahhhhh, tuvimos mucha suerte cuando lo decidimos al azar."

Guhahahahaha, los enanos volvieron a reír.

"Por último, esos no-muertos en forma de caballo. ¿Saben sus nombres?"

"Ni idea. Aun así, no importa si no lo sabemos, ¿verdad? No están haciendo daño a nadie. Son una bolsa de huesos, pero son tan fuertes que los hace perfectos para mover mercancías, ¿no?"

Lo mismo aquí. "¡Mucha suerte a todos!"

Después de despedirse de los Enanos, el grupo continuó hacia la posada una vez más.

"Capitana, ¿por qué les preguntó el nombre de esa criatura en forma de caballo?"

Neia estaba desconcertada. Ella había pensado que eso era lo que más disgustaba a su capitán.

"... Gustav. Eso fue porque actuabas de forma extraña cuando viste esa cosa ".

"¿En serio...?"

"Oye, ¿sabes el nombre de ese ser no-muerto?"

"... Bueno, un nombre me viene a la mente... pero creo que me equivoqué. No puede ser, probablemente me equivoqué. No puedo imaginarme a una criatura no-muerta como esa que podría ser controlada ".

"Bueno, si tú lo dices, que así sea."

Y eso fue el final de todo.

Poco después, las instrucciones que habían seguido les llevaron ante una lujosa posada, probablemente el Pabellón Dorado que los guardias de la puerta les habían recomendado. Mientras que su nombre estaba escrito en el letrero, la escritura del Reino era diferente a la del Reino Santo, así que sólo podían hacer una idea aproximada. El Reino y el Imperio habían sido una vez el mismo país, por lo que había muchas similitudes entre ellos, pero el Reino Santo nunca había estado atado a ninguno de esos países, por lo que había una gran diferencia entre ellos.

"Gustav, ve a reservar nuestras habitaciones".

"Entendido. Oi, dos de ustedes, conmigo."

Gustav trajo dos paladines con él a la posada. Varios minutos después, uno de ellos volvió.

"Capitana, hemos reservado con éxito las habitaciones. Los establos están detrás de la posada, así que esta bien que llevemos los caballos allí ".

"De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Escudera Baraja, traiga los caballos ".

"¡Entendido!"

Ató los caballos a un árbol delante de la posada y luego los llevó a los establos uno por uno. Cuidar de los caballos era un trabajo de escudero, pero la posada también estaba obligada a ayudar, así que Neia aceptó su buena voluntad y entró en la posada.

Quizás era para evitar que el olor de los establos entrara en la posada, pero había una fragancia en el aire que la hacía pensar precisamente eso.

¿Era algún tipo de madera fragante o perfume?

Desde el exterior, parecía del mismo grado que la posada del Reino, pero después de ver el interior, bien podría haber sido un corte por encima de esta última. Incluso se sintió un poco incómoda al caminar con su cuerpo sucio por dentro, pues bañarse para ellos era esencialmente sólo enjuagarse con agua hasta que pensaron que no apestaban, desde un largo viaje.

Neia se adelantó a la habitación de la que el personal de la posada le había hablado y llamó a la puerta.

"¿Quién es?"

"Escudera Neia Baraja."

Frente a la puerta había un paladín en armadura. Debido a la gran discrepancia entre la ciudad de E-Rantel en su imaginación y la realidad, sentía que incluso el tiempo necesario para aliviar la fatiga del viaje era una pérdida de tiempo y quería salir a explorar tan pronto como fuera posible.

"Has llegado justo a tiempo. Estamos a punto de empezar la reunión ".

Aunque se preguntaba si necesitaba participar, no servía de nada molestarse por eso. La gente de arriba había hablado y obedecerlos era el curso de acción apropiado.

"Entonces vamos a buscar una audiencia con el Rey Hechicero como planeamos. Gustav, cuento contigo ".

"Por supuesto, Capitana. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa debemos hacer aparte de eso? El plan original era conocer gente con poder y pedir ayuda..."

Ya que Momon era un aventurero, habían planeado en un principio ir al Gremio de aventureros. Sin embargo, según Ryurarius, el Gremio de Aventureros ahora estaba esencialmente cerrado y las peticiones eran manejadas por el Rey Hechicero ".

"Vamos a pasar por el Gremio de todos modos. Veamos si podemos atraer a algunos aventureros ociosos e individuos notables para que vengan al Reino Santo ".  
"Entiendo, entonces..."

Gustav dio órdenes a dos paladines y de inmediato se pusieron en movimiento.

Neia se preguntaba qué tipo de tareas le asignaría.

Por lo general, era trabajo de un escudero pulir la armadura y las espadas de los paladines, lavar la ropa, entre otras tareas diversas. Planchar y arreglar sus ropas arrugadas también era parte de eso. La mayoría de los paladines ahora habían pasado por tales experiencias.

Por supuesto, nuestra increíblemente talentosa capitana, que se convirtió en un paladín sin tener que ser escudera, no pudo haber encontrado tales cosas...

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de los otros? ¿Esperarán dentro de la posada?"

Ahh, cuando estaba juntando rumores en el Reino, me llevaron a creer que esta sería una ciudad sombría y oscura. Sin embargo, es mucho más ordinario de lo que esperaba... confío en que dejar salir a unas cuantas personas ¿no sería un problema?"

"Aunque es difícil de decir en este momento, creo que no debería haber ningún peligro repentino en eso."

"¿Es así?" Que varias personas vayan a los templos y vean si pueden ayudarnos a conseguir a Momon".

"El rey de esta ciudad es el Rey Hechicero, un muerto viviente. No será demasiado bueno tener lazos con los templos, ¿no?"

"Aún así, somos paladines. ¿A dónde iremos si no a los templos?"

Gustav tenía una cara compleja. Remedios tenía razón.

"Eso también es verdad."

Y además del paisaje que el Rey Hechicero nos ha permitido ver, también sería bueno ver y escuchar la vida de la ciudad a través de su gente. ¿verdad?"

"Tienes un punto ahí..."

Pero, ¿qué harían si vieran algo que como paladines no podrían tolerar?

Gustav estaba teniendo problemas para responder porque estaba pensando en esa pregunta.

Neia respondió su propia pregunta.

Los paladines eran seres que encarnaban la justicia, así que tal vez lo correcto para un paladín sería censurar al Rey Hechicero. Sin embargo, si el resultado de hacerlo significaba que el Rey Hechicero no ayudaría al Reino Santo, es decir, que no podrían salvar a las masas de su sufrimiento, ¿seguiría siendo lo correcto?

Recordó que su padre una vez dijo que no entendía la justicia de un paladín. No lo había pensado mucho durante sus días de entrenamiento con el objetivo de convertirse en un paladín. Pero ahora que el Reino Santo estaba en este estado, tal vez su corazón se había vuelto blando y débil, pero ella había estado pensando en esto todo este tiempo.

Quizás sus dudas podrían aclararse si pudiera preguntarle a su madre, pero su madre ya no estaba entre los vivos.

Al final, ella sólo podía confiar en sí misma para encontrar la respuesta.

A medida que Neia continuaba reflexionando sobre estas cosas, el diálogo continuó. Un par de paladines irían a los templos de los Cuatro Dioses, mientras que dos grupos más de dos recogerían información en la ciudad. Remedios y los otros se quedarían atrás para ocuparse de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

Como era de esperar, Neia recibió la orden de pulir su armadura.

Cuando terminó la reunión, Neia se encargó de la armadura de todos.

Las limpió de suciedad con un paño húmedo.

Como se podría esperar de una armadura mágica, estaba intacta y sin daños. Si hubiera alguna abolladura, habría que martillarlas desde el interior, pero si los dedos fueran torpes, eso haría que la superficie fuera desigual y fea. Como Neia no estaba segura de sus habilidades en ese sentido, la armadura mágica que llevaban los paladines era la mejor de todas.

Estaba muy feliz de enterrar su corazón y su mente en el trabajo, así que no necesitaba pensar en cosas innecesarias.

Y así, con su frente sudaba, Neia limpió la armadura de todos.


	12. Chapter 12

¡Buenas! Hace tiempo que no les hablo ¿no? … Bien, si leíste todo hasta aquí… tienes mi más sincero agradecimiento por darme la oportunidad de entretenerte.

Ahora si comienza el verdadero fanfic. Espero que lo disfrutes.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Por: Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: En busca de la Salvación**

 **Parte 7:**

Su audiencia con el Rey Hechicero llegó antes de lo esperado. Neia no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Eso fue porque estaba previsto que ocurriera el día después de que Gustav se hubiera ido a defender su caso.

Los paladines del Reino Santo - arrastrados por Neia - encontraron que la residencia del Rey Hechicero a la que llegaron era bastante austera. Tal vez podría haber sido bastante ostentoso para alguien que gobernaba una ciudad de este grado, pero no era totalmente apto para alguien que se llamaba a sí mismo rey. No había un sentido silencioso y reverente de la historia, no había aura de estatus y no mostraba los caprichos de alguien que tenía el poder. Parecía un edificio construido para propósitos prácticos.

Era demasiado triste comparado con los palacios reales del Reino o el Reino Santo. Sin embargo, este era el domicilio del Rey Hechicero. Como esta había sido una vez una ciudad regional del Reino, probablemente había decidido hacer uso de sus instalaciones después de tomar el control de la misma.

A medida que los paladines se quitaban los cascos y examinaban el castillo, había tenues rastros de desdén que sólo Neia podía captar. Tal vez comparaban su entorno con el palacio real de su pais.

¿Quién podría culparlos por eso?

Y entonces, Neia vio la Nave Fantasma que habían encontrado previamente. Así como los no-muertos caminando por las calles.

¿Por qué un rey que tenía dominio sobre los no-muertos de ese nivel elegiría quedarse en un palacio viejo tan destartalado?

Tengo la sensación de que hay alguna razón para ello... si él quisiera un lujoso palacio, todo lo que tendría que hacer es ordenar a los enanos que dirigieran a los incansables no-muertos para que construyeran uno...

Mientras pasaban por las puertas del palacio, había dos filas de criaturas no-muertos, parecidas a la que habían encontrado al llegar a la ciudad. A diferencia de los no-muertos que habían visto en la puerta, eran más delgados y cruzaban sus lanzas en el aire entre ellos.

Banderas colgaban de las puntas de las lanzas cruzadas. A la derecha estaban las banderas del Reino Hechicero y a la izquierda las banderas del Reino Santo.

Debajo de las banderas había un pasadizo por el que podían pasar.

Después de eso, sonó la música. Aunque era una melodía que no había oído antes, probablemente era mejor aceptarla como parte de la ceremonia de todo el asunto.

Neia recordó una conferencia que había recibido una vez.

El factor más importante para resistir los hechizos es tener una mente clara.

No, no había forma de que esto pudiera ser un ataque mágico. Si esto fuera una trampa, no habría necesidad de izar la bandera del Reino Santo.

Neia caminó en lo que parecía un camino sorprendente, mientras observaba su entorno al mismo tiempo.

Había una guardia de honor y las banderas del Santo Reino. Esto era una clara señal de que el Rey Hechicero estaba tratando a su delegación como invitados de honor; en otras palabras, reconoció a Neia y a los demás como embajadores oficiales en el Reino Hechicero, lo que significaba que Neia también tenía que mantener la reputación del Reino Santo.

Ese sentimiento le agrado, pero al mismo tiempo la llenó de un estrés cortante.

Caminó por el sendero bajo las banderas colgantes y al final del pasaje - Neia respiró sorprendida.

Era una belleza de clase mundial.

Es hermosa... es increíblemente hermosa...

Tenía una belleza inmaculada. Su vestido blanco, incalculablemente caro, carecía de alguna mancha o suciedad.

Su sonrisa compasiva era suficiente para convencerla, era una mujer que podría haber sido confundida con un ángel. Sin embargo, la realidad no era así, dado el par de alas negras que brotaban de su cintura.

"Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros al Reino Hechicero. Por favor permítanme que me presente; soy la Supervisora de los Guardianes de Piso y Guardianes de Área en todo el Reino Hechicero de Ainz Ooal Gown. Para usar un término que les resulte más familiar, yo soy la Primer Ministro ".

"Le agradezco su cálida bienvenida. Soy la líder del grupo diplomático del Reino Santo, Remedios Custodio y estoy muy agradecida de que hayan hecho arreglos para reunirse con nosotros ".

"No hay necesidad de agradecer. Su Majestad el Rey Hechicero está profundamente preocupado por los acontecimientos dentro del Reino Santo y por lo tanto ha dicho que es evidente que les diese algo de tiempo ".

"Estamos muy agradecidos por eso."

Albedo era toda sonrisas y su presencia aplastó las palabras de Remedios. Su belleza antinatural era tal que incluso un miembro del mismo sexo - no, era precisamente porque eran del mismo sexo – que sería devorada por ella. La línea de visión de Albedo parpadeó rápidamente sobre todos, incluida Neia.

"Ahora, Su Majestad os está esperando, así que os guiaré a la sala de audiencias. ¿Puedo pedirles que me sigan?"

"Sí, por supuesto. Entonces, ¿qué tal nuestras espadas?"

"Ah, sí, está el asunto ese."

Albedo sonrió entre risas.

¿Por qué sonreiría así, se preguntó Neia? No podían llevar armas a la presencia de un rey, así que normalmente se les pedía que entregaran sus armas. Esto también era una muestra de confianza de la otra parte.

"Normalmente, nos aferraríamos a ellas para su custodia, pero no hay necesidad de ello." Pueden llevar sus armas".

Albedo dijo algo que Neia no podía comprender.

Remedios también pensaba "¿por qué?". Seguramente alguien que había pasado todo su tiempo al lado de la Reina tendría aún más razones para cuestionar esto.

Ante sus justificadas dudas, Albedo volvió a sonreír.

Naturalmente, esto se debe a que confiamos en nuestros honorables invitados del Reino Santo y también porque nosotros, como nación que contiene muchos muertos vivientes, debemos parecerles un país bastante extraño. Por lo tanto, siento que permitirles mantener sus espadas los tranquilizará. Por supuesto, no tenemos intención de hacerles daño. Pero si ustedes desean dejarlas con nosotros, podemos cumplir esa petición ".

"Ya veo, siendo así nuestra patria aceptará la buena voluntad de Su Majestad... os ruego que resguardéis las espadas de todos aparte de mí. Le pido disculpas, pero porto un tesoro nacional de mi país, así que espero que entienda que no puedo desprenderla de mis manos bajo ninguna circunstancia ".

"Entiendo".

Albedo miró hacia un lado y la criatura no-muerta que apareció tomo sus espadas para guardarlas.

Quizás había paladines que no estaban contentos de dar sus espadas a los no-muertos, pero como su Capitán se los había ordenado, no había forma de que pudieran negarse.

Neia miró a Albedo mientras entregaba su arma.

No había manera de saber lo que estaba pensando mientras seguía sonriendo esa hermosa sonrisa suya. Más bien, se podría decir que ella los había mirado con pura buena voluntad, como si estuviera prodigando bondad de corazón a Neia y a los demás. Sin embargo, ¿era correcta la evaluación de Neia? Por ejemplo, si hubiera un significado más profundo-

Permitió que gente armada se pusiera de pie ante su amo. ¿Fue debido a la orden del Rey Hechicero? O... ¿fue porque sabía que no había forma de que pudiéramos hacerle daño?

El Rey Hechicero era un mago increíblemente poderoso. ¿Quizás era la arrogancia de creer que ninguna cantidad de paladines del Reino Santo podía derrotarlo?

O quizás tenga guardias no-muertos listos para la batalla. Albedo-sama no parece que tenga ninguna habilidad para pelear...

La Primer Ministro, cuya belleza estaba lo más alejada posible de la violencia, sonrió con gentileza.

"Ahora, todos. El Rey Hechicero espera. Por favor, entren y reúnanse con él ".

La sala del trono tampoco era tan lujosa como ella se había imaginado. Parecería que había sido puesta en servicio inmediatamente después de ser tomada, sin ninguna renovación.

Sin embargo, el trono mismo resplandecía brillantemente; se podría decir que irradiaba un resplandor dorado. Seguramente no fue forjado de oro macizo; debió ser dorado con láminas de oro. Pero aun así, uno podía ver cuánto esfuerzo y gasto debió haber sido necesario para hacerlo, dado el tamaño del trono.

A continuación, la bandera detrás del trono era igual de impresionante. Estaba hecha de algún tipo de tela y de color negro azabache, con una profundidad inconmensurable. Una ligera alteración en los niveles de luz podría hacer pensar que era de un púrpura profundo.

"Saludos, Su Majestad."

"Todos, inclinaos", ordeno Remedios.

Paladines inclinándose ante los no-muertos; aunque Neia se sorprendió de cómo Remedios pudo tomar una decisión como esa, no ofreció resistencia al caer sobre una rodilla y bajar la cabeza. Fue porque era escudera que había aprendido esta práctica ceremonial. Dicho esto, su experiencia con los reyes se limitaba a ver al Rey Santo una vez, como escudera. Bajó la cabeza mientras movía los ojos, frenéticamente robando miradas a los paladines que la rodeaban.

Parece... que todo está bien.

Por supuesto, esa fue su impresión tomada con base en mirar sus espaldas. Quizás si ella los hubiese visto de frente, podría haber visto la cara pálida de la mayoría de ellos .

¡Estará bien! No fui regañada por nadie, ni siquiera delante del Rey Santo-sama. Papá dijo que yo también lo hice bien e incluso me elogió.

"Anunciando la llegada de Su Majestad, Ainz Ooal Gown."

Mientras Albedo hablaba desde donde estaba delante y al lado de su grupo, Neia escuchaba un sonido muy tenue que sólo ella podía captar, como el de un papel rasgandose, seguido por el sonido de pisadas y un pon pon, un sonido de algo duro golpeando el suelo. Pronto, sintió que alguien estaba sentado en el trono.

"Les doy la bienvenida, levanten la cabeza."

Fue muy difícil respirar durante este tiempo. Mirar hacia arriba demasiado temprano o demasiado tarde sería una violación de la etiqueta. Después de unos segundos, levantó silenciosamente la cabeza.

Y entonces, el ser delante de Neia capturó su atención.

Es el Rey Hechicero, Ainz Ooal Gown...

Puntos de luz roja brillaban dentro de las orbitas oculares de su cráneo desnudo, junto con una apariencia dignamente no-muerta. Sin embargo, Neia sabía que era algo totalmente distinto.

Lo primero que la sorprendió fue su ropa.

Vestido más ricamente de lo que un noble estaría en su fiesta para celebrar la herencia de su título.

La longitud y extensión de sus túnicas parecía muy cómodas y las mangas estaban sorprendentemente sueltas. El dobladillo y las mangas estaban ligeramente decoradas con oro y púrpura. Llevaba atada a la cintura una banda, pero era extraña y no extraña al mismo tiempo. Por muy raro que fuera, exudaba un sabor exótico y "bello" era la única palabra que ella podía usar para describirlo.

Después de eso, usó un par de guantes del mismo color que sus ropas, provistos de placas de metal que brillaban en todos los colores del arco iris y esa mano sostuvo un bastón místico que parecía como si fueran siete serpientes enrollándose una alrededor de la otra. Debe haber sido la fuente del sonido duro de antes.

Sin embargo, fue el halo de irradiación obsidiana que había detrás de él lo que fue verdaderamente sorprendente.

... ¿Es realmente un no-muerto? De ninguna manera...

En la mente de Neia, los no-muertos eran criaturas como Zombis, Esqueletos, Ghasts y otras criaturas semejantes.

En ese caso, el Rey Hechicero no podría ser descrito como uno de los no-muertos a los ojos de Neia. misteriosamente su cara esquelética no la asustó. De hecho, se podría decir que tenía un aire de pureza y santidad.

Era un ser poderoso, un ser asombroso, un ser cuyo poder excedía la capacidad de su mente para captar - en otras palabras, era un Ser Supremo.

Neia olvidó a Albedo, que estaba junto al trono y miró con ternura al Rey Hechicero.

Lo que la trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos fue el "Bien entonces", que dijo el Rey Hechicero.

"Han recorrido un largo camino desde el Reino Santo, Remedios-dono y ustedes, damas y caballeros de la orden paladina."

"Muchas gracias, Su Majestad."

Aunque podríamos haber organizado un banquete de bienvenida para ustedes, no confío en que ninguno de ustedes esté de humor para tal cosa. Por lo tanto, he tomado el tiempo fuera de mi apretada agenda para arreglar una audiencia con ustedes. Siendo así, en lugar de perder el tiempo en juegos de palabras inútiles - y halagos insinceros - vayamos directo al corazón del asunto. Espero que no haya objeciones a esto.

"Para nada, Su Majestad."

"Muy bien. Entonces, dígame el estado actual del Reino Santo. Hablar sin engaño u omisión le permitirá al Reino Hechicero ayudarlos mejor ".

Después de que Remedios le indicara su comprensión, ella derramó su corazón con respecto al estado del Reino Santo.

Neia no entendía cuál era el razonamiento que la había llevado a ser tan comunicativa con su información. Aunque, era muy probable que Remedios sintiera que pensarlo por sí misma era problemático.

El contenido de su discurso era como el que Gustav le había dicho a Blue Rose y terminó diciendo que la situación en primera línea estaba tensa. Probablemente no quería decir algo como que el Reino Santo estaba en vísperas de la destrucción a otro país y mucho menos a un rey no-muerto.

"Ya veo. Entonces, ¿cuál es su objetivo al venir a mi país?"

Deseamos presentar una petición a Su Majestad; dicen que el aventurero llamado Momon que ha jurado ante usted, podría luchar a la par con Jaldabaoth, así que nos gustaría poder tomar prestado a ese guerrero. Le ruego que envíe al guerrero Momon a nuestro país ".

El resplandor carmesí en los ojos del Rey Hechicero desapareció repentinamente y luego se volvió a encender un momento después.

"Como pensaba. También he preparado una respuesta para esta eventualidad - que sería no."

"¿Puedo preguntar por las razones que llevaron a esa respuesta?"

"Bueno, él es algo así como un símbolo en mi nación. Una parte irremplazable de mi país. Precisamente porque él está cerca, la gente puede vivir tranquila con su corazón ".

"¿Pero no comanda usted legiones de muertos vivientes, Su Majestad?"

"Huhuhuhu", el Rey Hechicero se rió en silencio. Parece que ustedes, damas y caballeros del Reino Santo, han visto mis fuerzas de no-muertos y las han considerado bastante satisfactorias. Entonces, ¿no aceptaréis un préstamo de estas tropas de no-muertos en lugar de Momon? confío en que todos habréis visto que todos los no-muertos que mando son bastante potentes. Deberían ser capaces de eliminar un simple levantamiento demihumano ".

Remedios quedó sin palabras.

Probablemente se imaginaba la vista de sí misma dirigiendo un ejército no-muerto de regreso al Reino Santo. No, era inimaginable. Comandar a los no-muertos era totalmente antitético para un paladín.

Era verdad que los no-muertos tenían muchas ventajas como tropas. No necesitaban comer, podían esperar en medio de la selva primitiva y se les podía llamar un ejército ideal.

Sin embargo, reclutar a los no-muertos - llamados enemigos de todas las criaturas vivientes debido a su odio a la vida - en sus fuerzas era más aterrador que cualquier otra cosa. Para empezar, traer las tropas de otra nación a su propio país era una fuente de malestar. Después de resolver sus problemas, ellos podrían entonces proceder a conquistar el Reino Santo.

"En, en ese caso..."

El Rey Hechicero se rió entre dientes ante la perturbación de Remedios.

"Efectivamente, Remedios-dono. Hay algunos en mi país que piensan igual que tú. El uso de los no-muertos para la agricultura, la labranza y la seguridad son aplicaciones que la gente está aceptando cada vez más. Pero, desafortunadamente, aquellos de mis ciudadanos que tienen poco contacto con estas actividades no han llegado a aceptarlas por completo. Por supuesto, la situación es mucho mejor que cuando estaba estableciendo mi Reino, pero se necesitará más tiempo para ello. Momon puede escuchar sus preocupaciones y aliviarlas de muchas maneras. Si lo envío ahora, no se sabe cómo el descontento de la gente podría estallar ".

En ese caso, seguramente los paladines podemos quedarnos aqui y completar el trabajo de construir la confianza en los no-muertos, ¿no es así? Mucha gente sabe que los paladines son los enemigos de los no-muertos. ¿No sería muy eficaz que nos quedáramos y declaráramos que los no-muertos de Su Majestad son dignos de confianza?"

"Umu... esa es una propuesta digna de consideración."

Después de un breve período de meditación, el Rey Hechicero volvió su rostro hacia la mano que no llevaba su bastón.

"... Hm. Uno puede confiar en alguien que ha pasado por las mismas dificultades que ellos; seguramente no hay manera de que crean a alguien que apareció de la nada y dijo que los no-muertos eran sus amigos, ¿verdad? Como yo pensaba, no podrás reemplazar a un aventurero adamantita, que ya es famoso en toda la ciudad ".

Su lógica era impecable.

Por lo tanto, ella no podía refutarlo con lógica. Además, Remedios sintió que usar cualquier forma de atracción emocional sería aún menos efectiva.

El Rey Hechicero preguntó entonces a Remedios sin palabras:

"... muy bien. Entonces cambiemos de tema. Deseo preguntar por algunas personas que no mencionaste, Remedios-dono. En el pasado, Momon me dijo que Jaldabaoth comandaba doncellas de considerable poder. ¿Puedo preguntarles si ustedes, damas y caballeros, se han encontrado con gente vestida así en el Reino Santo?"

"No hemos encontrado a nadie vestido así en el Reino Santo. De hecho, sólo nos enteramos de ellas por primera vez cuando conversamos con Blue rose del Reino ".

"Ya veo... lo que significaría que las doncellas podrían ser la carta de triunfo de Jaldabaoth? ¿O eso significa que están activas en otros lugares?"

"No podemos estar seguros."

"... creo que mencionaste que el Reino Santo del Sur seguía aguantando. ¿Mantiene comunicaciones secretas con ellos?"

"Hasta cierto punto, sí."

"... ¿Entonces no se han infiltrado todavía en el sur? Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. Umu..."

El Rey Hechicero de repente miró al techo.

"¿Su Majestad siente que los secuaces de Jaldabaoth se han infiltrado en el sur?"

"Yo no dije eso. Pero yo estaba pensando que, si él poseía peones tan poderosos, ¿por qué no los ha usado todavía... y creo que le pedí una revelación completa al principio, no lo hice? Por lo tanto, permítanme ir al grano - ¿qué tipo de remuneración puede ofrecerme el Reino Santo a cambio de la ayuda que mi nación puede proveer?"

Era una pregunta perfectamente normal y totalmente esperada. Sin embargo, contestarla fue muy difícil.

"Podemos ofrecer la amistad, confianza y respeto de mi país."

El Rey Hechicero resopló en la respuesta de Remedios.

Sin embargo, no se podía concluir que la respuesta de Remedios hubiera sido incorrecta. Hubo momentos en los que todo eso era lo que un paladín necesitaría para precipitarse en una batalla de vida o muerte. Aquel que defendió un pueblo pobre que no podía permitirse pagar una recompensa adecuada y desafió a una horda demihumana, sería considerado un ejemplo ante los paladines.

Eso es lo típico que diría un paladín. Quizás uno de mis amigos del pasado bien podría haber estado dispuesto a tomar medidas basándose sólo en eso. Pero ¿esta eso bien? No sé cuáles son los planes de Demiurge. Sería mejor preguntar solo para estar seguros.

"¿Puedes ofrecerme algún beneficio tangible?"

¿Está diciendo que Momon-dono es amigo del Rey Hechicero? ¿Está dirigiéndose a él tan familiarmente porque no es sólo un subordinado?

Mientras Neia reflexionaba sobre esa pregunta, Remedios permaneció en silencio.

No.

La verdad que no se podía decir era que Remedios Custodio no estaba en posición de hacer ninguna promesa de ese tipo.

¿Qué pasaría después de que derrotaran a Jaldabaoth?

Por supuesto, necesitarían nombrar al próximo Rey Santo. Sin embargo, la probabilidad de que tal persona escuche las palabras de un paladín sería muy baja. Si fuera elegido de los nobles del sur, que nunca se habían llevado bien con ella, Remedios y los otros probablemente estarían bajo arresto domiciliario por su incapacidad para proteger a la Reina Santa.

En ese caso, incluso si forjaran un pacto con el Rey Hechicero, no había garantía de que dicho pacto realmente sería respetado. No, antes de eso, era muy dudoso que este grupo tuviera el derecho de representar a su nación. En última instancia, el verdadero propósito de esta delegación de embajadores había sido crear simpatía entre los comuneros que no entendían la situación.

Por esa razón, no tenían la capacidad de hacer promesas. Nadie podía representar por sí solo a un país entero; el único que podía hacer eso era su rey.

"Perdóneme, Su Majestad. Soy el vicecapitán Gustav Montanis, sirviendo bajo el mando de la capitána Custodio. Por favor, permítame hablar en su nombre ".

El Rey Hechicero levantó levemente su barbilla, para indicar que el hombre debía continuar.

"Muchas gracias." Lo que Su Majestad pide es algo que no podemos garantizar. Incluso si reclamamos el territorio del Reino Santo, restaurar la tierra que ha sido devastada por Jaldabaoth llevará mucho tiempo. No creo que podamos ofrecerle nada de lo que prometemos aquí con tanta prisa. Sin embargo, hay una cosa que quiero decirle a Su Majestad y es el peligro de Jaldabaoth."

"Umu... sigue adelante."

"Sí. Los demihumanos desorganizados que amenazaron al Reino en el pasado están ahora bajo el dominio de Jaldabaoth. Si Jaldabaoth no es detenido ahora y se le permite esconderse, no hay manera de saber qué tipo de preparativos puede hacer y dónde se mostrará de nuevo ".

En otras palabras, está diciendo que ahora es el mejor momento para matarlo, dado que ha mostrado su rostro. Por lo tanto, uno debe erradicar las semillas de cualquier posible discordia lo antes posible. ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?"

"Es como usted dice. No esperaba menos de Su Majestad. Por lo tanto, ¿podemos suplicarle que envíe a Momon-dono?"

"Ya veo. Es una razón perfectamente comprensible. De hecho, ya es hora de que este Jaldabaoth sea exterminado ".

"En ese caso..."

El Rey Hechicero poso su mano contra su cráneo, como si estuviese pensando, pasaron una cantidad incontable de minutos… no, posiblemente solo fueron como máximo 2 segundos antes de que el Rey Hechicero hablara.

"Muy bien, enviaré a Momon para vencer a Jaldabaoth."

"¡Muchas gra- "

Antes de que pudieran terminar de hablar el Rey Hechicero extendió una mano para detenerlo antes de golpear su bastón en el suelo.

"Sin embargo, no será gratis."

"Su majestad, como hemos dicho antes… no podemos ofrecerle nada en este momento."

"Lo sé, no hay necesidad de repetirme las cosas dos veces, primero, quiero a las sirvientas que comanda Jaldabaoth, ustedes no harán nada, mi país se encargara de ello, y segundo, esto es completamente opcional, por lo que esta parte puede ser rechazada."

Mientras que Neia no podía ver al Rey Hechicero, lo escuchaba perfectamente y no podía sentir otra cosa más que un profundo sentimiento de agradecimiento y respeto, aun cuando no había terminado de hablar.

"¿Qué desea, su Majestad?"

"Ya que es algo… que no puede asegurarse de ser cumplido, me lo guardare para después… Umu, Albedo ¿puedes llamar a Momon?"

La Primer Ministro que había estado al margen de todo mientras tanto, asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

"Entonces- "

Todos voltearon a ver una vez más a el Rey Hechicero.

"Dado que esto es un asunto privado, escuchen, lo que deseo es hacer una ruta comercial con su país."

"¿Una ruta comercial?"

Mientras Gustav repetía lo que el Rey Hechicero como un loro, el Rey Hechicero explico a lo que se refería.

"Honorables damas y caballeros paladines, mi país recientemente fue fundado, a pesar de ello hemos creado algunas armas llamadas armas rúnicas, por lo que quiero que su país las compre."

Ya veo, pensó Neia, es razonable, su país es un país pequeño, por no decir que esta comandado por un Rey No-Muerto, debe haber sido difícil crear relaciones comerciales, puede que solo esos enanos tuvieran ese tipo de trato.

"Nosotros no- "

El Rey Hechicero levantó nuevamente su mano para detener a Gustav que iba a hablar.

"Como dije, esta es una opción extra, por lo que no es necesario que se cumpla. Ayudare a su país por beneficios de obtener más fuerza, no olviden eso."

"¡GRACIAS!"

Mientras que todos los paladines, incluida yo, una simple escudero nos arrodillábamos y bajamos la cabeza aún más dada la benevolencia del Rey Hechicero, la puerta se abrió

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, yo se que leyeron todo eso y posiblemente esperaban mas... o no... pero bueno, ¡Por favor! Esperen con ansias el siguiente capitulo!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Por: Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: En busca de la Salvación**

 **Parte 8:**

Unos pasos resonaron en la habitación, mientras que Neia tenía la cabeza agachada y no podía saber de quien se trataba, eso era en su mente, pero su corazón lo sabía, uno de esos pasos pertenecía a la Primer Ministro, Albedo, y los otros pasos…

"Su Majestad, Ainz-sama, como lo ordeno, por su voluntad eh traído a el guerrero Momon."

Neia hecho un pequeño vistazo y vio a un gran hombre, vestido con una armadura completa de un color tan negro, que incluso la noche misma le tendría envidia, sin embargo, lo que más extraño para Neia es que seguía usando su casco. A pesar de estar frente a su Rey.

"Umu, lo has hecho bien Albedo, y tu Momon, cuento con que Albedo te haya explicado brevemente la situación."

"Si lo hizo, sin embargo, no sé si debería aceptar."

Antes de que el Rey Hechicero pudiera hablar, casi pude escuchar el grito de nuestra estúpida capitana.

"Momon-dono ¿verdad?"

"¿Hm y tú eres?"

"Mi nombre es Remedios Custodio, la capitana de los paladines en el Reino Santo, es un honor conocerlo."

"¿eh?"

Sin ser conscientes de ello, todos los paladines, incluyendo al vice-capitán Gustav y yo, dejamos escapar un sonido indigno, que incluso en el Reino Santo sería castigado con arresto domiciliario, si te iba bien.

"Ya veo, un placer conocerla Remedios Custodio-dono, como usted sabe, mi nombre es Momon."

"Entiendo, sé que podría ser un problema para usted, que sirve como guardián para la gente de E-Rantel, sé que estoy haciendo una petición egoísta e irresponsable, pero- "

Es imposible, es completamente imposible que ella sea nuestra estúpida capitana, estos pensamientos nacieron desde el fondo del corazón de Neia, y con sus habilidades, dio un vistazo a los demás paladines, y sabía que al menos, ella no era la única que pensaba esto.

*CLAP*

Se escuchó un ruido lo bastante fuerte como para que todos volteáramos a la fuente de sonido.

"Momon, se lo que quieres decir, se lo que estás pensando, y quiero decirte que no tienes de que preocuparte, ¿Por qué no vas solo y dejas a tu compañera aquí, de esa manera te sentirás más tranquilo ¿no?"

"¿Eso está bien?"

Momon a pesar de que llevaba un casco y Neia no podía ver alguna de sus expresiones, notó un claro sentimiento de desconfianza por parte de Momon a través de su voz.

"Por supuesto, después de todo comprendo el daño que Jaldabaoth significa. Esto es simplemente una prevención para el futuro."

"Ya veo, entonces, Su Majestad, permítame ir al Reino Santo para derrotar a Jaldabaoth."

Neia quería hablar con todas sus fuerzas, quería agradecerles tanto a Momon, por aceptar venir a ayudarnos, tanto como a Su Majestad, Ainz Ooal Gown por aceptar enviar a Momon, a pesar de todos los problemas que podría causarle. Neia estaba a punto de gritar infinidad de veces, gracias, pero pudo contenerse gracias a que, la persona más benevolente que hubiera conocido, Ainz Ooal Gown, habló.

"Entonces, daré por terminada la reunión, orgullosos paladines del Reino Santo, vayan a descansar el día de hoy, prepárense, tengo entendido que se hospedan en el Pabellón Dorado, por lo que más tarde, enviare a Momón ahí. Asegúrense de que alguien esté presente para recibirlo."

"Si, Su Majestad, estoy eternamente agradecida con usted."

Remedios Custodio volvió a arrodillarse ante Ainz Ooal Gown, todos, bajamos la cabeza una vez más.

"No es ningún problema, pero ya que están aquí ¿Por qué no visitan mi país y descansan un poco?"

Remedios dejo de hablar, ya veo, ese parece ser su límite, pensó Neia. Y mientras pensaba en ello Gustav tomo las riendas de la conversación nuevamente.

"Muchas gracias por su generosa oferta su majestad, sin embargo, no podemos relajarnos mientras nuestros compatriotas están en nuestro país sufriendo."

"Ya veo, entonces, pueden hacer lo que gusten."

"Si, gracias por su benevolencia, su Majestad..."

"De verdad. Entonces eso será todo. Este ha sido un dialogo beneficioso."

"Anunciando la salida de Su Majestad, el Rey Hechicero."

Neia y los demás paladines inclinaron la cabeza en respuesta a las palabras de Albedo.

Una vez más el bastón golpeo a lo largo del suelo a tiempo con sus pisadas, de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando había entrado. Esos sonidos se alejaron cada vez más, y pronto oyeron el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. El Rey Hechicero probablemente había salido de la habitación.

"Entonces- "

Cuando Neia levanto la cabeza, vio a una Albedo de mejillas rojas sonriendo y diciendo:

"Entonces, por favor, permítanme acompañarlos afuera, Momon, tú también, tienes que prepararte para llevar a cabo las ordenes de Su Majestad."

Neia y compañía se prepararon para la llegada de Momon cuando llegaron a la posada. Dicho esto, no sabían cuando llegaría por lo que tomarían algunos turnos, por supuesto a Neia le toco limpiar las armaduras.

"Es impresionante, capitana."

Neia escucho a Gustav hablar a través de la habitación mientras llevaba agua para y un trapo para limpiar las armaduras.

"¿Qué es impresionante?"

"Jamás pensé que pudiera controlarse de esa manera, permítame pedirle perdón."

"¿Hah? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

Neia no se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había pegado su oreja a la puerta, y cuando esta se abrió, Neia no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, haciendo que cayera dentro de la habitación.

La cara de Remedios estaba roja, cuando Neia se levantó, la capitana Remedios Custodio procedió a darle una bofetada, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar la segunda, el capitán Gustav se apresuró a levantar los brazos y se interpuso entre Neia y la Capitana.

"¡Capitana Custodio! ¡Un momento, por favor!" No se puede negar que las acciones de la escudera Baraja fueron las de una sinvergüenza, pero compréndala por favor, al igual que usted y yo, así como a los otros paladines, tenemos curiosidad sobre cómo se llevaran a cabo los planes para asi, servir de una mejor manera."

Neia estaba sosteniendo su mejilla mientras Gustav continuaba.

"Lo que hizo fue por el bien de su país, ¿No es eso algo digno de alabanza?"

"¿De qué tonterías estás hablando desde hace un rato?, ese tipo de actos no son dignos de alguien que si quiera aspira a convertirse en un paladín algún día. ¿Quieres que la elogia por ese tipo de actos? ¡No me jodas!"

"La culpa recae en su sirviente"

Neia ya recuperada, se disculpó desde el fondo de su corazón mientras inclinaba la cabeza, sabía que lo que había hecho era vergonzoso, no solo para un escudero, si no para cualquier persona.

Mientras estaban discutiendo, llego un paladín para hacerle saber que su turno de espera había terminado y que ahora saldría a la ciudad.

"Bien, quizá eso te sirva de algo para refrescarte escudera Baraja, ve a la ciudad y revisa cualquier movimiento extraño, ¿eso está bien verdad? Capitana."

Remedios asintió, mientras que Neia la agradecía con su cabeza a su capitán Gustav.

"Bien, pero, escudera Baraja, esta vez ¿serás capaz de recolectar información de manera eficiente?"

"Tu sirviente no lo sabe, pero estoy segura de que incluso si fallo en mi misión, ustedes serían capaces de pensar en algo, Capitán-sama."

"¿Y qué hubieses hecho si no podíamos pensar en nada? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si atacamos ese barco fantasma?"

En efecto, como dijo la Capitana, era muy probable que si hubiera reunido una mejor información no se hubieran llevado un susto de tal manera, y en el peor de los casos si hubiéramos atacado ese barco fantasma las cosas podrían no haber salido como salieron. Sin embargo, Neia sabía que se había esforzado, no solo en la recopilación de información del Rey Hechicero, sino, desde que salieron del Reino Santo, ella ha estado dando todo de ella misma, Neia se enorgullecía de poder decir esto.

¿Podría ser que la capitana todavía siguiera sorprendida por ver a Su Majestad Ainz Ooal Gown? ¿Por qué se desquita conmigo? ¿A pesar de que todo salió bien? Sabía que la vida del pueblo del Santo Reino estaba en juego, y eso no solo le pesaba a la capitana, si no también me pesaba a mí y seguramente a todos los paladines, es lo que Neia pensaba sinceramente.

¿No estaba bien mientras hubiera un buen resultado? ¿Podría ser que la capitana en vez de estar sorprendida, tuviera miedo? No no no no, eso es imposible.

Neia se quedó callada, tenía una buena idea de lo que pasaría si realmente le respondiera a su capitana. Por lo tanto, permaneció callada y simplemente bajó la cabeza.

"Capitana, eso debería ser suficiente. Gracias a ella pudimos llegar a salvo al Reino Hechicero, eso debería bastar para pasar una ofensa de ese grado. Las recompensas y el castigo deben ser utilizados en equilibrio. Tal vez debería alabarla en la misma medida, Capitana."

"…Cheh"

La Capitana parecía que no se había cansado de regañar a Neia mientras se giraba y se iba de la habitación.

Gustav suspiro y luego se giró hacia Neia.

"Es cierto que hiciste un buen trabajo trayéndonos aquí a salvo, tu trabajo es realmente admirable, y la Capitana debería darte el crédito por ello, así como lo que acabas de hacer es vergonzoso y la capitana un está en estado de shock por ver a ese Rey Hechicero. Sopórtalo, simplemente viniste en un momento equivocado."

Neia no pudo decir nada, solo asintió, sin embargo, un sentimiento de ira en su corazón no pudo ser removido.

"En cualquier caso, iré a hablar con la Capitana sobre esto. Sin embargo, si te topas con ella ahora, las cosas se pondrán un poco calientes. ¿podrías cumplir la orden que te di antes y salir a caminar un rato? Ah, no te preocupes por las armaduras, además de la capitana, los otros entenderán tu posición."

"Tu sirviente lo entiende. Gracias, Vice-capitán."

Una vez fuera de la posada, Neia se encontró incapaz de moverse en los fríos vientos del invierno.

"Me siento… hahhhhh…"

Aunque le habían dado permiso de salir y saltarse sus deberes como escudera, ¿adónde debería ir en este país?

Neia toco sus bolsillos y saco una pequeña bolsa de cuero. Había un poco de dinero adentro, unas monedas de cobre y plata del Reino Santo. Si no podían ser utilizadas, Neia todavía tenía una moneda de oro comercial. Sería más que suficiente para conseguir una comida. Sin embargo, esta moneda de oro era el último rastro de dinero que los padres de Neia le habían dado. ¿Dónde debería gastar este valioso dinero de bolsillo?

Neia miró la tierra extranjera ante ella.

"Que molesto… hah…"

"Bueno, suenas deprimida."

La repentina voz de cerca hizo temblar los hombros de Neia, mientras se volteaba para ver de quien se trataba, se encontró un caballero vestido de negro.

"¡¿Momon-sama?¡"

"Ven, hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo."

"¡¿CO- ¡¿CO- ¡¿CO- ¡¿CONMIGO?!"

Neia no podía articular bien, después de todo, ¿de qué quería hablar este poderoso guerrero que fue enviado para derrotar a Jaldabaoth? Ella era un simple escudero, esta presencia era demasiado para ella.

Después de caminar según las indicaciones, llegaron a un callejón, sin embargo, Neia obedeció en silencio.

El callejón estaba sorprendentemente limpio, sin transeúntes, Neia dudaba de porque Momon la había llevado ahí, de repente recordó lo que su madre le había dicho mucho tiempo, acerca de hombres salvajes que secuestraban mujeres para violarlas. Neia se sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos fuera de ella, después de todo, Momon era un gran guerrero y por lo que sabía una mujer insuperablemente hermosa lo acompañaba, asi que, ¿Por qué quería a alguien como Neia?, ella intento alejar esos pensamientos, pero ante la anticipación de lo que sucedería no podía estar en paz.

Una vez que Momon se paró y dio la vuelta, Neia hablo.

"Momon-sama, me atrevo a preguntarle ¿Por qué me llevo aquí? Si desea mi cuerpo ¿pedirlo no hubiera sido más fa- "

De los nervios Neia dijo exactamente lo que estaba pensando y mientras tenía la cara completamente roja, Momon habló."

"¿Hm? ¿Tu cuerpo? ¿Cómo llegaste a esa… no, no importa, si pensabas eso, por que eras tan buena chica?"

Neia no sabía que responder por lo que bajo la cabeza. No solo en forma de disculpa, sino también para que Momon no viera su cara completamente roja.

"Bueno, no importa, tengo algo de qué hablar contigo, esa mirada… ¿Su majestad te hizo algo?"

"¿No? ¿No lo cre- ah ya veo, Momon-sama está en un malentendido, mis ojos son así desde que nací? Por lo que no hay necesidad de preocuparse."

"Ya veo, entonces era así, cuando entre a la habitación y vi tu mirada pensé que el Rey Hechicero había hecho algo y me preocupe, después de todo es mi obligación seguir de cerca sus acciones."

"Gracias."

Neia se avergonzó aún más, un gran guerrero, se había preocupado por ella, Neia por un instante pensó que quería convertirse en su subordinada, y pedirle que se convirtiera en capitán en vez de su estúpida capitana. Pero esto solo fue el deseo egoísta de Neia por lo que dejo a Momon hablar nuevamente.

"Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar, y es la situación del Reino Santo. Me gustaría escuchar tu opinión."

Ya veo, pensó Neia, ella creía que Momon probablemente. No, seguramente quería comparar las versiones de la situación del Reino Santo de ella, una plebeya y luego discutirla con la capitana, lo más parecido a una noble. El corazón de Neia se agito, ella no comprendió él porque, pero procedió a explicarle todo lo que ella sabía del Reino Santo y si situación desde el fondo de su corazón.

En estos momentos, nadie se dio cuenta, ni siquiera Neia misma, de que, dentro de ella, nació un nuevo sentimiento, el sentimiento parecido a la lealtad.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, yo se que leyeron todo eso y posiblemente esperaban mas... o no... pero bueno, ¡Por favor! Esperen con ansias el siguiente capitulo! Como saben el siguiente capitulo es para hablar con Remedios acerca del plan, es bastante largo por lo que puede que me tarde un poco, ya que quiero que toco quede en orden. Entonces, ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Por: Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: En busca de la Salvación**

 **Parte 9:**

Mientras Neia le contaba con todo detalle sobre la situación del Reino Santo a Momon, sin darse cuenta, termino hablando de sus padres.

"Ya veo, entonces esa es la situación del Reino Santo. Es bastante mala, para ser sincero."

"Si, es como Momon-sama dice."

"Hemos hablado demasiado tiempo, Baraja-san, además, discúlpame por haberte hecho hablar sobre tu país y sobre tus padres."

Neia no podía mantenerse al día con la conversación, y nuevamente se precipito a dar una respuesta.

"¡¿PERO QUE DICE?! Momon-sama es quien salvara al Reino Santo, por lo que tiene derecho de saber cómo está la situación, es verdad que quizá pueda verse mal, pero es un hecho que necesitamos su ayuda."

"Ya veo, entonces, quiero hablar con su Capitana en privado, asi que, por favor, acompáñeme."

"Ah, entiendo."

Neia se había perdido tanto en la conversación que se olvidó que el objetivo principal de Momon era hablar con su capitana. El saber que encontrarse con ella fue solo una casualidad hizo que el corazón de Neia sintiera una leve sensación de malestar, pero lo dejo pasar.

Neia inmediatamente recordó rápidamente el camino por el que habían venido y guio a Momon hasta el lugar donde se estaban hospedando, el "Pabellón Dorado", mientras tanto, Neia y Momon seguirán conversando casualmente de temas triviales.

"Momon-sama, todo el mundo en este país parece feliz, los niños están gritando, sonriendo, jugando, al igual que los comerciantes, se puede ver su sonrisa de negocios, las amas de casa están regateando felizmente los precios, todo esto ¿se debe a tu presencia verdad?"

"¿Hm? Bueno, al principio fue así, pero la gente empezó a darse cuenta de que poseían más ventajas con el Rey Hechicero que con el Reino de Re-Estize."

"Pero, ¿no es difícil servir a un No-Muerto?"

"Mi misión por el momento es vigilarlo, Baraja-san, lo presenciaste por tu cuenta ¿no? A pesar de ser un No-Muerto, no lleva esa aura de odio que los caracteriza. Por lo que estoy desconcertado, lo vigilare hasta que me asegure de que no es un problema para la gente de este país."

"Ya veo, en verdad es amable Momon-sama."

Neia se sentía extraña. La forma en que actuaba Momon le recordaba en cierta manera a su capitana, entonces no se pudo evitar hacerse la pregunta en su mente. ¿Qué pasaría si Momon viviera lo mismo que la capitana? ¿Se comportaría de la misma forma que ella?

Mientras Neia divagaba estas preguntas en su mente, Momon habló.

"Parece que llegamos."

"Así parece, permítame un segundo Momon-sama, iré a avisarle a la capitana que a llegado."

"Quiero pedirte una disculpa nuevamente."

"¿Eh?"

"No estabas en una misión, ¿cierto? Por lo que tome un poco de tu tiempo libre, ¿no?, en ese caso, es muy valioso –mm, debería disculparme por hacer que hables conmigo de temas sin sentido y haber tomado tu precioso tiempo de descanso."

"No, no, Momon-sama, me muestra demasiada preocupación; no hay necesidad… en cualquier caso, iré y avisare a la capitana ahora. Con permiso."

Neia corrió inmediatamente donde se encuentra su capitana, sintió que, si se quedaba por más tiempo, pudo haber hecho algo vergonzoso.

Esas palabras amables de otra persona eran como si alguien le hubiera aplicado cuidadosamente un bálsamo a una palma de la mano cubierta de arañazos y moretones. Se filtraron en el corazón de Neia y eso la sorprendió.

Neia corrió con todas sus fuerzas, e inmediatamente entro en la posada.

Naturalmente, uno no podía correr dentro de una posada de lujo, pero Neia no podía quedarse atrás por esa razón. Al final, ella se movió lo más rápido posible sin causar una ruptura de etiqueta y aunque las miradas de los empleados estaban un poco heladas, finalmente llego a la puerta de la habitación de la Capitana.

Neia inmediatamente llamó a la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada con llave cuando pensó en probar el asa. Un escalofrío corrió por el corazón de Neia al darse cuenta de que ella había sido expulsada, pero ahora no era el momento de preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas.

"Soy la escudera Neia Baraja, por favor, abra."

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un paladín mostro su cara tras ella. Las caras del paladín no contenían algún tipo de emoción después de ver su rostro.

"Perdóneme" dijo ella; ahora no era el momento de observar todos y cada uno de los detalles o puntos de etiqueta. Neia se volvió a Remedios, que estaba dentro de la habitación y dijo.

"El enviado por el Rey Hechicero, Momon-sama ha llegado y desea hablarle en privado, Capitana."

Neia podía sentir los ojos de todos mirando detrás de su espalda, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, dejó a Momon atrás.

"¿Dónde está?"

La fría voz de la capitana sonó en la habitación.

"Lo deje esperando en la recepción." Dijo, mientras se inclinaba.

La habitación pareció descender varios grados. Aunque quizá solo Neia lo sintió así.

"¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Ve y tráelo inmediatamente!"

Desde la perspectiva de un tercero, esto fue un repentino y precipitado arrebato. Era natural que la regañaran, dejo a una persona tan importante y poderosa, que iba a salvar a su país en la recepción como si fuera un invitado cualquiera.

Sin embargo, Neia no se quejó por esos gritos y fue inmediatamente a traer a Momon a la habitación. Volviendo a hacer lo que había hecho hasta hace unos momentos, pero en vice-versa. Incluso los empleados de la posada no sabían que hacer.

Neia vio a Momon y lo primero que hizo fue pedirle disculpas durante unos segundos, después de eso Momon hablo.

"¿Hm? ¿No ibas a traer a la capitana-dono?"

"No, yo… ¡lo siento muchísimo!"

Una vez arreglado el problema, Neia guio a Momon hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la capitana Remedios.

* * *

"Bienvenido a este humilde lugar, Momon-sama."

Todos los paladines estaban inclinados cuando vieron a Neia y Momon llegar.

"Parece que nuestra escudera hizo algo despreciable, pero por favor no se preocupe, recibirá el castigo adecuado más tarde."

La ruidosa voz de Remedios resonó por la habitación.

"Personalmente no me importa. No es que haya hecho algo malo que necesite ser castigado. Si la culpa debe ser asignada, entonces deja que recaiga sobre mí, por no poder detenerla."

"Muchas gracias por sus palabras."

"¡Muchas gracias!

Cuando Remedios se inclinó para agradecer, le siguieron todos los paladines al mismo tiempo.

Momon lentamente entro a la habitación.

Neia vio a un paladín que tenía una cara de no saber si lo que las personas contaban de esta persona eran ciertas. Ciertamente esa era la cara que tenía.

"Mm… dejando de lado este incidente. Eso fue una falta de previsión por mi parte. Elegí venir por mi cuenta solo porque quería hablar primero con mi compañera de equipo. Aunque pudo haber sido un poco grosero, les pido disculpas, espero que puedan entenderlo… y también debo disculparme con Baraja-san."

Después de ser acomodado en una silla cercana, Momon inspecciono a todos en la habitación.

"Como ustedes ya sabrán, mi nombre es Momon, el enviado para ayudar a su Reino Santo por órdenes de Su Majestad, Ainz Ooal Gown."

Al mencionar su nombre, Neia cayo de rodillas de inmediato. Un momento después, escucho a los paladines detrás arrodillarse de manera simultánea.

"Hah… no tienen por qué arrodillarse. Pueden levantarse, ya que no hay tiempo, ¿es posible hablar con usted, capitana Custodio?"

"Sería un honor hablar con usted, Momon-sama, entonces, por favor, por aquí."

Mientras Neia se levantaba, dejo salir su aliento – justo a tiempo para encontrarse con los ojos de Momon- No, Momon llevaba puesto su casco, por lo que Neia solo tenía la ilusión de que sus ojos se encontraron.

"¿No participara Baraja-san?"

"¿Es solo una escudera, Momon-sama?"

"¿Pero no estaba en la sala de audiencias cuando me llamarón?"

El tono natural de Momon hizo que sonara como si realmente no le hubieran informado correctamente. Sin embargo, sus palabras contenían cierta sensación de sarcasmo.

"Escudera Baraja, ¡ven con nosotros!"

"¡Si!"

Aunque Neia no estaba muy segura de si debía participar, por alguna razón, no quería dejar el lado de Momon, por lo que ella como si fuera natural, fue tras de ellos.

Remedios y Gustav se sentaron frente a Momon en una mesa, mientras Neia y los otros estaban junto a las paredes. De la misma manera en que habían recibido a Blue Rose.

"Por favor, Momon-sama, permítame hacer una pregunta directa, puede sonar descortés, pero ¿puede vencer a Jaldabaoth?"

Remedios asintió a la pregunta de Gustav.

"Por supuesto que sí. Soy una persona a la que no le gusta andar con rodeos. Después de todo, al hacerlo, se pierde bastante tiempo, el cual es esencial, no solo en este caso, sino en general."

Las palabras de Momon tenían para ellos un sentido de preocupación personal que era difícil de explicar.

"Aunque se decidió que iría para ayudar al Reino Santo, me gustaría entablar conversaciones con ustedes primero."

"¿Qué sería eso, Momon-sama?"

Gustav no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Es sobre su situación, si bien tengo entendido un poco acerca de eso, es solo la información que me brindo Ainz Ooal Gown y la Primer Ministro Albedo, por lo que me gustaría preguntarles de primera mano a ustedes, su situación."

Momon, soltó una pequeña risa y dejo que Gustav hablara.

"Ya veo, con que ese es el caso. Entonces permítame hablar."

Mientras Gustav hablaba con Momon, Neia no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué les preguntaría lo mismo que le pregunto a ella? ¿No confiaba en ella? ¿No confiaba en el Rey Hechicero?

Gustav explico la situación y todos los paladines pusieron una cara de odio cada vez que se hablaba de ese demonio llamado Jaldabaoth.

"Ya veo. Dada su situación actual, puedo imaginar por lo que pasaron… ahora, llamarles movimiento de resistencia sería un enfoque optimista, pero el hecho es que probablemente son una banda de guerrilleros escondidos en cuevas, ¿me equivoco?"

Todos en la habitación aguantaron el aliento. Neia no fue la excepción.

¿Por qué Momon podría hablar acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de sus circunstancias? ¿Cómo había adivinado eso? Destacar el tema de la cueva fue particularmente impresionante. ¿El Rey Hechicero ya había hecho exploraciones? ¿Le informó a Momon de antemano?

Las caras de la Capitana y Gustav no se movieron, pero sus ojos miraron a Neia. Parecía que creían que ella había filtrado la verdad sobre ellos a Momon, ya que fue ella quien llego con él y anunció su llegada. Aunque parecía que al menos Gustav no la culpaba, decidió aclarar el malentendido. Así, Neia agitó la cabeza para indicar, "no fui yo."

Momon ignoro a Neia y la conmoción de los demás y continúo hablando.

"La fuerza del sur no ha sido tocada, pero aun así no buscaron cooperar con ellos y llevar a cabo operaciones conjuntas. Eso es porque existe una brecha entre ustedes y los nobles del sur. Siendo ese el caso, una vez que ustedes- que fallaron en proteger a la Reina Santa- caigan bajo el mando del nuevo Rey Santo, probablemente será muy difícil para ustedes mantenerse en sus posiciones anteriores. Por lo tanto, no le ofrecieron a Ainz Ooal Gown, ni tierras, títulos, concesiones comerciales u otros privilegios similares. Si ustedes cumplieran con sus palabras sobre este asunto, existe la posibilidad de una guerra con el Reino Hechicero, dependiendo de las conclusiones a las que llegue próximo Rey Santo, y desafortunadamente incluso yo me vería involucrado en la guerra, protegiendo a los habitantes del Reino Hechicero, ese sería el caso general ¿no?"

Momon fácilmente destaco los puntos clave de la guerra con los demihumanos, así como las decisiones que habían tomado sobre su futuro.

"Del mismo modo, no pueden usar los tesoros de su nación como material de negociación. Por ejemplo, la espada sagrada que llevas, Capitana Remedios. Si realmente trataras de comerciar con ella, lo más que podrías hacer seria intentar tratar el tesoro del país como si hubiera sido saqueado por Jaldabaoth y luego entregarla al Reino Hechicero. Sin embargo, hacerlo es muy peligroso. Si alguien informa al próximo Rey Santo de que dicha riqueza se obtuvo de ti, la confianza en los paladines se hundirá como una gran piedra que cayó al mar. En otras palabras, inútil. Por lo tanto, todo lo que ustedes, paladines y ciudadanos del Reino Santo, pueden hacer es lo que hicieron en la sala de audiencias, informando al Rey Hechicero de su difícil situación, a pesar de ser paladines, le pidieron ayuda a un No-Muerto y eso fue un duro golpe para su honor… mm, me imagino que le he dado en el blanco, dadas las expresiones de sus rostros."

Después de decir todo eso, Momon se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

"Es como si jugaras un juego perdido, incluso antes de empezar, es como un juego basura - no, esa analogía debe ser incorrecta, es como si un hombre común y corriente intentara enfrentar a un dragón"

El silencio lleno la habitación, nadie podía decir nada ante las palabras de Momon.

Perfecto. Era demasiado perfecto.

Neia sentía un respeto incomparable, sin embargo, también tenía otro sentimiento, uno que le calentaba el corazón. Incluso la capitana Remedios que se caracterizaba por ser estúpida, su corazón empezó a llenarse de un sentimiento parecido al respeto.

Neia se había encontrado con la Reina Santa una vez, eso incluía a los estrategas y la elite entre la elite del Reino Santo. Sin embargo, Neia sentía que ninguna de esas personas podía compararse a este guerrero, no, más que guerrero parecía más un estratega. Se dice que es poderoso, y mejor aún no es estúpido. Es casi como un ser perfecto. Aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué no se quitara el casco? Quiero verle la cara...

Este poderoso impacto dejo una huella indeleble en el corazón de Remedios y en el de Neia.

"Dicho eso, cualquier podría haberlo pensado. Realmente me avergüenza haber venido aquí y haber sido tan engreído…"

"¡¿Pero ¡qué dices Momon-sama!? Usted es aquel que salvara el Reino Santo, por favor no tiene necesidad de actuar tan humildemente."

Contesto Gustav con una sonrisa humilde en la cara.

"Como dije, no hay necesidad de tanto, incluso alguien con poca capacidad de razonamiento debería haber podido llegar a esta conclusión. Ahora continuando con el tema, me gustaría saber si hay indicios de las Maids en el Reino Santo."

Todos, incluida Neia, solo podían contemplar atónitos las palabras que Momon dijo con cierto grado de entusiasmo.

"Ah, mis disculpas. No estaba siendo claro y puede que se haya podido malinterpretar. ¿Cómo puedo decir esto? Creo que el tema de Jaldabaoth poseyendo Maids poderosas es conocido por ustedes. Quisiera saber si han aparecido dentro de su país. Y si es así, que opinan de ellas."

"¿No comprendo lo que Momon-sama quiere decir, para hacerlo, breve, no han aparecido esas Maids dentro de nuestro Reino Santo?"

"Es así… ¿Cuánto conocimiento mágico poseen actualmente?"

"Ninguno en absoluto."

Después de que Remedios lo dijera, Momon miro a su alrededor nuevamente, como si buscara ayuda.

"En ese caso, debería hablar con todo lo que sé, como ustedes saben hay otro miembro de mi partido, llamada Nabe, ella es una hechicera mágica. Es alguien con un alto conocimiento mágico, por lo que ella sabe, las Maids de Jaldabaoth están siendo controladas por algún tipo de magia. Ahora- imaginen el escenario en el que Jaldabaoth que ha atado a las Maids con algún tipo de mecanismo o magia. Por lo tanto, si derrotamos a Jaldabaoth las Maids deberían ser libres. Se me dio la orden por parte de Ainz Ooal Gown de derrotar a Jaldabaoth, asi como tomar ese equipo o fórmula mágica para el Reino Hechicero. Así se tendría a las Maids bajo control. De esa manera este país ganará aún más fuerza de la que tiene."

"Pero como dijimos antes, no encontramos a las Maids de Jaldabaoth en nuestro país."

Momon rio ante la respuesta de Gustav.

"Después de todo, fueron vistas en el Reino. Me cuesta imaginar que no estaban allí. Siendo un potencial de guerra tan valioso. ¿O tal vez no aparecerán hasta que Jaldabaoth se vea obligado a entrar en una situación desesperada?"

"Permítame reiterarme Momon-sama, todavía no estamos seguros de si las Maids de Jaldabaoth se encuentran en el Reino Santo. Si ellas no se encuentran en el país, no podría cumplir con las ordenes de Su Majestad, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama. Por lo tanto ¿Qué hará usted, Momon-sama?"

"Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. Aunque mis órdenes son esas, mi principal objetivo es derrotar a Jaldabaoth. No me ordenaron pedirles producir algo que pueda sustituir a las Maids, en cualquier caso. Como mucho, creo que Ainz Ooal Gown lo descartara como un esfuerzo inútil. Pero no le costará nada. Sin embargo, existe la posibilidad de que puedan haber aparecido fuera del disfraz de Maid, así que la petición probablemente incluirá también a los subordinados de Jaldabaoth. Por favor, no se dejen engañar por las palabras de Ainz Ooal Gown, cada palabra que dice, puede ser utilizada y tomada de varias formas. Ahh, asi es. Podría estar usando algún tipo de objeto especial para dominarlas, por lo que preferiblemente añadan eso a lo que le entregaran a Ainz Ooal Gown una vez terminada la misión. Puede resultar que las Maids que asolaron tu Reino Santo acaben formando parte del Reino Hechicero, y en ese caso, su rencor contra ellas no importara. Tómenlo en cuenta."

"¿Quiere que perdonemos a los seres que podrían haber devastado a nuestro país? Aunque sea una petición suya, eso es algo que no puedo permitir pasar."

Después de que Remedios replico infelizmente, Momon se encogió de hombros.

"Estos son solo mis pensamientos, no tienen nada más que ofrecerle a Ainz Ooal Gown, además de ahora en adelante protegeré el Reino Santo. Es un favor que le deben."

Remedios se mordió el labio, incapaz de responder.

"Capitana-dono, por favor permítame reiterar, estos son solo mis pensamientos, de ahora en adelante peleare por el bien del Reino Santo, y más que nada, también peleare por su bien."

Remedios dejo de morderse el labio y paso a sonrojarse, nunca nadie le había dicho que la protegerían. Su hermana era un genio, y su Santa Reina a quien le dedico su lealtad le habían dicho que cuidarían de ella, pero nunca de esta forma, no en esta situación. Remedios no supo que decir así que Gustav, sorprendido tomo las riendas de la conversación nuevamente.

"Eso es un alivio Momon-sama, la capitana quiere decir que, como forasteros, será muy difícil para nosotros convencer a las víctimas que olviden sus rencores."

"No debería estar en posición de decir esto, pero, simplemente tendrás que trabajar duro para convencerlos."

Dijo Momon con una voz un tanto melancólica.

"No… entonces, ¿Qué tal si dicen que las Maids fueron dominadas por un dispositivo mágico que recibí del Rey Hechicero y se las llevaron, que no volverán a tener contacto con ellas? Eso, debería sofocar un poco su odio, ¿no"

¿Qué harán?, pensó Neia mientras escuchaba hablar sobre la estrategia que proponía Momon, Si todavía se negaban, entonces tendrían que proponer algo mejor, o por lo menos algo equivalente. Como Momon dijo, no podían hacer otra cosa más que ganarse el favor del Rey Hechicero, el amablemente les dio muchas concesiones. Era evidente que estos eran términos extraordinariamente favorables para el Reino Santo. Lo único que pidió a cambio son las Maids y entablar conversaciones para una posible ruta comercial. E incluso Momon, el guerrero que el Rey Hechicero envió para salvarlos parece estar intentando crear estrategias para que nosotros ganemos el favor del Rey Hechicero. Si no aprovechamos sus conocimientos, entonces la única manera de describirnos seria como "Remedios."

"Eso sería bastante molesto. Permitir huir a esos seres…"

Gustav gritó a las palabras de Remedios.

"¡Por favor, permítannos discutir esto por un momento Momon-sama, tenemos que considerar esto!"

¿No aceptaran inmediatamente lo que Momon propuso? Incluso Neia sentía que no sería extraño que Momon los reprendiera y rechazara ir al Reino Santo con ellos, pero-

"Muy bien. Al fin y al cabo, vine aquí para platicar con ustedes acerca de todo esto. Esperare en fuera de la habitación."

Mientras que Momon se preparando para levantarse de la silla, Gustav añadió.

"No, no hace falta que haga eso Momon-sama, ya está haciendo bastante intentando hacer que ganemos el favor de su Majestad."

Neia no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la humildad de Momon, a pesar de que fueron ellos los que pidieron ayuda, y a pesar de que Momon los estaba ayudando, no dijo nada, incluso intento irse de la habitación para que les resultara más cómodo hablar entre ellos.

"Muchas gracias, entonces, permítannos un momento. Ruego tenga paciencia Momon-sama, además permítame pedirle disculpas por el mal servicio que le estamos ofreciendo."

"Está bien. Vayan a hablarlo."

Los dos se levantaron para irse, salieron por la puerta y fueron a la habitación continua, pero luego volvieron con sorpréndete rapidez. No, ya habían llegado a la conclusión desde el principio.

"Perdona el retraso, Momon-sama."

"Oh no, está bien. Bueno, entonces ¿decidieron algo?"

"Si, nuestra conclusión es que aceptaremos lo que dijo Momon, si descubrimos a las Maids, le permitiremos que se las lleve al Rey Hechicero sin ninguna otra disputa, además de que le rogamos nos deje participar en las batallas y ayudarle en su caputra. Además de que haremos lo posible por cumplir la otra petición de su Majestad, El Rey Hechicero."

"Muy bien, pero recuerden una cosa, a pesar de que ahora estoy afiliado al Rey Hechicero, déjenme decirles algo. No se sientan obligados a hacerlo, simplemente están realizando un intercambio, el mismo Rey Hechicero se los dijo. Pero, ahora que las conversaciones han terminado, solo falta firmar los documentos necesarios. Ya tengo la firma del Rey Hechicero, pondré mi firma, solo falta la suya, capitana-dono. Ah- por cierto, esto está en la escritura del Reino, espero que no tengan inconvenientes."

"Aquí hay gente que puede leerlo, así que está bien. Entonces, si me permite- "

* * *

 **CONTRATO CON EL REINO HECHICERO**

 **Por la presente petición de ayuda que solicitaron los representantes del reino santo. La capitana de los paladines Remedios Custodio. El vice-capitán Gustav Montagnes. Y la escudera Neia Baraja. Se les proporcionara la ayuda por nuestra parte, enviando a nuestro guerrero aventurero de rango adamantita, Momon, asi como lo solicitaron las honradas personas antes mencionadas. La solicitud de ayuda, no es gratuita, por lo que se les pedirá lo siguiente:**

 **El que las Maids que comanda Jaldabaoth sean capturadas vivas y traídas al Reino Hechiceros sin resistencia alguna por parte del Reino Santo. Los paladines y magos del Reino Santo no están obligados a participar en la batalla de captura para estas Maids, sin embargo, tienen que renunciar a sus derechos sobre ellas por completo.**

 **Segundo, y esta parte no es un contrato vinculante, pero se tienen que poner en marcha conversaciones para abrir rutas comerciales entre el Reino Hechicero y el Reino Santo, por supuesto este último no está obligado a aceptar esta demanda.**

 **Al firmar este contrato se concluye que la capitana de los paladines, Remedios Custodio, el vice-capitán Gustav Montagnes y la escudera Neia Baraja, y por parte del Reino Hechicero, el aventurero de adamantita Momon, están de acuerdo con estas condiciones.**

 **Firma: "El Rey Hechicero" Ainz Ooal Gown**

 **Firma: "Primer Ministro" Albedo**

 **Firma: Momon**

 **Firma: Remedios Custodio**

 **Firma Gustav Montagnes**

 **Firma:**

* * *

Neia estaba parada cuando recibió las miradas de su vice-capitán Gustav.

"Escudera Baraja, aquí, como estipula, venga a dar su firma."

Neia no podía creerlo, su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar, tanto el Rey Hechicero, como Momon, la reconocieron como alguien con voz para votar, para completar el contrato se necesitan las firmas de todas las partes involucradas, Neia no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si en este momento ella simplemente dijera "No, no tengo intención de firmar", por supuesto no hizo eso y paso a firmar el documento.

 **"Firma: Neia Baraja."**

Neia no podía dejar de ver el documento, que ella misma había firmado, ahora se encontraba en una posición donde su palabra valía, al menos para el Rey Hechicero.

"Entonces, dado que el contrato está completo, ya no hay nada más por hablar el día de hoy, recomiendo que descansen, partiremos mañana temprano."

Después de asegurarse de las palabras de Momon, Gustav asintió.

"Entiendo, Momon-sama, en nombre del Reino Santo, quiero dar mi agradecimiento por aceptar venir a ayudarnos en tiempos de necesidad, posiblemente se haya cansado de escucharnos decir esto, pero… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!"

"¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!"

"No, por favor, ahora somos compañeros, no hay necesidad de un tono formal conmigo, simplemente Momon está bien."

El silencio lleno la habitación una vez más, Neia y los demás no pudieron hablar mientras lo miraban fijamente.

"¿Cómo podríamos dirigirnos a nuestro salvador de una manera tan descortés?"

Mientras Gustav replicaba su estúpida capitana habló.

"¿No está bien desde que la misma persona lo dijo?"

Los paladines tenían un sentimiento extraño, su capitana y el mismo Momon les habían dado permiso, pero aun asi en sus corazones no podían aceptarlo.

"Eso está bien, sean igual de flexibles que su capitana, entonces capitana Remedios Custodio-dono, será un honor estar un tiempo bajo su ala."

"Lo mismo digo, Momon-dono"

"Ah, está bien no usar –dono conmigo."

"Entonces, por favor llámeme Remedios simplemente."

…

"Entonces, nuevamente, permítame decirlo, estaré bajo tu cuidado, Remedios."

"Sera un honor, Momon."

Las palabras de Remedios hicieron que Neia se quedara inmóvil, no podía aceptar que alguien le hablara a su salvador de una manera tan descortés, tanto en sentido de la etiqueta, como en lo profundo de su corazón.

"Entonces, por favor, Momon- … ¿Momon-kun?, estaremos bajo su cuidado."

Gustav se volvió hacia Momon y le tendió su mano.

"Por supuesto, Gustav-dono. Igual que todos ustedes paladines."

Los paladines se inclinaron una vez más. Remedios se inclinó una vez más profundamente.

"Entonces, estaremos bajo tu cuidado."

* * *

 **Bueno, ¡hasta aquí el capitulo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo, así como yo** **escribiéndolo** **.**

 **Lo leí algunas veces y creo que todo esta mas o menos bien explicado, de cualquier forma no duden en comentar si algo no se entiende de una manera fácil.**

 **Recuerden comentar que les pareció el capítulo, eso anima a cualquier "escritor" a seguir con sus historias.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! No olviden darle "Follow" a la historia para que les notifique cada vez que suba un nuevo capitulo. Cya~**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Por: Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: En busca de la Salvación**

 **Parte 10:**

El aire en la habitación se calmó, como si acabara de pasar una tormenta – y, de hecho, así había sido, pero el suspiro de Gustav calmo aún más el ambiente.

"Lo conseguimos, ¿verdad?, pudimos reclutar a Momon para luchar contra Jaldabaoth."

Remedios asintió. Y Neia estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Después de tanto tiempo con la preocupación y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por su país, se habían acostumbrado a estos sentimientos, y ahora que se habían liberado de estos, no podían sentír otra cosa que no fuera alivio.

En medio de todo esto, Remedios habló en voz baja.

"Momon-sama es increíble, pero, ¿realmente podrá vencer a Jaldabaoth?"

La habitación se quedó en silencio una vez más.

"… por un lado tienes un demonio sin precedentes, incluso miembros de Blue Rose que vimos antes afirmaron que dos de sus integrantes murieron, y que su dificultad está estimada en 200. Y por el otro lado tenemos a un guerrero que lo desafío en lo que parece ser una pelea 1 a 1, de corazón, espero que Momon-sama pueda ganarle a ese demonio."

Los ojos de Gustav se abrieron de par en par, así como los de Neia, en el caso de Gustav, había pasado a un tiempo desde que su capitana habló en un tono amable, por lo que recuerda, solo se comportaba así con su hermana y la Santa Reina, pero ahora ambas... Seguramente ya estaba muertas, pero nadie quería creer eso, y también moralmente, no podían. Y por el lado de Neia, esta era la primera vez que veía ese rostro de amabilidad en su capitana, a quien, según ella, la catalogo de estúpida, insensible, realmente toda una "Remedios."

"Jaldabaoth y Ainz Ooal Gown, ambos son enemigos de la humanidad. Entonces, lo ideal sería que ambos bandos se destruyeran entre sí, y que Momon sobreviviera, posiblemente se convertiría en un salvador no solo de este país y de nuestro Reino Santo, sino, un salvador de la humanidad… ¿estará soltero?... no, dejando eso de lado, no será el Rey Hechicero quien peleará con Jaldabaoth ni mucho menos, sino que será Momon-sama, odio decir esto, pero, nosotros solo podemos sentarnos y cosechar los beneficios como cuervos. Sin embargo, tenemos honor como Reino Santo, aunque Momon-sama sea herido en batalla hasta la muerte por Jaldabaoth, le daremos lo necesario, incluso si tengo que usar mis finanzas personales, pagare porque Blue Rose use su magia de resurrección, desafortunadamente, eso es todo, no puedo dar nada más."

La voz de Remedios se hizo más fuerte, como asegurándose de que protegería a Momon así le costara más que su vida, incluso su honor. Todos los presentes de la sala juraron lo mismo que ella, pero probablemente de una manera diferente a los sentimientos de Neia y Remedios.

Neia ignoró lo que dijo Remedios acerca de la situación de Momon sobre su soltería, pero lo cierto es que incluso ella estaría, aunque sea un poco curiosa.

".. Capitana. Si Momon llegase a perder en batalla, ¿Qué nos espera a Nosotros?"

"Esperemos que ese no sea el caso, pero, cuando llegue el momento, no tendremos otra opción más que resignarnos. Ni el Reino, el Imperio ni la Teocracia nos prestaran sus fuerzas para repeler a Jaldabaoth. Ninguno tiene las fuerzas militares para hacerlo, quizá la teocracia tenga posibilidades, pero no estoy segura, por mi parte, rezare de todo corazón por la victoria de Momon-sama… Desde este punto de vista, es todo lo que puedo hacer."

"Supongo que tiene razón capitana."

"Tal como dijo Momon-sama, partiremos mañana temprano, todos, tienen el día de hoy libre. Sé que lo que más quieren, al igual que yo, es salvar a las personas que más sufren. Pero desde este momento no está en nuestras manos. Tienen hasta que se ponga el sol para hacer lo que deseen.

Quien es esta, pensó Neia mientras miraba a Remedios, que estaba diciendo todo esto en un tono calmado, equilibrado y con una mirada y sonrisa bondadosa.

¿Era está realmente la capitana de los paladines del Reino Santo, Remedios Custodio? Neia no tiene muy clara su situación. Después de todo, siempre la había estado mirando de lejos. Sin embargo, sintió que era una persona completamente diferente de la que había observado, es más como la persona de la que había odio hablar a su vice-capitán. Neia creía que su vice-capitán solo la estaba persuadiendo debido a que Remedios poseía una alta posición, pero ¿y si lo que dijo el vice-capitán es verdad? Neia no pudo sacar este pensamiento de su cabeza.

"Gustav, tú también, debes descansar. Ahora deberíamos considerar nuestro próximo paso."

"¿Nuestro próximo movimiento, dice?"

"… tenemos que pensar en cómo hacer uso apropiado de Momon-sama."

Un escalofrío le bajo por la espalda.

¿Por qué estoy oyendo una conversación como esta, pensó Neia? No, no estaba sola. Mirando a su alrededor, vio que los paladines que estaban de pie junto a ella tenían la misma expresión en sus rostros. Neia debe haberse visto de la misma manera también.

"Gustav, ¿tienes alguna idea?"

"No, no, para nada, para empezar, no entiendo lo que quiere decir, capitana. ¿No deberíamos pensar en lo que deberíamos hacer después de llevar a Momon de vuelta con nosotros?"

"Es exactamente eso, si lo que dicen de Momon-sama no es mentira, y realmente puede luchar contra Jaldabaoth, ¿Qué tal si retoma la capital? Y entonces podemos pedirle que derrote a Jaldabaoth justo después de eso. Por lo que escuche Momon-sama está bajo ese No-Muerto Ainz Ooal Gown para proteger a la gente de E-Rantel, por lo que ¿no debería negarse verdad?"

"… eso, es cierto. Momon-sama ha dicho que sus órdenes son las de matar a Jaldabaoth, poner bajo el mando de Ainz Ooal Gown a las Maids y luego regresar a su país. Pero, si seguimos su sugerencia, Capitana, podríamos recuperar la capital fácilmente."

"Si, concuerdo con eso, además-

Aquí, Remedios apretó su puño y puso una mirada de dolor.

"Si le mostramos a Momon-sama el sufrimiento de la gente de nuestro Reino Santo, podría querer quedarse a protegerla y volverlo un ciudadano."

…

Nadie podía hablar, la Capitana Remedios, alguien que sobresalió porque pensaba que la justicia era todo, estaba haciendo una sugerencia muy diferente a su personaje.

"Espere un momento por favor, Capitana. ¿No deberíamos ser nosotros quien libere a la gente? Esa manera de pensar es…"

"Dime Gustav, cuales son los beneficios que vez en atraer a Momon-sama a nuestro Reino."

"Ehm… Bueno, principalmente nuestro poder militar se dispararía. Podríamos ser capaces de expandirnos, con su fuerza, eso debe ser sencillo. No tendríamos que preocuparnos acerca de los demihumanos durante mucho tiempo… Y por último… nuestro Reino ganaría mucha fama."

"¡Ya veo! No había pensado tanto, entonces Gustav, ¿estás de acuerdo en atraer a Momon-sama?"

"Capitana, ¿Cómo planea hacerlo? La gente del Reino Hechicero podría enojarse con nosotros, eso sin contar el Rey Hechicero, además no sabemos qué cosas podrían interesarle a Momon-sama, me duele decir esto, pero no tenemos nada que sea lo suficientemente atractivo para él en nuestro país."

"¿HM? Mi hermana, Kylardo una vez me dijo que a los hombres se les atrae con mujeres, ¿podemos utilizar eso, ¿no?"

"Escuche que Momon-sama tiene en su equipo a una belleza incomparable, por lo que lo veo muy difícil."

"¡QU-! ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Gustav… bueno que tal dinero?"

"Es un aventurero de rango Adamantita, no creo que le falta dinero."

"Entonces- "

"Espere un momento por favor capitana, si vamos a hacerlo, resolvamos primero nuestros problemas, aumentemos nuestros números primero. En otras palabras, necesitamos rescatar a nuestros camaradas capturados en los campos."

"¡Una excelente idea! Después de todo, hay gente importante a la que debemos rescatar."

"Quiere decir los miembros de la familia real, ¿verdad?"

Remedios estuvo de acuerdo con un "Aha."

Aunque la Reina Santa ya había perecido, no habían recibido noticias de que toda la familia real estuviera muerta. Si uno de ellos seguía vivo, quizás podrían usarlos como una figura decorativa, y tal vez obtener la cooperación de los nobles del sur.

"Además, los nobles que podamos rescatar apreciarán a sus libertadores, podríamos pedirles que con esos cerebros suyos ideen una estrategia para que Momon se quede a mi lado."

"Eh…"

La mayoría de los nobles no habían expresado su aprobación a la Reina Santa y según la Capitana, no había nadie allí que fuera de su agrado. Sin embargo, debería haber algunos nobles del norte con lazos de sangre con los nobles del sur. Si les hacían un favor, deberían poder hacer una petición formal a los nobles del sur.

Pero a Gustav le tomo unos segundos, procesar la información que dijo su Capitana al último.

Neia hervía en furia. ¿Qué descarada? ¿Acaba de declarar que Momon-sama se tiene que quedar a su lado? Esta estúpida escoria avariciosa, en todo caso Momon-sama debe quedarse con- ¡No! Eso no…

Remedios miró a Neia.

"Escudera Neia. Aunque me gustaría atender a Momon personalmente, no puedo hacerlo debido a mis deberes. Además, parece que Momon-sama te tiene algo de consideración, se agradecida. En esta operación acompañaras a Momon. Asegúrate de que lo inclines a nuestro favor por nuestro bien."

"¿Hah? ¿Haaaaaah? ¡Por favor, por favor, espere! ¡Mi posición es solo de una escudera! ¡No puedo servir a alguien como Momon-sama! Se necesitan rangos para eso."

Neia estaba pensando en su odio hacia su capitana que su cerebro todo lo que pudo decir es "no, no puedo hacerlo yo" cuando la mencionaron para escoltar a Momon.

"Todo lo que necesitas es trabajar duro en ello, ¿no?"

"¡Esto no es cuestión de trabajar duro o no!"

Normalmente, ella habría estado de acuerdo inmediatamente, pero ahora intentaba desesperadamente negarse. Esto no era algo que ella pudiera aceptar casualmente. Tanto en sentido de la etiqueta, como para el pequeño corazón de Neia. Debe haber algo malo en la cabeza de Remedios.

"E-eso es cierto, Capitana, si no tenemos a alguien de estatus apropiado para servir como su maid personal, sería un insulto…"

"… ¿Cuantas otras mujeres hay en el ejército de liberación?"

Las mujeres que no podían pelear habían huido hacia el sur. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no existieran. El ejército de liberación aun tenia algunas mujeres entre ellos. Gustav estaba a punto de nombrar a algunas de ellas cuando la capitana le cortó el paso. Casi como si no quisiera que se mencionarán esos nombres.

"Necesitamos una mujer de la orden de Paladines. Si yo diera órdenes a una mujer del sacerdocio, ¿Qué crees que harían los templos? No puedo asumir la responsabilidad si Momon-sama desea hacer algo. Mi hermana ya no está por aquí, ¿sabes? Además, la persona que debe ser escogida de entre las personas que están presentes y que han escuchado mis pensamientos. ¿Podemos forzar esto a alguien más?"

Eso significa que me estas presionando, estas reduciendo la competencia, Neia pensó, pero no lo dijo, en parte porque era incorrecto, y la otra parte era porque podría estar cerca de Momon.

"En ese caso…"

Gustav miró a la capitana.

"Como dije antes, por más que me gustaría quedarme a su lado, necesito luchar en primera línea, ¿sabes?, Además, ¿quieres que acompañe a un hombre? ¿O quizá debamos ceder toda la autoridad sobre el?... si fuera así… podría quedarme…-"

"Entendido, escudera Baraja será quien acompañe a Momon-sama, no sabemos si nos tiene confianza, pero será mejor que vea que tenemos poder de lucha, aunque sea para hacernos más atractivos… a sus ojos."

Después de ver a Remedios embelesada, Neia se dio cuenta del hecho de que Remedios había desarrollado o al menos empezaba a desarrollar una tendencia dependiente. En este caso, a Momon, quien se tenía planeado sería su salvador.

"… Entendido. Aunque no sea la correcta para la tarea, trabajaré duro y haré lo mejor que pueda."

"Ahh. Te diré esto primero. Tu misión es hacer que Momon-sama se sienta satisfecho con nosotros. Por favor, que se divierta y que se mantenga de buen humor. Ah, pero no intentes pasarte de raya. Ese tipo de deberes no te corresponde."

Esto ya no era solo una petición imposible. Era simplemente ridículo. ¿Pasarse de la raya? No tenía confianza en que pudiera hacer algo así. Sin embargo, sin importar lo que dijera, Remedios no cambiaría de opinión, e incluso si Neia era una escudera, y no era particularmente hermosa, no tenía la confianza para cubrir a Momon en sus deberes nocturnos. Neia bajo su cabeza en dimisión.

"¡Comprendido! Hare todo lo que pueda lograr ese objetivo y espero contar con la ayuda de todos los presentes."

Neia cuando dijo lo último, miro a Remedios, quien a pesar de ser estúpida parece haberse dado cuenta del significado de la mirada de Neia y decidió apartar la mirada, sonrojándose en el camino. Neia encontró esto último bastante lindo.

Como si Gustav no hubiera notado el comportamiento de su capitana asintió.

"Bien. Si hay algo, solo pregúntame a mi o a la capitana."

Mientras la desesperación llenaba su corazón, Neia se sorprendió de ella misma, pues entendía que en realidad se sentía bastante eufórica.

Momon-sama ¿eh? Me pregunto, como le gustan.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, por mi parte no se si hay demasiado love love o no, creo que me pase un poco, pero al final creo que quedo un resultado bastante decente.**

 **Bueno, como saben hasta aquí la parte de las negociaciones como tal, en el siguiente capitulo será rumbo al Reino Santo. Neia vuelve a tomar las riendas de ser la protagonista, aunque planeo agregar unas pocas escenas con Remedios. No muchas, no quiero cambiar mucho la historia que tengo ya planeada.**

 **Sinceramente no se cuando sera el próximo capítulo,** **estaré** **un poco ocupado, además de que creo que el siguiente sera un poco largo (al menos en mi mente es así), por lo que tomara tiempo escribirlo, revisarlo, editarlo y al final publicarlo. Por lo que pido paciencia.**

 **Estaré** **publicando algunos avances del capitulo en mi Amino, "Overlord °.°", por lo que pueden seguirme ahí.**

 **Entonces, recuerda comentar el capítulo, dime que te pareció. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Por: Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Iniciando el contraataque**

 **Parte 1:**

El carruaje temblaba.

Este carruaje era propiedad del Rey Hechicero y en contraste con su aspecto liso en el exterior, su interior era elegante y refinado, y era muy funcional para descansar. Neia estaba particularmente agradecida por los cojines que no le lastimaron su trasero sin importar cuanto tiempo se sentara sobre ellos.

Este carruaje fue prestado por el Rey Hechicero para que Momon pudiera viajar más cómodamente.

Neia espió a Momon, que estaba sentado frente a ella y mirando hacia afuera.

Aun estando en el carruaje, Neia nunca había visto el rostro de Momon y a pesar de ser conocido como un héroe, no había ningún sentimiento de arrogancia o sentimiento opresivo que había sentido mientras estaban hablando con los capitanes.

Esto se debió probablemente a que había pasado más tiempo conversando con Momon durante su viaje.

Durante todo esto, una cosa que Neia había aprendido era que Momon no tenía una compañera sentimental y también información sobre su pelea con Jaldabaoth en el Reino.

Era verdad que la presión que Momon ejercía era comparable a la imagen de un héroe, cada una de sus acciones reflejaba un sumo cuidado, jamás bajaría su defensa y siempre estaría preparado para cualquier situación.

Sin embargo, cuando Neia se sentaba en un carruaje con él, de vez en cuando actuaba igual que una persona común. Además, estos casos se han hecho cada vez más comunes últimamente.

Con toda posibilidad, Momon había considerado que Neia se pondría nerviosa a su alrededor y había decidido bajar la guardia e intentar entablar una conversación. La razón por la que tales incidentes eran cada vez más frecuentes fue seguramente porque sus habilidades estaban mejorando.

La razón por la que no actuó de esa manera en torno a los demás fue probablemente porque ellos seguían desempeñando el papel de paladines y Momon no quería dañar su orgullo.

Aunque la única mujer con quien Momon vio que actuaba de manera similar es con su Capitana Remedios. Aunque llenaba de celos el corazón de Neia, se mantenía firme porque su condición era diferente, mientras que Momon actuaba así porque Remedios era capitana, tenía que actuar de manera humilde… posiblemente, pero Neia estaba orgullosa de que Momon actuara de manera humilde con ella, una escudera.

¿Estaba mirando a los paladines que cabalgaban junto al carruaje? O quizás… quizás con su increíble visión cinética vio algo más lejos, algo diferente a lo que Neia percibía.

"¿Umu? ¿Hay algo interesante en mi casco?"

"¡Eh! No, mis disculpas, Momon-. No hay nada en su casco…"

Parecía que había estado mirando demasiado intensamente a Momon. Desconcertado, Momon, reviso su casco con sus guantes. Aunque a Neia le costaba trabajo por llamar a su héroe Momon, sin ningún honorifico le causaba malestar, Momon mismo se lo había pedido, por lo que ella no tenía otra opción más que obedecer… si… es porque tenía que obedecer… ¿verdad?

"Supongo que debe ser bastante incomodo sentarse en un carruaje y no decir nada. Si, en ese caso, hablemos, Neia."

Aunque se había acostumbrado un poco, hablar con Momon siempre le daba dolor de estómago y hacía que su corazón se sintiera apretado.

"No estamos completamente familiarizados el uno con el otro, además el otro día cometí un error haciendo que hablaras de la situación de tus padres, así que no hagamos preguntas personales o privadas, pero hemos compartido el mismo carruaje durante varios días. Supongo que ahora podemos ser honestos el uno con el otro, Neia. ¿Puedes hablarme sobre ti?"

"¿Sobre mí?"

Incluso hablar sobre si misma era un tema demasiado vago. No tenía idea de lo que podía decir para complacer a Momon.

"Si, por supuesto. Por ejemplo, por que querías convertirte en paladín. ¿Qué clase de trabajo hace un escudero? ¿Podrías hablarme sobre eso?"

"Si, si eso desea Momon, que así sea."

Después de asentir, Neia comenzó a hablar sobre lo que le habían pedido, pero no era un tema muy emocionante. Hablar de la familia y el trabajo de una escudera no era particularmente interesante.

Además, me dijeron que no revelara nada a Momon sobre asuntos del país, ya que la capitana Remedios se encargara de ello más tarde.

Más bien, si tuviera que encubrir incluso esos detalles, entonces no habría realmente nada de qué hablar.

Pronto, la monótona exposición sin estructura termino, y Momon asintió profundamente.

"Ya veo, ya veo. Asi que eres una arquera, una rareza entre escuderos, Baraja-san."

"Mis habilidades no son lo suficientemente buenas como para llamarme orgullosamente una arquera, Momon. Simplemente soy mejor en tiro con arco que con la esgrima y la verdad es que la gente me ha regañado y me ha dicho que debería centrarme más en entrenar mis habilidades con la espada."

Para Neia, un arquero era alguien como su gran padre y ella tenía poco más de talento que un plebeyo.

"… No, debo decir que un candidato a paladín que tiene afinidad por las armas a distancia es algo muy raro. Si fuera yo, te aconsejaría que afines tu técnica de arco. Ya que hay otros más adecuados para el juego de espadas, deberías dejar que esa gente maneje la esgrima."

"-Gracias, muchas gracias."

Las palabras de Momon eran sinceras y eso hizo pensar a Neia que estaba pensando seriamente, "que extraña combinación.", ella debe estar recorriendo un camino hacia una rara vocación. Sin embargo, ella no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer con lo que Momon decía a continuación y su significativo murmullo auto dirigido molestaba a Neia.

"Me siento avergonzado por dejar el trabajo de cuidarme a ti. No es que me esté quejando; lo mismo ocurre con el resto de los paladines. La mejor manera de hacer uso de tus habilidades serpia colocándote fuera."

Sus suaves palabras hicieron que Neia lo mirara fijamente.

Por eso hablar con este guerrero era tan malo para su corazón.

No solo estaba en la cima de su país como guerrero, sino que también era un individuo de alto nivel social. Sin embargo, él no había decidido hablarle desde arriba, pero si se había rebajado hasta que estuviera a la altura de sus ojos antes de entablar una conversación con ella.

¡No! ¡No puedo aceptar su bondad tan fácilmente! ¡Neia! Si no te controlas un poco más—

Neia se recuperó.

"Todo el mundo sabe que he sido designada como la escudera de nuestro salvador, Momon, así que por favor no se lo tome en serio. Además, no hay trabajo más importante que servir como escudera Momon."

"De verdad… Aun así, me gustaría ofrecerte un regalo."

En el pasado, Momon había planteado el tema de un regalo y en aquel entonces ella lo había rechazado de manera indirecta. Pero parece que estaba sacando ese tema del pasado otra vez. Neia inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en cómo rechazar su oferta educadamente, pero Momon aún no había terminado.

"Dicho esto, no sería bueno que solo tu recibieses un regalo. Así que, por ahora, permíteme expresar mi agradecimiento verbalmente. Creo que te he incomodado de muchas maneras y espero seguir a tu cuidado, Baraja-san."

Y entonces, Momon se inclinó ante ella.

Un héroe se inclina ante alguien como ella, que no era más que una escudera.

Era natural que un héroe llevara incontables vidas sobre sus hombros. Era por eso que si alguien hacia algo irrespetuoso a un héroe, las masas se abalanzarían en contra del agresor. Naturalmente, el héroe lo permitiría si esta persona fuera de alta cuna.

Sin embargo, Neia era poco más que una ciudadana de otro país y francamente hablando, no había necesidad de que se disculpara con alguien de la talla de Neia.

No puedo creerlo. Momon es fuerte, es conocido como un héroe en el Reino Hechicero y el Reino Re-Estize, debe saber el significado de la reverencia. Aun así, se inclinó ante mi como una persona común y corriente… No. No te rindas. No puedo ser tan vanidosa. Esto simplemente muestra lo magnánimo que es Momon-sama; incluso trata educadamente a un plebeyo. - ¡Ah! ¡No debe hacerlo!

"¡Por favor, no haga eso! ¡Momon! Por favor, levanta la cabeza."

Si. Eso es lo que ella debería haber dicho primero.

Momon levantó la vista y Neia suspiro en silencio. Francamente hablando, si alguien más hubiera visto lo que acaba de pasar, algo terrible habría pasado. Oralmente los héroes solo tenían permitido bajar la cabeza con la nobleza y con los miembros de su partido, y generalmente alguno de estos se convertiría en su cónyuge. Por lo que para Neia era como si Momon la hubiera considerado como un miembro potencial en su grupo.

"Momon."

Neia se inclinó dentro de los estrechos confines del suelo del carruaje.

"Tu servidora es de orígenes humildes, pero juro que hasta que tu obra esté completa, te serviré leal y fielmente, transmitiré tu historia hasta el fin de mis días. Oh gran héroe, por favor haz el uso más apropiado para tu servidora."

Neia mostro apropiadamente un comportamiento que se le daría a un héroe en su país.

Ignoró la voz en su cabeza que decía que él no era un héroe del Reino Santo y se inclinó.

"No, no. Levanta la cabeza… ya ves, yo también soy de origen plebeyo, por lo que ¿podrías sentarte y continuar con tu tema anterior? Aún no hemos llegado a nuestro destino ¿verdad?"

"No, todavía no."

Se sentó sobre el cojín y miró hacia afuera.

"Ayer pasamos a salvo por las ruinas de la muralla. Hemos elegido una ruta que nos hará difícil ser descubiertos, por lo que puede tomar un poco más de tiempo, pero creo que llegaremos a nuestra base mañana o pasado mañana."

Aunque, esa base era solo una cueva.

"Lo entiendo. Aun así, aún nos queda algo de tiempo ¿no? Háblame del tema de ahora. Además, aún no he oído porque tienes la vista puesta en convertirte en un paladín. Seguramente debe haber otro camino que puedas tomar, dado tu talento con el arco. ¿Por qué aspirar a ser un paladín? ¿Para hacer cumplir la justicia? ¿O quizás para ser el orgullo de tu nación?"

"No…" Cuando entrecerró los ojos, lo que le vino a la mente fueron sus experiencias personales. "Como le dije anteriormente, Mi madre era una paladina."

Era una paladina que era hábil con la espada, a diferencia de Neia.

"Ah… ahora que lo mencionas… lo lamento…"

"Ah, no te preocupes. Mi madre a menudo decía que no debería estar apuntando a ser un paladín. Mi madre era buena con la espada, pero mala para el resto de cosas y mientras que podía lavar la ropa y coser, era completamente inepta para cocinar y ese tipo de cosas. Hizo todo de forma descuidada, la carne asada siempre estaba mal cocida, ese tipo de cosas eran comunes."

Por lo tanto, era natural que su padre hubiera sido el que cocinaba en su casa. Cuando era joven, incluso pensaba que era cierto para todas las familias.

"… es así. Bueno, ella todavía no impidió que su hija se convirtiera en paladín, asi que supongo que seguía siendo una buena madre."

"Ah, no. Cuando le dije a mi madre que quería ser escudera, ella tomo su espada y dijo: "Te dejaré si puedes vencerme" y asi sucesivamente. La única razón por la que me permitieron convertirme en una fue porque mi padre intermedio desesperadamente. Si yo hubiera luchado con ella normalmente, nunca podría haberla vencido."

Esa fue la primera vez que comprendió el significado de la "intención de matar".

"-…Ah, mm, bueno, bueno, como puedo decir esto… éramos una buena familia… mm ... mm.

Y aunque los vecinos nos miraban de manera extraña, siempre pensé que éramos una buena familia."

"…Ya veo, eso está… bien, entonces, ¿Por qué te convertiste en un paladín? ¿No pensaste en seguir el camino de tu padre? ¿Tu padre era un cazador?"

"No, mi padre también era un soldado que servía a su país. Sin embargo, nunca pensé en seguir los pasos de mi padre… ¿Por qué? Tal vez sea porque papa me miro con firmeza, así que terminé resentida con él, por eso…"

Neia apretó sus dedos índices en las esquinas de sus ojos y los tiró en círculos.

"Cuando era joven, mis amigas me decían a menudo: "¿Por qué me miras fijamente?, ¿Estas enfadada conmigo?" y cosas por el estilo y a menudo me había quejado con mi padre por ello. Después de eso, cuando mi madre me oyó decir eso, me golpeo por ello.

Pensar en ellos era bastante nostálgico, dijo Neia.

"Pero tal vez después de convertirme en escudera, mi visión se hizo más amplia. En algún momento, empecé a pensar que esto era un regalo de mi padre. Bueno, podría prescindir del feroz resplandor."

"Ya veo."

Momon procedió a acercarse a Neia y a abrazarla mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

"Em, discúlpame, nuevamente te hice recordar este tipo de cosas, no soy muy bueno con esto, pero eh escuchado que abrazar a alguien en este tipo de momentos reconforta el corazón de la otra parte…"

"Parece que he preguntado sobre un tema doloroso."

Neia no pudo resistirlo más y empezó a llorar. Ella no podía sentir el calor corporal de Momon, quien llevaba puesto una armadura de cuerpo completo, pero, aun así, sintió una sensación terriblemente cálida, que solo pudo comparar al tipo de sentimiento que llegaba cuando pensaba en los días felices con sus padres.

Ambos se quedaron así unos momentos antes de que Neia se separara.

Momon se inclinó ante ella una vez más. Como esta era la segunda vez, el impacto no fue tan grande. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para que Neia se sintiera ansiosa.

"Yo… te mostré algo impropio, para el héroe, manchar su armadura con lágrimas… No soy digna de que se incline ante mí."

"Pregunte sin pensar sobre tus parientes muertos. Aunque lo sabía de antemano, volví a hacerlo y te hice llorar, una disculpa es lo correcto, dejando de lado el tema de héroes, demonios, nobleza, plebeyos, el resultado es el mismo."

Momon le dijo estas palabras a Neia antes de levantar su cabeza.

No, eso no está bien, eso se debe hacer entre iguales. Un Rey no es igual a un héroe, ni a un ciudadano de otro país. Además, nosotros pedimos su ayuda.

"Erm… bueno, tales excepciones están en todas partes. Em… si alguien ve a Momon inclinándose ante mí—ah, podrían malentender el significado, porque después de todo solo soy una escudera."

"… Umu, ahora sí que tienes razón. Asi es como son los humanos."

Que cosas tan difíciles.

Debió de significar que era difícil mezclarse con gente de otras naciones, aunque probablemente quería mostrar su sinceridad.

"Oh si, aunque esto no puede contar como una disculpa, ya que me ordenaron que entregara esto, te lo daré, Baraja-san."

Momon rápidamente pidió que todos los carruajes pararan. Estaban en medio de los pastizales, donde el ganado se criaba, pero justo al borde de un pequeño bosque, de esa manera nos estábamos camuflando, así que se podía decir que parar en cualquier momento no debía suponer ningún tipo de problema, tal como Momon ordenó, todos los carruajes pararon.

"¿Qué sucede Momon-kun?"

"Ah, Gustav-dono, perdón por pararlos a todos, pero quería darle algo a Baraja-san."

"No, por favor no se preocupe, de todas formas, teníamos planeado descansar pronto."

"Entonces, si me disculpa."

Momon fue a un segundo carruaje que transportaba varias cosas que parecían haber sido traídas para emergencias, de ahí saco un gran estuche, que contenía un arco.

"¿Huh?"

Era más grande de lo que podría haber contenido originalmente el estuche. Neia y Gustav parpadearon varias veces, pero la realidad se negó a cambiar.

"Baraja-san, esto es un arma rúnica, pero solo imagina que es un arma mágica. Úsala."

Parte del arco estaba hecho con partes de animales, pero no había aire de sangre y gore alrededor, sino que tenía un sentimiento sagrado."

Se dio cuenta de un vistazo. En otras palabras, este arco era una obra maestra que necesitaba ser descrita con la palabra "súper".

"¿Huh? Ese es un buen arco."

"¡Capitana Custodio-sama! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar descansando?"

"Fumu, Momon-sama, quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para tener un partido amistoso con usted, por lo que no debería suponer un problema ¿verdad?"

"¿Hm? Un partido, Remedios-san… si tenemos un partido…"

"Si, si, Capitana, no pueden tener un partido…"

"¿Por qué no? Quiero ver la fuerza de Momon."

Neia no sabía que decir, estaban en una situación difícil, por un lado, si Remedios gana, significa que Momon no podrá vencer a Jaldabaoth, y si por el otro, Momon gana, empezarán a dudar de las habilidades de su capitana. Ambos resultados eran fatales. Neia espero a que Momon se negara cortésmente, pero-

"Entiendo."

"¡Momon-kun!"

"¡Momon!"

Neia y Gustav exclamaron, ellos habían pensado que Momon la rechazaría, pero contrario a sus expectativas, había aceptado. Mientras Remedios sonreía porque tendría su duelo, Momon hablo con Gustav.

"… Si somos demasiado llamativos, atraeríamos a los monstruos, no tenemos que preocuparnos por los demihumanos, ya que la riña entre territorios de monstruos es normal, sin embargo… Si somos demasiado escandalosos nos afectará, perderíamos el factor sorpresa en algunas situaciones. Así que, Gustav-dono, no se preocupe, puede sonar descortés, pero acabare rápido con esto."

"¿Eh?"

Mientras Momon hablaba, Gustav dejo escapar un sonido confuso.

Remedios y Momon fueron más cerca de los pastizales, alejándose de los paladines y carruajes.

Se les ordenó a todos los paladines protegerlos mientras peleaban, así que los únicos presentes en la pelea eran Gustav, Neia, Momon y Remedios.

Remedios vestía su armadura de paladín, con una espada colgando de su cintura. Mientras que Momon llevaba su usual armadura de cuerpo completo, y ambas espadas en su espalda.

Neia se dio cuenta de la enorme presión que ambos exhibían. El duelo había empezado, aunque sus espadas aún no habían chocado. Neia volteo para ver a su capitán Gustav, solo para encontrarse con un Gustav inusualmente serio.

"Capitán- ¿Qué sucede?"

"La capitana Remedios… va en serio."

"¿Eh?"

"Esa presión es la misma que con el combate contra Jaldabaoth."

"Fu…"

Remedios respiró profundamente. La presión en el aire se espesó, la sed de sangre se estaba llenando.

Su agarre en su espada se endureció.

Su figura se transformó por completo mientras permanecía allí, sin moverse, como si su propio ser fuera una sola espada, contrario a su usual estilo de pelea.

"Normalmente, me abalanzaría contra mi enemigo sin pensarlo, sin embargo, el hacerlo le costó la vida a mi hermana y a la Reina Santa. Por lo que Momon, permíteme probar este estilo de pelea más calmado. Soy estúpida para otras cosas que no tengan que ver con pelear, eh estado entrenando en secreto esto, así que me gustaría probarlo contigo."

"… Remedios-san, perdiste a tus compañeros, eso lo entiendo, creaste un nuevo estilo de batalla por venganza, no te preocupes por mí, por lo tanto, ataca con el contenido de tu corazón."

"Momon-sama, déjame compensar mi rudeza con el espíritu de mi espada."

Mientras Remedios hablaba, bajo ligeramente la cintura y empujo su espada hacía a Momon, la espada mágica vibraba con sonido metálico.

Su mano derecha estaba apretando su mango. Mientras que la izquierda apoyaba su otra mano.

"Su postura está lejos de estar lista, y su espada no muestra signos de un ataque serio, pero, ¿Qué es esta sensación de frio? Se siente como si su hoja me estuviera golpeando, aún si no me está apuntando directamente."

Gustav hablaba con sí mismo, jamás había visto a su capitana de esa forma, ella, siempre iba a la primera línea y se dejaba llevar, venciendo todo a su paso, jamás pensó que ella…

"…El arte de posición con la espada… mi madre lo usaba seguido, por lo que me dijo, una vez que el usuario ataca, al mismo tiempo su oponente sería derribado, una técnica que hace uso de una potente velocidad y una gran fuerza hacía un solo objetivo. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Porque la capitana… hace uso del mismo estilo que mi madre?"

Era la primera vez para Momon- para Ainz que se enfrentaba a un espadachín con ese tipo de postura.

"Por lo que se, originalmente, parece ser simplemente una técnica para contrarrestar ataques de un solo lado, pero también existe una técnica donde uno acumularía su ventaja y luego podría usarlo para múltiples objetivos, con una velocidad imposible."

Momon- No, Ainz lo sabía, ese tipo de técnicas era bastante famoso en Yggdrasil, la mayoría de los jugadores de niveles intermedios preferían ese estilo de lucha. En especial los que hacían PK. Pero jamás lo había visto en un paladín.

"Momon-sama, parece que sabe mucho sobre el manejo de la espada."

Remedios lanzo una risa femenina. Y justo después se puso seria, como la usual y estúpida Remedios.

"-pero incluso si lo sabes, ¡intenta esquivar esto!"

Lo que había allí era el orgullo y la confianza en sí misma como un paladín.

Incluso si su cuerpo y su mente estaban devastados por sus pérdidas, su hoja sola no se oxidaría ni se nublaría.

"Hace un tiempo, Jaldabaoth mismo antes de cambiar de forma, eligió no tomar este tipo de golpe y salto hacía unas casas. Así que Momon-sama, será mejor que no te dejes llevar."

"Tienes razón."

Momon añadió mientras sacaba una de sus espadas.

"Si lo que dices es cierto, no subestimare ese golpe."

El saber que Momon reconocería el golpe de Remedios y lo recibiría, le hizo temblar el corazón.

A pesar de no haber sentido una sed de sangre por su parte, Remedios sabía que su título estaba a la par de él.

"Bien, entonces, comencemos sin más preámbulos. La gente está sufriendo y los caballos ya debieron descansar lo suficiente."

"Fumu."

Remedios respiro, se calmó nuevamente y antes de que Gustav o Neia se hubieran dado cuenta, Remedios se había movido.

Su figura era confusa. Mientras los ojos de Neia trataban de capturarla, podía sentir que lo que veía era solo un reflejo de su velocidad.

Dio un paso adelante. Su velocidad era impía. Como si hubiera dos Remedios, su impulso fue como el de un gorrión volador. Cuando notó que ya había excedido el alcance de su espada, la llevo frente a Momon y dio un solo corte.

La hoja se balanceo hacia Momon, el destello de la hoja era evidente. Se acercó a su flanco derecho y luego la movió para legar a su hombro izquierdo. Una finta.

Momon esquivó elegantemente. Dio un medio paso hacia la izquierda. Y dejo a Remedios pasar, pero ella no desaprovecho la oportunidad y tomo una post-iniciativa. Apunto y levanto la punta de su espada.

(¡Te tengo!)"

Remedios tenía una mirada eufórica. Remedios agrego aún más velocidad, pero-

Momon vio el arma con su ojo y luego agarro el brazo de Remedios.

Remedios vio una apertura, soltó una mano y llevo su puño hacía el casco de Momon.

Los trozos de hierro se cruzaron entre sí. El sonido resultante estaba más cerca de un raspado que de un choque.

Y luego, el viento soplo a través de ellos.

… un largo momento había pasado.

El esbelto cuerpo de remedios estaba frente a Momon, sin hacer nada, poco después, hubo un sonido de impacto. La espada de Remedios cayó al suelo. Al igual que ella un momento después cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Gustav no podía entender lo que había pasado.

"¡CAPITANA!"

Neia solo vio un poco y procedió a explicarlo antes de que Gustav se fuera.

"Capitán, las velocidades eran bastante grandes por lo que mi explicación puede estar un poco mal, pero, creo que mientras Momon agarraba el brazo que sostenía la espada a la capitana, ella aprovecho para intentar golpearlo en la cara, pero Momon uso su rodilla para pegarle en el estómago… el golpe debe haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la capitana hubiera perdido el conocimiento…"

"¿Eh?"

Momon se acercaba hacia ellos, aún estaba bastante lejos por lo que nadie lo escucho decir nada, pero-

(¡Qué demonios! Eso en verdad me sorprendió, incluso le di una patada a Remedios-san sin ajustar mi fuerza… espero que ella se encuentre bien…)

"Entonces, Baraja-san."

"Erm… ¿Qué sucede, Momon?"

"Continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo antes de este pequeño ejercicio- Ah, Gustav-dono, lo lamento, pero recoja a la capitana, parece que me excedí un poco en fuerza."

"Si…"

"Baraja-san, ¿nos vamos?"

"Ah, sí."

Neia y Momon se fueron a los carruajes mientras dejaban al desconcertado Gustav y a la inconsciente Remedios atrás.

* * *

"Este es el Ultimate Super Shooting Star, hecho con el antiguo arte de las runas. Por varias razones, que quizá conozcas, lo llevaba conmigo para prestárselo a otra persona. Normalmente habría runas talladas aquí, pero ahora no las puedes ver por el desgaste. ¿Qué te parece?"

Neia utilizo toda su fuerza para reprimir el impulso de gritar.

Normalmente hablando, debería rechazarlo. Era muy probable que este fuera un gran tesoro del Reino Hechicero. Sin embargo, si lo decía así, nada más, Neia temía enojar a Momon.

Es un arco increíble… ¡Y como no va a serlo! Definitivamente ¡Es un arma muy poderosa!

"¿Qué te parece? ¿No lo aceptaras? Tu trabajo es hacerme compañía y protegerme, ¿no? Por lo tanto, creo que sería bueno equiparte con un arma mejor."

Él tenía razón.

Neia sintió su cerebro dando vueltas.

"Ahh, mis disculpas. ¿Es porque parece demasiado llamativo? En ese caso, creo que hay algo más discreto, el Great Bow Special, creo… que también es un producto de las runas."

Momon iba camino al carruaje de donde había sacado el primer arco, se veía muy apurado por entregarle el arco a Neia, al parecer era un favor del Rey Hechicero… por lo que debería tomarlo para ayudar a Momon… si, no tenía otra opción… no había…

"¡Por favor, no te preocupes!, ¡Estoy más que satisfecha con este! ¡Por favor, no hace falta que vayas a buscar otro!"

Las palabras de Neia se mezclaron con un lúgubre grito al impedir que Momon sacara más armas. Si el sacaba otra arma para ella, Neia no creía que podría retener sus sentidos y si seguían con esto y aquello probablemente implicaría que tendría que pasar el día entero en agonía.

"Momon, aceptare este Ultimate Super Shooting Star que me has otorgado."

Ella tomo el arco con las manos temblorosas.

Dado sus accesorios y decoraciones, parecía mucho más pesado que un arco promedio, pero se sentía anormalmente ligero en la mano. Sujetarlo en sus manos hacía que su cuerpo se sintiera más fuerte, como si estuviera lleno de poder, ¿o era porque el arco era sorprendentemente ligero?

Ah, esto es malo. Quería tranquilizarme con la idea de que esto era solo un objeto mágico que era elegante por fuera, pero sencillo por dentro. Esto… es definitivamente algo malo. Por lo que sé… esto podría ser mejor que la espada sagrada... ¿eh? Espera, espera un minuto… no, seguramente no…

"¿De verdad? Este arco apenas vale algo ¿sabes? Hay muchas más armas en el carruaje, si quieres otra arma mejor, por favor avísame."

Esto es malo. SI esto seguía así, si seguía oyendo hablar de ello, las cosas se pondrían muy mal. No podía imaginarse lo que pasaría si una simple escudera acabara con mejores armas que los más fuertes de su país.

"Muchas gracias, Momon. Estoy agradecida de que hayas pasado tanto tiempo considerando a alguien como yo..."

Dejar que alguien más sostenga esto sería muy peligroso, así que Neia lo agarro con fuerza.

Ella sonrió a Momon mientras él asintió diciendo un, "Umu". Aunque la sonrisa era un poco rígida, ella había logrado hábilmente ocultar sus pensamientos.

"Aunque estamos descansando no te separes de él, si otros ven esto, diles que te lo presté."

¿No puedo dejar que no lo vean? Si es posible, preferiría envolverlo o algo así, pero no puedo hacerlo con un arma que puede ser utilizada en cualquier momento… Ahh… espera, mi cabeza está empezando a dolerme. Así que algo como esto no es nada para el Reino Hechicero. Sus estándares son demasiado altos. ¿Tendré que pagar si estropeo este arco? ¿Yo? Me duele el estómago. Ojalá no tuviera que preocuparme por este arco… ¡Ah!

Neia pensó en algo que aún no habían mencionado.

"Momon, en el Reino Hechicero, vi grandes estatuas del Rey Hechicero Ainz Ooal Gown.

"¿Hm?"

Respondió con una voz callada que era tremendamente diferente a la que había usado hasta ahora. A Neia le preocupaba que lo hubiera ofendido de alguna manera.

Aun no se definía bien la relación entre el aventurero Momon y el Rey Hechicero Ainz Ooal Gown, Neia pensó que el Rey Hechicero podría ser un ego maníaco, razón por la cual había construido esas enormes estatuas de sí mismo para proclamar su poderío.

Así que quería preguntarle a Momon lo que significaban en realidad.

"Esas estatuas no solo mostraron la grandeza de Su Majestad, sino que también demostraron su poder. No tenemos ninguna estatua como esa en el Reino Santo."

Eso definitivamente no fue una mentira. A pesar del tamaño, uno necesitaría técnicas de ingeniería que se habían refinado arduamente hasta llegar a un arte para producir un producto tan real. Había una estatua de tamaño similar de un dragón marino en un lugar llamado Lighthouse Cape, pero era más cruda y parecía muy monótona después de ser desgastada por los elementos.

"Sus subordinados a menudo dicen eso."

Ahh, ¿es eso?

"Escucha, los subordinados del Rey Hechicero están planeando levantar estatuas como esas en varios lugares de la nación."

Momon miró a Neia en lo que parecía una sorpresa.

"Sin embargo, siento que colocar tantas estatuas, aunque sea dentro de su mismo país… ¿Cómo puedo poner esto? Es algo que el Rey Hechicero no desea tanto, pero sus subordinados construyeron estatuas de más de cien metros de altura en medio de la ciudad para mostrarlo al mundo… Personalmente creo que se han dejado llevar por el concepto de entre más grande mejor."

"¿Pero por qué es eso?"

Momon tosió para despejar su garganta y ahí fue cuando surgió una pregunta en la mente de Neia. ¿Por qué el Rey Hechicero no simplemente ordenaba el parar la construcción de las estatuas si no le gustaba? Era el rey después de todo.

"Al parecer el Rey Hechicero cree que la grandeza de un rey no puede mostrarse con objetos físicos."

"¡Ahh!"

Neia estaba conmocionada, pero eso era de esperar.

Neia no solo había olvidado que el Rey Hechicero era un no-muero, sino que había llegado a albergar sentimientos de respeto genuino por él, ya que envió a Momon a su rescate. Aun así, sus sentimientos eran diferentes a los de Momon.

Ese hombre era un verdadero rey.

De repente, vio a Momon poner su mano en su barbilla cuando comenzó a hablar.

"Declarar mi grandeza al mundo al permitir que mi pueblo viva una vida libre y prospera es otra historia. Pero mostrarlo con estatuas de mí mismo es… quiero ser conocido por la paz de mi reinado… si no mal recuerdo era algo como eso."

"¡Ya veo!"

Neia tomo valor y luego le hizo una pregunta a Momon.

"Pero, Momon, parece conocer bien al Rey Hechicero, por lo que… Como un No-Muerto, ¿Por qué su Majestad se preocupa tanto por la gente?"

Neia no pensaba que la compasión del Rey Hechicero por las masas fuera un acto. Incluso empezó a preguntarse si en verdad era un No-Muerto.

"… No eh dedicado mucho tiempo a pensarlo. A pesar de ser un No-Muerto, el Rey Hechicero no actúa como tal. Es curioso, sin embargo, debería estar bien ¿no?"

Neia estaba conmocionada.

Se preguntaba si todos los reyes eran gente tan increíble.

La Reina Santa, los nobles, ¿podrían gobernar al pueblo, abandonando sus características escritas en su corazón?

¿O fue porque era un no-muerto? ¿Tenía esa perspectiva porque era un no-muerto?

Neia no pudo responder a esa pregunta. Y al parecer de Neia, Momon tampoco.

"Además, Baraja-san, si la altura fuera de cien metros, se quejarían de que no hay suficiente luz solar, tales quejas serían un problema para mí."

Momon siguió con lo que sonaba como un chiste, que solo sirvió para perforar una vez más en el corazón de Neia. Este hombre… es un verdadero héroe, como en las leyendas e historias.

Mientras Neia acompañaba a Momon de nuevo a su carruaje para continuar con su camino, ella se quedó con ese pensamiento.

* * *

Tal como Momon lo había dicho antes, la base del Ejército de Liberación del Reino Santo era una cueva natural en una montaña.

Había un manantial subterráneo en un rincón de la cueva y aunque no era muy alta, era muy espaciosa, suficiente para que entrara un caballo y un carruaje. Además, los hongos que emitían luz blanca azulada brotaban por todas partes – de alrededor de la mitad de la altura de un hombre, por lo que no necesitaban otras fuentes de luz.

La razón por la que sabían de este lugar era porque los paladines habían sido enviados una vez aquí para exterminar a un monstruo que hacía de este mismo lugar su guarida.

Además, restauraron este lugar después de haber huido y ahora había varios sectores dentro de las cuevas, divididos por su propósito e incluso habían dado a sus dormitorios una apariencia de habitaciones. Después de cortar los arboles – de más de cien metros de altura del bosque que rodeaba las montañas, los habían convertido en simples muebles.

Pero en última instancia, era solo una cueva.

Aquí había un total de 347 personas: 189 paladines, 71 sacerdotes – incluyendo aprendices y otros miembros del personal, así como 87 plebeyos sin otro lugar adonde ir. Naturalmente, esperar una habitación privada era imposible.

Aun así, no podían permitir que su salvador se quedara con los demás.

Por supuesto, existía el deseo de que las personas no provocaran un problema para Momon, así como el deseo de evitar que entrara en contacto con la información secreta dentro de su base y otras consideraciones por parte del Reino Santo. Aunque esto último no era fundamental, es lo que se le había dicho a la gente.

Sin embargo, no podían decir que les gustaría que usara la magia de tele transportación para que llevara a los refugiados aquí, al Reino Hechicero, pero desafortunadamente, su compañera de equipo, Nabe no había venido con Momon. Y no estaban seguros de si era posible en primer lugar.

Al final, tuvieron que apartar por la fuerza las cosas de los demás y crear un espacio personal para que el Rey Hechicero descansara.

Bajo circunstancias normales, habrían enviado mensajeros para informar nuestra llegada y hacer que los demás hicieran las preparaciones necesarias, pero el Reino Santo estaba ahora en manos de los demihumanos. No podían enviar paladines que tenían una pobre capacidad de detección enemiga, como exploradores. Además, Neia estaba ahora en el carruaje con Momon. La gente de la cueva movía frenéticamente sus cosas personales y trasladaba camas y armarios y cosas por el estilo. Además, ya habían colgado una bandera prestada del Reino Hechicero.

"…Hm"

"¿Qué pasa, Momon?"

"… Aunque no pretendo insultarlos, tengo algunas preguntas sobre todo esto, que espero que puedas responder lo mejor que puedas. Parece que no están ocultando sus huellas; ¿no es eso un problema? ¿O alguien más se encargará de eso?"

Momon formulo su pegunta en un plano – como si estuviera leyendo algo- entonces, los ojos de Neia se abrieron de par en par.

Tenía razón.

Ellos dejarían huellas en el proceso de escalar está deshabitada montaña.

Cuando se les agregaban las huellas de las herraduras de las monturas de los paladines, sería inmediatamente obvio. En ese caso, el hecho de que aún no se les haya descubierto fue pura coincidencia ¿verdad?

"Momon, nunca hemos intentado cubrir nuestras huellas hasta hoy, ¿podrían haberlas notado y dejarnos ir deliberadamente? … ¿pero por qué?"

La voz de Neia tembló cuando le hizo su pregunta el Rey Hechicero.

A lo largo de este viaje, Neia se había dado cuenta de que Momon era un individuo extremadamente sabio. Por lo tanto, ella pensó que él podría darle inmediatamente la respuesta, y ella no se equivocó.

"… Hay muchas posibilidades para eso, pero en circunstancias normales, esa sería la más probable."

Por un momento, Neia pensó que no debería estar escuchando la respuesta de Momon sola, sino que también deberían estar presentes los capitanes, pero no podía controlar la curiosidad que brotaba en su interior.

"¿Podría ser porque no desean perder el rastro del Ejército de Liberación?"

"¿Perder la pista del Ejército de Liberación?"

"Me disculpo por esta comparación, pero digamos que has encontrado un nido de ratas causando problemas, dejarlas correr sería muy molesto, ¿no? Lo mejor sería esperar a que todas las ratas se juntaran y luego eliminarlas de un solo y único golpe."

"¡Tiene razón! Es como Momon dice. Me cuesta imaginarme otra posibilidad. Ya lo ha pensado en pocos minutos… realmente es como si supiera exactamente lo que el enemigo está pensando… tal como se esperaba de Momon."

"Bueno, mientras la situación siga igual, no habrá nada de qué preocuparse. No estoy hablando solo de la situación aquí, pero los cambios en el lado del enemigo podrían llevar a una muy alta probabilidad de ser atacados, lo que sería problemático."

Neia no sintió nada más que admirable respeto por la inteligencia de batalla que Momon poseía.

"¡Muchas gracias, Momon-sama! ¡Informare de esto a la capitana de inmediato!"

"Entonces yo también iré."

"¿Eh? Pero seguramente debes estar cansado del largo viaje. Hemos preparado una habitación personal para ti, ¿no sería mejor descansar un rato?"

"No puedo descansar ahora, no mientras haya problemas por resolver."

Él tenía razón. Neia lo había olvidado por completo. Momon era un héroe.

Tal como decían las leyendas, los héroes no descansarían hasta que su pueblo estuviera a salvo. Para Neia y para la mayoría de las personas esto era una verdad escrita en piedra. Ella había sido grosera con Momon por intentar hacerlo descansar, pero Momon no la reprendió, al contrario, señalo puntos que debían ser atendidos primero. Esto elevo el respeto de Neia por Momon varios puntos.

"Muchas gracias. Entonces, ¿puedo molestarte para que me acompañes?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Y no hace falta que me lo agradezcas, es trabajo. Ya que estamos aquí para derrotar a Jaldabaoth, nosotros deberíamos ayudarnos mutuamente."

Aunque ella sabía que "nosotros" en este caso se refería al Reino Santo y al Reino Hechicero, también podía ser interpretado como Neia y Momon. Eso hizo que Neia se sintiera un poco emocionada.

Eventualmente, alguien llamó a la puerta del carruaje desde afuera.

"Momon-sama, hemos preparado una habitación para usted."

Neia abrió la puerta.

Cuando el paladín de afuera vio el arco que Neia sostenía, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sorprendido.

Era la primera vez que llevaba el arco que había recibido de Momon fuera del carruaje. Eso fue porque Momon había entregado el arco mientras los paladines estaban ocupados, por lo que solo Gustav, Remedios, Momon y Neia sabían de su existencia.

… Debes estar sorprendido, ¿eh? Mm. Entiendo cómo te sientes. No es un arma que dejarías llevar a un escudero.

Mientras el paladín la cubría con su mirada, Neia se giró para mirar al carruaje y se inclinó.

Aunque ella simplemente miraba sus pies, después de ver que Momon había pisado el suelo, Neia levantó la cabeza y preguntó al paladín:

"Lo siento, pero tenemos que hablar con la Capitana Remedios, ¿puedes llevarnos hasta ella? Momon-sama dice que él también irá."

Neia hasta ahora había hablado normalmente con Momon, pero ahora que habían llegado, ella creía que era necesario tomar un tono más formal con él. Subconscientemente ella creía que hablar sin honoríficos con Momon era reservado para cuando estén ellos dos solos…

"Ah, sí. Entendido. Entonces, por favor, síganme."

El paladín – Seguido por Momon y luego Neia – entraron en la cueva.

La iluminación de color blanco azulado de las setas, que medía la mitad de la altura de un hombre, era muy espeluznante. Donde los hongos eran particularmente abundantes, sombras monstruosas danzaban en las paredes de los hongos. Además, la luz blanca azulada de los hongos la hacía parecer un cadáver, pero misteriosamente no le importaba.

Mientras caminaban por la cueva, veían paladines vigilando de vez en cuando, así como plebeyos y sacerdotes.

Tendrían que haber oído todo sobre él por parte de la Capitana y de los otros que les habían precedido, pero aun así no podían evitar mirar fijamente a Momon. El gran guerrero negro, su armadura se complementaba hermosamente con la luz de los hongos. Lo hacía como si hubiera sido sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Es un poco grosero, sin embargo…

Momon no se enfadaría por unas cuantas miradas ¿verdad?, Él es muy amable. Sin embargo, mientras más amables eran las personas, más espantosas solían ser cuando se enojaban.

¿Debería decirles que dejen de ser groseros? Sin embargo, no podía ir a decírselo en persona a todos y cada uno de ellos y no era un problema que pudiera resolverse solo con palabras. Después de todo, la atmosfera que Momon despedía era majestuosa y mágica.

Le diré esto a la Capitana más tarde… aunque es bueno que nadie intentara acercarse.

De repente, Neia sintió que Momon había sacado un pedazo de papel al meter su mano entre su armadura y su capa y que parecía estar mirando las letras escritas en él. Aunque Neia estaba interesada en como lo saco o que había escrito allí, no podía ver las letras debido a la forma en que estaban escondidas en su mano.

Finalmente, fueron llevados a una habitación que estaba divida por una cortina colgante y los sonidos de un ruidoso intercambio de opiniones provenían del interior.

"Capitana Remedios. Momon-sama y la escudera Baraja han llegado."

El interior se quedó en silencio.

El papel en la mano de Momon se había desvanecido como por arte de magia.

"¿Qué esperan para? - Por favor, déjenlo entrar."

Después de oír la dudosa voz de la capitana, el paladín retiro la cortina.

Los paladines y los sacerdotes que se levantaron para recibir a Momon –que no habían formado parte de la delegación- tenían en sus ojos una compleja mezcla de emociones. Hasta Neia podía sentir esto. Naturalmente, Momon debe haberlo sentido también. Sin embargo, no había forma de saber cómo había reaccionado con solo mirarle la espalda.

No hay manera de que Momon no pueda sentir el ambiente en el aire… quizás simplemente no le importan le importan los pequeños balbuceos de los hombres sin importancia, o quizás estaba acostumbrado por recibir a todo tipo de personas de vuelta en el Reino Hechicero. Neia no podía responder.

"¡Bienvenido, Momon-sama!, Escuchen todos. Ante nosotros se encuentra el gran Momon-sama. Incapaz de ignorar la difícil situación de nuestra nación, este gran hombre ha venido aquí especialmente para ayudarnos. ¡Denle el debido respeto!"

Después de que Remedios lo dijo con una voz especialmente emocionada, todos en la habitación se inclinaron ante el Rey Hechicero.

Neia pensaba que la capitana estaría enojada por su último encuentro, pero parecía más feliz que nunca.

"Mucho gusto, soy Momon. He venido a ayudarlos, por nombre de mi nación, y por título personal. En gran parte es mi deseo egoísta por lo que no hay necesidad de hablarme con tanto respeto. Por lo tanto, aunque esto puede ser un poco repentino, he notado algunas cosas en mi camino hacía aquí, por lo que deseo recabar sus opiniones al respecto. Por favor, permitan que mi compañera les explique.

¿Compañera? ¿Me llamo compañera? … Ah… así que esto es felicidad… Mamá, papá, hoy me eh convertido en una adulta…

Momon se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que Neia pasara por delante de él.

"Ah, disculpen, todos. Permítanme explicarles lo que Momon ha dicho."

* * *

 **Y bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en verdad, tenía planeado 10K de palabras, pero des-afortunadamente tengo problemas con el colegio.**

 **Además me resulto bastante tedioso escribir las ultimas partes. Así que tomare un pequeño descanso de 1 semana sin escribir nada. Para superar mi pequeño bloqueo mental.**

 **De cualquier forma, este es el capítulo mas largo que eh escrito hasta ahora, por lo que es como un record personal que planeo romper una vez se calmen las cosas.**

 **¡Recuerden comentar que les pareció! Si tienen una sugerencia por favor también puedes comentarla, es bienvenida.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo capitulo. Cya~**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Por: Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Iniciando el contraataque**

 **Parte 2:**

Neia transmitió las preguntas de Momon a todos los presentes. Después del breve discurso, un pesado silencio envolvió la sala.

"…Entonces, ¿Qué propone que hagamos Momon-sama?"

Remedios dirigió su pregunta a Neia, que estaba a su lado.

"No, antes de eso, ¿Qué piensan?, Solo eh venido a luchas contra Jaldabaoth, no para guiarlos a todos. Si termino participando demasiado en sus sesiones de planificaciones estratégica, ¿no creen que las cosas se pondrán muy difíciles después de derrotar a Jaldabaoth?"

La conmoción irrumpió en la habitación durante un momento.

"… ¿o es que quieren decir que están dispuesto a seguir al Rey Hechicero?, en ese caso, creo que puedo usar métodos más apropiados para salvar a esta nación."

Eso debería ser la mejor manera de hacerlo, ¿no? Su Majestad podría ser un no-muerto, pero tiene a Momon bajo su ala, por lo que no debe ser tan malo. Si es Momon, seguramente se cumplirá los acuerdos que llegue a alcanzar. Ahora mismo, en este preciso instante, si quieren salvar a la gente que sufre, arrodillarse ante Momon, significaría arrodillarse ante el rey de otro país durante un tiempo, pero ¿esa debería ser la elección correcta, ¿no?

"La única que puede estar por encima de nosotros es Su Majestad, la Reina Santa. Lamentablemente no podemos aceptar órdenes del rey de otra nación, aun si usted es el mediador, Momon-sama."

Sin embargo, y aunque Remedios quería hablar, los sacerdotes rápidamente rechazaron la oferta.

"¡-.!"

¡Deberían estar dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para salvar al pueblo! ¿No fue esa la razón por la que pedimos ayuda al Rey de otra nación? ¿Y a su héroe?

Neia agacho la cabeza. Eso era para evitar mostrar las oscuras y nubladas emociones que brotaban desde su interior.

"¿Podemos preguntar qué curso de acción tomaría Momon-sama y su Majestad Ainz Ooal Gown en nuestra posición?"

"¿hm? Bien, lo lógico sería mudarse inmediatamente a un nuevo lugar, ¿no?"

"Una nueva ubicación…"

Todos en la habitación, Remedios incluida, tenían una mirada angustiada en su cara. Eso era porque no sabían de ningún otro lugar que fuera adecuado como escondite.

"A juzgar por su reacción, supongo que no lo harán. EN ese caso, necesitaran planear sus operaciones futuras bajo la suposición de que cuanto antes se muevan, antes el ejercito de Jaldabaoth los atacará… Entonces, como esto es todo, volveré a mi habitación."

Justo cuando Neia estaba a punto de seguirlo, Momon extendió su mano para detenerla.

"Discúlpame, pero me gustaría que te quedaras aquí y escucharas la opinión de los demás en mi nombre, Baraja-san."

"Entendido, Momon-sama."

Aunque no la había reconocido como su compañera, parecía que Momon la estaba tratando como un sustituto. En ese caos, si ella no cumplía esta tarea, el estaría decepcionado. Solo imagina a Momon decepcionado hizo que su corazón se revoloteara por alguna razón.

"¿Entonces puedo contar contigo? No te importa, ¿verdad, Capitana Remedios?"

"No, si Momon-sama lo permite, no nos opondremos."

Después de escuchar eso, Momon se giró para irse con el paladín asignado para ser su guía.

Una vez que desapareció en una esquina, un sacerdote habló.

"Asi que ese es el héroe oscuro Momon… Capitana Remedios, ¿Estará todo bien verdad? Espero que no hayamos traído un tigre para ahuyentar a un lobo. Eso sería… problemático."

"Efectivamente. Tomando veneno para escapar de la agonía actual… ¿no es eso lo que hacen los pobres?"

"Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, ¿no? No me hagan repetirlo, aunque Momon-sama está bajo el estandarte de los asquerosos no muertos, él es diferente. Es un humano, como nosotros."

"¿Cómo puede asegurar eso Capitana Remedios? Nunca se ha quitado el casco ¿verdad? ¿Por qué es que usted lo admira tanto?"

"Puedo sentirlo, ustedes también ¿verdad? –"

¿Eh? ¿No mostraran respeto?

Neia estaba disgustada por el dramático cambio de actitud que habían mostrado los sacerdotes en el momento en el que Momon se había ido.

Si uno entendía la actitud de los ciudadanos del Reino Santo hacía los No-Muertos, entonces esa actitud era de esperar. Más bien, el desagrado de Neia fue anormal. ¿Por qué se sintió infeliz de que cuestionaran a Momon?

"No quiero creer que esto sea cierto, pero, el sigue siendo útil por ahora, así que no podemos evitarlo… hemos visto cómo puede ayudarnos… Momon-sama es humano, por lo que aún si está bajo el Rey Hechicero por lealtad, podemos atraparlo en nuestras redes para que se quede."

¿Qué quiere decir con útil? Alguien se da cuenta de un error que cometimos e incluso nos da una solución, pero no solo son desagradecidos, sino que todavía están pensando en cómo usarlo… Ah, eso es todo. Eso es lo que sentí por Momon, algo que ahora le falta al Reino Santo… un sentido de pureza. Por eso me siento así. Incluso si puedo entenderlo porque Remedios es la capitana y tiene que ver todas las perspectivas… los sacerdotes y el pueblo… no tienen excusa.

¿Qué significa este sentimiento?

Después de compartir carruaje con él, se le había dado la oportunidad de darse cuenta de que, dejando de lado el que era un héroe, Momon era digno de respeto no solo como héroe y fuera, sino como persona.

Por lo tanto, lo que ella sentía por esta gente era en realidad lo que se conocía como piedad.

"A propósito, escudera Baraja, ¿Qué es ese arco que llevas?"

"Ah, sí. Momon-sama dijo que me prestaría este arco que se fabricó en el Reino Hechicero mientras dure mi misión."

"… ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo, escudera Baraja? Deseo ver si el arco está encantado con alguna magia siniestra…"

El sacerdote extendió la mano. Y Neia le entrego el arco.

"Gracias… [Evaluación]"

…

La magia se activó y el sacerdote se quedó en blanco. Su cara parecía más a la de una persona muerta que a la de una viva.

Neia, así como todos los que estaban en la sala sabían lo que era la magia de [Evaluación] pero solo los sacerdotes eran considerados magos por lo que eso era todo. No sabían si tenía algún otro efecto.

"¡Que significa esto! ¡Esta magia! ¡Es magia cercana al –No! ¿superior? ¡Este es un artículo legendario! ¡NO ES ALGO PARA QUE UNA ESCUDERA PUEDA POSEER! Este ítem debe ser usado para la evaluación de posible magia maligna, en nombre de la iglesia lo tomare para investigarlo adecuadamente…"

"Por favor, permítame rehusarme."

El sacerdote quedó atónito. Era una cara que decía que no esperaba que se le negara. Después de todo uso el nombre de la iglesia.

"Esta es un arma que eh recibido del Reino Hechicero por parte de Momon para proteger su persona. No permitiré que deje mis manos."

Ella no permitiría que alguien que solo pensaba en usar a un aliado, lo tocara ni siquiera por un momento. Neia bajo la cabeza mientras respondía para evitar que la ira en su corazón se manifestara en sus ojos.

"Capitana Custodio, ¿Qué significa esto?"

"¿No importa? Escudera Baraja, dame ese arco…"

"En otras palabras, ¿no le importe que informe de esto a Momon-sama, entonces?"

El aire de la habitación se congelo, Neia sabía que le había dado en el punto débil de su capitana ahora. Esto creo un poco de satisfacción en el corazón de Neia.

"… Suficiente. Lo entiendo. Sigamos hablando."

Así que al menos saben que las cosas les irán mal si Momon se entera.

"Antes de eso, Capitana Custodio, ¿no sería mejor dejar que la escudera Baraja volviera al lado de Momon-sama?"

Neia notó a uno de los sacerdotes mirando el arco por un momento.

Neia comprendió el significado que intentaba transmitir, pero a pesar de la ira que hervía en su corazón, no dejo que se extendiera a sus palabras o acciones.

"Pido disculpas, pero estoy aquí para escuchar las palabras de todos por orden de Momon-sama. Les agradecería mucho que me permitieran seguir aquí y escuchar sus palabras desde este lado."

"Es cierto… Gustav. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?"

"… Bueno, Momon-sama nos lo dijo en persona. Si la dejamos salir ahora, probablemente causara más problemas en el futuro."

"Eso es verdad. ¿Entonces la dejamos quedarse?"

¿Es esto algo que deberían estar discutiendo delante de la persona en cuestión? Mientras Neia pensaba esto, se inclinó en silenciosa gratitud.

"Ahora entonces, siguiendo lo que Momon-sama ha dicho, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea sobre dejar este lugar y buscar otro espacio seguro?"

Tal vez alguien con las habilidades de ranger de su padre, podría ser capaz de encontrar un lugar para que muchas personas puedan quedarse tranquilas. Sin embargo, aquí no hay nadie asi.

"El subordinado de ese No- Momon-sama dijo antes que, si no hacemos nada, Jaldabaoth tampoco hará nada. En ese caso, ¿Por qué no buscar un nuevo lugar antes de que tomen acción?"

Esa sugerencia, hecha por uno de los sacerdotes, recibió una aprobación dispersa. Sin embargo, Neia sabía muy bien que aplazar el asunto no resolvería nada. Al final, todo lo que haría sería causar un amontonamiento de problemas en el futuro.

"El problema no es solo encontrar un nuevo lugar, sino también la cuestión de las provisiones. Mientras que estamos en invierno y por lo tanto la comida es fácil de conservar, encontrar lo suficiente para comer durante toda la temporada no es fácil. Aunque no hayamos conseguido la cooperación de Reino, ¿no deberíamos al menos comprarles algo de comida? ¿No ayudaría eso a nuestra supervivencia?"

"Desafortunadamente, los precios son increíblemente altos por parte del Reino. Además, incluso si logramos comprar los alimentos, necesitaríamos una cantidad masiva para mantener a tanta gente durante varios meses, así que transportarlos sería muy difícil."

"Vice-Capitán-dono, entiendo lo que está tratando de decir. Sin embargo, no habrá nada que discutir sin esa comida. Al final, necesitamos una forma de conseguir raciones del sur, ¿no? O quizás cambiar nuestra base más cerca de la costa, para que podamos enviarla desde el Reino."

"Desafortunadamente, carecemos de los fondos para ello y no obtuvimos una buena respuesta de los comerciantes del Reino. En cuanto a conseguirla del sur…"

Gustav se río mientras respondía:

"Probablemente no se han dado cuenta del peligro que se les acerca. Nuestra flota se está desgastando lentamente, como si estuvieran dando un paso más cerca del trampolín con cada día que pasa."

"Asi que necesitamos producir algún tipo de garantía para que el sur esté dispuesto a ayudarnos, ¿es eso?"

"Después de todo, los problemas con nuestro campamento base y la comida están apilados como una montaña."

"… En cuanto a resucitar a la Reina Santa-sama… ¿puede hacerse? Después de todo, una vez que podamos arreglar eso, todo lo demás será discutible."

"Desafortunadamente, según lo que aprendimos de Blue Rose, incluso ese hechizo de quinto nivel tendrá dificultades para trabajar sin cadáver o si el cuerpo está muy dañado."

"… ¿Podemos contar con el poder de Su Majestad- El Rey Hechicero?"

"¿Quieres tomar prestado el poder de los no-muertos?"

"Siendo la situación lo que es, ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Si la Reina Santa-sama resucitara, el problema principal sería Jaldabaoth."

Los ojos de todos se voltearon hacía la cara amarga de Remedios.

"Entiendo, Escudera Baraja, ¿podría ayudarnos comentando este tema con Momon-sama? Él podría ser nuestro mediador."

"Si, hare lo mejor posible."

"Bien, entonces, dejemos eso a un lado. Discutiremos los detalles mientras viajemos, pero nuestro principal objetivo será atacar las prisiones y liberar al pueblo."

Muchas personas asintieron con la cabeza.

"Ya veo. Toda la gente del Reino Santo esta entrenada para el combate. En ese caso, liberar un solo poblado nos dará una cierta fuerza de lucha… asumiendo que estén dispuestos a ayudar, por supuesto. Sin embargo, en ese caso, ¿no empeoraría el problema alimenticio?"

"Por eso digo que deberíamos atacar las prisiones. Debería haber comida allí. "

"¡Ya veo!, ¿usted qué opina Capitana Remedios?"

Remedios sonrió mientras escuchaba a uno de los paladines decir eso.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Neia eran fríos mientras miraba a la presumida Remedios. Después de todo, ella sabía de quien venía esa sugerencia."

"Además, con la ayuda del pueblo, seguiremos atacando y liberando las prisiones en varios lugares. Así podremos encontrar nobles con lazos al sur. Reuniremos nuestras tropas antes de que Jaldabaoth nos destruya y le demos un duro golpe. Eso debería impedirles hacer algo también."

"¡Ya veo!"

Esta vez, hubo más voces de acuerdo.

"Seguiremos ese plan. En ese caso, escudera Baraja, también asegúrese de retransmitir esto a Momon-sama… Por supuesto si crees que es mucho lo que te estoy pidiendo, no se puede hacer nada, iré yo…"

"Por favor espere, Capitana. Creo que sería mejor que se lo dijera yo. Sería la cortesía básica que debemos mostrarse al héroe, así que yo mismo le informare sobre nuestras operaciones, usted no tiene que preocuparse…"

Gustav tenía razón, pero por alguna razón parecía un poco forzado.

Sin embargo, Neia no podía objetar esto sin saber lo que era.

"Pero… yo… no… Muy bien. Hazlo, entonces, te lo dejo a ti."

"Entendido."

Neia y Gustav volvieron juntos al cuarto de Momon. Aunque solo había un trozo de tela para servir de puerta, un paladín aún estaba frente a él. ¿Estaba allí para vigilar a las personas que pudieran dañar al huésped dentro o para vigilar al huésped en persona? A pesar de que es humano estaba bajo las ordenes de un no-muerto por lo que, para las personas del Reino Santo, esto podría ser traición racial… Neia no podía saber la respuesta y lo dejo pasar.

Después de que Gustav le ordenó retirarse, el paladín se fue.

Neia mentalmente arrugo sus cejas.

Desde que había retirado al guardia, venir aquí significaba que tenía algo más en mente además de contarle el plan. Era difícil imaginar que querrían asesinarlo. Sin embargo, si eso realmente sucediera, entonces necesitaría usar su arma como escudo para Momon.

"Momon-dono. Este es Gustav Montagnes; yo y la escudera Neia Baraja solicitamos su permiso para entrar."

Después de recibir la autorización, Gustav dio un paso en la habitación.

Cuando uno recortaba las posadas que habían visto en el Reino y el Reino Hechicero, este lugar parecía terriblemente austero. Este no era el lugar para que el héroe de una nación descansara.

No había nada que hacer sobre el hecho de que las paredes de la cueva eran roca desnuda, pero incluso los muebles estaban en ruinas.

Mientras que los paladines aprendían a coser durante sus días de escudero, no era suficiente para que ellos hicieran muebles.

Sin embargo, la cama donde se sentaba Momon era extremadamente hermosa. Brillaba con resplandor de obsidiana, como si estuviera hecho de ónix. Además, había una manta totalmente blanca encima.

Cualquiera más habría estado asustado por la vista de esta hermosa cama que se había producido de quien sabe dónde. Sin embargo, para Neia, hacía tiempo que había llegado a pensar que tales asuntos no eran para nada de qué preocuparse cuando se trataba de Momon, El Rey Hechicero y su reino en sí. Además, era posible que esa cama estuviera hecha con magia y todo el tiempo estuviera dentro de un carruaje, o que algún subordinado del Rey Hechicero la hubiera traído para Momon específicamente tele transportándose.

Sin embargo, era una cuestión diferente para Gustav, que no conocía tan bien a Momon como Neia.

"Momon-dono, ¿Qué, ¿qué es esto?"

"Oh, ¿esto?"

Momon indicó su cama.

"Venía dentro de los carruajes. En cuanto a esta manta, bueno, también venía dentro. Dicho esto, no tengo ni idea de cómo se hizo, me fue entregada como un artículo rúnico, pero se siente bien para tumbarse. Estoy seguro de que podrías tener un cómodo descanso en ella."

Incluso después de recibir esa propuesta como de vendedor, poniendo énfasis en que era un artículo rúnico, todo lo que Gustav pudo hacer fue contestar rígidamente "ah… Ahh…".

Sin embargo, Neia no tenía derecho a juzgarlo. Después de todo, ella también estaba mirando a lo lejos y pensando lo increíbles que podrían ser las herramientas rúnicas.

"Ahora entonces, entiendo por qué ha vuelto Baraja-san. Pero, ¿Por qué ha venido usted también, Gustav-dono?"

"¡Ah, ¡Ah, sí! Aunque no tengo ninguna intención de despreciar a la escudera Baraja, creo que sería más apropiado como vice-capitán, dirigir yo mismo la próxima exposición informativa; de ahí mi presencia aquí."

"Umu… si has hecho tales consideraciones, entonces yo como forastero no tengo espacio para desaprobarlas. Sin embargo, me gustaría decir algo."

Justo entonces, la rendija por donde miraba Momon, fueron impregnadas con algún tipo de oscuridad infinita, o al menos, así se veía para Neia.

"Le di esas órdenes porque sentí que podía cumplirlas. Sin embargo, interferir en el asunto por el peso de su posición como superior es comprable a menospreciar mi juicio, si bien no tengo peso político. Eso me desagrada hasta cierto punto."

Hasta ahora, no importaba como lo miraba, no importaba como la había tratado, Momon nunca le había mostrado a Neia su infelicidad. Sin embargo, por primera vez, mostraba su ira ante Neia. Esta ira nació de su confianza en Neia y causo que una corriente de calor pasara por su pecho y más abajo. Él era el único que tenía esa opinión de ella.

"¡Me disculpo sinceramente!"

"Esa disculpa debe dirigirse a ella. Aun asi, bueno, no importa. Adelante, infórmame."

Gustav resumió brevemente los detalles de lo que se había dicho, pero recibió un vago "Umu" a modo de respuesta.

"Ya veo. Entonces… ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿O estas diciendo que has venido solo para informarme de esto? Por supuesto, acepto la propuesta para revi-, para informar al Rey Hechicero que reviva a la Santa Reina, pero lo otro…"

"Por supuesto que no; quiero preguntarle a Momon-dono si tiene alguna opinión sobre esta operación…"

Asi que eso era todo.

Quería tomar prestado el intelecto de Momon. Eso era lo que preocupaba a Neia de que insistiera en venir. Ordenar que el Paladín se fuera también fue por esa razón. Si escuchaba lo que Gustav decía, si se enteraba de que el vice-capitán había inclinado la cabeza fácilmente, las cosas irían muy mal.

Llegados a este punto, ¿para qué sirve encubrir las cosas?

Era evidente ver que estaban indefensos sin el poderío de Momon, y por ende, del Reino Hechicero. Siendo así, aunque tarde o temprano podría ser, la noticia de esto empezaría a difundirse por todo el pueblo.

Lo que la gente del Reino Santo debería haber hecho fue esparcir la palabra de la misericordia y compasión del Rey Hechicero, así como las hazañas de Momon. Después de eso, tratarlos con gratitud.

Aunque entiendo que se preocupan por él ya que sigue a uno de los no-muertos, aunque no creo que el Rey Hechicero sea ese tipo de ser… después de todo acepto enviar a Momon en nuestra ayuda.

Aun así, aunque Neia se lo dijera a todo el mundo, era probable que nadie le creyera. Podrían incluso pensar que ella había sido encantada o que había caído bajo la influencia de una magia similar.

¿Qué puedo hacer para que todos confíen en Momon? Y ¿En el Rey Hechicero? Parece que necesitare hacer algo para cambiar la primera impresión de ambos. Sin embargo, no puedo decir algo grosero como: "Por favor, Momon-sama, deje que más gente le acompañe."

Justo cuando Neia estaba reflexionando sobre el asunto, Momon seguía hablando con Gustav.

"… No, ya he dicho esto. No interferiré con su planeación estratégica."

"Te ruego que nos proporciones una solución en este punto, Momon-sama, no tenemos a donde ir. Quisiéramos evitar la posibilidad de fracaso, aunque sea leve."

"Y esa es la razón. Si escuchas mis sugerencias y la operación termina en fracaso, ¿Qué harán? No pretendo asumir la responsabilidad, mi misión solamente consta de derrotar a Jaldabaoth, nada más, nada menos."

"Si. Por lo tanto, siento que lo que discutimos aquí debe quedar en mi corazón, el de usted, Momon-sama, y en el de la escudera Baraja."

"¿Baraja-san también? ¿No sería mejor no dejarla oír esto?"

"No, por varias razones, sería mejor que hubiera un tercero presente. Además, con alguien de sus talentos a nuestro alrededor, podríamos encontrar algo mejor."

"… Hm, entonces podemos discutir el asunto. Baraja-san, ¿confió en que estás de acuerdo con esto?"

"¡Ah! Sí, estoy bien."

"En ese caso… había varios puntos en la operación que acabas de sugerir que me molestaron. La primera es la cuestión de las raciones. Estoy de acuerdo en que podría haber reservas de alimentos en los campos de concentración, pero no creo que haya muchas cosas allí. Cuando lo piensas, ¿crees que alimentarían a sus cautivos adecuadamente? Solo eso. Si dependiera de algunos de mis enemigos anteriores ellos disminuirían su ingesta diaria de alimentos y los debilitaría para que no tuvieran ninguna oportunidad de rebelarse. También se plantea la cuestión de ponerlos en servicio como soldados después de rescatarlos. ¿Qué hay de sus armas? ¿Las han transportado a esta cueva?"

"No, no lo hemos hecho. Me gustaría pensar que podríamos obtenerlas de las prisiones."

"Tu plan de apostar todo en estos campos de concentración es muy peligroso. Entiendes esto ¿verdad?"

"Si. Sin embargo, salvar a la gente que sufre allí es muy importante."

"En ese punto estoy de acuerdo. Cuando más tiempo pase, menos sentirán por este país. Sin embargo, lo mejor sería hacer algo con respecto a la situación alimenticia. En realidad, creo que buscar la ayuda del sur es la mejor opción en muchos sentidos. ¿Qué se puede hacer para lograr eso más fácilmente?"

"La familia real ayudará. Aunque Su Majestad ya ha fallecido, no creo que todos los de la realiza hayan sido eliminados, es por eso que por mínima que sea la posibilidad, necesitamos que Su Majestad, el Rey Hechicero, reviva a la Reina Santa. Sin embargo, también podríamos ayudar a los miembros de la familia real apoyados por los nobles del sur y luego hacer que pidan que cooperen con nosotros. Si lo hiciéramos, también tendríamos un refugio seguro…"

"… de acuerdo."

"¿En serio?"

"Gustav-dono, no recuerdo haber dicho una mentira antes, enviare una carta mágica al Rey Hechicero, este artículo es un poco caro por lo que me gustaría que pagaran por ello. Después de todo pague por esto personalmente."

Lo dijo en un tono can casual que Neia dudo de sus oídos por un momento. La magia para comunicarse con cartas inmediatamente podría ser considerado el secreto supremo de la comunicación. Muy pocos seres podrían usarlo, quizá ni siquiera exista fuera del Reino Hechicero, ¿Cuánta gente en el mundo podría decir esas palabras tan fácilmente?

"Entonces, permítanme hacer unas preguntas, ¿Dónde está el cuerpo? ¿En qué estado esta?"

"La ubicación del cuerpo es actualmente desconocida, al igual que su estado, En cuanto a la indemnización, pagaremos con gusto tanto dinero como Momon desee. Además del que su Majestad, el Rey Hechicero pida por la resurrección."

"La falta de cuerpo hará las cosas muy difíciles. Incluso con uno, la condición del cuerpo podría complicar las cosas. Sin un cadáver intacto, hay una posibilidad de que la magia de resurrección le haga perder muchos niveles… fuerza… le haga perder mucha fuerza…"

"Si, eso nos dijeron, pero, Momon-sama, parece que está muy bien versado en la magia de resurrección."

"Ah… Bueno… si… un poco… Una compañera aventurera me informo de varias cosas."

"Ya veo…"

Si la Santa Reina reviviera, nos ayudaría en muchas cosas. El Reino Santo podría levantarse de nuevo en conjunto para la guerra.

"¿No hay hechiceros mágicos en el Reino Santo que puedan usar la magia de resurrección de quinto nivel?"

"Me disculpo, pero no he oído hablar de ninguno."

"¿Y qué hay de los demás miembros de la familia real?"

"Probablemente están en uno de los campos de concentración. Después de tanto tiempo, dudo que alguno de ellos este escondido en las ciudades."

"¿Prisioneros entonces? … ¿Tienes alguna información sobre donde podrían estar?"

"En absoluto", contestó Gustav con un movimiento de cabeza.

Momon miro hacia el techo.

"Muy bien, enviare la carta con la información que me has proporcionado, pero… realmente están improvisando a medida que avanzan, ¿no?"

"De hecho, así es. Nadie en la orden de los paladines es hábil en recopilar información."

"Eso es tan…" Momon se contestó asi mismo.

"Como yo pensaba, una organización sólida que permita a cada subordinado tratar con todo tipo de situaciones es esencial. Además, uno necesita múltiples sistemas de inteligencia."

"Por lo tanto, esperábamos poder recurrir al poderío de Su Majestad y el suyo Momon-sama. ¿Puedo saber si puede ayudarnos?"

"Bueno, los ayudare con mi fuerza, pero en términos mágicos… incluso si llamo a mi compañera, la magia no es tan omnipotente… para empezar, necesitamos información detallada sobre los campos de prisioneros. Confió en que tengas un mapa detallado para que yo pueda leerlo…"

"Mis más sinceras disculpas…"

"No creo que haya uno aquí, ¿puedo traerlo?"

Neia interrumpió a mitad de camino.

Los mapas eran el tesoro de un reino. Cuanto más precisos eran, más útiles eran en la batalla. Permitir que una posible nación enemiga supiera tanto de su geografía causaría mucho más daño que bien. Por lo tanto, aun si fuera un héroe, Gustav debe haber planeado rechazarlo.

Sin embargo.

Neia no podía ceder en este punto.

No podía tolerar el uso descuidado y unilateral del Reino Santo hacia el Reino Hechicero.

Si quisieran sacar provecho de su sabiduría, tendrían que pagar ese precio.

Aunque Gustav la miraba fijamente, Neia fingió no haberse dado cuenta.

"Ah, en ese caso, déjame echarle un vistazo después. También pido disculpas, pero cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre el terreno, Baraja-san."

"¡Entendido!"

Después de que los dos respondieron, Gustav aparto la cortina y se fue. Después de que los sonidos de sus pasos se desvanecieron, Momon murmuró.

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Vine aquí porque la gente me necesita, y en beneficio del Rey Hechicero, parece que así de valiosas son las Maids demoniacas de Jaldabaoth."

"Si."

Debe haber estado hablando de los mapas.

El pecho de Neia se sentía cálido. Realmente, era algo muy agradable sentir la sensación de que tu trabajo era reconocido por otros.

"Aun así, esto realmente lo empeora. Me sorprende que una organización tan fácilmente astillada haya aguantado tanto tiempo."

"Mis más profundas disculpas."

"¿Hm? No hay necesidad de disculparse… sin embargo, es bastante problemático cuando una organización no está unida. ¿No utilizan el voto mayoritario cuando se produce una diferencia de opinión? ¿Y por supuesto, una regla para no guardar rencores sea cual sea el resultado?"

"Que maravilloso sería si pudiéramos unir al grupo de esa manera. Suena como un equipo de ensueño…"

"¿Mmm… ¿Maravilloso, dices?"

Momon de repente miró nuevamente al techo, pero sus ojos…o donde deberían estar sus ojos, parecían estar mirando algo más lejos. Eso es lo que Neia creía, pues no podía verlos ya que tenía el casco puesto.

"Si, era un equipo de ensueño."

"¿Podría ser que la nación donde vive Momon, el Reino Hechicero este organizada en ese sentido?"

"Ah… Ahhh… No, no de esa manera. Desgraciadamente, el país no es un grupo asi, Aun asi… kuku…"

Momon se quedó callado y luego se rio calurosamente.

"Sería interesante si lo fuera."

"¿Interesante, dices?"

"Me eh entusiasmado, me siento con inspiración después de hablar de esos temas. Ahora entonces, ¿puedes hablarme del área circundante, Baraja-dono? Hare lo mejor que pueda."

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Que les pareció? Recuerden comentarlo, me inspira bastante.**

 **Ya volvimos con todas las ganas de seguir con este fanfic. Llegue de mi largo viaje astral, llamado vacaciones.**

 **Estoy planeando conseguir una laptop pues en mi colegio ya estoy haciendo mi servicio, por lo que ahora rara vez estaré en casa. Por lo que necesitare uno para seguir con mis cosas. Entre ellas el fanfic.**

 **Ahora bien. Los que leyeron la novela saben que se vienen los mejores capítulos. La guerra iniciara. Probablemente no en el siguiente, pero tal vez uno o dos después. Creo que lanzaré rápido los capítulos hasta que lleguemos a esa fecha (Espero). Además, mucha gente me lo ah estado preguntando, y si, el vol 12 y 13 estarán juntos en este fanfic, creo que el titulo lo deja claro haha. No haré una segunda historia ni nada parecido, todo ira en este.**

 **Entonces. Hasta el próximo capitulo. Recuerden comentar.**

 **¡Adiós!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Por: Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Iniciando el contraataque**

 **Parte 3:**

Un grupo de personas se dirigieron durante la noche hacia un campo de concentración.

Habían decidido adoptar la sugerencia de Momon de atacar el campo de prisioneros por la orilla lo más lejos posible de su base. Sería más fácil esconder sus huellas junto al mar y dada la distancia, podrían ganar algún tiempo extra antes de que el enemigo verificara la ubicación del Ejercito de Liberación tras el ataque.

Sin embargo, había un problema.

Si estaban demasiado lejos, las posibilidades de ser descubiertos por los exploradores enemigos eran muy altas.

Por lo tanto, decidieron atacar el campo de prisioneros más lejano dentro de su alcance de desplazamiento.

Neia hizo una pregunta a Momon, que montaba a caballo junto a ella.

"Momon, nos acercamos a caballo hasta llegar al pueblo. ¿Todos los preparativos estarán completos?"

"Ah, pero por supuesto. Sin embargo… no he oído mucho sobre los detalles de la operación. ¿Qué tipo de tácticas usaran? Lo espero ansiosamente."

"¿Lo esperas ansiosamente?"

"Si, podré ver algunas de las tácticas del Reino Santo en acción. ¿Qué habilidades usarán para romper las puertas? ¿O volaran sobre las murallas y se infiltraran por el aire? Dudo que no estén dispuestos a dejarme ver eso… la idea de que puedan tener una habilidad excelente…"

Momon-sama seguramente se decepcionará, pensó Neia inquieta.

La táctica básica de asedio del Reino Santo fue lanzar un ataque de dos puntas con ángeles desde el aire e infantería desde la tierra. Probablemente harían lo mismo esta vez. O, mejor dicho, no tenían la mano de obra para hacer otra cosa.

Neia miró a Remedios que estaba feliz de poder mostrar su poder a Momon.

Prácticamente todo el poder de combate del Ejército de Liberación estaba avanzado, sin embargo, Neia no creía que todo lo hizo para demostrar su fortaleza a Momon, ella creía que su capitana aun lo hacía para salvar a su pueblo.

La Capitana levantó su lanza, la bandera del Reino Santo ondeaba al viento.

"¡Adelante!"

"¡Ohhh!"

La Capitana espoleo a su caballo, que empezó a moverse y los paladines la siguieron. Todavía estaban a cierta distancia del pueblo, por lo que no podían ir al galope, sino al trote.

"Los paladines llevan leños recién cortados, ¿planean atacar con arietes?"

"Si. Nuestro Ejército de Liberación solo tiene paladines y sacerdotes. Nadie es hábil en abrir puertas u otras habilidades de infiltración. Por lo tanto, todo lo que podemos hacer es montar un ataque frontal. Nuestra Capitana es un hábil espadachín. Ah, aunque no puede compararse contigo, Momon. Pero para derribar puertas, herramientas como esas serían más rápidas."

"¿Así que no están usando magia, sino que buscan romperla físicamente con un ariete? ¿No van a usar escaleras o algo así? ¿Puede la magia de los paladines hacerlos subir por las murallas?"

Había varios tipos amplios de hechizos: arcanos, divinos, espirituales y otros, y la magia que los paladines usaban caía en la categoría de "otros" y típicamente lanzaban hechizos en forma de bendiciones. Los caballeros oscuros, que eran paladines caídos, también usaban hechizos de bendición.

Por lo que Neia había visto y oído, no había hechizos que les permitieran hacer escaleras.

"Me disculpo, pero nunca antes había oído hablar de tal magia."

"Ni yo tampoco. Aunque, hay algunos hechizos de paladín que les permiten volar, aunque son de un nivel bastante alto."

"De verdad. Incluso sabe de los hechizos de los Paladines…"

Verdaderamente, un gran guerrero… Era conocedor incluso de hechizos que no podía lanzar… ¿verdad? No me dirá ahora que antes de ser aventurero fue un paladín… ¿verdad? Eso no pasara… ¿verdad?

"Eso es porque tengo- tenía un amigo que podía usarlos. Hizo falta mucho esfuerzo para memorizar cada hechizo que sabía. Como yo no tenía talento, tuve que compensarlo con trabajo duro. Cuanto más sabes, más cerca estas de la victoria, aunque eso fue lo que me dijo otro amigo."

Ella no podía creer lo que él dijo sobre no tener talento. Era increíble que hubiera un paladín que no se conociera que podía usar esos hechizos de alto rango, sin embargo, ella tenía una prioridad más alta que eso.

"Momon, si tiene alguna estrategia que recomendar, se lo transmitiré a nuestra Capitana."

Era muy probable que alguien tan capaz como Momon ya hubiera ideado un plan más efectivo que el que tenía el Ejército de Liberación. Por eso actuaba así. Era un guerrero que habría peleado innumerables batallas contra poderosos enemigos, debía tenerlo.

"¿Eh? No, no, no debería. Ah, bueno… sobre eso. Liberar este campo de concentración no es mi trabajo, sino el suyo. Atacar estos campos de prisioneros es el primer paso para encontrar una mejor manera de hacer las cosas. Necesitan darse cuenta de eso por sí mismo. Por eso hay que hacerlo de esta manera."

Sin embargo, solo por hoy, Neia quería tomar prestada la fuerza y sabiduría de Momon. Eso se debía a que su guerra se libró para salvar a las masas que sufrían y ella quería elegir un camino que fuera más rápido y que pudiera salvar a más gente.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en lo que Momon dijo es correcto. Sin embargo, te ruego que nos ayudes."

Inmediatamente supo que estaba siendo muy grosera. Sin embargo, Neia inclino la cabeza y suplico a Momon de todos modos.

Momon esperó un rato antes de volver a hablar.

"Umu… Neia. No me hagas repetirlo tantas veces. El fracaso es la madre del éxito. Las consecuencias de no confiar en mí y pensar por ti mismo, aunque acaben siendo un fracaso, no deben ser temidas, sino abrazadas. Esto es porque los fracasos son necesarios para el éxito y porque no yo no estaré aquí siempre."

Las palabras de Momon apuñalaron el corazón de Neia. No podía seguir pidiéndole ayuda a Momon. Él decía que las consecuencias de planear la recuperación de su nación eran un sacrificio necesario.

Si un héroe como él lo dice… debe ser cierto.

Pero con el poder de Momon, podrían salvar más vidas.

¿Sacrificarlos por el bien de aprender sería justo? ¿Es a la conclusión que llego este gran héroe después de muchas batallas?

Para empezar ¿Qué era la justicia?

¿Podría salvar más vidas siendo justa? O…

Sus pensamientos cayeron en un círculo vicioso y no pudo encontrar una respuesta.

"Ahora, entonces, esperemos ansiosos sus habilidades."

Ahora mismo, Neia simplemente estaba rezando para que los muchos sacrificios que harían no se desperdiciaran.

El grupo avanzó en línea recta hacía el campo de concentración.

El terreno antes de la aldea estaba inclinado, pero había torres de vigilancia. Si se acercaban por delante, los divisarían. Sin embargo, también era un hecho que era la única forma de atacar.

Pronto, ellos vieron el pueblo.

Parecía que había centinelas en la torre de vigilancia sobre la puerta. Golpearon las campanas de alarma y surgió una conmoción desde dentro del pueblo.

Neia entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente la atalaya.

Los demihumanos de allí parecían cabras bípedas, con cotas de malla y grandes lanzas.

Si Neia los recordaba correctamente, esos demihumanos eran conocidos como Bafolk.

Eran una especia demihumana que vivía en regiones montañosas y sus patas eran tan capaces como una cabra de montaña, convirtiéndose en temibles guerreros que podían escalar hasta el más mínimo sendero o la más grande pendiente. Además, su pelaje se enredaba en las espadas cortantes y sus bordes se desgastaban constantemente, así que después de matar a uno, era importante quitar el pelaje de la espada o eso le había enseñado su padre.

Las lanzas de los Bafolk eran lo suficientemente largas como para apuñalar a la gente que pasaba por debajo desde arriba.

Reflexionó que aquello parecían problemático si de inmediato fortalecieran su defensa. Sin embargo, no parecían tan bien entrenados, corriendo salvajemente por ahí, lo que le dio a su equipo bastante tiempo.

Los sacerdotes desmontaron e inmediatamente llamaron a los ángeles.

Los paladines también desmontaron y levantaron sus escudos. Probablemente para proteger a las personas que llevaban los arietes para las puertas.

Sin embargo, no todos los paladines eran así. Alrededor de diez personas permanecieron montadas y comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de la aldea.

"Baraja-san, ¿confió en que la dispersión de algunas tropas por la zona sea para impedir a los demihumanos escapar con seguridad de esta batalla? Si alguien se escapa, incluso si ganan la batalla, será una perdida a largo plazo."

"¡Si, asi es! ¡Es como dices!"

Había visto a través de las tácticas de los Paladines con tanta facilidad. Lo único que Neia podía decir de él era que era increíble.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo. Se que fue bastante corto, pero en el siguiente capítulo empezará lo bueno.y será bastante largo. Tengo una idea de como haré las peleas y el rescate. Así como la voluntad de las personas hacía Ainz/Momon. Pero si tienen alguna sugerencia y/o crítica, por favor escribe un comentario, eso siempre anima a hacer al Fan-Fic mas rápido. Entonces, ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Por: Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Iniciando el contraataque**

 **Parte 4:**

Aun así, eso me hizo pensar. ¿Qué tipo de batallas tuvo que pelear Momon para aprender tales tácticas?

Un ser con la piel dura de un demihumanos no llevaría armadura encima. Con garras afiladas, uno no necesitaría espadas. Los humanos llevaban armadura y portaban espadas por sus frágiles cuerpos.

Si no hubiera necesidad de confiar en el ingenio, entonces las tácticas serían naturalmente innecesarias también. Entonces, ¿Qué tipo de batallas peleo Momon? Neia realmente quería escuchar sus hazañas de valor.

"Momon, ¿puedo preguntar dónde adquiriste ese conocimiento?"

"¿Hm? Por conocimiento quieres decir- ¿Mis predicciones de ahora mismo? Umu. Esas tácticas vinieron de la larga influencia de uno de los amigos que mencioné antes. Después de eso, las probé en combate en vivo. Bueno, hay una gran cantidad de tácticas, pero no esperaba que fueran prácticas aquí."

"… Ya que era tu amigo, seguramente debe haber sido muy fuerte."

"Oh sí. Bueno, su fuerza no consistía en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o la magia, sino en otro campo. En ese sentido, no podré alcanzar su nivel de fuerza en poco tiempo."

Huhu, Momon se rio alegremente. Era el tipo de risa que uno tenía cuando recordaba el pasado.

En este momento, parecía agradablemente feliz.

¿Podría ser que Momon ansia encontrarse con sus amigos...?

¿Quizás… ¿El Rey Hechicero alguna vez fue humano y fue amigo de Momon…?

Nono… Ellos deberían haberse conocido después…

Pero quizás se había transformado en un no-muerto, pero ese sería un asunto sorprendente. Eso no debería haber sido posible. Según el conocimiento de Neia, los no-muertos no eran cosas que ocurrían naturalmente. Sin embargo… Al ser amigo de Momon, no debería haber ninguna dudad de sus habilidades…

El mundo es grande, después de todo.

El viaje de Neia con la delegación de embajadores le permitió darse cuenta de lo pequeño que era el mundo que alguna vez conoció.

Al otro lado del océano, más allá de las montañas y en las profundidades de los boques, debería haber algo ahí fuera. Los sabios que podrían burlarse de los problemas de Neia y decirle las respuestas que deberían estar ahí también.

Mientras Neia divagaba eso, sintió un gran calor inflándose en su pecho por Momon y un gran respeto por El Rey Hechicero, aun cuando ella no se dio cuenta de ello.

"¿En qué estás pensando?"

"Ah, mis disculpas."

"No, no te estoy culpando. Estaba un poco preocupado cuando te vi perdida… la batalla está a punto de empezar y entiendo si te sientes preocupada."

"Muchísimas gracias."

Justo entonces, Remedios vio a Momon y después plantó su estandarte en el suelo y desenvaino su espada sagrada. Como asegurándose de que Momon la viera.

"¡Escuchad todos! ¡La primera batalla para salvar esta tierra de Jaldabaoth está a punto de comenzar! ¡La justicia triunfara!"

Hubo una acalorada respuesta de "¡La justicia triunfara!" al grito de Remedios. Una vez que se reunieron comenzaron su carga.

"Asi que ha comenzado. Baraja-san, ¿no debería ser mejor avanzar por si deseas luchar?"

"No, tengo el deber de ser tu escudera. Aunque mis capacidades sean pobres… abandonar mi deber…"

"Es algo que no puedo hacer" Neia agitó la cabeza.

"Hm, hm si es así. Entonces, hablemos de otra cosa… No le has prestado esa arma a nadie más, ¿verdad?"

"¡Ni una sola vez! ¡Es un arma que Su Majestad me confió por medio de ti, Momon!, No me atrevería a permitir que nadie más que yo la toque."

"Ah… de verdad. Umu, supongo que te lo agradezco."

Su voz sonaba deprimida, pero no había forma de adivinar sus intenciones.

¿He hecho algo que lo ofenda? … No estoy muy segura- Ah. Ahora que Neia recordaba Momon dijo algo sobre un arma rúnica… Neia creía que para Momon y el Rey Hechicero sería bueno como publicidad que ella les hable sobre el arma a los demás… Momon antes dijo algo parecido… pero ¿quizás debería disculparme?

Mientras Neia debatía en su cabeza, Momon cambió el tema.

"Ah… esta es una rara oportunidad. Miré alrededor de nuestro entorno, pero no descubrí a ningún demihumano escondido. Quizás deberíamos avanzar un poco para observar las condiciones del campo de batalla. Dudo que haya problemas con dejar a los sacerdotes aquí… ¿Qué te parece?"

"Entendido."

Sería muy irrespetuoso decirle a Momon, quien poseía una fuerza sin igual que superaba con creces la suya propia que moverse hacia el frente sería peligroso.

Mientras el sonido de las campanas resonaba por el campo de prisioneros, ella permaneció cerca del Rey Hechicero mientras el avanzaba. Y así, la batalla comenzó en estas condiciones.

Los ángeles atacaron las torres de vigilancia en lo alto de la puerta y los Bafolk se encontraron allí con sus lanzas.

Los arqueros en las torres dispararon flechas. No estaban apuntando a los ángeles, sino a Remedios mientras ella dirigía la carga. Era natural apuntar a ella, dado que no llevaba un escudo y no había ninguna posibilidad de fuego amigo.

Sin embargo, su fuerza estaba por encima de todos los demás.

Fácilmente cortó todas las flechas que se le acercaban mientras mantenía su velocidad en carrera.

Como si de un contraataque se tratara, varios ángeles se precipitaron en la torre de los arqueros. Poco después de eso, tres cadáveres de Bafolk cayeron de la torre.

Fue entonces cuando los paladines llegaron a la puerta y comenzaron a golpearla con el ariete.

Las puertas de madera empezaron a temblar y se oyó un leve crujido desde dentro, junto con los gritos de los paladines que decían: "¡Una vez más!"

La puerta volvió a temblar, más violentamente que antes.

Y entonces el ariete golpeó de nuevo.

Uno de los troncos que formaba la puerta estaba fuertemente doblado y desde aquí podían oír los gritos de triunfo de los paladines. Aunque no era lo suficientemente grande como para dejar entrar a la gente, deberían ser capaces de romper la puerta completamente después de varios intentos más.

Varios ángeles pasaron volando por la puerta. Neia no podía ver lo que hacían desde aquí, pero probablemente intentaban detener a los defensores Bafolk.

"¡Todos ustedes retrocedan!"

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a la fuente del agudo grito.

Venía de una torre de vigilancia sobre la puerta. Los ángeles deberían haber tomado ese lugar. Sin embargo, un solo Bafolk apareció allí. No obstante, el problema residía en lo que llevaba el Bafolk.

"¡Atrás!"

Gritó el Bafolk otra vez.

El Bafolk sostenía a una niña, de unos seis o siete años de edad y tenía una hoja afilada en su garganta.

"¡Si no retroceden, mataré a esta humana!"

La niña estaba vestida con ropa algo sucia- su cara también parecía mugrienta, y su cuerpo temblaba de un lado a otro. ¿Todavía estaba viva? No podían detectar ningún signo de vida en ella. Parecía decir el estado de todos los que estaban dentro del campamento.

"¡Eres despreciable!"

Gritó uno de los paladines.

"¡De prisa y retrocedan! ¡Mira!"

Hubo una conmoción entre los paladines, ¿Qué había pasado? Ni siquiera Neia podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo a esta distancia y por la noche. Sin embargo, fue diferente para Momon.

"… La garganta de la niña parece estar sangrando."

"¡Podría ser!"

"Nada más fue un rasguño; aún no está muerta. De lo contrario…"

"¡Todos ustedes, retrocedan!"

Los paladines obedecieron la orden de Remedios y retrocedieron.

Aunque a los sacerdotes de la retaguardia les costó trabajo entender la situación, entendieron lo que estaba pasando y retiraron a los ángeles. Al mismo tiempo, los sacerdotes corrieron hacia Neia y Momon. Probablemente se habían acercado para ver lo que estaba pasando.

"¡No es suficiente! ¡Más atrás!"

Después de que el Bafolk lo dijo, los paladines comenzaron a retroceder lentamente.

Pudieron ver a los Bafolk intercambiando posiciones apresuradamente sobre la torre de vigilancia. Sustituyeron a los heridos en la batalla anterior con los ángeles por nuevos combatientes.

"Esto es malo."

"Si, muy malo."

Neia lentamente desenvainó el arco que le fue entregado. El Bafolk parecía estar usando a la chica como escudo. Por lo tanto, tenía un espacio muy pequeño en el que apuntar. Matarlo de un golpe sería muy difícil.

Aun así, si ella no lo hacía, ¿Quién lo haría?

Ojalá hubiera practicado más mis habilidades de arco, pensó Neia mientras sacaba una flecha.

Justo entonces, Momon levantó rápidamente una mano, como para bloquear su disparo.

"No quiero decir esto, pero será mejor que pares. Ya no tiene sentido."

Justo cuando ella estaba a punto de preguntar lo que él quería decir, Momon se dirigió a donde estaban reunidos los paladines.

Ahí había una discusión sobre cómo salvar a la chica.

La magia sacerdotal podría congelar al enemigo en sus posiciones. Mucha gente lo aprobaba, pero los hechizos tenían un alcance efectivo. Aunque muchas ideas fueron propuestas y mezcladas, nadie tuvo el indicio de una solución que les permitiera acercarse lo suficiente como para evitar que la rehén fuera asesinada, aunque hubiera resistencia.

Justo entonces, Momon y Neia llegaron.

"¿Cuánto tiempo esperaran? La situación se ve mal."

Después de que Momon habló, los otros se giraron para mirarlo como uno solo.

"Por supuesto que sabemos que-"

"Capitana… por favor cálmese. El enemigo está allí."

"No, Capitana Remedios. Tú no sabes nada. Como el enemigo sabe que los rehenes son efectivos demostraran que esto no es una amenaza y la usaran como prue…"

Como si esperara esas palabras, la cabeza de la rehén fue cortada. Podían ver su sangre roja y brillante chorreando incluso desde aquí. El Bafolk tiró el cuerpo de la niña a un lado y el cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo como una marioneta cuyas cuerdas habían sido cortadas.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio.

Sus mentes se negaron a aceptar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Remedios fue la primera en recobrar los sentidos y mientras gritaba, Neia también se recuperó.

"¡Bastardo! ¡Realmente lo hiciste! ¡Incluso después de que obedeciéramos tus demandas!"

"¡Hmph!

El Bafolk arrastró a un chico delante de él esta vez.

"Es por eso que ahora tengo otro, ¿ves? Ahora, ¡retrocedan!"

"¡Basura sinvergüenza!"

"Hmph. Realmente eres estúpida, ¿verdad? ¿Quizás lo entenderás después de que traiga a otro?"

El puño apretado de Remedios tembló intensamente. Entonces, como si quisiera expresar sus sentimientos, ordenó.

"¡Todos, retrocedan!"

¡Además, reúnan a la gente a caballo por los costados! ¡Muévanse!"

Podía oír el sonido de los dientes rechinando de Remedios. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para pensar que estaba aplastando sus dientes.

"Vice-capitán. Ordénales que se reúnan aquí:"

"Pero…"

"Si no lo haces, el niño morirá. ¡Muévanse!"

"¡Todo el mundo retroceda!"

"Que mala jugada acaban de hacer. Le han mostrado al enemigo que los rehenes son efectivos y les han dado tiempo para prepararse. SI el enemigo los desmoraliza de nuevo, ¿no causara más daño?"

Una Remedios de cara roja miró a Momon como si estuviera mirando al enemigo. Incluso ella, aunque respetaba a Momon no podía permitir que se expresará así.

"Si esto continua, sus próximos ataques serán inútiles. Además, puedo ori los sonidos de algo moviéndose por allí. Si establecen controles de carretera, romperlos llevará más tiempo y las cosas serán más problemáticas."

"¡LO SE!"

Remedios interrumpió a Momon.

"¿Quién tiene una idea? ¡Una forma de resolver esto sin que nadie muera!"

Nadie dijo nada.

Por supuesto, nadie tenía una solución tan conveniente. Si hubiera alguien que fuera bueno en la infiltración, por ejemplo, esta situación podía no haber surgido. Sin embargo, no había nadie así alrededor.

Incluso Remedios debería haberlo entendido. Si sus instintos animales analizaban la situación de batalla y le decían que no había manera, entonces tal método no existía.

Aun así, ¿Por qué se negó a admitirlo?

¿Por qué estaba obsesionada por no dejar morir a nadie?

Las palabras de Momon resplandecían por su mente, ¿no era este uno de esos sacrificios necesarios que él menciono? No había manera de salir de esto sin perder a una sola persona sin una ventaja abrumadora en fuerza o mucha suerte.

"Capitana Remedios,"

La voz de Neia sonaba anormalmente fuerte.

"En este momento, ¿no podemos terminar la pelea con pocas bajas?"

La intensa mirada de Remedios se desplazó hacia Neia.

Las poderosas emocionas que brotaban del cuerpo de esa poderosa guerrera la hicieron temblar, pero Neia estaba segura de que tenía razón.

"¡No hay justicia en eso!"

Gritó Remedios.

¿Justicia? Que justicia—

Los paladines circundantes permanecieron en silencio. Parece que nadie estaba preparado para decir nada. Neia sintió como si estuviera rodeada de enemigos y se echó atrás inconscientemente y luego sintió que la mano de alguien la apoyaba desde atrás.

"¿Justicia? Capitana Remedios, ¿Qué es la Justicia? Ah. No respondas. Responderé lo que es la justicia para mí. La justicia es poder. Si eres lo suficientemente poderoso podrás hacer valer tus propios ideales, sin que nadie se interponga, ese pensamiento me llevo a ser fuerte y me llevó a estar donde estoy ahora (aunque fue dentro de un juego), ahora mismo fuiste débil y por eso no pudiste salvar a la niña, y ellos fueron fuertes porque pudieron descubrir su punto débil. Por eso ellos ganaron y ustedes perdieron."

Momon estaba hablando, para Neia y para los paladines esa revelación era algo increíble. Incluso Remedios no sabía cómo contestar… el poder es justicia… esa frase resonaba en el corazón y mente de Neia.

"¡Eso es-!"

Remedios volvió a gritar. Sin embargo, esto no era algo que debería estar haciendo frente a alguien que dio su honesta opinión y que había venido aquí para ayudarla. Había acciones que eran aceptables y acciones que eran inaceptables.

La ira brotó en el corazón de Neia.

"Lo que necesitamos en este momento es cambiar la situación, no sentarnos y frustrarnos… Ah, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? No hay más opción… Remedios, esta vez, yo cambiaré las cosas."

Después de decir eso, Momon se apartó de ellos –hacia la puerta- y comenzó a caminar. Debido a su movimiento repentino, nadie pudo llamarlo.

* * *

 **(Naberal.)**

 **(Si. ¿Qué desea Ainz-sama?)**

 **(Trae unos demonios sombra y utilízalos en los Bafolk. Haz que los paralicen a todos y después de que derrote al primero que usen Aura de desesperación I, miedo.)**

 **(Entendido.)**

* * *

Mientras Ainz/Momon caminaba, daba órdenes a Naberal quien estaba oculta en el cielo con magia de vuelo e ítems para ocultar su presencia. Si fuera en su papel de Ainz, el no dudaría en matar al niño por bien de la mejor estrategia, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba en el papel de Momon, y como tal debe actuar como un verdadero héroe.

"¡Tú, el de la armadura! Les dije que se retirarán, ¿no?"

"¿Y eso que? No obedeceré a un sucio demonio."

"¡¿Q- Que?"

"Nuestro objetivo es matar a cada uno de los Bafolk de aquí. Así que ¡Muere!"

Momon lanzó una de sus espadas hacia el Bafolk. Rozando al niño. El Bafolk estaba sorprendido. Después de eso, Momon rápidamente corrió con su velocidad y salto sobre-humano y llego rápidamente a la torre de vigilancia, asesinando a los Bafolk que estaban cerca y rescatando al niño.

Para los demás este acto fue sorprendente. Seguramente los Bafolk fueron sorprendidos y no pudieron moverse, realmente un héroe. Este era el pensamiento que venía desde el fondo de los corazones de los paladines, sacerdote y por supuesto que el de Neia.

Todos los de arriba habían sido asesinados por ese ataque. El Bafolk cayó sobre el lado de la muralla donde estaban todos. Momon saltó desde la atalaya hacía la puerta con sus espadas de fuera, y con un movimiento rompió las puertas medio destrozadas. Además, dispersó a los Bafolk que erigían barricadas detrás de él, haciendo un enorme agujero en sus defensas.

"¡Vengan, paladines! ¡Atacad! ¡Maten a los Bafolk adentro, hasta el último de ellos!"

Sin embargo, Remedios no pudo decir nada. Más bien, era imposible hacerlo. Un guerrero que la sobrepasaba por mucho, hizo algo que ella no podía. A pesar de que no compartían la misma justicia, si los mismos ideales, esto es lo que Remedios pensó.

Gustav al ver a la embelesada Remedios, decidió dar la orden por ella.

"¡ATAQUEN!"

Los paladines avanzaron en respuesta a las palabras de Gustav. O más bien, podría ser más preciso decir que habían sido cargados de fuerza por las acciones de Momon.

"Ese hombre será mío… lo juro"

Mientras los paladines avanzaban, Remedios susurro débilmente esas palabras, asegurándose que nadie la escuchara. Rápidamente se unió a los paladines.

"¡GRACIAS, MOMON-SAMA!"

Gustav dejó esas palabras y siguió adelante. Después de eso, los paladines y sacerdotes— dirigieron miradas agradecidas a él. Remedios asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía su camino, sin dejar de ver a Momon.

Momon se dirigió a Neia en voz baja.

"Baraja-san. Al final ayudé en la guerra…"

Ciertamente, el pensamiento de pedirle ayuda nuevamente había cruzado por la mente de Neia. Sin embargo, tuvo miedo de ofenderlo si le preguntaba nuevamente lo mismo.

"Gracias. Momon, salvaste a ese niño. Aún si dijiste que no participarías en esta guerra para que aprendiéramos de nuestros errores, al final rompiste tu palabra, sin embargo, no creo que eso sea algo malo."

Momon asintió hacia las palabras de Neia.

"Sin embargo, fue completamente riesgoso, Salvar a ese niño y la niña era una tarea trivial. Pero no podía salvar a la niña, no podía hacer eso. Eso es porque no podía permitir que el Bafolk me viera rescatar a una niña. Tenía que esperar el momento adecuado."

(Aunque si pude haberlo hecho… quería verme genial para ganar a los altos mandos de aquí para que compren armas... ¡Si! Debería decirle a Naberal que puede retirar a los demonios…)

Neia escucho murmurar algo sobre su compañera Naberal, pero no pudo ponerle atención. La duda que cruzó por primera vez la mente de Neia, fue respondida gentilmente por Momon.

Si les permitiera saber que los rehenes eran tan efectivos contra nosotros, los prisioneros de adentro serían utilizados como escudos de carne para bloquear a nuestros ataques en la batalla. Debido a nuestra terrible mano de obra, incluso un paladín menos constituiría una gran desventaja… al menos, según las leyes de Lanchester.

(Nota: Las leyes de Lanchester son ecuaciones que permiten modelar choques entre fuerzas armadas y obtener predicciones de bajas y poder de fuego en función del tiempo.)

Momon se dirigió a la puerta y Neia corrió tras él.

"Por otro lado, una vez que sepan que los rehenes son inútiles, se volverán inservibles para los Bafolk. Ahora, cuando están siendo atacados y el enemigo está a punto de atravesar las murallas, ¿crees que tengan tiempo para matar tranquilamente a sus prisioneros? Asesinar gente que no puede resistirse debería ser su prioridad más baja."

"Es como dices."

Después de todo no tiene sentido tener un rehén que puede ser fácilmente rescatado.

"Efectivamente. En vez de perder el tiempo matando gente, se dispondrán a detener la incursión enemiga. Por lo tanto, era necesario usar un método que ilustrara claramente la falta de sentido de tomar rehenes.

Tenía razón, si Remedios hubiera seguido con sus demandas, ella podría terminar siendo incapaz de salvar a alguien al final.

Momon lentamente levantó el cuerpo del niño que había dejado en el suelo.

"Momon… él…"

"Está bien, solo esta desmayado por la presión… parece que le di un gran susto con mi espada."

Neia acompaño a Momon quien acababa de hacer una broma que saco una pequeña carcajada a Neia pensando "Realmente no sabe hacer bromas". Llevaron al niño al lugar donde Remedios había colocado su estandarte, lejos de la pelea y junto con algunos sacerdotes.

Momon dejó al niño en el suelo. Neia mojó un paño con agua de una bolsa en su cintura y limpió la suciedad de la cara del niño.

Sus mejillas, muñecas y muslos eran sorprendentemente delgados.

Ilustró claramente las duras condiciones en que vivían.

"Esos bastardos Bafolk…"

"Quizás no debería decir esto, pero permítanme decirlo de todos modos. Si la situación se diera, yo elegiría salvar las vidas de mil personas en vez de una sola vida. Este niño tuvo suerte, no necesitan pensar mucho sobre ello."

Los sacerdotes sonrieron ante la humildad de Momon, aunque sus palabras decían una cosa, las acciones decían una completamente diferente.

"—No, muchas gracias. Puedo entenderlo, Momon-sama, la niña no pudo ser salvada, pero este niño si… usted es justo."

"… ¿Hm? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Mis disculpas, pero… como debería decir esto… esta es su justicia Momon-sama, como dijo, usted tuvo el poder para hacer esta elección, nosotros no teníamos elección."

"¿Es esta tu justica, Momon-san?"

Lo que dijo Neia, no podía evitar preguntárselo, se le hizo un poco raro añadir un honorifico, pero estaban frente a los sacerdotes por lo que no se pudo evitar.

Aunque sintió que esto le dejaba sin nada con lo que responder, el misericordioso y compasivo Momon le contestó.

"… ¿eh? Ah, no, es decir, es correcto. Y francamente hablando, la justicia debe ser determinada por otros. Los motivos de todo lo que hago son muy simples, mi justicia es mi justicia, así como ustedes pueden tener un concepto diferente de justicia.

"¿Esa también es la justicia de Su Majestad, El Rey Hechicero?"

Neia siguió preguntando a Momon mientras recordaba el asunto de las estatuas.

"Parece ser que es así, pero él también tiene el objetivo de extender su reputación…"

¿Querer extender su reputación significa que el Rey Hechicero es un ego-maníaco después de todo?

"Dicho esto, ahora siento que no hay necesidad de pensar tanto en ello… terminé hablando de cosas sin sentido. Todo lo que deseo es vivir en felicidad con mis hijos en un futuro. Eso es todo lo que quiero, pero al mismo tiempo, es todo para mí."

Neia estaba sorprendida ante el hecho de que Momon pensará que en un futuro tendría hijos… pero, de hecho, ¿qué maravilloso mundo sería si Momon y ella tuvieran hijos y pudieran vivir en felicidad?

Mientras miraba el perfil de su casco, Neia se ruborizó y empezó a pensar en otras cosas.

¿Qué habrá sentido al dejar morir a esa niña?

Mientras miraba el perfil de su casco, vio algo parecido al dolor que uno sentiría después de matar a un niño. Aun cuando él no lo había hecho.

"Bueno, eso no tiene sentido. En ese caso, dejemos el tema aquí. Baraja-san, aunque no estoy capacitado para hablar con palabras bonitas, espero que encuentres la justicia que te pertenece."

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más? Si tus amigos hubieran sido tomados como rehenes, ¿hubieras hecho lo mismo?"

"… Bueno, esto podría ser una queja de mi parte, pero mis amigos son muy problemáticos en más de un sentido."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"En el pasado, estábamos conscientes de que eso podría pasar y uno de ellos hizo esa pregunta. "Que harían ustedes si los tomarán como rehenes para obligarnos a negociar?" En ese momento cada uno de ellos dijo que prefería suicidarse antes que molestar a los demás." Supongo que esperaba una respuesta diferente, algo como "¿No pueden decir que esperarían a que los rescatáramos y cosas así?" Aunque en ese momento me complació ver su incondicional devoción, esto es todavía…"

(Aunque nunca tuvimos esa charla y estoy hablando de Albedo y los guardianes… Ellos realmente son unos fanáticos… Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué diría Touch-Me-san o Ulbert? Peroro…)

Mientras giraba su muñeca, Momon pareció estar cansado.

Justo cuando Neia empezó a pensar que había hecho una pregunta innecesaria, Remedios apareció en la puerta, llevando una espada manchada de sangra junto a su armadura salpicada de rojo. Aunque se había quitado el casco, su pelo estaba pegado a la frente por el sudor. Parecía totalmente exhausta.

Después de decirle algo a Gustav, Neia sintió que, por un momento, los ojos de Remedios se encontraron con los suyos. No, no era precisamente que hubiera puesto la mirada fija en Neia, sino que había estado mirando a Momon y Neia estaba en el camino.

Remedios no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a entrar.

Gustav, por otro lado, se acercó dónde estaban. Dio órdenes para que los sacerdotes que se habían quedado atrás para curar a los posibles heridos entraran a la batalla. Los sacerdotes fueron con una obvia cara de renuencia, pero terminaron yéndose. Dejándolos a solo ellos tres.

"Momon-sama, deseo expresar mi agradecimiento. Aunque hubo algunas perdidas leves, pudimos minimizarlas gracias al poder de Momon-sama. Mientras que la Capitana debería estar agradeciéndole en persona, ella está ocupada liberando al pueblo que está en trágicas condiciones, así que ruego que me perdone por tomar su lugar."

Gustav en realidad sabía que la Capitana se había obsesionado con Momon y ella quería venir, pero Gustav la detuvo antes de que empezara a caminar hacia ellos, después de todo no sabía lo que la Capitana haría con Momon… era la primera vez que ella se comportaba así frente a alguien.

"Está bien. Ve a ocuparte de la capitana."

"Muchas gracias."

"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuáles son esas trágicas condiciones?"

"Si. Interrogamos a varias de las personas que rescatamos y dijeron que estaban despellejando a los prisioneros. Parecía que no eran demihumanos, sino demonios enviados por Jaldabaoth."

Mientras que sentía que el hecho de que la Capitana estuviera consternada era una excusa, no sabía que es lo que Gustav intentaba prevenir.

Justo cuando Neia empezaba a sentirse sorprendida, Momon a su lado inclino la cabeza en desconcierto.

"¿Por qué la piel? ¿Por qué es eso? ¿Se la van a comer?"

"No, tampoco lo sabemos… aunque los demihumanos no parecían haber participado en estas actividades… ¿Momon sabe algo de esto? ¿Podría ser algún tipo de ritual demoniaco?"

"No, me disculpo. Yo tampoco lo entiendo. ¿Por qué Jaldabaoth haría tal cosa?"

El desconcierto de Momon parecía provenir del fondo de su corazón y después de eso todos se miraban entre sí, pero aún asi no podían desentrañar el misterio. Aun así, como era obra de demonios, podrían haberlo hecho solo para hacer sufrir a los humanos.

"Les preguntare a los sacerdotes después. Ahora, Momon-sama, estamos intentando descubrir sus escondites de los demihumanos para saquearlos, así que me disculpo por monopolizar su tiempo."

Después de decirlo, Gustav volvió a entrar por la puerta.

Unos diez minutos después de eso, comenzaron a aparecer en la puerta formas humanas dispersas.

Eran los cautivos. Al igual que los que habían sido tomado como rehenes, estaban vestidos con ropas rotas y desgastadas que no parecían capaces de resistir el frio invernal. Los paladines que deberían haberlos escoltado a la puerta simplemente volvieron a pasarlos y desaparecieron detrás de la puerta. ¿Habían hecho esto porque tenían muy pocas personas para manejar a los prisioneros o porque el trabajo de supresión aún estaba en marcha o ambos?

Los prisioneros tenían una mirada de alegría en sus rostros mientras corrían hacía Neia.

Sin embargo, de repente se detuvieron en su camino.

Rápidamente se inclinaron ante Momon, dándole sus más sinceras gracias.

Un hombre corrió desde las multitudes que se acercaban.

Jadeando pesadamente, el hombre se arrodillo junto al niño que Momon había puesto a los pies de Neia. No, sería más exacto decir que se derrumbó como una marioneta cuyas cuerdas habían sido cortadas.

El hombre acarició la mejilla del niño y después de confirmar que estaba vivo, rompió en lágrimas de alegría.

Evidentemente, era el padre del niño.

Neia se mordió el labio para evitar llorar también.

Mientras el padre gritaba sus gracias hacía Momon, él dijo tranquilamente.

"Tu hijo es fuerte, por soportar esos tratos, cuando crezca recuérdale lo valiente que fue, arriesgando su vida para salvar la de los demás."

Neia miró sorprendida a Momon. Aunque claramente era una mentira, ella creía que era para hacer sentir bien al padre.

"Gracias... gracias…"

El padre y los demás empezaron a llorar nuevamente.

Momon, simplemente soltó un suspiro cansado y continuó hablando.

"Pero… yo fui quien mató a esa chica."

Momon señalo a la otra niña que murió.

Los refugiados se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Momon. Y rápidamente preguntaron.

"¿Por qué?"

Claro, Neia pensaba que eso era obvio, ella haría la misma pregunta si estuviera en esa situación.

"Para salvarlos a ustedes, por supuesto."

"¡¿Qué, que dijiste?!"

Por un momento los ojos de todos volvieron a ver al cuerpo de la niña. Antes de que pudieran decir algo, Momon habló primero.

"Como pueden ver, salve a ese chico, pero deje morir a esa niña, no me den las gracias. Ella fue traída como tu hijo como rehén, si las cosas hubieran ido mal, quien estaría muerto sería el chico, o en el peor de los casos, ambos."

Momon, soltó una pequeña risa.

"Déjenme preguntarles ¿Por qué siguen vivos?"

Las personas no supieron responder y se quedaron helados.

"Tú eres el que falló en proteger al niño. Pudo haber muerto. Tú, que eres débil, tienes la culpa por ponerlo en esa situación. Además, parece que te equivocas sobre algo… te das cuenta de que soy mucho más poderoso que el Bafolk que es más fuerte que tu sin embargo después de decir esto, algunos de ustedes me miran con reproche, díganme ¿Por qué es eso?"

"Eso… eso es porque eres fuerte… ¡por eso puedes decir eso! No todos pueden ser tan poderosos como tú."

"Bien dicho. Puedo decirlo precisamente porque soy poderoso. Entonces, es precisamente porque eres débil que estas en esa posición, ¿no? El fuerte que se alimenta de los débiles es una secuencia muy natural de los eventos.

Momon volteó a ver hacía la gente que lo rodeaba.

"¿Acaso no han experimentado también el sufrimiento porque los Bafolk eran más fuertes?"

Los ojos de todos, pasaron de ser de gratitud a ojos de odio.

"¿Estás diciendo que los fuertes pueden hacer lo que quieran?"

"Exactamente. Los fuertes hacen lo que quieren y los débiles sufren lo que deben. Esta es la verdad del mundo. La misma regla se aplica a mí. Frente a un oponente poderoso, no tendría más remedios que sufrir. Pero es precisamente porque se esto que puedo decirlo, de ahora en adelante, ustedes, deberán dejar de ser los abusados y deberán ser los abusadores, no contra sus compatriotas, sino contra los demihumanos que les hicieron esto. Si alguien los golpea, no den la otra mejilla y golpéenlos dos veces. Esa será su misión de ahora en adelante."

Todos empezaron a sentirse con más vigor, pasaron de estar agradecidos con Momon, a sentir un odio por sus palabras y finalmente entendieron que ellos debían pelear contra los demihumanos por venganza.

Neia por su parte comprendió porque el Rey Hechicero buscaba a las Maids de Jaldabaoth, así como la voluntad de Momon y su justicia.

Su majestad debe buscar la fuerza porque quiere proteger a su nación, y Momon para proteger a la gente. Asi que la fuerza es lo más importante después de todo…

Todo el mundo estaba gritando alabanzas hacia Momon.

Estaban de acuerdo en proteger a su pueblo, sus conocidos, Neia se sintió sorprendida pensando que Momon era increíble por convencerlos tan fácil y rápido que los refugiados se levantaron en armas.

"¿Puedo preguntar su nombre?"

Uno de los hombres se armó de valor e hizo la pregunta que todos querían saber. El nombre del valiente guerrero que los salvo.

"Mi nombre es Momon, soy un aventurero de rango adamantita, del Reino Hechicero."

Todo el mundo a su alrededor estaba en silencio.

"Tu… ¿No es ese un país que gobierna un no-muerto? … ¿Qué hace..."

El hombre no podía decirle nada a Momon, quien los había salvado, así que dirigió sus dudas ante Neia, que llevaba el símbolo del Reino Santo.

Sin embargo, antes de que Neia pudiera responder, Momon respondió por ella, como se esperaba.

"Para ayudar a tu país, por supuesto. Y el hecho es que todos ustedes fueron salvados por el subordinado del no-muerto del que hablan. Si no están contentos con eso, ¿Por qué no salvan a esta nación ustedes mismos?"

Al oír eso, todos interrogaron a Neia con los ojos. Sin embargo, no podía decir nada.

Eso fue porque todo era verdad, ellos seguían teniendo sentimientos de gratitud hacia Momon, pero el hecho de que trabajaba con los no-muertos fue un duro golpe a la recién creada moral.

Si la gente de este país fuera suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Jaldabaoth, no hubieran tenido que pedirle ayuda al Rey Hechicero y, por lo tanto, Momon no estaría aquí.

"Es por eso, que dije que sean fuertes. No dependan de nadie a menos que sea necesario. Ahora, liberen a sus hijos, sus familiares, sus esposas y déjenle saber a los demonios que ustedes no volverán a caer nuevamente."

El hombre abrazo a su hijo que seguía inconsciente y lo dejo donde estaba, luego giro y corrió. Dándole fuerza a la demás gente para que corriera a liberar a sus compatriotas. Recogieron armas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y fueron a la batalla.

Neia oyó a Momon decir algo, pero no sabía si se dirigía a las personas o a sí mismo.

"Incluso yo estaría oprimido si fuera débil. Por lo tanto, uno no puede olvidar buscar la fuerza. Necesito grabar en mi corazón el hecho de que los seres de poder comparable a mí, existen definitivamente.

Neia pensó que hablaba sobre Jaldabaoth y sobre El Rey Hechicero, por lo que no le prestó mucha atención.

* * *

Después de atacar el primer campo de prisioneros y liberar a las tropas del ejército de liberación encarceladas en su interior, no perdieron tiempo en ir tras el siguiente campo de prisioneros.

No se trataba de que estuvieran presionados por hacerlo, sino más bien de varias razones que les impidieron organizarse. La más apremiante era debido a que las existencias de alimentos en los campos de concentración eran inferiores a lo que habían estimado.

Esto, a su vez, fue el resultado de las políticas paralelas de los demihumanos que no habían alimentado lo suficiente a sus cautivos y que los alimentos regularmente solo eran enviados desde una pequeña unidad cercana.

Además, los demihumanos que escoltaban los envíos de alimentos también se encargaban de inspeccionar los campos de concentración para detectar cualquier anomalía.

Incluso si mataran a todos estos demihumanos y se llevaran su comida, la oposición definitivamente concluiría que algo había salido mal en los campos de prisioneros.

Por supuesto, Jaldabaoth también se enteraría de eso. Siendo así, era muy probable que enviara una enorme fuerza con la que Neia y los demás tendrían problemas para enfrentarse.

Después de estar de pie detrás de Momon y participar –pero obviamente sin hablar- en las reuniones, después de una larga discusión que hizo que le dolieran las piernas, Neia finalmente había llegado a dos posibles líneas de acción.

La primera era huir hacia el sur con los frutos de los campos de prisioneros liberados, arrojándolos a su suerte con los ejércitos que deberían estar repartidos allí. Esto era un demerito ya que gracias a Momon, los prisioneros liberados ahora tenían toda la voluntad de pelear. Incluso entre ellas había algunas mujeres y niños, siendo estos los que se deberían dejar a su suerte en el sur.

El segundo fue atacar primero y conquistar esa ciudad.

Mientras que ambas opiniones eran completamente contrarias, tenían sus propios méritos y defectos, finalmente se decidieron por la segunda, después de que Remedios Custodio, la capitana de la orden paladín pidiera el consejo de Momon. Aunque él no habló, Remedios solo asintió a su voluntad y dio la orden.

Remedios tenía una razón concreta para atacar la ciudad lo más rápido posible.

Después de interrogar a los demihumanos – y naturalmente, de matarlos después – la ciudad que era su blanco, aparentemente contenía a un noble con sangre real en sus venas.

Si realmente eran de la estirpe real, era muy probable que la situación mejorara. Aunque no fueran de la realeza, sería una bendición de Dios si fuera un gran noble con cierto grado de estatus y conexiones. Podían contar con el hecho de que le habían salvado la vida para pedir a los ejércitos del sur que ejercieran presión y posiblemente pedir refuerzos.

Sin embargo, Neia tenía sus dudas.

"Momon, ¿crees que habrá un miembro de la familia real o un poderoso noble allí?"

A Neia se le había permitido montar un caballo por respeto a Momon. De lo contrario, el tipo de caballo que una escudera de rango bajo como Neia habría podido montar habría sido un animal de carga.

"Probablemente es una trampa. Incluso si no lo es, la ciudad será guarnecida con muchas tropas dependiendo de la situación podría haber demonios presentes. La Capitana Custodio debería saberlo. Aun así, ha decidido librar una batalla tan difícil como esta. A veces, tienes que arriesgarlo todo en una apuesta."

Si no buscaban la ayuda del sur, la gente empezaría a pasar hambre pronto. Si eso sucediera, Neia sabía que el Ejército de Liberación no podría continuar.

Pronto vieron a lo lejos su objetivo, la pequeña ciudad.

Desde su caballo en el final de la columna, Neia miró a los soldados civiles que marchaban delante de sí misma.

Eran los ciudadanos del Reino Santo que habían sido rescatados de los campos de prisioneros. La razón por la que los habían empujado al servicio militar, incluyendo a las mujeres y algunos niños cuando deberían estar descansando era porque descubrieron que había muchos más demihumanos en la ciudad que en los anteriores campos de prisioneros, y aunque habían dicho que no les importaba, Neia cargaba un gran peso dentro de su corazón.

Había mucha más gente debilitada de los esperado, así que no se esperaba que ellos sirvieran como soldados. Aun asi, era mejor que nada y por eso su solicitud como ellos lo consideraron, fue aceptada.

Con el nivel de habilidad de Neia sería difícil ocultar una fuerza tan grande a los ojos de los exploradores demihumanos, así que necesitaban moverse lo más rápido posible.

Y el resultado fue que la gente se cansaba cada vez más y el número de adultos sentados en vagones de carga creía. El hecho de que pudieran dormir en las camas de vagones, incomodas e irregulares, solo sería para demostrar lo cansados que estaban. A su vez, los niños corrían con energía. Los sacerdotes probablemente tampoco estaban acostumbrados a los largos viajes a pie, ya que de vez en cuando veían con envidia los vagones de carga.

Incluso en este estado, van a ser lanzados directamente a la batalla una vez que lleguen. ¿De verdad esto está bien?

Durante sus sesiones de estrategia en ruta, habían decidido atacar inmediatamente la ciudad al llegar a ella. Eso se debía a que carecían de provisiones y tiempo.

Atacar una ciudad con enemigos esperando durante el día era extremadamente peligroso.

Sería más fácil acercarse de noche, pero sería muy desventajoso para los humanos, que no tenían habilidades de visión nocturna. En particular, las batallas nocturnas eran muy peligrosas para los ciudadanos, que solo tenían el entrenamiento de combate que habían recibido como reclutas.

Con eso en menta, habían decidido atacar al amanecer.

Las líneas de batalla ya se habían formado delante de ellos. A la cabeza estaban los paladines. Detrás de ellos había milicianos sosteniendo muros de madera que habían sido hechos después de destrozar los campos de prisioneros y atrás estaban los sacerdotes.

El plan era el mismo que la última vez, usando los ángeles para reprimir a los enemigos en las murallas mientras los paladines rompían las puertas, una táctica que dependía de la fuerza bruta para todo. El trabajo de los soldados-civiles se limitaba en gran medida a asustar al enemigo con el peso de los números. Por lo tanto, habían ordenado a los civiles que evitaran pelear y si tenían que luchas, que se amontonaran contra sus oponentes, entre otras cosas.

"… Ahora entonces, muéstrenme como harán esto."

Momon murmuró para sí mismo.

Como observador, Momon no participaría en la batalla.

Mientras que ellos querían aprovechar su fuerza para un asedio como este, y le preguntaron en las reuniones, el solo respondió que no y que si participaba en lo decidiría en medio de la batalla. Momon no presto atención a las miradas suplicantes que le dirigían y ahora estaba situado en la parte trasera.

La batalla comenzó como la última vez.

Podría ser una ciudad pequeña, pero era muy grande para la región. Sus puertas de madera estaban reforzadas con bandas de hierro y encima había estaciones de asedio, mientras que las murallas no eran de madera, sino de piedra. Los muros y las puertas también estaban mucho mejor construidos que los de los campos de prisioneros, que en su mayor parte habían sido sacados de los materiales que se les habían quitado a los aldeanos. Sin embargo, debido a que esta ciudad tenía menos de diez mil habitantes, aun no era inexpugnable.

Los atacantes lo consideraban problemático, mientras que los defensores se sentían incomodos. Probablemente esa fue una evaluación más apropiada de la situación.

Remedios llevó a los paladines al ataque, mientras que los ángeles atacaron a los demihumanos en las murallas.

Sin embargo, los ángeles ocasionalmente desaparecían después de ser golpeados por ataques enemigos.

Parecía que los demihumanos eran los mismo Bafolk que habían encontrado anteriormente en los campos, pero como era de esperar, los que defendían la ciudad eran tropas extraordinariamente hábiles.

El más notorio de ellos era un Bafolk en las murallas –escondido tras una almena- y sosteniendo una lanza muy larga. Ya había derrotado a muchos ángeles.

Ese Bafolk emitió un rugido.

Quizás era algún tipo de habilidad, pero no afectó a los ángeles o a los paladines que rompían las puertas debajo de él. Tenía un área de efecto reducida o solo era efectivo para los aliados. Los detalles no estaban claros. Sin embargo, sería bueno recordar que poseía algún tipo de habilidad.

Mirando hacia abajo, ambos bandos estaban luchando ferozmente fuera de las puertas.

Los Bafolk lanzaron sus largas lanzas desde el otro lado de la puerta – desde dentro de la ciudad- hacia los paladines, quienes las bloquearon con escudos de púas, impidiendo que el enemigo atacara a los paladines con arietes. Remedios por otro lado, cortó directamente las lanzas que le apuntaban.

Los demihumanos arrojaron agua hirviendo a través de la muralla. Sin embargo, los paladines ya tenían magia protectora lanzada sobre ellos en anticipación de esto y asi que no importaba cuando agua les llegara, los paladines estaban ilesos.

Por supuesto, ya que era invierno, las cosas serían problemáticas si estuvieran empapados y luego bajara la temperatura, pero por el momento estaba bien.

Si hubiesen usado aceite hirviendo en vez de agua, sus espadas se hubieran deslizado fácilmente de sus manos. Tal vez el aceite era precioso para los demihumanos, por lo que ellos no hicieron tales preparaciones.

Los civiles, que avanzaban lentamente, llevaban los muros de madera que habían sido traídos como escudos. Aunque hubiera sido mejor que hubieran sido de metal, no se podía evitar por la falta de armas adecuadas. Puede que no hubieran sido terriblemente resistentes, pero era mejor que nada y los soldados –civiles- escondido tras ellos empezaron a lanzar piedras con sus hondas. Apuntaron a los demihumanos luchando con los ángeles. Por supuesto, como no estaban acostumbrados a combatir, las piedras que arrojaban golpeaban a los ángeles con más frecuencia que a los demás.

Aunque estaban recibiendo fuego amigo, los ángeles se resistían a los ataques gracias a su nivel de resistencia física, así que no era un problema para ellos. Por supuesto, era una mera resistencia, no inmunidad, pero, aun así, los soldados –civiles-no hicieron tanto daño a los ángeles. Fueron usados simplemente porque les harían más daño a los demihumanos si golpeaban.

Cada vez que un ángel caía, los sacerdotes invocaban a un ángel nuevo y lo arrojaban a la batalla. Mientras que había muy pocos, este suministro inagotable de tropas nuevas seguía derramándose y la resistencia demihumana empezó a vacilar.

"…Mm. Después de considerar que el enemigo podría usar magia defensiva, deberían haber derramado agua fría sobre ellos. Combinado con el frio del invierno, haría que la temperatura corporal de su oponente cayera… después de todo, la mayoría de la gente solo lanzaría hechizos para protegerse del fuego."

Mientras Momon miraba al campo de batalla, murmuró para sí mismo como si lo estuviera analizando.

Fue difícil responder a esas palabras. Aunque todavía no había muerto nadie, había algunos que ya estaban heridos, por lo que no podía hablar.

"Hablando de eso, ¿está bien que no participes en la batalla, Baraja-san? Deberías ser capaz de hacer una buena contienda con el arco que te di."

Neia fue asignaba a velar al lado de Momon. Usar su propio cuerpo como un escudo para él era su deber. Por lo tanto, no se le había ordenado luchar. Sin embargo, al igual que antes, Momon parecía muy ansioso por que ella usara su arco.

¿Quiere que use el arma que me dio? Podría intentar disparar desde aquí, pero perder el primer disparo enfrente de él… sería un poco deprimente...

Justo cuando Neia estaba dudando sobre cómo responder, un poderoso ruido vino de las inmediaciones de las puertas de la ciudad. Mirando al otro lado, parecía que la puerta se había roto. El ruido era una combinación de los regocijos de los paladines y los gritos ansioso de los demihumanos.

Una vez que la puerta de la ciudad cayó, los paladines inundaron la ciudad como una avalancha.

Después de ver las habilidades de Remedios, las bestias agitadas se volvieron cada vez más frenéticas.

Después de eso, los paladines retrocedieron en medio de un gran clamor.

La aguda visión de Neia vio lo que estaba dentro de la estrecha abertura de las puertas antes de que los paladines llegaran allí.

Era igual que antes.

Un Bafolk estaba agarrando a un niño, aún más joven que la niña de antes y dando órdenes a los paladines del otro lado de las entradas de la ciudad. Mientras que su voz no les llegaba, uno podía imaginar las ordenes que habían sido dadas.

Los paladines comenzaron a retroceder y liderando el retiro estuvieron Remedios y Gustav. Después de eso, les dijeron a los sacerdotes que "hagan que los ángeles retrocedan, de lo contrario mataran al niño."

"Aquí vamos de nuevo. Aunque les mostré una estrategia antes… No puedo escuchar desde aquí, quiero ir allí y participar en su conversación. ¿Qué te parece?"

"No necesitas pedir mi opinión, te seguiré."

Neia y Momon se dirigieron hacia Remedios, que estaba situada a cierta distancia- Entre Momon y las puertas de la ciudad- y discutieron algo a los ojos de los inquietos soldados civiles.

"Deberíamos negociar con ellos, después de todo." Dijo Remedios, pero el que frunció el ceño después de quitarse el casco era otra persona. Tal vez fue porque sabían lo que había sucedido en el primer campo de concentración, pero todos ellos tenían escrito en su rostro "¿Cómo podemos aprobar eso?"

Después de la llegada de Momon, todo el mundo mostró un rostro con esperanza sobre él.

Pero el simplemente negó con la cabeza, negándoles sus esperanzas. Todo el mundo estaba tratando de pensar en cómo hablar con Remedios sobre pedir ayudar oficial a Momon. Pero parecía improbable.

Después de proponer algunos vagos planes de conciliación que en última instancia fueron una pérdida de tiempo, varias personas intercambiaron miradas y pronto Gustav levanto la voz para gritar: "¡CAPITANA!" mientras vertía fuerza en sus ojos.

"¡Ya hemos repasado esto innumerables veces! Incluso entonces, sin importar como discutamos las cosas, ¡no funciona! ¡No podemos salvar a ese niño!"

Después de escuchar las líneas de Gustav, Neia supo que la Capitana había continuado la reunión de estrategia incluso después de que Momon había dejado la tienda de mando. Al mismo tiempo, ella sabía que los paladines no podrían resolver este problema sin derramar sangre.

Remedios se mordió el labio y permanecieron en silencio. Sin embargo—

"¡Capitana! ¡No podemos ganar esta batalla sin sacrificios! Ahora mismo, debemos sacrificar a unos pocos para salvar a muchos."

Neia vio los ojos de Remedios brillar con una llama carmesí hacia esas palabras.

"¡Esa no es la clase de guerra que Su Majestad libraría! ¡Somos las espadas de Su Majestad! Servimos a la Reina Santa, ella que quiere que el pueblo de esta nación viva y trabaje en paz."

"Pero la Reina Santa-sama esta…"

Está muerta, pero antes de que Gustav pudiera decir eso, Remedios gritó para interrumpirlo.

"¡El próximo Rey no ha sido designado todavía! ¿No deberíamos proteger los ideales de la Reina Santa-sama a la que habíamos prometido nuestras espadas hasta entonces? ¿Qué significa un voto de lealtad que hicimos cuando lo rompemos nosotros mismos?"

Ah, ya veo. Neia lo entendía.

Remedios se encontraba obligaba, atada por los deseos de la persona a la que había prometido su lealtad.

Un caballero de la Reina santa que amaba al pueblo no podía hacer nada que pudiera dañar al pueblo. Eso fue lo que la ataba.

La única persona que podía romper sus lazos era la siguiente persona a la que ella le ofreciera su lealtad.

"¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ¿A quién le prometieron sus espadas? ¡Todos ustedes pasaron por la ceremonia para ser ordenados como paladines! ¿A quién creen que sirve la orden de los sagrados paladines?"

Cuando un escudero se convertía en un paladín, se reunían con el Rey y le ofrecían ritualmente la espada que llevaban consigo. De la misma manera, cuando hubo un cambio de Rey Santo, los paladines se reunían con él y le ofrecían sus espadas al Rey Santo reinante mientras juraban su lealtad. Por lo tanto, todos en esta banda de paladines habían prometido sus espadas a la Reina Santa.

"¿O no?"

Su tono cambio en un instante. Después de hervir en rabia, inmediatamente se calmó y su voz se llenó de un frío helado.

"¿Estaba equivocada la Reina Santa-sama al querer dar felicidad a los pequeños y construir una nación donde nadie tuviera que llorar?"

"¡No estaba equivocada! Pero… dependiendo de la situación… las cosas podrían tener que cambiar."

"¿Quién? ¿Quién necesita cambiar? Dime, entonces, dejando de lado las creencias de Momon-sama, para nosotros ¿existe un ideal más justo que "no tener que sacrificar a nadie?"

Gustav cerró la boca.

Neia se dio cuenta de que acababa de cometer un error.

Ella no estaba sometida a su obediencia a su lealtad a la Santa Reina, a quien había prometido su lealtad.

Remedios dijo que uno debe hacer justicia. Por muy espinoso que sea el camino, por difícil que fuera de andar, hay que superar todas las dificultades en el camino y seguir adelante sin prestar atención a lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor.

Sacrificar a unos pocos para salvar a muchos y salvarlos a todos sin importar que; ¿Cuál de estos principios era verdaderamente justo?

Eso era obvio.

Claramente era el último. Sin embargo, sin poder, ese objetivo era demasiado idealista y una persona normal se daría por vencida inmediatamente. Es por eso que los paladines se rindieron, y también es por esa misma razón, por tener poder, aunque sea poco, que Remedios insistía en su justicia.

Se aferró firmemente a un ideal que una persona normal abandonaría inmediatamente.

Por eso era la capitana de los paladines, el mejor paladín de todos ellos.

Remedios era la única que entendía su noble definición de justicia; los que no podían entender esto eran miserables. Con la excepción de Momon.

Quizás la entendieron, pero varios paladines bajaron sus cabezas avergonzados.

Si uno consideraba que la justicia de Momon de "matar a uno para salvar a mil" era la justicia de alguien justo, entonces la justicia de Remedios era de "uno o mil, todos son iguales." Era un ideal, una brillante forma de justicia, que ni el más poderoso guerrero que Neia conocía, Momon, podía llegar a eso.

Ambos lados eran justos. Ninguno de los dos estaba equivocado. Pero, aun así.

¿No hay justicia sin fuerza?

Por ejemplo, como dijo Momon, si Remedios fuera más fuerte, si ella poseía un poder divino que Neia no podía comenzar a imaginar, podría salvar a ese niño y a los habitantes de la ciudad. En ese caso, no habría habido ningún problema, como el caso en el que Momon salvo al niño la primera vez.

Ella quería pedir la ayuda de Momon.

Sin embargo, eso no era posible, Momon no había participado desde entonces, y aunque Remedios y los paladines junto con los sacerdotes imploraran, él decía que tendrían que aprender por ellos mismo.

Por eso mismo, Remedios se quedó estancada aquí porque no había forma de continuar sin sacrificio.

(Llevar a cabo la justicia requiere fuerza. Ah, quiero volverme más fuerte… de esa manera, puedo limpiar toda la suciedad que Jaldabaoth representa en este país.)

"… perdónenme por interrumpir mientras están en un punto muerto, pero no llegarán a una conclusión de esta manera."

Esa voz excepcionalmente fría soplo el calor del lugar en el aire."

"Momon-sama…"

"Remedios… No, Capitana Custodio. SI esto sigue así, solo servirá para que los enemigos sepan la eficacia de los rehenes. En mi opinión, no podrá conquistar esta ciudad sin sacrificar a nadie."

"Ciertamente no. Peor debería haber una mejor manera de hacerlo. ¡Una manera en la que nadie necesita ser sacrificado y nadie necesita ser herido! ¡Por favor Momon-sama, deme una respuesta!"

En respuesta a esa voz, que sonaba como si la estuvieran desangrando, Momon le dio una respuesta negativa, pero también algo que no esperaban.

"No puedo asegurar que nadie saldrá herido. Sin embargo, se han olvidado de la fuerza de los débiles. Si no pueden ganar con fuerza, háganlo con estrategia."

Remedios se mordió el labio firmemente. Un pequeño torrente de sangre fluyó por él. Ella quería una respuesta concreta, algo que nadie pudo dar, sin embargo, ella creía firmemente que, si era ese hombre, él podría dar una solución a este problema.

"… entonces. Capitana, paladines, sacerdotes, vean por última vez mi estrategia. Les ayudare por esta vez. Sin embargo, será la última, quemen lo que hare en sus ojos y recuérdenlo."

Neia sintió un calor indescriptible en su pecho por las palabras que Momon dijo.

"Mm. Déjenme el resto a mí. Como ha pasado tanto tiempo, dudo que puedan resolver esto con un pequeño sacrificio."

"¿¡Realmente está bien?!"

Fue Neia quien no pudo evitar gritar.

"¿Momon-sama no debería descansar hasta la lucha contra Jaldabaoth? Si por alguna razón peleas y te agotas; si aparece Jaldabaoth… ¿no te pondrá en una situación desfavorable?"

"Es como dices, Baraja-san. Sin embargo, no hay otra forma de salvar a más personas, no hay otra manera de abrirles los ojos a todos ustedes. Mientras que no puedo garantizar que no habrá perdidas, al menos, no será ese niño. ¿Qué les parece eso? ¿Me lo dejarán a mí?"

"Momon-sama… por favor, salve a ese niño."

"Entiendo, sin embargo, Capitana Custodio. Quiero aclarar algo, ni tu ni yo, somos dioses, no todo nos saldrá como queremos. No debemos ser arrogantes ni cegarnos por nuestros ideales, está vez, será por el bien de ayudarlos a crear estrategias, pero, y aunque no me gusta repetirme, no habrá una segunda vez."

Remedios inclinó la cabeza, jurando que no dejará que su vista pierda la figura de Momon ni un segundo.

Los demás también, bajaron sus cabezas agradeciéndole, jurando pagarle algún día.

"Muy bien. Entonces, pacificaré la ciudad yo solo. Caballeros, deberían estar atentos a cualquier pez que se deslice por la red y en consecuencia lo maten o lo tomen prisionero. Personalmente, preferiría tomarlos cautivos para interrogarlos a modo de información. Pero espero que la Capitana Custodio pueda tomar una buena decisión. Además, usaré un ítem que me brindó Ainz Ooal Gown, invocará algunas bestias, así que no se alteren demasiado."

"¿EH?"

Momon simplemente les dio la espalda, sin contestarles y fue directamente al campo de batalla, Neia entendió la inquietud en los corazones de todos, saber que había alguien capaz de salvar a todos, pero decidiendo no hacerlo, les puso una carga mental enorme, además dijo algo sobre convocar bestias, esta era la primera vez que Neia escuchaba de un ítem así.

Mientras Neia pensaba esto, siguió a Momon, como si fuera natural.

Dicho esto, Momon murmuró algo y saco dos objetos de su capa. Se dirigió a las puertas de la ciudad sin esperar una respuesta.

* * *

 **[MENSAJE]**

 **(Shalltear)**

 **(¡Si! Ainz-sama, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?)**

 **(Escucha, necesito que actúes con rapidez, habla con Aura y trae a dos bestias mágicas con portal a mi ubicación. Además de-)**

 **(¿Con la moco-)**

 **(¡Shalltear! Creo que dije que actuaras con rapidez, así que apúrate...)**

 **(Ah, ¡sí! Mis disculpas, cumpliré sus órdenes al pie de la letra.)**

 **(Entonces cuando de la señal-)**

* * *

"Invocar."

Neia estaba sorprendida. Momon sacó dos objetos de quien sabe dónde, dijo algo acerca de una invocación y de repente, un gran lobo salió de la nada, así como un gran conejo de Angora, bastante grande y lindo…

Ambas bestias empezaron a destrozar al ejercito enemigo. El gran lobo barría con todo a su paso y el conejo puso su pelaje bastante duro y atacaba con ello. Neia no podía creer que estas dos bestias estuvieran bajo el dominio de alguien, pero la evidencia dejaba ver lo contrario.

Momon no dejó de caminar mientras las bestias derrotaban a los Bafolk como si estuvieran hechos de papel.

Después de invocar esas dos bestias, levantó una mano con otro objeto y salieron unos Goblins que tenían una gorra roja.

Había diez en total.

Irradiaron un aura única, que Neia sabia era por su poder.

Era fuertes. Neia había sabía que los goblin no eran para nada un problema, pero no sentía lo mismo de estos que estaban en frente de ella.

"Gorras rojas."

Los goblins que al parecer se llamaban "Gorras Rojas" siguieron a Momon mientras caminaba. La hierba a sus pies no dejaba rastros, como si las estuvieran escondiendo rápidamente. Ya frágiles desde el invierno, aun así, no se rompían por sus pisadas.

"Vayan allá y esperen mis instrucciones."

Todos se movían al perfecto unísono, como si el peso de su cuerpo no fuera un impedimento, corrieron rápidamente y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. En segundos, los goblin se esfumaron en la tierra marrón y el hecho de que ella no podía verlos con sus ojos, de los que estaba tan orgullosa, solo intensifico su conmoción.

Mientras que ella se preguntaba si estaba realmente bien no ordenar en detalle a los goblin convocados, Momon, quien era tan grande y que podría hacer planes de batalla tan perfectos seguramente no habría pasado por alto ese punto."

"Esos, esos eran…"

"Gorras rojas. So podría decir que pueden hacer algo de infiltración, por supuesto no son perfectos sin embargo en contra de los demonios no debería haber ningún problema… bueno, las bestias… son parte de mis preparativos para tomar la ciudad. Ahora bien, por favor, espera aquí, Baraja-san."

"- Por favor, permítame acompañarle."

"Mm… en ese caso, por favor usa este articulo alrededor de tu cuello."

"¿Esto, esto es?"

Momon produjo un collar, de nuevo, de quien sabe dónde, pero tenía una estrella de cinco puntas, decorado con un rubí grande en el centro.

"Este articulo otorga inmunidad al miedo. Los Gorras Rojas tienen la habilidad de sembrar el terror… asi que es necesario prepararte primero. Una vez dentro de la ciudad estaremos en un completo caos. Las personas impulsadas por el miedo a veces pueden mostrar una fuerza aterradora. Incluso yo no podría ser capaz de protegerte, así que si todavía deseas seguir…"

"Por favor, permíteme acompañarte."

"MM, mm. Si es así. Entendido."

Neia sujetó el collar alrededor de su cuello.

"Aún asi… por Dios, están en guerra. ¿Cómo puede haber una guerra sin bajas?"

Neia sonrió amargamente en respuesta a los tonos ligeramente joviales del Rey Hechicero. Ella aprendió a leer la voz de Momon, pues ella jamás había visto su rostro.

Pero, al comentario, por supuesto, Remedios no hablaba de eso. Momon no podría no haber comprendido el significado de sus palabras. Probablemente era la forma de Momon de hacer bromas… pero aún asi…

Momon no parece ser particularmente talentoso para hacer bromas.

Quizá Neia había descubierta una debilidad de Momon y se sintió feliz por ser ella la que primero descubrió esto. Justo cuando llego a ese pensamiento, habían llegado a las cercanías de las puertas.

"Escúchenme, retrocedan. Voy a conquistar esta ciudad ahora. Muévanse a la retaguardia… creo que deberían retroceder un poco más que eso, vamos."

Momon indicó a los paladines más retrasados y luego, entró por las puertas de la ciudad, como si estuviera paseando por la tierra de nadie.

"¡Retrocede! Si no te apresuras, este mocoso- "

Pronto, Momon se encontró con el Bafolk que tenía al niño como rehén.

Era difícil decir qué clase de expresión estaba haciendo el demihumano. Probablemente fue un shock. Los demihumanos de los alrededores del Bafolk probablemente tenían las mismas miradas en sus caras. Bueno, incluso Neia se sorprendería si se encontrara en esa situación en la que desecharon al niño—

"¡¿Quf- ¿?"

Con esa última cosa que parecía ser una palabra, el Bafolk cayó muerto. Nadie se enteró de lo que paso.

Neia solo pudo captar que un Gorra Roja pasó rápidamente y lo asesinó, sin embargo, eran solo suposiciones, en realidad solo vio una sombra con la punta roja y después el Bafolk cayó.

Rápidamente los otros Bafolk empezaron a caer, uno tras otro. Viéndonos como unos monstruos.

"¿Qué-Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! Un guerrero… espera… ¡¿Una maga?!"

Los ojos de uno de los Bafolk se encontraron con los de Neia.

"¡Ella! ¡Ella es la que nos está matando! ¡Que tipa tan espeluznante!"

Pensamientos como: "¿No soy una hechicera? O "¿No estas siendo grosero?" pasaron por la mente de Neia, pero ella se quedó callada.

"Siento interrumpir mientras están en desorden, pero…"

"¡Regresen! ¡Tenemos muchos más rehenes!"

El Bafolk dio una señal, parecía que estaba llamando a sus compañeros, cuando Neia empezaba a preocuparse, Momon como si fuera natural, destrozo esos sentimientos de Neia, respondiendo las palabras del Bafolk.

"¿Hm? ¿De qué compañeros estás hablando?"

Los ojos del Bafolk se abrieron de par en par. Su expresión era un poco desagradable y Neia pensó que la razón por la que tenía tal comportamiento altanero era porque confiaba en que los demás Bafolk saldrían en su ayuda, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no sería así, empezó a impacientarse.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!

"Como dije, ¿de qué compañeros estás hablando?"

"¡Humana! ¡Ordénale al humano que pare!"

No es que lo pueda controlar…

"Umu. Entonces, ¿continuamos?"

"¿Qué? ¡Atrás! ¡Retrocede!"

Quizás había sentido algo, pero el Bafolk dio un paso hacia atrás mientras aseguraba una ruta de escape.

Cuando ella observo de cerca a su alrededor, podía ver las formas de otros niños; ¿también habían sido traídos aquí como rehenes?" Aun así, no parecían querer matar a sus rehenes para darles una lección, ¿probablemente pensaron que los rehenes vivientes trabajarían realmente bien en ese estado? Los niños estaban inconscientes, pero Neia desde aquí podía oler el olor de heces y orina, entendiendo que los niños no habían sido aseados o probablemente se zurraron del miedo.

Neia sintió algo así como un viento negro que la pasaba. En ese momento, todos los Bafolk restantes se congelaron. Desde que Momon y los Goblins aparecieron, todos los presentes se quedaron quietos, estudiándolo para no perderse ni un solo movimiento que hiciera, pero este cambio fue demasiado extremo. Sus ojos y sus bocas se abrieron de par en par, sus rostros se retorcieron de una manera fea. Además… no eran solo los Bafolk. Incluso los niños despertaron rápidamente y mostraron una respuesta dramática. El miedo estaba escrito en las caras de los niños. Y era un miedo inimaginable, frágil y que puede hacer que te desmorones.

"¡Aiiiieeeeeeeee!"

El Bafolk gritó de una manera extraña—

"…Hmph. Mátenlos."

Una sombra extraña apareció detrás de los Bafolk y una especie de aire se podía distinguir tras de ellos. Los niños salieron corriendo para refugiarse detrás de mí y de Momon. En el momento siguiente, los numerosos demihumanos se congelaron como estatuas horribles, con caras aún retorcidas. Sin embargo, no parecían muertos. Podía oír los tenues sonidos de su respiración – bastante irregular al parecer.

Y entonces, por encima de ellos – incontables gritos resonaron cerca de la muralla. Después de eso, los ruidos estruendosos de la carne que estaba siendo cortada llovieron sobre Neia.

"Muy bien. Sigamos."

Estaba distraída por ese sonido, así que cuando volvió a mirar hacia adelante, en la puerta-

"¡Iya!"

Sonó un ruido estridente. Era el sonido de las piezas de la puerta pulverizada cayendo como pedazos de pastel.

"Como pensaba, destruir edificios de esta forma drena mucha energía… aunque no lo usé así… supongo que todo lo que puedo hacer es aceptar el hecho de que necesito escoger mis objetivos para obtener un mejor resultado. No puedes despreciar las cosas pequeñas, después de todo."

Momon murmuro para sí mismo mientras caminaba por la montaña de restos de la puerta y pasaba por la entrada de la ciudad, sin que nadie le bloqueara el paso.

La situación rápidamente cambiante dejó a Neia confundida e incapaz de moverse. Una vez que recuperó la calma, se sonrió a sí misma.

Momon había destruido en segundos la puerta que había dado tantos problemas a los paladines, y lo que es peor, con una espada.

La fuerza es realmente injusta…

Neia corrió tras Momon y se giró frente al inmóvil Bafolk y dijo:

"Entonces, ¿Qué hay de ellos?"

Mientras señalaba a los demihumanos inmóviles y a los niños que los seguían, probablemente intentando refugiarse.

"Es solo temporal, sabes. Aprovecha y ata a todos aquí, además dejemos a los niños."

"Entonces, llamaré a los paladines."

"Correcto. Desafortunadamente, el efecto de aura de miedo de los Gorras Rojas sigue irradiándose. Todos los que se metan en ella estarán llenos de terror. Por lo tanto, les agradecería que tomaran las medidas oportunas. Creo que los sacerdotes deberían tener [Lion's Heart] mientras que los paladines tienen… hm, pídeles que usen [Under Divine Flag], ¿Qué tal eso?"

"De verdad sabías sobre eso…"

Momon se rio entre dientes y luego caminó entre los Bafolk, aprovechando los espacios entre ellos.

"¡Gooooooohhhhhh!"

Un Bafolk de aspecto fuerte cayó arriba con un gruñido, sosteniendo una lanza. Probablemente había saltado desde el muro del castillo.

Tenía los ojos rojos y espumaba por la boca. Ciertamente no estaba en un estado mental de normalidad. Parecía que había caído en la locura.

"Ya veo. Salvajismo… no, ¿berserking? Ciertamente, eso negaría el miedo y otros efectos mentales."

Momon esquivó la punzante lanza con movimientos prácticas. Era un movimiento nítido y eficiente, único para individuos entrenados. Sin embargo, la evasión de Momon significó que un Bafolk que se había convertido en una estatua acabara siendo apuñalado por la lanza de su compatriota, en su lugar, atravesó directamente a través de él y cayó al suelo, rociando sangre por todas partes. Los niños salieron corriendo hacía el lugar donde estaban los paladines.

El berserk Bafolk ya no parecía contener el concepto de aliados en su cabeza.

"Dame un respiro."

El Bafolk levanto su lanza. ¿Acaso intentará un barrido? Sin embargo, Neia no pudo lanzar una flecha.

Momon se acercó al Bafolk, como si quisiera bloquear su ataque.

Ciertamente, era sabio cerrar la distancia dada la longitud de la lanza. Sin embargo, el siguiente movimiento de Momon se desvió del sentido común.

Con un movimiento rápido, presionó la cabeza del Bafolk de izquierda a derecha.

Tal vez fue porque Momon era sorprendentemente, tal vez era porque con la distancia cerrada tampoco podría usar sus espadas, tal vez ambas, pero el Bafolk no podía escapar de las manos de Momon sin importar como se moviera. Al darse por vencido en eso, el Bafolk pensó en otra cosa; agarró la parte delantera de la lanza y la condujo a través de Momon. No, para ser exactos, a Neia le pareció que lo había atravesado.

Sin embargo, Momon permaneció impasible.

"No eres como ese Troll, después de todo. Ah, déjame decirte algo, esta armadura no es algo que puedas romper con esa débil lanza."

Con un crujido asqueroso, los ojos del Bafolk volaron de su cráneo, una herida claramente letal. No, se podría decir que esto era peor que una herida fatal.

Momon lo soltó y el Bafolk se desplomó en el suelo. Sus miembros se movían por el suelo, pero era difícil decir que esos movimientos eran conducidos conscientemente.

"¿Podría saber qué hiciste?"

Neia pregunto nerviosamente por detrás y Momon agitó su mano mientras respondía.

"Le aplaste el cráneo, por supuesto. A veces, los individuos berserk no mueren cuando los matan. Aun así, si destruyes el cerebro, debería estar bien… Aun así, era muy débil. Apenas más difícil que una cascara de huevo… ¿me están tomando el pelo?"

La cara de Neia se estremeció.

Momon no tiene ningún don para hacer bromas…

Pero también, el corazón de Neia se llenó de un calor increíble, porque Neia pensó que Momon se había enojado con los Bafolk por haber utilizado niños y por eso se desquito de esa forma. Neia se convenció de que esto era cierto.

"Muy bien, Baraja-san, llama a los paladines. Diles que aseguren esta zona para que podamos seguir adelante juntos, aunque los niños deben haberles avisado, es mejor que te asegures."

"¡Si!"

Neia corrió hacia el exterior a máxima velocidad, hasta donde estaban los paladines. Cuando miró allí vio a varios Bafolk caídos a sus pies.

Como no podían haber salido corriendo por las puertas, probablemente los mismos Bafolk que, en su intento de huir de la fuente de miedo que habían malinterpretado que era por Neia, habían decidido saltar de los muros, y este fue el resultado.

Después de llegar a los paladines, Neia se apresuró a transmitir las instrucciones de Momon a la capitana Remedios. Después de eso, volvió a toda velocidad, escuchando levente a Gustav diciéndole a Remedios que no podía juntarse con Momon ahora, que seguramente podrían hacerlo después. Pero Neia no le prestó mucha atención.

Cuando Neia regresó, Momon dijo:

"Entonces, vamos."

Y entraron en las calles de la ciudad.

La pregunta de porque no había llegado ningún nuevo Bafolk después de que las puertas de la ciudad se hubiesen roto inmediatamente desapareció.

Neia oyó gemidos esparcidos por todos lados. Le hizo pensar que esta ciudad viviente estaba llorando.

"Esto, esto es…"

"Ordené a los Gorras Rojas que convoqué que esparcieran el miedo. Este es el resultado. Algunos rehenes podrían haber sido envueltos en la confusión, pero no creo que nada de gravedad."

Ella miró hacia afuera y un Bafolk corría hacia ellos con todas sus fuerzas (probablemente). Parecía un animal de presa acosado y Neia incluso lo encontró un poco lamentable.

Debe haber estado expuesto a un miedo extraordinario. De lo contrario, ¿Por qué correría hacia un desconocido que parecía ser más fuerte que el monstruo del que huía?"

"¿No hay señales de humanos? En tal caso –"

Momon disparó una rayó en la sección media del Bafolk, y este fue quemado rápidamente. Después de eso, las partes del cuerpo del demihumano desaparecieron. Como si hubieran sido tragadas por su propia sobra.

¿Qué? ¿Momon acaba de usar magia? ¿Qué? Eso escapa todo el sentido común…

"Que…"

"¿Hm? Ah, eso, no te preocupes es un ítem rúnico, me permite usar un hechizo, desafortunadamente solo se encuentra en el Reino Hechicero, pero…"

"Ah…"

"Bueno, dejando eso de lado… Esperar aquí podría ser lo mejor que podríamos hacer… pero el enemigo parece tener un líder. Está esperando en una plaza cerca del centro de la ciudad y ha resistido el miedo a los Gorras Rojas, así que sigamos… ¿Qué te parece?"

¿Qué me parece? Ah, si tuviéramos esos ítems… quizá la gente… Realmente me gustaría preguntarle más pero no creo que sea correcto… ¡Ah! Paso demasiado tiempo…  
"Creo que todo irá bien si hacemos lo que Momon quiera."

Como si Momon no hubiera notado las discusiones mentales de Neia contestó como si nada.

"En serio… Entonces vamos."

Cada vez que daban un paso al frente, los escalofriantes gritos parecían resonar por todas partes, como si se estuviera produciendo una gran matanza. Además, debido a la falta de higiene de los demihumanos, sus basuras y desechos estaban por todas partes, lo que hizo que Neia se bloqueara la nariz.

"… Hablando de eso, Baraja-san, ¿Qué debemos hacer con ellos?"

Miró en la dirección hacia donde Momon apuntaba. Había un grupo de gente totalmente desnuda allí.

Sin importar el género, sus manos habían sido clavadas a estacas de madera que habían sido enterradas en el suelo. En sus esfuerzos por la oportunidad de huir en el escándalo, habían luchado violentamente y sus brazos estaban cubiertos de sangra fresca.

Con toda probabilidad, esas eran cercas hechas de seres humanos.

Estaban exhaustos, con huesos delgados, pero sus vidas no parecían estar en peligro.

Ella había venido a esta ciudad para liberar al pueblo. Aunque continuara siguiendo a Momon, Neia no sería de ninguna utilidad. En ese caso, ayudarles ahora y llevarlos a un lugar seguro era lo correcto. Sin embargo, había una cosa que la preocupaba.

¿Qué debe hacer si la gente era atacada por demihumanos mientras evacuaban?

Que broma… ¿Por qué lo dudo? La capitana habría decidido ayudarlos sin dudarlo. Y la razón por la que no puedo es… ¿es por mi fuerza… después de todo?

"Estas dudando… Entonces, déjalos aquí por ahora. No debería haber ningún demihumano cerca, además de que los Gorras Rojas los protegerán por el momento. Dejarlos aquí debería ser más seguro para ellos mismos. Vamos."

"¡Si!"

Mientras aún tenía sus dudas, Neia continuó siguiendo a Momon hasta la plaza de la ciudad. ¿Por qué Momon podía avanzar sin el menor retraso? Aunque tenía sus dudas, se convenció diciendo "Debe ser por el bien de la gente."

Pronto, los dos llegaron a una plaza que parecía ser un mercado con calles por todas partes.

"Mm… como pensaba, no había forma de resolver esto sin pérdidas de vidas."

Siguió a los ojos de Momon y había cadáveres humanos mezclados con cadáveres demihumanos. Todos desnudos. Probablemente eran personas que habían muerto antes de que el Ejercito pudiera llegar.

"… no se puede evitar."

Mientras que Momon decía esto, atacar esta ciudad por la fuerza bruta probablemente habría causado un número mucho mayor de bajas. Además, dejar que Momon usara su poder abrumador para conquistar la ciudad minimizó el número de vidas que se perdieron. Esas personas no podían haber sido salvadas, ellos no llegaron a tiempo. Neia se lamentó brevemente esto.

Momon se encogió de hombros ante el ánimo de Neia y luego indicó el centro de la plaza con su barbilla.

Ahí había un demihumano que era más grande que todos sus pares.

Sus cuernos rizados se asemejaban a los de una cabra de montaña y estaba cubierto de un pelaje plateado. Su excelente físico demostró claramente que no era un demihumano mediocre.

Las puntas de sus cuernos estaban envueltas en una concha de oro que llevaba joyas y vestía una coraza con estampados de concha de tortuga. Llevaba una capa marrón rojiza hecha de piel de animal labrada. Su mano izquierda sostenía un gran escudo con un topacio clavado en él, mientras que su mano derecha sostenía una pesada espada cuya hoja era de color amarillo claro. Su porte ilustraba vívidamente el valor y la ferocidad de un guerrero listo para atacar.

Era el más temible y bien entrenado de los demihumanos. Probablemente era un Señor o algún tipo de ser especial de rango similar.

Si Neia estuviera sola, habría huido de su oponente con todas sus fuerzas.

"Maravilloso. Me pregunto de cuál de sus artículos detuvo el miedo."

Las palabras de Momon se referían a los objetos mágicos que adornan al demihumano. Tenía anillos en ambas manos y joyas colgando de su cuello que cubrían todo su pecho. Había cosas colgando de ambos lados de su cintura, cosas que podrían haber sido un juego de tres cráneos de bebé ensartados.

El demihumano de ojos verdes estudio a Momon mientras se acercaba y entonces su mirada se desplazó hacía Neia.

"Un gran guerrero recién aparecido… y ¿una maga la que está por detrás?"

El demihumano se ocultaba detrás de su gran escudo, como si desconfiara de un ataque mágico.

"Nada mal. Has logrado devastar esta ciudad, así como hacer que mi tribu llegue a este punto… Tú, que controlaste la muerte de los Bafolk, gran maga ¡Di tu nombre!"

El Bafolk apuntó con su espada a Neia.

"… No, espera un momento. Lo has entendido mal. ¡No fui yo!"

"… ¿Qué?"

Ella miró a Momon en busca de ayuda y él se cruzó de brazos y miró a Neia.

"Veo que lo entiendes. Es verdad. Mi maestra es impresionante, demihumano."

"¡No, no! ¡Espera un momento! ¡Momon!"

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? En verdad, no tenía talento para hacer bromas.

¿Yo? ¿La maestra de un gran hombre? ¡¿YO?!

Cuando vio como Neia agitaba las manos con pánico, Momon se rio entre dientes.

"Mm… ¿te sientes relajada ahora?"

"¿Eh?"

"Ah… Fue una broma tonta."

Revoloteando su capa con los movimientos de un héroe, Momon se volvió para mirar al demihumano que tenía ante él.

"Yo soy la entidad que envió la muerte a tu lado. Soy aquel que conocen como Héroe Oscuro que reside en un país al noreste, gobernado por un Rey No-Muerto, mi nombre es ¡Momon! Subordinado de Ainz Ooal Gown, El Rey Hechicero, ¿Y Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mi nombre es Buser- El Gran Rey Buser… Oh Héroe Oscuro, ¿Qué tal de la mujer a tu lado?"

"Ella es mi compañera. Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Preferirías que te mate yo? ¿ella? ¿suicidio? Escoge lo que quieras."

"¡Con mi nombre como Señor en juego, el suicidio es una señal de que abre perdido!"

Buser levantó su escudo y avanzó, levantando su espada en posición horizontal. Parecía una cabra a punto de cargar.

"Entonces ven, jugaré contigo un rato. Baraja-san, tu siéntate y mira. Hablando de eso, cabra. Estas equipado con todo tipo de objetos mágicos, pero no detecto magia en tu cintura. ¿Es algún tipo de artículo especial?"

"Fuhahahaha. Lo llaman moda. Son huesos."

"Eso me recuerda a alguien…"

Neia se estremeció por detrás al oír eso. ¿A quién le recordará esa "moda"?

"Están muy bien hechos, ¿no? Los elegí cuidadosamente de esta ciudad, ¿sabes?"

"… ya veo. Lo entiendo. Simpatizo con tus sentimientos. Parece que esta "moda" es muy importante. Algunas Maids me lo han enseñado muy bien… bueno, empecemos."

Después de decir esto, Momon saco una de sus espadas.

¿Por qué solo usa una?

Momon tenía dos espadas, pero Neia jamás lo había visto usar las dos. En el combate contra Remedios, no se sintió como si las usara.

En ese caso, el arma solo la usaría después de que no tuviera otra opción. Contra un oponente que lo hiciera usar todo su poder.

Quizá esa era la estrategia de Momon.

O ¿Podría estar guardando fuerza para la pelea contra Jaldabaoth? Eso también estaría bien. Quizá solo no quiere mostrar sus estrategias, por lo que solo utiliza una espada, ya que, si usará dos, su estrategia y fuerza podría ser leída…

Después de las repetidas ayudas, y el haber convocado a las bestias, además de esos Goblins… quizá esto era lo que Momon quería mostrar desde un inicio…

El hechizo para convocar a las bestias y Goblins debe haber sido de un nivel alto… pero dado que estaba en un ítem, no debió gastar nada de energía o mana. Al igual que el rayo que lanzó hace un rato.

Aunque ella no sabía lo poderosos que eran los Gorras Rojas, eran definitivamente más poderosos que los demonios normales. Por lo tanto, convocar a tantos, habría requerido un enorme poder.

Bajo circunstancias normales, cada vez que un sacerdote lanzaba un hechizo para convocar ángeles, solo podía convocar uno al mismo tiempo. Si estuvieran dispuestos a convocar ángeles más débiles, podrían llamar a múltiples entidades. Por esa lógica, debe haber usado un ítem de alto nivel… probablemente un hechizo inimaginablemente potente del sexto nivel.

… El sexto nivel…

Neia dio un suspiro.

El sexto nivel era un reino donde nadie había explorado antes. Según la leyenda, la Reina Santa podría usar hechizos del cuarto nivel. Esto estaba dos niveles encima de ella.

Podría haber sido un reino más allá del conocimiento común, pero en el Reino Hechicero, esto podría ser verdad….

El Reino Hechicero en verdad es genial… por ser capaz de crear esos ítems…

Tal vez, si ese hechizo de convocación fuera de sexto nivel, ese enorme gasto de magia sería comprensible, pero al ser un ítem debería usar poca mana para usarse, o prácticamente nada. En ese caso, ¿no es mejor que Momon los ahorre para su lucha contra Jaldabaoth?

Neia miró la espalda de Momon mientras se enfrentaba al demihumano. El demihumano que podía ver sobre el hombre de Momon era muy fuerte e incluso un ejército de Neia's no serían útiles. Sin embargo, Momon se comportó con una actitud abierta y directa, sin señales de que estaba escogiendo una pelea que no podía ganar.

¿Sera que Momon es un caballero místico de algún tipo?

Había beneficios al mejorar la esgrima y la hechicería. Los beneficios incluían poder usar muchos métodos de lucha, y como en el caso del rayo, ítems variados, pero los inconvenientes eran que era difícil alcanzar la verdadera excelencia en ambos.

Entonces, ¿Qué tan poderosa es la magia de Momon? ¿Lo poderosa como para ser utilizada como carta del triunfo?

Los dos se estudiaron el uno al otro y luego avanzaron lentamente.

Cerraron la brecha entre ellos, hasta que estuvieron a tiro de espada. Buser fue el primero en hacer un movimiento.

"[Shield Bash]"

Una descarga repentina, hecha con un escudo frente a sí mismo. Y Momon lo atacó de frente con su espada.

Como era de esperar, no había forma de detener la fuerza de ese inmenso cuerpo que de repente avanzaba. Momon fue mandado a volar. No, sus pies aún estaban firmemente plantados en el suelo cuando aterrizo, así que esa descripción no encajaba del todo. Más bien, lo habían derribado.

Mientras que el hecho de que Momon, que podía aplastar el cráneo de un Bafolk con las manos, y destruir una puerta de una ciudad como si fuera papel, había sido derribado, era bastante sorprendente, pero seguramente un cuerpo de huesos y carne, no sería capaz de defenderse completamente contra ese ataque. Por lo que Neia sabía, había un arte marcial avanzado llamado [Fortress] que podía anular completamente la fuerza de un impacto, pero era una técnica que solo un guerrero veterano podía usar. Quizá… No, seguramente Momon puede usarla.

Los dos se adelantaron y ambas armas chocaron.

Su movimiento de ida y vuelta era demasiado rápido para que los ojos de Neia los siguieran. Lo único que podía ver era el breve momento en que sus espadas se golpeaban entre si y se congelaban en su lugar.

Si Neia se uniera a esta batalla, seguramente moriría mutilada.

El acero chocaba contra el acero a altas velocidades y el sonido penetrante del metal resonaba por todas partes.

Ambos tenían una fuerza de brazo equivalente, por lo que cuando cruzaban las armas, sus ataques y defensas tenían lugar simultáneamente.

¿Debería ella estar impresionada por como Buser podría balancear una espada tan pesada con una mano o mostrar respeto a Momon por usar una espada y aguantar el peso de tan grande criatura solo con su brazo?

Esta era una batalla de alto nivel del tipo que nunca antes había visto y Neia estaba segura de que no podía interferir.

Para no interponerse en su lucha, Neia lentamente se movió detrás de un pedazo de escombro y se escondió.

Se están golpeando entre sí, pero ninguno de los dos tiene alguna clase de herida… hablando de eso, Momon parece un poco demasiado fuerte… es como si estuviera jugando.

El cerebro de Neia ya no podía reaccionar ante un humano que podía luchar con una espada hasta este punto. Incluso su Capitana probablemente tendría problemas en ver la batalla que se está llevando a cabo.

¿Tendrá más ítems mágicos?

Todo lo que Neia podía hacer era pensar que Momon usó algún tipo de ítem con una magia increíble que lo hizo poder pelear de esa forma.

Incluso así—

Si esto sigue así, no hay duda de que Momon ganará. No, ¿estará planeando alargar la batalla con ese objetivo?

Si en verdad usó un ítem, entonces lo más seguro era usar uno contra la fatiga. Si esto era cierto, todo esto era desfavorable para Buser. Aunque Buser pareció darse cuenta de lo que extraño que era el que no Momon no se cansará, después de todo, su cara empezó a retorcerse.

Si tuviera algún tipo de carta de triunfo—

Neia estaba conmocionada. Momon había lanzado repentinamente una espada contra Buser.

Después de eso, un cono de luz apareció alrededor de Buser y bloqueó el arma lanzada.

La burbuja de luz desapareció y la espada lanzada solo rasguñó ligeramente a Buser.

¡Esto es malo!

Neia se preparó para salir corriendo de detrás de su cubierta. Momon había perdido una de sus armas.

"¿-Eh?"

Momon dejó caer su otra espada, y en algún momento, una alabarda negra azabache había sido sacada de quien sabe dónde.

Buser debe haber sentido lo mismo que Neia. Sus ojos eran tan amplios como platos.

"No hiciste un hechizo, guerrero, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Y a donde fue la espada que tiraste y como desapareció la que clavaste en el suelo?"

¿Qué? Neia miró el lugar donde Momon anteriormente había clavado su otra espada, solo para encontrar el agujero donde la espada había sido insertada.

"Utilice un ítem mágico. No te preocupes por eso… Está bien, un conocido me enseño esto, pero no estoy muy seguro de mis habilidades cambiando de arma. Me disculpo por adelantado si termino haciendo algo tonto."

Momon preparó su alabarda. Irradiaba una extraña sensación de opresión.

Los guerreros a menudo favorecían las armas con el mismo tipo de alcance. Espadas, hachas, mazas, ese tipo de cosas.

Momon usó el impulso para balancear su alabarda. Atacó a los pies de Buser—que eran difíciles de defender—con un movimiento arrollador. Era una técnica que solo se podía realizad con un arma de balanceo.

Así como Buser bajó su espada para intentar bloquear el ataque, la alabarda saltó repentinamente.

Era una finta.

Era un movimiento que requeriría una considerable fuerza de brazo para funcionar, pero Buser levantó su espada para bloquearla en un instante.

Como era de esperar, Momon favorecía la espada y no parecía muy hábil con la alabarda. Aunque replicó con elegancia los ataques de libros de texto, parecía algo extraño en sus ataques e incluso Neia podía notarlo con sus ojos.

Tras bloquear el impulso de la alabarda, Buser dio un salto hacia atrás.

"[Sandstorm]"

Las partículas de arena procedentes de la espada se extendieron como una pared, corriendo hacía Momon. Probablemente habían oscurecido la visión de Momon completamente.

Mientras dudaba si Momon tenía alguna contramedida, ese tiempo con la visión bloqueada era una tremenda desventaja.

"[Brief Seal] [Grand Power Strike]"

Uno era un arte marcial que Neia no entendía, mientras que la otra era una técnica avanzada, un golpe de poder que infligirá daño adicional. Después de usar ambos, Buser ataco, más rápido que antes.

Las decoraciones del cuerno de Buser brillaban con una extraña luz y parecían estrellas fugaces.

"¡Yeeeeeeeeeeeeart!"

"¡Hmph!"

Momon recibió el golpe con su alabarda.

"¡Haha!"

Y Buser se rio.

Sonó el sonido del metal que estaba siendo triturado.

Los ojos de Neia se abrieron de par en par.

"¡Podría ser! ¡Un ataque contundente!"

Los ataques contundentes dañaban directamente las armas de él enemigo, pero la cantidad de daño influyó en gran medida de la composición de ambas armas y su potencial de daño. El arte marcial de Buser probablemente tenía la intención de fortalecer esos dos atributos.

Neia comenzó a sentirse ansiosa, pero en el siguiente momento, se quedó inmóvil al ver a Buser mirando fijamente con los ojos abiertos.

"¡Esta ilesa!"

Buser gritó con asombro.

"¿Qué demonios es esa arma?"

Mientras Buser se recuperaba, su expresión cambió por completo y sin ninguna intención de presionar la ofensiva, Momon giró su alabarda, trazando un hermoso arco en el aire.

"… como dije, esta arma es por un ítem rúnico, en otras palabras, fue hecha con magia, entonces ¿Cómo podría romperse tan fácilmente?"

"Pero las armas hechas por magia son frágiles."

"Parece que has tenido experiencia luchado contra oponentes con armas invocadas, pero es peligroso estar atado por una visión del mundo tan fija, ¿no? En otras palabras, podría haber oponentes que puedan hacer armas que no puedas romper."

Momon soltó su alabarda. La alabarda desapareció entonces, como si se estuviera derritiendo en el aire. Lo mismo debe haber pasado con la espada hace un momento. Después de eso, Momon metió su mano entre su capa y saco una espada negra en cada una de sus manos.

"…Ahora entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿No me digas que ese ataque fue tu as bajo la manga? ¿Puedes ayudarme a ganar más experiencia?"

Momon dio un paso adelante, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

"… Si tienes más cartas de triunfo, será mejor que te apresures y las usas, ¿no? No soy tan amable como para dejar vivir a un enemigo inútil."

"¡Ku, Kuku! ¿Qué estás diciendo, guerrero? De hecho, estoy muy impresionado por cómo te las arreglase para defenderte de mí ataque. Muy bien hecho. Sin embargo, eso fue porque estabas centrado en la defensa. Aunque no entiendo por qué, parece que no te cansas, así que estas planeando acabarme si cuando me canse."

¡Vio a través de él!

Neia se sentía nerviosa de nuevo. Incluso ella lo había notado. Buser, un guerrero mejor que ella, no podía no haberlo no notado.

"Ya veo. Eso fue lo que pensaste. De hecho, estarías en lo cierto al pensar eso. Pero desafortunadamente, eso no es todo."

Momon devolvió sus espadas a su espalda.

"Mira—"

Buser acuchillo ese cuerpo desprotegido más rápido de lo que Neia podía gritar.

Después de eso—

"… ¿Qué?"

Buser frenéticamente y repetidamente balanceó su espada.

"¡Por qué! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué! ¿Qué es esto?"

Gritó con cada oscilación que hizo. Eso era porque Momon estaba ileso a pesar de recibir cada agolpe, incluso su armadura seguía teniendo ese misterioso pero pulcro color negro.

"En ese caso…"

Buser sujetó su escudo y usó un arte marcial. Sin embargo, Momon permaneció impasible a pesar de recibir la embestida del escudo.

Al contrario, fue Buser quien tropezó.

"¿Por qué… ¿Por qué…?"

A los humanos les costaba mucho leer expresiones faciales demihumanas, pero ahora mismo era muy fácil.

En su cara estaban las emociones del terror y desesperación.

"… las artes marciales son una técnica desconocida para mí. ¿Las artes marciales derivan de las habilidades o son la magia de un guerrero? Hasta ahora, no lo sé. De donde vengo, no existen. Aun así, ¿no crees que cuando luchas contra un oponente de igual habilidad, la victoria puede ser decidida por la experiencia y el conocimiento de las artes marciales? Por eso decidí tomar tus ataques de frente. Sin embargo… ya has usado todos tus movimientos, ¿no?"

Momon se encogió de hombros de manera exagerada y al mismo tiempo, metió su mano nuevamente en su capa, sacando un anillo.

No pasó nada más. Ese fue el único movimiento que Momon había hecho. Sin embargo, un aire anormalmente pesado y frio llenó toda el área.

Neia miró rápidamente el cielo. Casi había pensado que el sol en el cielo se había congelado y se había roto.

Sin embargo, el sol seguía allí, derramando su resplandor.

Entonces, ¿esta emanación pesada y fría podría ser algo liberado por Momon? ¿Era ese anillo el que producía el efecto? ¿Podría un solo individuo producir una presencia como esta?

No… Este es Momon. Esta es la verdadera forma y poder de Momon, quien se dice es el héroe más poderoso que ha existido. Capaz de pelear uno a uno con alguien que parece ser un Dios Demonio…

"Al parecer ya no hay necesidad de pelear contigo."

Dio un ligero paso hacia Buser.

Buser, por otro lado, dio un tembloroso paso hacia atrás. Era como si le hubiera empujado una presión invisible que irradiaba el increíble Momon.

Buser podía sentir esa presencia anormal más agudamente que Neia. Tenía muy claro que Momon no era un oponente contra el que podía oponerse. La forma en que su piel se erizo al final lo demostró.

"Espera un momento. No, espera un segundo. Te lo ruego, ¡espera un poco!"

Buser levantó su mano derecha y dejó caer al suelo la espada que sostenía.

"Me- Me rindo."

"mm."

"Tengo información sobre Jaldabaoth. ¿Qué le parece eso? Eso debería ser muy útil, ¿no? Definitivamente será útil."

"Ya veo."

"… Además, hay más. Quieres pelear con Jaldabaoth, ¿verdad? Soy mucho más fuerte que los seres humanos- ah que la mayoría de ellos. Puedo arreglar que mi tribu les ayude a luchar contra Jaldabaoth, ese pedazo de mierda de Jaldabaoth, ¿Qué te parece eso?"

"Oh."

"… ¡Espere, por favor, espere! ¡Eso no es todo! Si quiere, puedo darle una parte, ¡o mejor, todo mi tesoro reunido! Eso debería ser suficiente para pagar mi vida, ¿no?"

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Terminó la venta?"

"Oh, uwah, eh."

Buser miró frenéticamente a su alrededor y luego miro una vez más a Momon.

"Si, sí. No, no es eso. Yo, tengo más, mucho más que ofrecer. Puedo ayudarle a conseguir lo que quiera… no. ¡Definitivamente se lo conseguiré! ¡De verdad! ¡Por favor, créame!"

"Mm. Lo que realmente quiero es algo que nunca podrás conseguir."

Neia sintió la infelicidad en el tono de Momon. Naturalmente, Buser, quien lo miraba fijamente debió sentirlo aún más fuertemente.

"Espera, espera, espera un minuto. En serio, espere un poco. Hehehehehe"

Se estaba riendo como un pececillo. La actitud real que había mostrado cuando los había enfrentado en la plaza no se veía por ningún lado.

"Siento si dije algo equivocado. No, me disculpo. De verdad. Fue culpa mía. En serio."

"Hm…"

"Entonces, entonces, ¿Qué opina? Yo. Yo, yo, este siente, que puede serle útil. Hehe. Que estúpido fui al convertirme en enemigo del gran guerrero negro. Por lo tanto, si me diera la oportunidad de compensar ese error, no te arrepentirás, serviré incluso al país de donde provienes."

Buser se puso de rodillas y agarro sus manos mientras rezaba pidiendo misericordia.

Que pose tan patética. Sin embargo, Neia no pensaba eso en absoluto. No, ella ya había aceptado que esta era la acción apropiada que un enemigo debería estar tomando cuando se enfrentaba a la verdadera forma de Momon. Al mismo tiempo, recordó vívidamente las palabras de aquel Naga que habían conocido en el reino hechicero: "Los que viven aquí, los que más los harán sentirse inseguros, probablemente- no, con toda seguridad, son los subordinados de su Majestad. Cualquiera de ellos haría que te arrodillaras inmediatamente a sus pies y rogaras misericordia."

En ese caso, el destino de los que no se arrodillaron era…

"Ya veo… bueno, me gustan los que entienden que se han equivocado y trabajan duro para corregir sus errores."

"¡Eso, eso significa!"

La cara de Buser se iluminó de alegría. Sin embargo, esa alegría fue arrebatada en un instante.

"Sin embargo, esta no es mi guerra. No dispondré de ti, además siento que sería un fastidio hacerlo. Ahora muere."

Dijo Momon mientras se acercaba a Buster.

"¡Aiiiiiiiieee! ¡No, no noooo! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Espere! ¡Se lo ruego! ¡Por favor, se lo suplico! Yo, yo todavía tengo algo de valor… ¡Soy lo suficientemente útil para hacerle feliz! ¡De verdad! ¡Créame!"

"Todos los seres vivos deben morir. La diferencia está en cuan temprano o tarde se encuentran con su destino."

"¡No! ¡No me mires de esa manera! ¡No me mates!"

Buser se puso en pie, luego se giró y huyó.

Neia miró atónita a la velocidad con la que los vivos podían correr cuando la muerte se acercaba.

Sin embargo, Momon era aún más rápido.

"Inútil."

Rápidamente llego con Buster y le corto los brazos y las piernas, como si fueran simples pedazos de papel.

Buster no pudo soportar el dolor y rápidamente se desmayó, con una cara de terror inmenso en su rostro.

"Bueno, Baraja-san. Llama a la Capitana Remedios, quiero que se encargue directamente de él, la información es valiosa, y la riqueza será de ayuda, intente presionarlo para que nos dijera algo que tuviera escondido, pero parece que no tenía nada."

"¡Entendido!"

"Diles que me he ocupado del líder de los demihumanos. Aunque… esto es algo malo…"

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, este es por lejos, el capítulo más largo que eh escrito. Por lo que si encuentran algún fallo, ¡por favor! Dejen un comentario y yo lo arreglare lo más pronto posible. Además de dejar un comentario dejando su opinión sobre el capítulo. Creo que pude encajar bien las partes que deberían haber sido de Ainz con Momon. Además de Buser, creo que para el papel de Momon fue mejor usar sus riquezas e información para el Ejército en vez de matarlo, pues recordemos está en papel de "heroe".**

 **Entonces, me despediré aquí, y de nuevo ¡por favor comenten! Eso me impulsa a sacar capítulos más rápidamente.**

 **¡Cya~!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Por: Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Iniciando el contraataque**

 **Parte 5:**

Tanto la recuperación de la ciudad como la liberación de sus ciudadanos eran algo triviales ante el poder de Momon.

Los paladines y reclutas atacantes estaban virtualmente ilesos y aunque algunos de los residentes encarcelados perdieron la vida antes de que el Ejército de Liberación pudiera llegar, pero fue una cantidad sorprendentemente pequeña.

Este resultado sólo fue posible gracias a la presencia de Momon, hasta el punto en que algunos pensaron que, si sólo hubieran pedido ayuda al Reino Hechicero desde el principio, no hubieran necesitado perder a nadie.

Ya sea que se regocijaran por ser liberados o derramaran lagrimas sobre un plato de sopa caliente, todos sonreían mientras Neia y Momon caminaban por la calle.

Aunque se les había dicho que su libertad era gracias a la ayuda del Reino Hechicero, una vez que vieron a Momon en persona, los ojos de los residentes estaban llenos de gratitud, celos para Neia, hombres con sus ojos parecía que querían agradecer personalmente a su salvador, pero no se atrevían a hacerlo, los niños miraban curiosos el casco de Momon, seguramente imaginando al hombre que se encontraba debajo de la armadura, e incluso algunas mujeres tenían sus ojos puestos en el gran guerrero que las salvo, pero Neia pensó que esto no se podía evitar.

Por supuesto, si Neia podía aceptar este estado de la situación era totalmente diferente. Aunque ella quería replicar que su relación con Momon no era como lo imaginaban, tenía miedo de decirlo abiertamente, aunque parecía que, al hombre en cuestión, no le importaban esas miradas.

Siendo así, sería muy grosero por parte de Neia hacer algo por su cuenta, si, mejor no hacerlo.

"Momon, ¿adónde vamos ahora?"

Momon miraba sus palmas y no miró a Neia.

"Umu. Me dirijo a un gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad. Si es una base enemiga, tendré que investigarlo lo antes posible. Los paladines están todos atados con tareas como liberar a los residentes capturados, distribuir comida, tratar a los heridos, encarcelar a los demihumanos capturados y otras cosas."

Neia asintió ligeramente.

"Ese edificio es bastante grande. Si los paladines lo estimaron una base, ¿no deberían haberlo investigado ya?"

Mientras que Momon fue el que había conquistado la ciudad, las muchas tareas variadas después de eso se entregaron a los soldados-civiles y los paladines para completarlas. En ese caso, seguramente habrían inspeccionado el edificio que era el objetivo de Momon.

Momon dejó de caminar un momento y luego miró intensamente a Neia. Luego se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

"Ah, mm. En realidad, las gorras rojas siguen por aquí, fuera del edificio, asegurándose de que los paladines no puedan acercarse. Así que dudo que ya lo hayan comprobado."

"¿Eh? Entonces lo que dijiste antes…"

"Baraja-san. Te he dicho muchas cosas hasta ahora, pero de vez en cuando sería mejor que consideraras las cosas por tu cuenta. Por ejemplo, la razón por la que somos nosotros los que vamos a investigar el edificio."

"¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Momon, comprendo!"

Momon volvió a mirar la palma de su mano. Dentro de ella había un objeto que una vez usó ese demihumano, el ahora difunto Buser. Al parecer llevaron a Buser con Remedios para que ella pudiera descargar su ira, aunque sea un poco… Momon es realmente amable…

Momon estaba evaluando el objeto mientras caminaba, al parecer, usando otro ítem para examinarlo cuidadosamente.

Por lo que Momon dijo, la espada se llamaba Sand Shooter, la armadura se conocía como Turtle Shell, el escudo se llamaba Lancer's Merit, las cubiertas de cuerno se llmaban Charge Without Hesitation, los anillos eran Ring of Second Eye y Ring of Running, mientras que la capa se llamaba Mantle of Protection.

También parecía haber otros artículos mágicos como collares y similares, además de la riqueza de Buser. Aunque él dijo que ninguno de ellos poseía encantos impresionantes, por lo que se los regalo a Remedios, aunque Momon parecía muy contento con los ítems que se quedó.

Neia movió sus ojos de la espalda de Momon al suelo y entonces ella hizo lo que Momon dijo, que era considerar la razón por la cual Momon tuvo que investigar personalmente ese edificio. Sin embargo, no llego a ninguna respuesta que le hiciera pensar: "¡Eso es!"

Sin embargo, si ella le pidiera a Momon la respuesta por esa razón, seguramente se quedaría sin palabras. El solo tener a Momon decepcionado de ella y rechazándola de su lado, era demasiado aterrador, al punto de preferir morir antes de alejarse de Momon por una razón como esa.

Mientras intentaba desesperadamente encontrar la respuesta, el edificio ya había aparecido ante sus ojos.

Dos Goblins que llevaban Gorras Rojas, estaban en la entrada del edificio, al lado había un conejo y un lobo. Al parecer, descansando, pero su pelaje estaba lleno de sangre, dándoles una apariencia antes linda para convertirse en demasiado aterradora.

Al acercarse Momon, se apartaron para permitir que pasaran él y Neia.

"Esta parece ser la residencia del antiguo señor de la ciudad."

Neia no estaba muy segura de qué noble había gobernado esta ciudad. Sin embargo, dado el tamaño de la ciudad, debe haber sido más que un barón, pero menos que un conde.

"Si. Pero ni siquiera los Gorras Rojas han entrado en este lugar. Asi que ten cuidado. Podrían haber más demihumanos que aún no han sido sometidos.

"¿Eh? ¡Momon! Entonces…"

Dudó sobre si debía decir "deberíamos parar…", pero la otra Neia en su interior dijo en voz baja que estaría bien, mientras fuera Momon.

"Tengo que estar aquí. Este es el cuartel general enemigo y podría ser la guarida del líder demihumano. Mientras que la única razón para esa conclusión es porque este edificio es muy grande – podría haber un ser poderoso a la par de Buser delante de nosotros. Quiero atar todos los cabos sueltos de esta ciudad."

"¡Ah!"

Después de conocer la respuesta a la pregunta de hace un momento, Neia de repente se golpeó la cabeza al darse cuenta. Al mismo tiempo, la gratitud fluía en su corazón por la compasión de Momon para ella.

¡No dejó que los paladines se acercaran porque podría haber poderosos enemigos dentro! A diferencia de lo que acaba de decir ahora, ¿podría ser que no estuviera dispuesto a contarme esto porque se sentía avergonzado de pelear como el protector de otra persona?

Aunque Neia sabía que pensar de esta manera sobre Momon era muy grosero, por alguna razón sentía que Momon era un poco demasiado lindo y esto avergonzó a Neia.

"… ¿Y bien? ¿Entiendes?"

Momon miró la cara de Neia mientras hacía esa pregunta. Neia asintió con la cabeza y Momon parecía feliz al responder.

"Ah, eso es bueno."

Esta feliz de que pueda entenderlo… que gentil y amable es… si es está persona, no me importaría pasar el resto de mi vida… ¡no! Eso es demasiado grosero…

"¡Su escudera entiende por qué Momon no desea llamar la atención de los demás!"

"… ¿Hm? Ah… exactamente. Entonces… lo entiendes ¿verdad? No quiero destacar demasiado, eso es el trabajo de la Capitana Remedios."

"¡Entiendo!"

Momon parecía que estaba pensando en algo. Por alguna razón, eso también parecía muy adorable.

"… Ah, vamos entonces."

"¡Si!"

Como escudera, sentía que estaba mal dejar que Momon saliera al frente, pero Momon no permitió que Neia caminara delante de él. Neia miró con admiración a la espalda de la persona generosa y magnánima, además de lindo y adorable que tenía ante ella. Mirar a un héroe guiar desde el frente era realmente una visión para hacer que su corazón se hinchara.

Después de pasar por la amplia entrada y acabar con sus delirios, Neia hizo una pregunta.

"¿Dónde deberíamos buscar? No parece haber ninguna señal de otros alrededor…"

"Tu vista y oído son muy agudos, Baraja-san, pero ¿Qué tal tu sentido del olfato?"

"Francamente hablando, no estoy muy confiaba en mi sentido del olfato. Sin embargo, creo que soy mejor que la mayoría en ese campo. En cuanto al gusto, creo que el mío es un poco mediocre. Sin embargo, nunca antes había probado veneno, así que no puedo ser una experta en venenos ni nada…"

"En serio. Entonces, ¿puedes detectar el olor de la muerte y el odio?"

"Mientras decía "muerte y odio", su aura de héroe se envolvía a su alrededor.

"¿Muerte y Odio?"

"Por aquí."

Momon partió. No había rastro de vacilación en sus pasos. Caminó como si estuviera familiarizado con este lugar y con lo que tenía por delante.

Muerte y odio… estas cosas no deben tener olor… o puede ser ¿el llamado olor a campo de batalla del que hablaba la Capitana? ¡Eso significa que quien esté produciendo ese olor está esperando aquí!

Neia agarró el arco que le había dado Momon. Dependiendo de las circunstancias, ella tendría que servir como el escudo de Momon y dar un paso al frente para disparar su arco. Sin embargo, no había podido hacer nada durante la batalla con Buser. Si no se hiciera más útil, no habría razón para que ella estuviera aquí.

No se encontraron con ningún demihumano a lo largo del camino y en poco tiempo llegaron a una puerta del mismo tamaño que la que habían pasado antes. Era de acero y hierro, y por lo tanto parecía muy robusta.

Había lo que parecía una puerta de prisión en medio de la residencia de un noble normal. Esta combinación llenó a Neia de una poderosa sensación de premonición. Se sentía como si la hubieran arrojado a un lugar desconocido y escalofriante.

"Esto es…"

"Este es el lugar… puedes quedarte fuera si quieres, ¿sabes eso verdad?"

Esa elección ni siquiera existía para Neia. Después de ver a Neia sacudir la cabeza, Momon se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta.

La fuerza de Momon abrió la puerta de hierro con facilidad. Sin embargo, era sorprendentemente gruesa, así que debe haber sido hecha especialmente.

Momon entró a la habitación.

¡Oh no! ¡No puedo creer que dejé que Momon entrara primero en ese lugar desconocido! ¡Soy una idiota!

Neia también entró apresuradamente en la habitación.

Mientras que la pesada puerta le había dado una idea de lo que podía esperar, el interior de la habitación parecía extraño. Le dio la impresión de ser una cámara de tortura, aunque sólo había oído las descripciones de ellas.

Para empezar, no había ventanas.

Había clavos en la pared que brillaban con una tenue luz roja. Esto no era un incidente natural, sino una creación mágica.

Había una mesa y dos sillas de madera. Más adentro había otra puerta, también de hierro.

Momon estaba parado en el centro de la habitación, inspeccionando cuidadosamente cada uno de sus rincones. Fue entonces cuando Neia notó algo en la mesa.

"… Momon. Esto parece un pedazo de papel, ¿pero qué está escrito en el?"

El pedazo de papel que Neia recogió estaba cubierto de caracteres ilegibles. Ciertamente no fueron escritas en el alfabeto del Reino Santo.

"Mmm… parecen estar escritas en letras del lenguaje demoniaco.

Momon sacó un monóculo desde dentro de su capa. Quizás había notado la mirada sorprendida en la cara de Neia, pero luego procedió a explicarle.

Este es un objeto mágico que puede descifrar lenguajes escritos. Debido a que drena una gran cantidad de mana – Baraja-san, ¿sabes de alguien que pueda descifrar estos caracteres?"

"¿Alguien con capacidad de comprender idiomas?"

"Efectivamente. O al menos, alguien que sepa lo que son estas letras. También… cualquiera que tenga un talento que le permita descifrar lenguajes debería estar bien."

"Mis más sinceras disculpas, no lo sé…"

Neia era simplemente una escudera de la orden paladina. No había tenido la oportunidad de entrar en contacto con información sobre gente como esa.

Cierto, ella había oído algunos rumores de sus amigos escuderos. Por ejemplo, "Mi amigo tiene un talento que le permite saber exactamente qué tan caliente está el agua. Por supuesto, nadie sabe la temperatura exacta", o "Mi pariente es un capitán de barco que puede caminar cinco pasos sobre el agua, pero más que eso y se hundirá" y así sucesivamente. La mayoría de ellas eran habilidades que hacían que la gente suspirara y se callara. No había información sobre la gente que poseía habilidades de las que Momon quería saber.

"De verdad. Qué pena. ¿Crees que la capitana Custodio lo sabría?"

Seguramente la capitana de la orden paladina habría entrado en contacto con todo tipo de inteligencia. Sin embargo, Neia no sabía que pensar de Remedios. ¿Realmente asignaría la Capitana algún espacio en su cabeza para retener esa información?

Aunque Neia solo estaba desviando el verdadero tema, pues en realidad inconscientemente no quería que ella y Momon estuvieran juntos demasiado tiempo, por lo que creo algunas barreras.

"… tampoco estoy segura de eso. Sin embargo, creo que sería mejor preguntarle al vice-capitán."

"Bueno, eso es verdad. Si se lo pregunto…"

Momon probablemente tropezaba con sus palabras por la misma razón que Neia.

"Sin embargo, ¿Qué piensa hacer si tal persona no existe?"

"¿Hm? No tenía la intención de hacer nada. Pero si hubiera alguien que pudiera descifrar la inteligencia que Jaldabaoth dejó atrás, nuestros futuros planes cambiaran, ¿no?"

Era una pregunta obvia que podía haber comprendido si hubiese pensado un poco, pero que necesitaba que Momon se lo explicara. Neia estaba casi insoportablemente avergonzada de hacer una pregunta tan estúpida porque ni siquiera había pensado en ella.

"Si no hay nadie que pueda traducir esto, entonces tendré que gastar maná para descifrar esto. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, ya que mi maná es muy poca en comparación con un hechicero, llegaría a un estado de desventaja, pues perdería una de mis cartas y tendría que tener más cuidado con Jaldabaoth. Si me encontrara con Jaldabaoth después de gastar una gran cantidad de mi maná, mi única opción sería luchar como si tuviera un brazo cortado… aunque esto me hace sentir curiosidad. Si es solo un pedazo de papel, lo leeré."

"¿Estarás bien?"

"Si. Solo necesito prestar más atención a mis reservas de maná."

Neia se quedó completamente pálida. Ella no estaba preparada para tal suceso, que conmocionaría probablemente a todo el Reino Santo.

Momon se quitó su mascará.

Hermoso.

Fue todo lo que Neia podía pensar. Su pelo corto, su rostro afilado, todo en él era hermoso.

Como si fuera un suceso cualquiera, Momon puso su Monóculo frente a su ojo y miró el papel. Aunque no había signos visibles de activación, debería haber surtido efecto. Momon parecía que lo estaba descifrando ahora. Dicho esto, Neia estaba demasiado enfocada en el rostro de Momon como para poner atención a pequeños detalles. Así que solo estaba especulando.

"Después de todo, fue más maná del que esperaba."

Momon rápidamente se puso el casco de nuevo, liberando a Neia de su trance.

Neia había visto a los sacerdotes tambalearse agitadamente después de usar una gran cantidad de maná, pero no vio señales de ello en Momon. Sin embargo, comparar a Momon con un humano promedio era el colmo de la rudeza. Si, debe haber sido porque tenía un temple enorme.

Mientras Neia contemplaba esto, Momon se acercó a la puerta más adentro y suavemente abrió la abertura para ver.

Neia escuchó muchos sonidos débiles de respiración desde dentro y su nariz captó el olor de la sangre.

Agarró con fuerza su arco, pensando en escurrirse entre Momon y la puerta, pero Momon la detuvo con su mano.

En otras palabras, no vengas aquí.

"Baraja-san. Los seres que usaban esta habitación no eran demihumanos, sino demonios. La razón por la cual digo esto es porque este artículo contiene detalles sobre los experimentos que los demonios estaban realizando."

"… ¿Experimentos demoniacos?"

Incluso sin más explicaciones, estaba segura de que estos experimentos no eran decentes ni apropiados por ningún motivo.

"Si. Parecían haber hecho cosas como cortar los brazos y luego volver a unirlos a otras criaturas o cortar los abdómenes de los sujetos e intercambiar los órganos internos dentro de ellos. Empezaron con parientes consanguíneos como un grupo de control y se ramificaron en combinaciones de humanos y otras formas de vida – no solo demihumanos, sino también animales – y luego los curaron con magia para ver qué cambios ocurrieron."

"¡Que experimentos tan horripilantes! Sobre todo, ese intercambio de órganos entre parientes y cuerpos entre especies, ¿Cómo puede alguien cuerdo pensar en eso?"

"… Está bien. Después de llevar a cabo estos experimentos, es natural que quieran que sus sujetos de prueba vivan. En particular, querrán mantenerlos vivos el mayor tiempo posible hasta que averigüen por qué mueren.

Momon se giró de espaldas a la puerta. Entonces, indicó la puerta que estaba detrás de él sobre su hombro con el pulgar. Por alguna razón, Neia sabía lo que vendría después.

"Algunos de esos sujetos de prueba están ahí dentro. Siguen vivos a pesar de que les abrieron las entrañas."

Ella había anticipado esto, pero la cruel realidad tiño la mente de Neia por un instante. Después de eso, ardió con odio hacia los demonios que habían llevado a cabo tales experimentos inhumanos.

"¡Baraja-san! Llama a los sacerdotes de inmediato. ¡Trae a la capitana Custodio también! ¡Deprisa!"

"¡Entendido!"

No había necesidad de cuestionar la razón por la que debían ser llamados. Neia corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

En un rincón de su mente, oyó una voz que le preguntaba: ¿Esta realmente bien dejar a Momon aquí solo?" pero él era un gran guerrero y a la vez fue la orden de un superior, digno de confianza y sabio. No había necesidad de preocuparse. Él no se equivocaría. Así la voz desapareció en un instante.

Los sacerdotes abrieron la puerta y entraron a la habitación. La forma en que sus hombros temblaban por un instante ilustraba las horribles condiciones dentro de las celdas mejor que las palabras.

Frente a ella, Momon mostró el papel a Remedios y Gustav.

"Echa un vistazo a esto. Este articulo contiene los nombres de las personas que están allí y lo que les sucedió. Además, hay otros documentos con detalles similares escritos en ellos o tal vez otras cosas—Los planes de Jaldabaoth, por ejemplo. No estoy muy seguro de eso. ¿Pueden entender lo que está escrito en este papel?"

Remedios miró un buen tiempo a Momon a la cara y embelesada y después miró el papel y arrugó sus cejas e inmediatamente se lo entregó a Gustav.

Gustav también agitó la cabeza.

"No tengo idea. Pero, Momon-sama lo entiendes, ¿verdad?"

"Ah, tengo algunos pequeños trucos bajo la manga, sin embargo, me resulta increíblemente difícil usarlos, y si lo hago, podría suponerme una desventaja en el hipotético caso de que tuviera que luchar contra Jaldabaoth después de hacerlo. Y lo que quiero saber es, ¿alguno de ustedes conoce a alguien que sepa leer estos caracteres? Cualquiera que tenga la oportunidad de entenderlo, serviría."

"No, no conozco a nadie asi. Aunque siento que podría haber alguien como ellos entre los nobles del sur… pero creo que la posibilidad de eso es muy baja."

"Ya veo… ¿entonces cómo vamos a manejar esto? Espero que se esfuercen más por descifrar estos textos."

"… Lo haremos lo mejor posible, ¿no podría enseñarnos como descifrarlo?"

"No puedo hacerlo. Digamos que es un secreto nacional que me fue encomendado, y es el único objeto rúnico que no me permitieron mostrar libremente. Lo lamento por eso."

Remedios y Gustav se miraron una vez más.

"Lo entiendo Momon-sama, sé que, si eres tú, y no lo haces es porque tienes una buena razón. Trabajaremos arduamente para resolverlo. Además… tenemos un nuevo problema. Parece que hay un grupo de Orcos cautivos, ¿Qué debemos hacer con ellos?"

Parecía que los Orcos no habían atacado al Reino Santo por su propia voluntad, pero fueron traídos por Jaldabaoth. No proporcionaron ninguna información útil cuando fueron interrogados y la orden paladín no sabía cómo tratarlos.

"Mm… lo entiendo. ¿Puedes decirme dónde están? ¿Puedes dejármelos a mí?"

"Si. Gracias por la molestia."

Gustav menciono un lugar escabroso. Pero como la ciudad no era muy grande, probablemente no se perderían.

Después de bosquejar un mapa áspero en su mente, la puerta de la celda se abrió, y apareció un sacerdote que parecía totalmente exhausto.

* * *

 **¡Hola! A pasado un tiempo, poco mas de un mes, aquí el capitulo bastante recortado, eh estado brutalmente ocupado con la escuela, examenes, mas examenes, salidas a otros estados, practicas, y una cantidad interminable de NO VIDA SOCIAL.**

 **Pero ya terminó todo eso, y ahora estaré el proximo mes de vacaciones, empezando desde el lunes (mañana). Por lo que puedo volver con la historia, el siguiente capitulo será mas largo, ahora solo publique lo que tenia hace ya un mes y no pude continuar, por eso al final se corta casi tan abruptamente.**

 **Pero no quería dejarlos sin capítulo durante mas tiempo asi que aquí esta, espero el martes a mas tardar miercoles publicar la siguiente parte, la cual contara con 7K de palabras, poco mas poco menos.**

 **Ahora, con respecto al capitulo, mencionare varias veces los Items Runicos, pues recordemos que la "mision" de Ainz/MOMON es darlos a conocer.**

 **Por lo que sere un poco cansado con eso.**

 **Entonces, espero hayan disfrutado un poco este mini capitulo y recuerden comentar! Siempre se agradece y me gustaria saber quien ah estado esperando mi regreso :)**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Por: Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Iniciando el contraataque**

 **Parte 6:**

"¡Ohhh! ¿Qué paso? ¿Y la condición de la gente que está dentro?"

"Empezamos usando magia curativa en los supervivientes. Como esta es la primera vez que tratamos de curar a los sujetos de experimentos tan inhumanos, nos quedaremos aquí y los observaremos. Si están bien, los sacaremos fuera. Al menos, eso es lo que pienso."

"Entendido. Luego, enviaremos paladines y milicianos para ayudarles a sacar a esta gente."

"Entendido Capitana Custodio. Entonces, me iré, Momon-sama. Capitana."

El sacerdote se inclinó aún más por Momon que por la Capitana y esto sorprendió un poco a Neia, pero inmediatamente lo vio como algo lógico y lo olvido rápidamente.

El sacerdote abrió la puerta de nuevo y volvió a entrar en la celda.

Después de ver salir al sacerdote y concluir que no quedaba nada por hacer, los cuatro fueron a sus respectivos destinos.

Naturalmente, Momon y Neia se separaron de los otros dos y se dirigieron a la ubicación de los Orcos, Remedios parecía bastante renuente a separarse de Momon y no le importaba demostrarlo, pero rápidamente se dio por vencida cuando le susurraron algo al oído. Se fue diciendo que vera a Momon mas tarde… ¿Qué se cree?

"Dicho esto, puesto que hay demonios alrededor, sería bueno si tuviéramos a alguien que pudiera ver las formas originales de los cambia formas."

Dijo Momon como para cambiar el tema de la mente de Neia, obligándola a pensar en las palabras dichas.

Mientras que no podían verificar la presencia de demonios en esta ciudad, el pedazo de papel con caracteres demoniacos en él, sugería la posibilidad de que podría haber demonios alrededor o que podía haber habido demonios aquí recientemente."

"¿Pueden transformarse los demonios?"

"Ahh, esos demonios existen. Pueden transformarse en hombres, mujeres o incluso animales."

"Ya veo… Alguien con el talento para ver a través de los cambia formas… Mis más profundas disculpas. No he oído hablar de nadie con estas habilidades. Ah, no, he oído leyendas sobre esas cosas. Recuerdo haber leído sobre ellos en un libro. Sin embargo, si me preguntaras si había alguno de ellos por aquí ahora…"

"… Parece que lo mejor sería volver a discutir este asunto con la capitana Custodio."

"¿El cambia formas usa alguna forma de ilusión? Estoy más familiarizada con trucos insignificantes como ilusiones."

"Para empezar, el cambia formas usa un sistema muy diferente de ilusiones, pero explicar eso llevara mucho tiempo, asi que me lo saltaré por ahora. Sin embargo, despreciar las ilusiones es muy peligroso, ¿sabes? Las ilusiones son un tipo de hechizo que se vuelve más espantoso cuanto más hábil es el lanzador. Además, hay algunos ilusionistas que no están satisfechos con un entendimiento superficial y eligen especializarse en ese camino."

"¿Asi que se especializan?"

"Ahh, sí. Por ejemplo, hay hechizos como "Ilusión Perfecta" que pueden desafiar los cinco sentidos. Y más allá de eso, hay quienes han refinado sus ilusiones hasta el límite máximo, quienes pueden usar cierta habilidad una vez cada pocos días para engañar al mundo."

Una ilusión que podría engañar al mundo estaba más allá de su capacidad de imaginación.

"Ah, ¿Cómo funciona exactamente esa ilusión mundial?"

"Por lo que sé, es un hechizo que te permite reescribir cualquier aspecto del mundo… creo. Bueno, simplemente hablando, usando una ilusión como esa podrías traer a los muertos de vuelta a la vida."

"¡¿Eh?! Estamos hablando de una ilusión, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, sí. La ilusión mundial, el máximo secreto de esta habilidad. Al engañar al mundo mismo, una ilusión puede hacerse realidad, lo eh estado investigando por un tiempo, pero retome la investigación cuando me pidieron traer al Rey Hechicero para revivir a la Santa Reina."

Incluso si uno dijera que el pináculo de la ilusión podía hacer tal cosa, era tan increíble que ella no entendía lo que su héroe estaba diciendo.

"Entonces, ¿nadie maneja los talentos innatos de este país?"

"No, nunca he odio hablar de ello antes. ¿El reino Hechicero hace tales cosas?"

"No, el país tampoco tiene esa práctica. Al estar cerca del Rey Hechicero y sus ministros sé que están planeando hacerlo en el futuro, pero eso requerirá un esfuerzo considerable… podría terminar siendo una cuestión de diez o más años en el futuro."

Que Rey tan increíble… ya había previsto en su mente los acontecimientos de los próximos diez años. Neia se sentía celosa de Momon y los habitantes del Reino Hechicero, por tener un Rey tan capaz, y no podía evitar pensar que esta era la diferencia entre un rey y un plebeyo.

En otras palabras, una diferencia tremenda.

Los orcos se encontraban en un edificio cuyas ventanas estaban cerradas desde el exterior. Era una estructura bastante grande, probablemente la segunda o tercera más grande de la ciudad.

Había muchos paladines reunidos en la entrada. Parecía que estaban en guardia contra lo que había dentro.

Después de ver a Momon acercarse, los paladines se postraron ante él, como lo harían con Gustav o Remedios, para expresar su respeto, y esto indicaba cuanto de esto tenían ante su salvador.

"He oído de la Capitana Custodio que los orcos están en este edificio, ¿puedo entrar?"

"¡Si! ¡Por supuesto que puede! Momon-sama"

"Entonces deberían salir de este lugar y volver a lo que deban hacer."

Los paladines miraron hacia Momon, confundidos.

"Pero la capitana nos ordenó estar estacionados aquí. No podemos dejar nuestros puestos…"

Ellos claramente estaban confundidos, ellos querían obedecer la orden de Momon, pero al mismo tiempo tenían que obedecer la orden de su capitana y no sabían que hacer.

"… si ella lo hizo entonces. Retiro mis palabras anteriores."

Dicho esto, Momon pasó entre los paladines que ahora estaban más tranquilos y abrió la puerta. Naturalmente, Neia lo seguía.

Había un olor amargo en el aire que quemaba la nariz de Neia. Esto no era gas venenoso, pero el olor le recordaba a Neia cuando una vez había seguido a un paladín a la cárcel. Además, había otros olores mezclados con él—olores que la hacían querer vomitar.

"Esto es…"

Cuando escuchó a la capitana mencionarlo antes, había pensado por qué los orcos habían sido traídos especialmente.

Neia sabía que estaba a punto de aprender la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo desplegó las alas de su imaginación. Si esto no fuera solo un problema al que se enfrentaron los orcos, si hubiera una gran alianza contra Jaldabaoth, ¿los demihumanos que querían luchar contra él se unirían a su estandarte?

Mientras Neia pensaba todo esto, Momon seguía abriendo puertas mientras avanzaba. Se podría decir que dejar a Momon ir primero era cuestión de rutina ahora.

Cruzaron habitación y pasaron por pasillos.

Caminando, se dio cuenta de que este lugar era más sucio que una cárcel.

El lugar estaba sucio con sangre, vómito y otros desechos. Las condiciones aquí eran tan terribles que no había forma de imaginar lo que había ocurrido.

Los orcos eran demihumanos del tamaño de un hombre, con rasgos faciales de cerdo. Se decía que eran una especia que amaba la limpieza. No estaban felices de vivir en un lugar asi,

Neia observo el dobladillo de la capa de Momon. Mientras ella estaba preocupada por ver como se manchaba esa hermosa, poderosa e imponente capa, no podía decirle que se la quitara tampoco. Después de todo, nadie podría hablarle de esa forma, sería altamente irrespetuoso.

Pronto, los agudos sentidos de Neia captaron rastros de muchas criaturas que respiraban y se movían delante de ella, y también lo que sonaba como niños llorando y madres tratando de consolarlos.

¿Orcos…? ¿No humanos?

Neia estaba confundida. Ella nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que los orcos pudieran tener familias y criar hijos. Los orcos que vivieron al reino santo eran invasores. Eran enemigos odiados. Por lo tanto, había dejado de pensar en ellos en cualquier otro sentido.

Cuando Neia se hundió en la confusión, Momon abrió la puerta.

El olor asqueroso se intensifico y hubo varios gritos.

"¡HUMANOS!"

"¡VAYANSE!"

"BASTARDOS!"

"¡Mamá! ¡Sálvame!"

"¡Cariño!"

Momon se detuvo en la entrada. Seguramente hasta Momon estuvo desconcertado por esto, pues deberían haber dicho algo antes sobre ellos.

"Silencio."

Después de que Momon diera su orden, con una presión abrumadora, la ruidosa habitación de calló. Por supuesto, eso fue sólo por un momento. Inmediatamente se llenó de nuevo con un ruido que era varias veces más fuerte que antes.

Lloraban por las mismas cosas. No, parecía haber más voces que lamentan su suerte y rogaban misericordia para sus hijos, independientemente de lo que les pasara a ellos.

"… haaa"

Momon suspiró, como si estuviera cansado. Después de eso, arrojo sus espadas. Siendo un espectáculo ver como sus espadas desaparecían en el aire, la habitación nuevamente se quedó en silencio.

"Como dije, silencio. No eh venido aquí para asesinarlos, sin embargo, no tolero tanto ruido, asi que… silencio."

Momon dio un paso hacia una habitación que parecía haber quedado congelada en silencio- con algunos padres intentando desesperadamente cubrir la boca de sus hijos mientras miraban a Momon con cautela. Algunos otros orcos intentaron alejarse de él lentamente.

"Como dije, nuevamente. No vine aquí para matarlos. Al contrario, estoy aquí para salvarlos."

Por lo general, Neia la humana tendría mucha dificultad tratando de leer el rostro de un demihumano como un orco. Sin embargo, esta vez, Neia tenía absoluta confianza en sí misma.

Cada uno de ellos estaba con una mirada de confusión, esperando lo siguiente que diría Momon.

"Explicarles a todos a la vez es un poco… problemático. Envíen a un representante."

Un momento después, un orco parecía que estaba a punto de levantarse, peor el orco que estaba junto a él lo detuvo. Sin embargo, aún asó dio un paso adelante.

Podría haber sido un orco flaco, pero una vez había poseído un cuerpo fuerte.

"… ¿puedo asumir que tú eres el representante?"

El orco no dijo nada y simplemente asintió.

* * *

 **No se que decir, siempre pongo algo pero siento que simplemente sonarán como excusas.**

 **Antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas a los que esperaron mi capítulo el miércoles... eso fue hace ya... ¿dos meses? o mas, no tengo idea.**

 **Quiero decir que no eh abandonado la historia, de hecho estoy por terminarla, simplemente no eh publicado los capítulos, el siguiente capítulo sera pronto. LO JURO.**

 **Dentro de este mes al menos, enero 2019, tengo que terminar unas cosas como una mudanza a un nuevo apartamento que compré y si han hecho algo así antes, sabrán que es algo complicado, mas porque tengo que llevar ciertas cosas de valor yo mismo (mangas y figuras), demasiado frágiles como para que se lo deje a alguien mas. Hacer varios viajes, de ida y vuelta simplemente por eso, sin embargo sin querer supe que tengo mas de 130 mangas y 57 figuras lol.**

 **Dejando de lado los mangas, también tengo cerca de 190 libros varios, unos 400 comics y una cantidad interminable de cartas de yugioh, y cuando digo interminable, literalmente tengo 3 bolsas llenas de esas cosas. Y ya qué siento que las confundirán con basura, mi miedo no me las permite dejarlas con las personas de la mudanza.**

 **Además de que tengo que llegar, contratar nueva luz, agua, gas, conectar el ordenador y bueno, publicar el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Como dije, no suenan mas que excusas, sin embargo, quiero agradecer a los que me estuvieron mandando mensajes privados, siempre intente contestarles. Y vamos de nuevo, después de que termine la mudanza, volveremos con un capítulo semanal jaja, ahora que ya los tengo hechos no sera un problema y me siento poderoso por ello.**

 **De igual forma. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo.**

 _ **NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Por: Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Iniciando el contraataque**

 **Parte 7:**

"… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hablas?"

"Ah, ¿tal vez sea porque Momon les pidió que guardaran silencio hace un momento?"

"Ah, ya veo, aunque simplemente era un favor, parece que ellos se lo tomaron bastante enserio. Ehm, orco, tu que te has acercado, te permito hablar. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?"

"Soy Dyel, de la tribu Gan Zu, Dyel Gan Zu."

"Dyel, entonces. Esta es mi primera pregunta. ¿Hay gente aquí que no conoces o cuyas personalidades han cambiado drásticamente?"

"No, no hay nadie asi."

"Siguiente, dime por que fuiste encarcelado aquí."

"… ¿Conoces a ese demonio llamado Jaldabaoth, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Él es mi—nuestro enemigo en este momento. Más bien, podrían decir que vine aquí, al Reino Santo, para matarlo."

Sus caras seguían diciendo que no le creían, como se esperaba. De hecho, Neia pudo haber pensado lo mismo antes de conocer al Rey Hechicero, y mucho antes de entender a su héroe Momon. Sin embargo, Neia era diferente ahora. Esas dos existencias cambiaron por completo su manera de pensar.

Neia miró el perfil del hombre que ella admiraba y luego habló.

"Es como dice Momon. Soy una persona de este país. En ese caso, deberían ser capaces de entender, ¿no? Jaldabaoth lideró un ejército aliado de demihumanos para invadir el Reino Santo."

La cara de Dyel cambió ligeramente.

"Espera, humana… ¿mujer?"

¿Qué querían decir con eso? Pensó, pero para Neia, juzgar el sexo de un orco sería muy difícil. Probablemente sería lo mismo para ellos también.

"No atacamos este país. Nadie de las tribus orcas debería haber ayudado a Jaldabaoth. Por eso nos trajo, quienes lo desafiaron, a este lugar."

"¿Y que hizo Jaldabaoth después de traerlos aquí?"

La pregunta de Momon parecía suscitar una poderosa reacción de Dyel y los otros Orcos. Los orcos que parecían madres agarraban con fuerza a sus hijos. Después de eso, hubo sonidos de gemidos y vómitos.

"… En serio… ¿Qué demonios hizo aquí?"

Momon parecía no pudo evitar decir esas palabras.

"Ah, parece que hice una pregunta que no debí haber hecho. ¿Necesitan agua? O ¿Algo más?"

La actitud de Momon parecía haber cambiado nuevamente. De amabilidad parece haber cambiado a un poco de nerviosismo, por alguna razón. Tal vez se sintió culpable por preguntar a los orcos sobre una pregunta que había desenterrado malos recuerdos. Aunque podría ser un poco grosero pensar en él de esa manera, Momon parecía un padre tratando de consolar a otro niño que, por su propia culpa, había llevado a las lágrimas.

Esto es algo que solo un héroe. Que consideraba humanos y demihumanos por igual, podía hacer.

Para el pueblo del Reino Santo, los demihumanos eran el enemigo. Por lo tanto, bajo circunstancias idénticas, no dirían nada amable o reconfortante.

"No queremos nada más. Pero te rogamos que no nos preguntes qué pasó. Te disgustaría oírlo y fue un infierno para nosotros. Si nos ordena que hablemos de ello, lo haremos, pero ruego que lo haga lejos de los demás. Por favor."

Después de escuchar los sollozos y el llanto de las orcas femeninas, Neia comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo por lo que les había pasado.

Momon murmuró para sí mismo, pero había pasado tanto de ello, que Neia no sabía a qué se refería.

"Ah, erm, bueno. Ya que parecen ser enemigos de Jaldabaoth, ¿por qué no discuten el asunto de unir fuerzas con nosotros, ya que tenemos un enemigo común?"

Dyel movió su mirada hacia abajo.

"Una vez habíamos pensado en pelear, pero ahora ya no pensamos en esas cosas. Nos han quebrado las cosas desalmadas que pasaron aquí. Ya no tenemos la voluntad de luchar."

"Entonces si te libero, ¿Qué harás?"

"Si es posible, nos gustaría volver a nuestros pueblos. Si todavía hay gente que está a salvo allí, nos gustaría llevarlos con nosotros y correr lejos, hasta que encontremos un lugar donde Jaldabaoth no pueda alcanzarnos."

Momon asintió.

"Entonces, vengan al país al que resido."

"¿Acaba de decir que usted no es de este Reino, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, ¿Cómo podemos asegurarnos que Jaldabaoth no puede alcanzarnos?"

"En mi país quien gobierna es un no muerto, al mando de numerosas razas y con un poder- erm… bastante grande al que todos ustedes puedan llegar a imaginar, incluso más grande que Jaldabaoth.

Neia ignoro el hecho de que Momon se había trabado un poco al hablar y espero la reacción del orco llamado Dyel.

…

…

…

…

Pasaron los segundos, los cuales cada vez se hicieron más largos, sin embargo, Neia podía entender, en este corto tiempo, que la cara de Dyel se distorsiono en una de miedo y antes de que Neia pudiera hablar para testificar que el Rey Hechicero y su reino no eran tan malos… no pudo hacerlo.

"-Por favor, permítanos negarnos. Soy muy consiente que esto puede molestarle, pero, aunque estemos de acuerdo en esto, seguramente huiremos una vez que lleguemos a un lugar donde podamos escapar. Sin embargo, la traición es un acto bajo y vil. Entonces, debemos negarnos aquí, ya que lo que nos espera es una muerte que no será tan agonizante."

"… ¿Qué?"

Momon probablemente estaba un poco desconcertado, el ogro además de tardar varios segundos en contestar, lo hizo con poca coherencia, rechazando rotundamente la oferta de Momon. Sin embargo, Neia entendió muy bien lo que Dyel estaba pensando. Eso fue porque hasta que conoció al Rey Hechicero mismo, Neia había sentido que los no muertos eran el enemigo de todos los que vivían.

"No es un lugar tan temible ¿sabes? Hay muchos demihumanos que viven allí."

"Eso… ¡estamos hablando de un no muerto! Seguramente los demihumanos son no muertos también ¡¿me equivoco?!"

Dyel parecía haberse vuelto loco, pero él era como ella en el pasado. Entonces, como alguien que tenía alguna experiencia en estos asuntos, debería tomar sus pensamientos anteriores y materializarlos en palabras.

"Momon-sama, está diciendo la verdad- El Rey Hechicero, es un gran hombre que, siendo no-muerto, posee también un corazón lleno de compasión por todos los seres vivos. Él ama a los niños, gobierna a los demihumanos justamente y recibe el respeto de sus subordinados. Como prueba de eso, Momon, quien los salvo, les está ofreciendo ir a ese maravilloso país para que vivan sin ninguna preocupación, para que admiren las enormes estatuas que han construido, que asombran a todos los que la—"

"—Baraja-san! En serio, eso es suficiente."

"¡Pero, Momon!"

"Por favor… no digas más…"

Como él había dicho "por favor", ella no tenía más remedio que callarse, y empezó a pensar por qué Momon no quería que hablara sobre lo maravilloso que era su país y su rey. Y antes de poder llegar a una conclusión, el orco, como si supiera el momento exacto, nuevamente interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¡Humana! ¿te han lavado el cerebro? Al igual que tú, humano con armadura, ¿se volvieron locos?"

"Ah, mmm… No me lavaron el cerebro. He visto el Reino de Su Majestad, El Rey Hechicero, con mis propios ojos. El primer demihumano que vi fue un Naga."

Los demihumanos se miraban el uno al otro en medio de un alboroto. Hubo voces preguntando, ¿Qué es un Naga? Pero fueron maravillosamente ignoradas.

"Además, vi un demihumano parecido a un conejo. No soy ciudadana del Reino Hechicero (aún). Por lo tanto, mi tiempo allí fue corto. Aun así, be bastó para entender lo que estaba pasando. La gente que vivía allí no tenía en sus rostros miradas doloridas y asustadas como tú. Y por supuesto, ninguno de ellos estaba cubierto de cortes y moretones como tú."

Los demihumanos miraron a sus cuerpos delgados como palos. Sus músculos se habían marchitado y eran poco más que piel y hueso.

Esta vez, en vez de silenciarla, Momon añadió:

"Es como dice Baraja-san. Sin embargo, aunque diga eso, probablemente no lo creerán. Sin embargo, una vez que se conviertan en vasallos, no se permitirá que vuelvan a sufrir tanta crueldad. Se los juro, como enviado del rey hechicero, mis palabras son sus palabras, por lo que lo juro en nombre de Ainz Ooal Gown. La razón de eso es porque todo lo que él gobierna, está destinado a la prosperidad. Si se daña, es lo mismo que dañarlo a él. Y puede estar tranquilos. Esto es solo una petición egoísta de mi parte, si no quieren aceptarlo, no les obligare a hacerlo. Vivan como quieran. En cualquier caso, me prepararé para enviarlos de vuelta a sus casas."

…

…

…

Nuevamente, un silencio que duro unos segundos.

"… ¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable con nosotros?"

Era la primera vez que Dyel había dejado de lado sus ideas preconcebidas, mirando a Momon por primera vez, con cierta determinación.

"Se me ordeno derrotar a Jaldabaoth, pero también es mi deseo. Por lo tanto, si los demihumanos están bajo su mando, sería bastante más problemático. Tenerlos de regreso a sus pueblos, también erosiona su poder."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"A diferencia de Jaldabaoth, no soy un demonio. Si corres la voz por mí, eso seguramente esparcirá el descontento entre sus fuerzas e incluso podría haber quienes decidan volverse contra él y apoyarnos, ¿no crees?"

"Ya veo, así que así es como es."

Era difícil para la gente poner su fe en los beneficios que se les ofrecían sin condiciones, pero una transacción mutuamente beneficiosa era más digna de confianza. Parecería que la misma lógica es aplicada a los demihumanos.

Sin entender la verdadera intención de momon, Dyel siguió hablando.

"Sin embargo, ¿no crees que eso será difícil? Muchos de los vasallos de Jaldabaoth son maníacos sedientos de sangre. Aunque propagáramos la palabra en nuestros pueblos, no tendría mucho efecto."

"Eso también está bien. Tengo la intención de usar todo lo que pueda usar. Y si Jaldabaoth lleva a cabo un reino de terror, podría haber demihumanos que también lo traicionen. Hablando de eso, ¿no me ayudarás a luchar contra Jaldabaoth?"

"… no podemos. Te lo hemos dicho antes, ¿verdad? No tenemos voluntad para eso."

"Huh. Es una pena, entonces, aún asi, ¿no desean venir al Reino Hechicero?"

"De hecho, si o que dijiste es verdad, sería bueno vivir bajo la protección de un ser poderoso como tú y ese Rey Hechicero. Sin embargo, esta no es una decisión que pueda tomar solo. Dependiendo del resultado de mi discusión con los demás, podríamos acabar confiando en ti.

"¡Dyel!"

"Donbass. Sé lo que quieres decir. Sin embargo, con la aparición de Jaldabaoth, un demonio contra el que estamos indefensos, no podemos proteger nuestros pueblos por nosotros mismos. Al final, esto es lo que será de nosotros."

El orco llamado Donbass se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo. También entendió ese punto.

"Es cierto. Si vienen a mi país, entonces me encargare de apoyarles personalmente. Muchas especies viven en esa tierra. En ese momento, espero que trabajen con ellos, que vivan con ellos como gente de mi país."

El tono de Momon nuevamente se suavizo, dando de nuevo el aspecto de un padre hablándole a un niño sollozante.

Los demihumanos eran vistos como enemigos en el Reino Santo, pero en el Reino Hechicero eran vistos como seres con los que se podía coexistir. ¿De dónde surgió esta enorme diferencia? Cuando Neia lo pensó, inmediatamente encontró la respuesta.

Es por su Majestad, ¿eh? Porque su majestad posee un poder increíble puede hacer ese tipo de cosas, poner de su lado a un héroe como Momon, hacer que seres que antes se pensaba era imposible que convivieran, ahora mismo, reían juntos. Como pensaba… el poder es lo que importa, ¿eh?

"De acuerdo, entonces después de esto, les daré las raciones que necesitarán hasta que regresen a sus aldeas. Además, yo les daré soldados para que los defiendan. Regresar a casa con esos cuerpos suyos requerirá mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

"¿Irías tan lejos por nosotros?"

"Claro que lo haría. Uno no se responsabiliza si no puede hacerlo hasta el final, lloren y giman, con gran llanto, por la generosidad y magnanimidad del Reino Hechicero y difundan su nombre. Después de esto, Baraja-san, ¿podría molestarte en pedir que salgas de la habitación? Estoy a punto de usar un secreto nacional del Reino Hechicero, que, aunque seas tú, no puedo dejar que vea alguien de otro país."

"Entendido."

Neia salió de la habitación después de contestar y se sintió un poco sola. Las palabras de Momon tenían sentido, y aunque podía entenderlas, no podía aceptarlas, sin embargo, las palabras de Momon "aunque seas tú" fueron dichas más o menos como "en algún punto podrás saberlo" esto es lo que Neia creía fervientemente y se sostuvo ante esas palabras. Que, por alguna razón, la emocionaban y sentía que ciertas partes se calentaban, pero desafortunadamente no podía hacer nada, por la situación en la que se encontraba, el lugar, y el hecho de que aún estaba en servicio.

Mientras ella estaba fuera de la puerta, los ruidos respiratorios de los orcos desde dentro de la habitación comenzaron a disminuir. Era como si se estuvieran desvaneciendo de la habitación, pero en realidad, ese era probablemente el caso, Neia recordó algo que habían dicho hace algún tiempo, cuando hablaron de revivir a la Reina Santa.

Momon dijo una vez que mientras sostuviera algo, podría tele transportarse a eso… o algo asi, debe haber usado un hechizo asi.

Pronto, la habitación estaba en silencio. Un momento después, el sonido de los pasos se acercó a Neia. Mientras su mente registraba ese hecho, vio que la única persona al otro lado de la puerta era Momon.

"Perdón, te mantuve esperando."

"No, no pasó mucho tiempo."

La habitación estaba vacía. Debe haber usado algo más fuerte de lo que Neia podía imaginar para tele transportar a todos los orcos. Eso impresiono a Neia, por el Reino Hechicero, pero también por Momon, que era capaz de hacer o manejar lo que sea que hiciera.

"Entonces, vamos a reunirnos con la capitana Custodio y escuchar sobre nuestros futuros planes."

"¡Si! ¡Su escudera lo entiende!"

Aunque ella sentía un pesar en su corazón por dejar que su Momon se reuniera con la capitana, al final ella era una escudera y siguió la petición de Momon al pie de la letra.

* * *

 _ **Hola, nos vemos de nuevo, estoy escribiendo esto desde un Starbucks lol. Desde que aún no tengo internet en mi nueva cueva.**_

 _ **Ahora mismo, Neia no se define a si misma. Ella** **despertó**_ _ **sentimientos de admiración por el Rey Hechicero y Momon, sin embargo ah pasado mucho tiempo con Momon, dando lugar a nuevos sentimientos, sin embargo, ella no se decide por qué inconcientemente sabe que se irá... Dirigiendo sus sentimientos a algo mas prohibido como un Rey... el cual sabemos quien es LOL.**_

 _ **Lo tiene** **difícil**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Yo también, por escribirlo, que hermoso sería poder terminar esto con un felices para siempre, pero no ty.**_

 _ **Bueno, tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza ahora mismo, así que iniciaré a escribir.**_

 _ **El siguiente capitulo no tardara mucho (espero).**_

 _ **Por favor dejen una review diciendo que les pareció.**_

 _ **Si se comparte mejor, entre mas mensajes, mas me apresurare en terminar o.o/**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Por: Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Iniciando el contraataque**

 **Parte 8:**

Después de salir del campamento de los Orcos, los dos preguntaron a un paladín que conocieron en el camino sobre la ubicación de Remedios. No había rastro de ella en el edificio al que fueron dirigidos, pero Gustav estaba allí.

"¡Ohhhhhh! ¡Momon-sama! Estábamos a punto de invitarte ".

Gustav parecía completamente diferente de cuando lo conocieron. Era vivaz, como si la luz de la esperanza se hubiera derramado sobre él y su voz también se había animado. ¿Había aparecido algo que hubiera cambiado la situación actual? Tal vez el Momon tenía la misma pregunta en su corazón y entonces preguntó:

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Recibiste buenas noticias?"

"¡Sí! Hay una persona muy importante que debe ver. Vamos, por aquí."

Si querían presentarle a alguien, debe ser un noble poderoso o alguien relacionado con la familia real.

Momon - seguido por Neia por alguna razón - fue guiado a cierta habitación por Gustav.

Contenía varias sillas de madera simples. Remedios estaba sentada allí, al igual que un hombre delgado.

Los dos se giraron para mirar a Momon mientras entraba y ambos se levantaron para darles la bienvenida.

"Este es el hermano real en cuyas venas mana la sangre de nuestro Rey Santo, Caspond-sama."

De hecho, su rostro se asemejaba al perfil del segundo Rey Santo que adornaba las monedas de oro del Reino Santo. Neia parpadeó ante el hecho de que alguien así había sido encarcelado aquí.

"Caspond-sama. Este es el heroe del Reino Hechicero, Momon, Su Majestad Momon, ha venido a ayudar a nuestra nación ".

"¡Ohhhh! Las palabras no pueden expresar mi gratitud, Momon-sama. Es un honor conocerle. Como otros han dicho, soy el hermano que fue eclipsado por mi extraordinaria hermanita ".

Como miembro de la realeza dijo algo a lo que era muy difícil responder, Remedios tenía una mirada puesta en su cara que parecía decir, ¿te estás burlando de ella? Aún así, él era el siguiente sucesor para la posición de la fallecida Reina Santa, así que ella no podía poner la misma actitud que había tenido todo este tiempo. Así, Remedios simplemente arrojó sus ojos hacia abajo.

"Ahhhh, es así. Un honor conocerle, Hermano Real-dono. Además, discúlpeme si no me quito el casco en este momento, es cuestión de seguridad."

Entonces, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo.

Neia miró y se preguntó qué estaban haciendo y un momento después el Momon extendió su mano, la cual tomó Caspond.

Darse la mano era una práctica que nació entre los que tenían un estatus de importancia en la sociedad, y esto significaba, que Caspond reconocía a Momon como un ser de suma importancia.

Cuando uno comparaba a un hombre que estaba simplemente en la línea de sucesión al trono con alguien que representaba un país propio, por muy pequeño que fuera, este último tendría un estatus más alto. El hecho de que este último también estuviera ayudando al país del primero sólo servía para acentuar su importancia. El hecho de que el Momon no hubiera extendido inmediatamente su mano era probablemente una señal de respeto al otro lado.

En verdad, es un hombre considerado y generoso.

Eso convenció a Neia. Por el rabillo de su ojo, vio que Caspond también asintió con la cabeza y hacía ruidos de aprobación.

"Momon-sama, no se preocupe por ello, más bien, pido disculpas por saludarle con este atuendo de mala muerte. Hubiera estado bien si me hubiera cambiado antes de su llegada, pero..."

"No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. La ropa no puede degradar a un hombre de clase. Debes estar exhausto de tu prolongada prisión. ¿No te sentarás antes de hablar?"

"Agradezco su amabilidad. Entonces, por favor, permítame hacer uso de su buena voluntad".

Momon fue el primero en soltar su apretón de manos y Caspond se sentó después de hacerlo.

"Me alegra ver que Su Alteza se encuentra sano y salvo. Pero, ¿cómo es que lo encarcelaron aquí?"

"Eso fue porque huí aquí. El barón Bagnen me cuidó muy bien. ¿Cómo está él? Capitana Custodio. Creo que te lo llevaste después de hablar conmigo ".

"Las heridas del barón Bagnen no son graves y su vida no corre peligro. Sin embargo, debido a su pobre condición física y gran agotamiento, aún está dormido ".

"¿No pueden los sacerdotes usar su magia para ayudarlo? Ahora es el momento de hacer uso de su intelecto, ¿no?"

Los sacerdotes han agotado su maná restante para curar a los heridos y están descansando. Me disculpo sinceramente, pero si la situación no es crítica, creo que es mejor dejar que conserven su maná ".

"Si ése es el caso, entonces no se puede evitar, Capitana. Sin embargo, él fue quien me trajo aquí y luchó desesperadamente para protegerme. Si es posible, por favor... ¿entiendes lo que estoy diciendo, verdad?"

No fue Remedios, sino Gustav quien asintió profundamente.

"De acuerdo, entonces hay una cosa que debo verificar primero. ¿Hay alguien en este país que pueda ver a través de cambiaformas o ilusiones?"

"¿Por qué lo pregunta, Su Majestad?"

"Eso es porque me preocupa que los demonios usen magia para esconderse entre la gente encarcelada."

Caspond miró a Remedios.

"Capitana, ¿puede responder a la pregunta de Su Majestad?"

"Ah, mis disculpas. Por favor responda en mi nombre, Vice-Capitán. No recuerdo a nadie así".

Momon respondió con un "Mm-" y se hundió en contemplación. Caspond entonces le hizo otra pregunta a Remedios.

"Si molesta al héroe-sama, eso indica claramente que ésta debe ser una cuestión vital. Se lo preguntaré de nuevo. "¿Puedes jurar a los dioses de que no lo sabes?"

Los dos paladines asintieron y luego la mirada de Caspond se volvió hacia Neia. Seguro que no conocería a una escudera como ella, ¿verdad? Mientras Neia pensaba eso, ella también asintió apresuradamente.

"Así que ni siquiera la escudera Baraja lo sabe... ¿qué pasa? Pareces desconcertada. He oído tu nombre de la capitana. Estoy muy agradecido de que pueda servir al lado del héroe Momon-sama".

"¡Mi más profundo agradecimiento!"

Neia se inclinó rápidamente ante Caspond.

"Pues sí. Ella es excepcional. Me gustaría una compañera así."

"Qué, seguramente, debe estar bromeando..."

La voz de Neia temblaba. Mientras la veían en ese estado, Momon y Caspond se rieron alegremente. Luego, reanudaron su - aunque Momon no mostraba sus expresiones faciales por supuesto - su aspecto serio.

"Aunque me avergüence admitir mi ignorancia, ¿tienen los demonios el poder de transformarse en otra gente?"

Los demonios pueden tomar forma humana para pasar inadvertidos entre la gente, pero eso no significa que puedan transformarse en otros. Es simplemente que pueden tomar la forma de humanos, no que pueden imitar las apariencias de cualquiera. Por lo tanto... si la gente encarcelada no es conocida, habrá que tener cuidado ".

"En ese caso, necesitaremos que la gente que fue capturada responda por los demás..."

"Ahora, las ilusiones son más molestas. Con ilusiones, uno puede asumir los rostros de otros. Por ejemplo..."

Momon saco una pequeña varita de madera lanzó un hechizo y se quitó el casco, revelando el rostro de Caspond.

"Esto es una ilusión. Sin embargo, ilusiones de bajo nivel como ésta podrían cambiar el aspecto, pero no la voz. Además, no pueden imitar los recuerdos y pensamientos, naturalmente. Por lo tanto, serán inmediatamente expuestos si alguien cercano al sujeto les habla."

La cara del Momon retomó su querido casco nuevamente.

Hay muchas maneras de disfrazar la ropa y la voz. Por lo tanto, la mejor manera es hablarles y comprobar si existe alguna incoherencia."

Sus preguntas a los Orcos deben haber sido para protegerse de eso, meditó Neia.

Como se esperaba de él héroe-sama. Sus consideraciones son sorprendentemente minuciosas.

"Ya veo... bueno, ¿has oído eso, no? Ve a comprobarlo inmediatamente ".

"Un momento, por favor. También hay que considerar la posibilidad de que un demonio se vuelva loco una vez expuesto. ¿No crees que sería mejor dejar que una persona poderosa como la Capitana Custodio se quede a tu lado para protegerte?"

"Ya veo. Lo entiendo. Realizaré investigaciones con la capitana como testigo ".

Caspond inclinó la cabeza.

"Hermano real-dono. Eso es todo lo que quería verificar. Si tienes más que decir, entonces por favor."

"Entonces... héroe-sama. En cuanto a nuestros planes futuros, creo que es necesario que nos dirijamos al sur, nos unamos a las fuerzas locales y luego lancemos un ataque a gran escala. Eso es porque había varios nobles encarcelados conmigo y quiero pedirles que vean quién puede prestarnos su fuerza. Ese es el plan que pretendo adoptar".

"Mm. No entiendo a los nobles de este país, así que si te parece lo mejor, por supuesto... ¿Pero no atacarás los otros campos de prisioneros y rescatarás a los prisioneros allí?"

"Aún no es el momento para eso. Llevar a muchas personas a las zonas controladas por Jaldabaoth es muy llamativo y nuestro ritmo de avance será muy lento. Deseo evitar un resultado donde perdamos más de lo que ganemos ayudando a otros ".

"... ¿por qué no dejar que los civiles huyan al sur mientras nosotros atacamos los campos de prisioneros?"

"Capitana Custodio. Se le permitió estar presente, pero no pedí su opinión."

Caspond hablaba en un tono completamente diferente al de su discurso y conversación ante Momon.

Remedios apretó los dientes mientras ese comentario despertaba su sangre, acumulando las llamas de su ira, pero al mismo tiempo, suavizando su mirada al ver a Momon.

"También apruebo la opinión del Hermano Real... no, Gaspond-dono. Sin embargo, ya han tomado varios campos de prisioneros, incluyendo este lugar. Imagino que pueden seguir aplicando hábilmente la experiencia adquirida aquí, ¿no?"

"No haremos nada", Caspond se encogió de hombros. No creo que podamos recuperar esta tierra sin muertos ni heridos. El número de bajas aumentará de decenas, a cientos y a miles. Hay algo más que es más importante que esto."

Mientras escuchaban sus palabras, que desechaban al pueblo, Neia vio miradas de conmoción en las caras de Remedios y Gustav. En cuanto a Neia, todo lo que ella pensaba era que así eran los nobles normales.

"Caspond-sama, usted ha cambiado. En el pasado, era un gran hombre tan amable con las masas como Su Majestad ".

"¿Qué es esto, Capitana Custodio? ¿Estás decepcionada? Hmph!"

La cara de Caspond se retorció. Sus labios se rizaron, mostrando sus dientes. Su mirada afilada como una navaja estaba llena de burla.

"Tu corazón sería tan retorcido como el mío si hubieras probado el mismo infierno que yo. Ya no puedo hablar más de cosas triviales como antes. Fue asqueroso... lo que nos hicieron... supongo que aún no lo has oído. Entonces ve a buscar a alguien y pregúntale. Así sabrás exactamente lo malvados y blasfemos que son los demonios".

Era como una persona completamente diferente o quizás sería más preciso decir que su personalidad reparada a la fuerza había resurgido de nuevo.

"Si es posible, me gustaría matar a todos esos demihumanos..."

Miró a Momon, que se encogió de hombros y respondió:

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras después de interrogarlos. Ya he liberado a los Orcos ".

"Eso no se puede evitar, entonces. Qué pena. Bueno, los orcos saborearon la miseria a nuestro lado... aunque, ¿podrías entregármelos a cambio de la espada sagrada?"

"Aunque esa espada sería un gran atractivo, prefiero que alguien especial y con talento como Remedios-dono la tuviera. Además, mis equipos son actualmente superiores. ¿Qué haría yo con una espada, aunque me la dieras?"

Caspond se rió entre dientes ante la juguetona respuesta de Momon.

Por otro lado, el rostro sonrojado de Remedios contrastaba con los pálidos rasgos de Gustav.

Parecía una broma, pero Caspond probablemente hablaba en serio.

El cuerpo de Neia temblaba. Pensar que odiaba tanto a los demihumanos encarcelados que estaba dispuesto a entregar un tesoro nacional sólo para tenerlos en sus manos... ¿qué demonios le había pasado?

"¿Así que abandonarás esta ciudad?"

"Me gustaría si pudiera. Pero antes de eso, quiero entrevistar a algunos de los prisioneros y enviar mensajeros al sur. Creo que eso tomará una semana como mucho. Cuando recuperemos esta tierra, le ofreceré una recompensa que corresponde a su amabilidad, además de lo que la Capitana Custodio ya haya arreglado ".

"Lo espero con ansias".

Momon se fue con Neia un minuto después. Entonces Caspond dijo: "Está bien. Como el Heroe-sama ya se ha ido, vayamos al evento principal ".

"Sí. Proteger a tantas personas a la vez será muy difícil. Si es posible, creo que necesitaremos que nos presten refuerzos del sur o quizás consigamos algún tipo de transporte como caballos y carruajes ".

Caspond sonrió fríamente mientras escuchaba la sugerencia de Gustav.

"¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¿Quién dijo que estamos hablando de eso?"

"¿No se supone que debemos considerar cómo movernos al sur?"

"Déjame hablar claro. No huiremos al sur de inmediato. Lucharemos con el ejército de Jaldabaoth aquí ".

"¡Eso es demasiado precipitado!"

Mientras escuchaba las palabras de Gustav, Remedios continuó hablando.

"Mientras tengamos las murallas de la ciudad, acabaremos cuando estemos rodeados y la comida se acabe". Soportar un asedio sería una tontería sin refuerzos con los que contar ".

Aunque Remedios puede que no sea muy buena para pensar, ella era muy confiable cuando se trataba de la batalla. Gustav asintió mientras escuchaba las confiadas palabras de su capitana.

"Aun así, debemos luchar aquí."

Mientras los dos se volvían para interrogarlo, Caspond sonrió fríamente y se explicó.

"Tú también lo oíste, ¿verdad? Héroe-sama está conservando su "fuerza" para la batalla con Jaldabaoth..."

Después de ver a Gustav asentir, Caspond continuó.

"Eso sería problemático. Después de derrotar a Jaldabaoth y llevarse a las maid, el Héroe-sama regresará al Reino Hechicero. Antes de eso, necesitamos que disminuya la cantidad de demihumanos que han invadido esta nación. Por lo tanto, debemos ponernos en una situación desesperada ".

"Pero nuestro acuerdo con el Rey Hechicero..."

"Cada vez que el héroe-sama mata con su espada a varios demihumanos, menos gente del Reino Santo se perderá, ¿no? ¿Cuál elegirás? ¿Tu pacto con los no-muertos o las vidas de civiles inocentes del Reino Santo?"

Gustav tenía una mirada amarga en la cara, mientras que Remedios respondió:

"Los inocentes del Reino Santo, por supuesto."

"Así es como es, capitana. Por lo tanto, debemos hacer que el Rey Hechicero luche. Como hemos llegado a un acuerdo, no podrá romperlo tan fácilmente ahora que estamos a mitad del camino ".

"¿Y tenemos que luchar contra el ejército de Jaldabaoth por eso?"

"Correcto. O mejor dicho, comenzamos nuestro trabajo para huir hacia el sur, pero como nos tomamos más tiempo del que esperábamos, fuimos rodeados por el ejército de Jaldabaoth. Sin opciones, no nos quedara más remedio que buscar la fuerza del héroe-sama. ¿Qué les parece?"

Tiene razón, los ojos de Remedios y Gustav parecían decirse el uno al otro. Sin embargo-

"Tengo una pregunta. ¿Y si la fuerza que gasta Momon-sama se convierte en una desventaja durante la batalla con Jaldabaoth?"

"Cualquier sabe que la fuerza puede recuperarse rápidamente, ¿no? Remedios."

"Eso… eso creo."

La habilidad de Remedios era inigualable. Si ella decía: "Es correcto", en cuanto a términos de fuerza se refería, nadie podía refutarlo.

Liberaremos a algunos demihumanos a propósito y atraeremos al ejército de Jaldabaoth aquí. Tenemos que hacerlo antes de que se nos acaben las raciones, recuerden."

"... ¿Pero cuántos hombres de Jaldabaoth vendrán?"

Los tres ya habían compartido lo que sabían. Después de una serie de batallas, el ejército de Jaldabaoth tenía menos de cien mil efectivos.

El ejército estaba formado por doce especies, así como otras seis especies que no eran lo suficientemente numerosas para calificar como ejércitos por derecho propio, para un total de dieciocho especies.

Las doce razas eran:

Snakemen - demihumanos con cabeza de serpiente, considerados parientes cercanos de los Lizardmen.

Armatts - una especie bípeda parecida a una rata con pieles de hierro. Eran considerados parientes cercanos de los Quagoa.

Cabens - se parecían a simios que eran un poco más grandes que los seres humanos, cuyos ojos se habían atrofiado.

Zerns - una especie de babosa cuyos cuerpos superiores eran como anguilas con brazos y cuyos cuerpos inferiores viscosos eran como gusanos de color azul. Algunas personas se preguntaban "¿están seguros de que no son heteromorfos?" pero se vieron afectados por hechizos que funcionaban con los demihumanos, por lo que fueron clasificados como demihumanos.

Bladers - una especie de insectos con uñas que crecían similares a cuchillos y cuyos cuerpos estaban protegidos por un exoesqueleto similar a una armadura. Al igual que los Zerns, también se vieron afectados por hechizos que funcionaban con los demihumanos, por lo que fueron clasificados como tal.

Horuners - demihumanos con piernas parecidas a caballos que eran expertos en correr. Podían andar por largos períodos de tiempo sin descansar y poseían una movilidad sorprendente.

Spidans - Demihumanos parecidos a arañas con cuatro brazos y piernas largas y delgadas que se parecían a las arañas. Podían escupir todo tipo de seda de sus bocas y hacer todo tipo de ropa y artículos con esa seda. La ropa de seda que hacían de esta manera era tan dura como el acero.

Stone Eaters - Armados con armas crudas, su rasgo más aterrador era su habilidad para escupir las rocas que comían. Los fragmentos de piedra que podían escupir con facilidad por encima de los cien metros de altura podían fácilmente abollar las armaduras metálicas. Sin embargo, sólo podían hacerlo un número limitado de veces, así que si uno podía soportar las primeras ráfagas, no había nada que temer.

Orthrous - eran una versión de Centauros cuyos cuerpos inferiores fueron reemplazados por los de bestias carnívoras. Tenían mejor poder de combate que los centauros, pero a la inversa eran menos móviles.

Magilos - nacidos con la habilidad de usar hechizos de hasta el cuarto nivel. Los hechizos que podían usar aparecían en sus cuerpos como tatuajes. Sus miembros más poderosos estaban cubiertos enteramente de tatuajes. A veces había individuos que podían desarrollar habilidades como hechiceros mágicos y se rumoreaba que eran capaces de lanzar hechizos de hasta el quinto nivel. Podrían ser entidades a nivel de Lord.

Pteropos - una especie que vivía en acantilados, que eran muy hábiles en el vuelo de larga distancia. Mientras que podían volar, parecía que necesitaban mucha fuerza, así que sólo podían volar por un tiempo cada día y después de eso ni siquiera podían planear. Si ellos no volaban, podían crear una armadura con el viento, así que tratar con ellos era muy difícil. Eran una especie que era fuerte mientras podía volar.

Y luego, estaban los Bafolk.

Las seis razas restantes no eran particularmente numerosas, pero cada una de ellas era bastante poderosa.

Ogros

Buri Uns - una raza de ogros con el poder de controlar la tierra que podría ser considerada una especie superior. Poseían habilidades especiales asociadas con la tierra.

Vah Uns - Similar a los Buri Uns, eran seres que controlaban el agua. Tenían habilidades especiales relacionadas con el agua.

Nagarajas - parecían serpientes con cuerpos y brazos escamosos. Eran una especie completamente diferente a los Nagas y no se llevaban bien con estos últimos. Nacieron con la habilidad de lanzar muchos hechizos y a veces incluso se equipaban con espadas y armaduras.

Spriggans - una especie que podría cambiar libremente su tamaño de pequeño a grande. Eran fundamentalmente una especie buena y los Spriggans malvados eran muy raros. Dicho esto, tanto los buenos como los malos Spriggans eran inmanejables cuando se volvieron locos.

Zoastia - carnívoros con la mitad del cuerpo superior de hombres bestias. Eran parientes de los Centauros y de los Orthrous. Llevaban armaduras y escudos redondos. No tenían habilidades especiales, pero eran una caballería pesada con el poder y la fuerza de las bestias salvajes. Sólo uno de ellos era muy poderoso y los Orthrous a menudo dependían de ellos. Aparentemente era una relación como la que existe entre goblins y Hobgoblins. Sin embargo, debido a su falta de habilidades especiales, no eran enemigos muy fuertes contra los aventureros que podían lanzar el hechizo "Volar". Sin embargo, en un enfrentamiento frontal, incluso los aventureros de rango orichalcum tendrían dificultades.

"Según el héroe-sama, esta base podría estar bajo vigilancia, ¿no? Entonces si saben cuántas tropas tenemos, quizá no envíen demasiadas. Eso nos beneficia. Sin embargo, hay un problema."

"Comida".

"Sí. Mientras que los sacerdotes pueden hacer comida, sólo pueden hacer muy poca después de agotar su maná. Tampoco podemos alimentarnos como demihumanos".

Remedios y Gustav tenían caras de desagrado. Los tres sabían que los demihumanos se alimentaban de humanos.

Por lo tanto, incluso si trataban de matar de hambre a los demihumanos invasores, todos sabían que al final perderían. Esto se debía a que los campos de concentración de los demihumanos podían ser considerados como una zona de alimentacion para ellos.

"Hay que averiguar cuánto tiempo puede aguantar nuestra comida..."

"Ya lo estamos comprobando. Ademas, estamos buscando a cualquier herrero que pueda ser capaz de modificar el equipo demihumano para uso humano ".

"No esperaba menos de usted, capitana."

Los tres continuaron discutiendo sus preparativos para el asedio. Después de otra hora, llegaron a una conclusión que todos ellos podían aceptar y los tres sonrieron.

"De acuerdo, entonces, preparémonos para el asedio. Además de eso, capitana Custodio, ¿Qué le parece héroe-sama?"

"¿hm? ¿A qué se refiere?"

"Heroe-sama es un humano, debajo de las garras de un no-muerto, odio decir esto, pero a nuestra patria, le hace falta hombres como el, por lo que estaba planeando que cuando termine esto, comprometerlos, de esa manera hacer que héroe-sama se quede en el Reino Santo."

"¿eh?"

Ni Remedios ni Gustav pudieron reaccionar, de hecho, Caspond los retiro antes que pudieran decir alguna palabra.

Despues de eso, ambos se fueron a hacer sus deberes sin hablar del tema, pero Gustav sabía que Remedios estaba más contenta que nunca.

Una semana más tarde, a medida que sus suministros de alimentos disminuían y ya era hora de que se movieran, el ejército demihumano apareció por el horizonte.

Sin embargo, era un ejército masivo cuya escala superaba con creces sus expectativas.

Ainz miró hacia la ciudad, que estaba aterrorizado por la aparición del ejército demihumano y lentamente se desplomó.

Esto no era una metafora.

El corazón y alma de Ainz fueron agobiados hasta sus límites por la fatiga y a pesar de su naturaleza no-muerta, cayó de rodillas por el agotamiento espiritual y agarró su rostro.

¿Qué debo hacer... qué debo hacer después de esto...?

Fundamentalmente, Ainz había estado siguiendo el guión de Demiurge.

Por supuesto, no todas las palabras y acciones estaban escritas, por lo que había improvisado un poco, pero aun así, Ainz planeaba seguir el plan de Demiurge.

O mejor dicho, el problema era que había improvisado demasiado.

Francamente hablando, las directrices operativas que había recibido de Demiurge decían básicamente: "Por favor, adaptémonos a la situación" y otras cosas por el estilo.

Esto es demasiado. Eso fue lo que Ainz había pensado cuando miró las instrucciones por primera vez.

Si Ainz fuera una persona excepcional, tal vez podría seguir esas instrucciones y hacer el papel de un perfecto heroe. Sin embargo, para su pesar, las habilidades de Ainz eran perfectamente normales o quizás incluso peores que eso.

Recordó cosas que iban así: Ainz había suplicado, "No entiendo, escribe con más detalle", pero Demiurge había respondido humildemente con "¿Cómo podría hacer algo tan grosero al sagaz Ainz-sama?" y esto había llevado a un intenso ir y venir. Había arrastrado a Albedo hasta la mitad de esta batalla y Ainz -que había empezado con una gran desventaja- la acabó perdiendo por completo.

Y así, las directivas operativas que le daban total discreción terminaron en sus manos.

Si ésta era una broma por parte de Demiurge, él podría ser capaz de lidiar con ella de alguna otra manera, pero esto era el fruto de la confianza y el respeto de su subordinado.

En particular, eso quedó muy claro por pronunciamientos como: "Seguramente será capaz de llegar a una mejor conclusión, Ainz-sama - ¿cómo podría alguien tan insignificante como yo atarle con mis palabras y hechos?".

Pensando con sentido común, ¿por qué el héroe de otro país vendría solo... qué argumento tan irrazonable... aun así, he venido hasta aquí? A pesar de que agité algunos problemas a lo largo del camino y me descuidé un par de veces, todavía vine hasta aquí...

No creía en los dioses, pero quería rezarles con todo su corazón.

No podrían considerar Demiurge y Albedo mis habilidades antes de enviarme a estas misiones...

El hecho de que se le pidiera que hiciera lo imposible hizo que su motivación se desvaneciera.

... Está bien, tranquilízate, yo. Será más fácil después de que acabe con esto.

Ainz puso fuerza en sus piernas y luego se levantó.

El plan había llegado a la etapa intermedia mas importante, pero eso también era algo malo.

Según Demiurge, si formaban una línea defensiva en esta ciudad, atacarían hasta alcanzar el 85% de bajas.

Ainz no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Ya que Demiurge sentía que debería ser así, entonces la respuesta sería mejor que cualquier cosa que a Ainz se le ocurriera. Si todas esas muertes traían beneficios a Nazarick, entonces déjalos morir. Por el contrario, Ainz pensaría si matar más traería aún más beneficios y esas cosas.

Sin embargo, el problema residía en el hecho de que Demiurge le había pedido a Ainz, seres humanos que no podían ser asesinados.

Hablando francamente, si eso era todo, entonces escogería al azar a unos pocos y terminaría de hacerlo, pero había una cosa más que señalar.

Se trataba de seres humanos devotos de Ainz o que podrían ser persuadidos para unirse a su bando.

(Siento que debe haber varios humanos tan devotos a usted como esos Enanos, así que por favor dígame sus nombres y cuando haga mi jugada, me aseguraré de no matarlos.)

Cuando recibió el mensaje de Demiurge, incluso pensó:"¿Estás bromeando?" mientras dudaba del pensamiento de Demiurge.

"... no hay nadie así."

Esas palabras desconcertantes escaparon de Ainz.

Aquí no había humanos devotos de Ainz.

Más bien, él había experimentado con entusiasmo lo mucho que le agradecían los caballeros, sin embargo eso era para el personaje de Momon, ninguno creyó en la compasión de "El Rey Hechicero".

Dadas estas nefastas circunstancias, ¿cuántas personas se consagrarían a su yo no-muerto?

Así pues, le había dicho a Demiurge que no había ninguno.

Demiurge creía sinceramente que Ainz podía fascinar a varios humanos. ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera a Demiurge que no había logrado hacerlo con nadie?

Me duele el estómago...

El enano al que Demiurge se refería era Gondo Firebeard, pero eso simplemente había sido un golpe de suerte. Había anotado un golpe crítico en una debilidad de su corazón por pura casualidad y esa suerte no se repetiría.

Y fue precisamente porque tenía la fuente de información que era Gondo que había logrado ganarse el corazón de los runesmiths. Sin embargo, no había nadie así en el Reino Santo.

Había una persona con la que había formado una relación amistosa, Neia Baraja, pero eso era todo.

Además, él le había dado un objeto mágico para mejorar su relación así como otras razones, pero aún no estaba claro cuán efectivo había sido.

Ella lo miraba con ojos asesinos, así que probablemente no debería esperar nada bueno de ella.

¿Qué pensaría Demiurge si le dijera que sólo había una persona?, se preguntó Ainz.

¿No se desmoronaría por completo la imagen de Ainz que Demiurge tenía en su corazón?

Y entonces, ¿qué pasaría en el futuro?

En el reino de los enanos, le dije a Demiurge que no era tan listo, pero en ese momento no parecía que me creyera completamente... esto es malo. Cuán grandioso soy ante sus ojos? O más bien, parece que cada vez soy más y más grandioso, ¿estoy imaginando cosas? Normalmente, ¿no sería al revés?

Las expectativas duelen. No son pesadas, pero duelen.

En el pasado, él había meditado lo pesada y dolorosa que podía ser la palabra "deber". En particular, la parte donde sus subordinados veían a Ainz como un gran ser, fue la parte más dolorosa de todas.

Supongo que debería aprovechar esta oportunidad para decirle a Demiurge que no soy tan increíble, pero ¿qué pasaría si lo hiciera? ¿Qué debo hacer si esto causa que el plan en el que Demiurge trabajó durante tanto tiempo termina en el fracaso? Es como si pasara varios años cortejando a un gran cliente, sólo para que se me escapara por una palabra de algún jefe bastardo que no se preocupaba por nada...

Dijo Ainz mientras se rascaba la cabeza sin pelo.

¿Qué debería hacer?

¿Cuál era la mejor respuesta que podía dar?

No importaba cómo trató de simularlo, todo terminó en un Demiurge mirándolo decepcionado. No pudo llegar a una conclusión que pudiera aceptar.

Espera demasiado de mí. Cuanto más alta sea la subida, más larga será la caída. Por eso le dije que no soy nadie increíble...

Y entonces, el propio plan de Ainz resulto todo un fracaso.

Ainz busco en su inventario y desenvainó una espada.

Era una espada común inscrita con runas.

Sin embargo, contenía un poder comparable al arco que le había dado a Neia.

Por supuesto, estas no eran runas de los enanos. Las runas talladas en ella no tenían ningún poder. Se trataba de un equipo fabricado con las técnicas de YGGDRASIL.

"Haaaa…"

Ainz suspiró. Tenía varias armas como esta. El plan original era prestar estas armas al Reino Santo.

El pueblo del Reino Santo quedaría asombrado por el poder abrumador de la espada y pensaría, "así que este es el poder del armamento rúnico" que a su vez mejoraría la reputación de las armas rúnicas del Reino Hechicero.

Esta fue la otra razón por la que le dio el arma a Neia.

Sintió que la gente del Reino Santo vería esa arma y secretamente la codiciaria.

Sin embargo-

Ainz agarró su cabeza.

¿Por qué nadie me pidió mas armas? Incluso pensé que la gente hablaría de ello porque era tan llamativo... Supongo que debí haberla forzado a entrar en primera línea y hacerla pelear, ¿eh?

Justo entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Rápidamente revisó su túnica y otros lugares desordenados antes de volver a poner la espada en su inventario. Entonces puso las manos detrás de la espalda, miró a la puerta como un soberano y dijo:

"¿Quién es?"

"Su Majestad, ¿puede entrar su sirviente?"

No había forma de saber si era una voz masculina o femenina a través de la puerta. Normalmente debería haber preguntado el nombre del visitante, pero Demiurge ya le había dicho que venía alguien, por lo que Ainz concedió su permiso sin dudarlo.

"Ahh, está bien. Entra."

La persona que entró en la habitación de Ainz cerró la puerta detrás de sí misma y al instante su cuerpo se transformo.

Tenía una cabeza en forma de huevo con boca y dos ojos que parecían agujeros hundidos. Sus manos de tres dedos eran tan delgadas como las de un insecto palo.

Era un Doppelganger.

Un Doppelganger que había prestado a Demiurge a petición suya.

Como era un monstruo Doppelganger, no era muy fuerte.

Incluso cuando se transformaba, sólo podía copiar habilidades de nivel cuarenta y era aún más débil sin transformación. Sus habilidades más potentes eran cómo podía hacer uso libremente del equipo restringido por el karma. Dicho esto, no podía usar objetos mágicos por encima de la clase reliquia.

Sus vacíos ojos agujereados se volvieron hacia Ainz y luego se inclinó profundamente.

"Su siervo se disculpa sinceramente por las muchas ofensas que le ha causado durante el curso de sus deberes. Ruego que lo perdones".

"No te preocupes por eso. Sólo estabas haciendo tu trabajo. No tengo nada que decir al respecto ".

"Su sirviente está agradecido por sus generosas palabras."

Ainz miró a la puerta de la habitación.

"¿No estás ocupada ahora? Debería haber muchas cosas que necesitas dirigir, ¿no? ¿Y hay alguien afuera? Si hay alguien, tendremos problemas si no bajamos la voz ".

"Está bien. Nadie se opondrá a que su sirviente vaya solo a verle, Ainz-sama."

"¿Es eso asi...?"

Oh sí, contestó el Doppelganger . Sin embargo, sigue siendo importante tener cuidado.

"Entonces, Ainz-sama, por favor informa a tu sirviente de tu decisión."

"¿Informarte de qué?"

Dicho esto, Ainz sabía muy bien por qué el Doppelganger había venido aquí.

O mejor dicho, era el momento de tomar una decision.

Sí, la pregunta de a quienes había cautivado.

"Perdóneme. Éste habla del asunto de antes - el asunto de aquellos humanos que lo reconocen como su superior y cuyas vidas deben ser perdonadas, Ainz-sama."

"Mm…"

Ainz asintió con fuerza y empezó a caminar.

Por supuesto, no podía salir de la habitación. Al final, sólo podía dar vueltas dentro de esta sala. No había manera de saber dónde miraban los ojos del Doppelganger, pero Ainz estaba seguro de que seguían sus movimientos, Ainz estaba seguro. En realidad, sería bastante aterrador si no fuera asi.

El tiempo se estaba acabando. Mientras que Ainz pensó con todas sus fuerzas, de repente se detuvo en su lugar.

No encontraba la respuesta correcta. Naturalmente, no tenía ninguna idea que le permitiera seguir encubriendo las cosas.

Seguramente un corazón humano estaría latiendo alocadamente a estas alturas, pero su cuerpo carecía de órganos que pudieran moverse de esa manera.

Una poderosa emoción brotó, causando que su anulación de la emoción surtiera efecto y mientras las pequeñas ondas rebotaban alrededor de su corazón, Ainz le respondio al Doppelganger.

"Umu. Seré sincero. Hay pocos humanos que deben ser salvados, Neia Baraja es la única. Pero deja a unos cuantos más vivos si los necesitas."

"Este entiende, Ainz-sama."

Por la noche:

Remedios no dejaba de abrazar su almohada, en su dura cama, dado que era la capitana de los paladines, era una privilegiada, que tenía su propia habitación, aun en estas condiciones.

Normalmente se quejaba de ello y a veces pedía que alguien durmiera con ella, al menos para tranquilizarla mentalmente, pero ahora, ella se alegraba de ello.

Después de muchos años, o quizás, por primera vez en su vida, ella se sentía no como un guerrero, y más como una mujer.

No estaba contenta con hacer que Momon pelara contra su voluntad, sin embargo, cuando Caspond menciono el hecho de que ella se casara con Momon, la dejo sin palabras.

Mientras daba vueltas en su cama, ella se imaginaba un futuro con Momon, entrenando juntos, platicando y mejorando tácticas de batalla, teniendo hijos, enseñándoles el camino de la espada y el honor a esos hijos, y finalmente morir junto a él.

Era la primera vez que ella lo pensaba, no morir por la espada, pero vivir para morir junto con el hombre que ella reconoció como único.

Y para ese motivo, ella haría lo que fuera necesario, incluso sacrificar gente del Reino Santo.

Esa noche, Remedios no durmió lo suficiente, fantaseando sobre un futuro que, para ella, era un futuro no tan lejano.

Como nota adicional, al día siguiente ella no dejo que nadie lavara su almohada ni ropa. La gente creía que era por su responsabilidad como caballero santo, pero solo ella, y probablemente Gustav, que se cubrió la cara cuando le informaron de eso, conocían la situación.

* * *

 _ **Oh dios, ah pasado mucho tiempo, ¿3 meses? o algo** **así**_ _ **. Bueno, aquí el siguiente capitulo de Remedios la Guarrilla. En este capítulo senté las bases para lo que viene :O**_

 _ **No esperen NSFW por favor. No es un lugar para eso :v**_

 _ **Pero esperen un romance de una sola dirección por parte de Remedios y quizá Neia, tengo algunos planes para añadir una historia bastante interesante (creo yo) en una parte futura.**_

 _ **Creo sera cuando Ainz(Momon)- pelee ya contra Jaldabaoth, en mi mente se** **metió**_ _ **una idea, que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, como siempre, creo meteré un poco de amore, lof o como lo quieran llamar. Pero no tanto que se haga empalagoso, ni sera directo, solo se quedará en el aire, al menos por ahora que está en mi cabeza.**_

 _ **LOL di un poco de spoiler, pero espero que con eso les den ganas de que saquen el próximo capitulo^^**_

 _ **Nos vemos, suerte.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Por:**_ _ **Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: El asedio**_

 _ **Parte 1:**_

Faltaba mucho para el final del invierno, por lo que el aire era muy frío. Sin embargo, eso no fue una dificultad para él, gracias a la piel que cubría su cuerpo. Su torso estaba envuelto en una brillante piel negra, y otra capa de ropa encima de ella que hacia un excelente aislante. No temblaría de frío, aunque llevara una armadura completa de metal.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba temblando por una razón diferente.

Esa razón era la ira.

Llamar a esa tremenda ira "furia" no estaría muy lejos.

Un bajo gruñido se le escapó, como el que haría una bestia carnívora y luego chasqueó su lengua avergonzado.

Para los miembros de su raza —los Zoastia— hacer ruidos salvajes como ese era la prueba de que no podía controlar sus emociones; una muestra vergonzosa para un adulto.

Sin embargo, eso fue sólo dentro de los confines de su especie.

Cualquiera que hubiese oído ese gruñido salir de entre sus afilados dientes habría temblado de miedo o se habría congelado de terror.

Le dio la espalda a la ciudad humana que acababa de mirar, y volvió a su campamento.

Incluso si su comandante supremo era Jaldabaoth, su gobernante que ejercía un poder abrumador, muchas disputas inútiles seguían estallando todos los días entre las muchas razas reunidas bajo su mando.

Las fuerzas de la Alianza Demihumana se dividía en tres grupos principales.

Los primeros fueron los 40.000 soldados que se enfrentaron a los militares del Reino Santo del Sur.

Los segundos fueron los 50.000 soldados responsables de la gestión y vigilancia de los campos de prisioneros del Reino Santo.

Los terceros fueron los 10.000 soldados responsables de explorar el Reino Santo del Norte, recuperar varios recursos y otras tareas misceláneas.

De los 50.000 efectivos asignados a la gestión de los campos de prisioneros, 40.000 formaban parte del personal.

Era natural que sus campamentos estuvieran llenos de gente, con tanta asistencia. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a bloquear su camino, por lo que no podía detenerse o incluso ralentizar su paso.

Seguramente no había nadie en el mundo que se atreviera a interponerse en el camino de una enorme roca en embestida.

Nadie aquí tenía las agallas o la fuerza de espíritu para ofenderle, dado el aura dominante que le rodeaba.

Caminó como si estuviera solo en la llanura, y pronto apareció una tienda de campaña especialmente ornamentada.

Había soldados demihumanos ante ella, pero no eran guardias. Estaban a la espera de las órdenes de los ocupantes de la tienda. En otras palabras, eran sirvientes.

Los guardias temblaron al pasar entre ellos y salvajemente apartaron la tela que colgaba sobre su entrada, tras lo cual los cinco demihumanos que había dentro inmediatamente le miraron fijamente.

Los demihumanos que había en su interior podían contarse entre los diez mejores miembros de las fuerzas demihumanas, con excepción de los demonios. Aunque podía sentir el peso físico de sus miradas sobre él, su actitud no cambió en lo más mínimo.

Como miembro de esos diez seres, simplemente se rió e hizo una demostración de llenar uno de los asientos vacíos. Dicho esto, la parte inferior de su cuerpo bestial significaba que tomar asiento era más como estar acostado.

Aunque uno de los cinco asintió levemente, no les prestó atención, ya que sus ojos estaban fijos en el demihumano que ocupaba el asiento más alto.

Dicho demihumano era un ser que parecía una serpiente con brazos crecidos.

Las escamas de su cuerpo resplandecían húmedas, arrojando una extraña explosión de colores que hacía justicia a su apodo de "Escamas Arco Iris". No solo eran hermosas, se decía que su dureza rivalizaba con la de los Dragones. Además, poseía una resistencia mágica de alto nivel y estaba equipado con un gran escudo y una armadura de placas encantadas. Cuando uno tuvo en cuenta su destreza guerrera también, dicho ser bien podría calificarse como la entidad más poderosa en las Colinas de Abelión.

Este demihumano era Roxu, un Nagaraja. Era el demihumano que había sido nombrado comandante de este destacamento por el Emperador Demonio.

A su lado descansaba el poderoso Tridente Dehydration, que era famoso por ser su arma principal.

—¿Por qué no estamos atacando todavía?

Dirigió la pregunta a Roxu en un tono muy apagado.

Habían pasado tres días completos desde que llegaron a la ciudad que la lamentable resistencia humana había tomado. Pero ni siquiera se había desatado una escaramuza desde entonces.

—... Sé que las murallas humanas son problemáticas, pero seguramente no son nada frente a nuestros números, ¿verdad?

Esto era especialmente deprimente para aquellos miembros de la Alianza Demihumana que podían ignorar por completo la existencia de tales muros. No debería haber ninguna dificultad si dichos individuos fueran cuidadosamente manejados.

—¿Estamos asustados?

—Garra del Demonio.

En su rostro, Wayja Lajandala, floreció una expresión viciosa cuando se dirigió a él con el título de "Garra del Demonio". Pasó los ojos por encima del otro miembro de su especie que estaba presente antes de volverse hacia Nagaraja.

El título de "Garra del Demonio" era conocido a lo largo y ancho, y lo había sido durante casi dos siglos.

Esto no se debió a que las Zoastias fueran una raza longeva, sino a que el título se transmitió de generación en generación.

Para él, este título era algo que había heredado de su padre. Sabía muy bien que era inapropiado para él en este momento. Por eso tenía que construir su reputación en las próximas batallas. Sin embargo, hasta ahora no había sido capaz de probar su fuerza como heredero del título.

Todos a los que había vencido hasta ahora eran débiles. No había nadie que pudiera detener un golpe de su hacha encantada a dos manos, "Alas afiladas .

No se podía permitir que esta situación continuara.

No podía permitir que esta guerra terminase mientras otros aún le conocían como un mero sirviente del archidemonio Jaldabaoth. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de hacerse un nombre como guerrero, y ese momento era ahora.

Sin embargo, Roxu aún no tenía la intención de atacar. La insatisfacción de Wayja con esa decisión fue la razón por la que habló con el primero de esa manera.

—Dicen que el Gran Rey solía tener esa ciudad. No me digas que tienes miedo sólo porque el enemigo tiene a alguien que pudo derrotarlo.

El Gran Rey... el rey que había llevado a los Bafolk a la grandeza.

Había sido uno de los diez mejores demihumanos, como él.

Wayja confiaba en que estaba en pie de igualdad con el Gran Rey, a pesar de sus molestas artes marciales que podían romper armas. Cualquiera que pueda vencer al Gran Rey debe ser un digno oponente.

—Me encargaré de ella, así que ¿por qué no hemos atacado todavía?

Sólo podía pensar en una persona que pudiera derrotar a alguien con el poder del Gran Rey.

Debe ser esa paladín humana femenina. Si los rumores son ciertos, ella podría haber sido capaz de vencer al Gran Rey.

Vagamente retrató la imagen de una paladín con una brillante espada en su mente.

—Wayja-kakka, el hecho de que tú, un comandante, dirías esas cosas a pesar de llegar tarde sin una palabra de disculpa me hace... no te emociones tanto, lo sé, lo sé.

Roxu le hizo señas con la mano de una manera relajada.

—Honestamente, estos polluelos ignorantes hacen mucho ruido incluso cuando no saben nada.

La persona que se estaba riendo tenía cuatro brazos. Ella era la reina de los Magelos conocida como " Iceflame Thunder " —Nasrenia Bert Kiuru.

Wayja arrugó su frente.

Sentía que podía triunfar en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Nasrenia era experta en magia, por lo que temía que ella le diera la vuelta a la tortilla de alguna forma inesperada si se trataba de una pelea. Aun así, como heredero del nombre de "Garra del Demonio", no sería capaz de enfrentarse a sus antepasados si dejara mansamente que alguien le llamara polluelo.

—Y las viejas brujas a las que les gusta holgazanear también nos causan problemas al resto de nosotros.

Los Magelos eran bastante longevos, pero dado que Wayja había oído hablar de ella cuando aún era un niño, ella debería estar a más de la mitad de su vida.

Él no podía distinguir la edad de su piel cuando inspeccionaba su cara debido a todos los cosméticos que la cubrían, pero el hecho de usar tanto maquillaje señalaba que tenía mucho que ocultar. Además, seguramente esa fragancia floral que la rodeaba era una señal de usar perfume para enmascarar el hedor de su vejez, ¿no es así?

—Ho.

Nasrenia entrecerró los ojos, y un helado frío llenó el aire de la carpa. Se trataba de un fenómeno físico, no psicológico.

—Debo decir la verdad, ¿no?

Wayja se enderezó un poco mientras decía eso. La parte inferior de su cuerpo de Zoastia no era una bonita decoración, sino algo que poseía la destreza y el poder explosivo de una bestia. Aunque su estilo de lucha habitual hubiera implicado agacharse para hacer pleno uso de sus habilidades físicas, no lo hizo ahora. Eso era porque quería insinuar que no necesitaba tal ventaja, que simplemente había cedido la iniciativa a su oposición.

—Esto no es sólo cuestión de mentir, ¿sabes? Debería enseñarte a dirigirte a las damas con respeto. Ese también es mi deber como tu mayor.

En medio de toda esta tensión, Roxu habló:

—Conténganse, ustedes dos. Esto es un consejo de guerra. Si los dos continúan causando problemas aquí, me veré obligado a informar a Jaldabaoth-sama.

Ahora que Roxu había sacado el nombre de su líder absoluto, los dos no tenían más remedio que retroceder. Aun así, continuaron mirándose, como si dijeran "Esto aún no ha terminado" y "Cuando quieras, abuelita".

—Hah... No puedo ayudarlos con esto a pesar de que soy muy fuerte, pero ustedes dos deberían saber lo que significa trabajar juntos.

—Heeheehee, tú tampoco tienes derecho a comentar sobre otros.

Un demihumano simio cubierto de piel blanca se mofó de Roxu refunfuñando con una risa.

—Hm, eso es verdad. Ahora bien, Garra del Demonio. Sobre tu pregunta de antes, no es que tenga miedo. El Gran Rey era un individuo valiente, pero seguramente todos los presentes tienen el mismo poder que el ¿verdad?, ¿o me equivoco?

Roxu miró a Garra de Demonio y a Iceflame Thunder, y luego a las otras tres caras.

Uno de ellos era un demihumano que estaba cubierto de largas pieles blancas y parecía un simio. Llevaba una armadura dorada encantada.

Era el rey de los Stone Eaters... —Harisa Ankara.

Como un espécimen superior de su especie, él y otros como él podrían ganar varias habilidades especiales al comer minerales crudos. Por ejemplo, al comer diamantes, podían ganar temporalmente resistencia al daño físico, que sólo podía evitarse mediante ataques con golpes contundentes. Normalmente, sólo tres de estas habilidades podrían estar activas a la vez, pero podrían tener mucho más que ese número. Esa era también la razón por la que se le llamaba mutante.

Luego, estaba el general Orthros que le había asentido con la cabeza.

Llevaba un traje de armadura intrincadamente esculpida. Su casco igualmente ornamentado y su lanza yacían a su lado. Su nombre era Hectowages Ah Ragara.

Su gesto a Wayja no fue por respeto a las habilidades personales de Wayja, sino hacia la especie Zoastia en su conjunto. Esa fue la razón por la que le disgustó.

Pero no podía simplemente retar a Hectowages a un duelo para probar su fuerza. Ciertamente, Wayja sería el vencedor en una pelea cara a cara. Sin embargo, Hectowages no había ganado fama por su poderío individual, sino porque era un general renombrado que podía triunfar a pesar de tener una décima parte de las fuerzas de su oponente. La situación cambiaría si se tratara de un combate masivo, ya que no había nada más vergonzoso que cacarear sobre la propia fuerza personal y decir "soy más fuerte que tú" a sabiendas de ello. Por eso Wayja lo pasaba mal con ese Orthro.

La última persona era el compañero de su especie, que había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo: Muar Praksha.

También conocido como "Blacksteel", era conocido como un guerrillero visto a menudo revoloteando de sombra en sombra.

Era una rareza entre los Zoastia, que a menudo sacaban provecho de sus habilidades físicas y luchaban con fuerza bruta. El sigilo y la sorpresa fueron las señas de identidad de las temibles técnicas de asesinato que utilizó para deshacerse clandestinamente de la oposición. Su apodo provenía de su inquebrantable voluntad y su determinación de eliminar la presa que había marcado.

Aunque no creía que perdería ante ellos, cada persona sentada aquí sería un oponente problemático para él en un combate directo.

—Entonces volvamos al tema de por qué no los estamos atacando. Eso sería porque recibí órdenes de Jaldabaoth–sama en la ciudad de Rimun.

—¿Enserio? ¿Es así como fue?

La pregunta de Wayja se debió al hecho de que Roxu era la única persona en este ejército de 40.000 que había tenido contacto directo con Jaldabaoth. Cuando los demás habían sido convocados a esta ciudad de Kalinsha, sus hombres ya estaban en orden de combate y esperando ser desplegados.

Jaldabaoth se teletransportaba constantemente entre varias ciudades, por lo que había pocas oportunidades de recibir instrucciones de él en persona.

—Jaldabaoth–sama dijo que le diera a los humanos que ocupan la ciudad un tiempo de varios días.

—¿Darles tiempo? ¿Para qué?

—Dijo que era para asustarlos. Hay menos de 10.000 personas en esa ciudad. Todavía hay menos gente entre ellos que pueda luchar. En contraste, todos nosotros aquí podemos luchar... ¿cuánto miedo crees que tendrán los humanos escondidos en esa ciudad?

—Ya veo... así que eso es todo. Jaldabaoth–sama es verdaderamente temible.

—Jejeje. De hecho, Dicho esto, entiendo cómo te sientes, Wayja–kakka. La pregunta ahora es ¿cuánto tiempo más deberíamos darles?

—Decidiremos exactamente cuántos días más darles. Dicho esto, podríamos tener dos meses de raciones almacenadas, pero no sería bueno darles tanto tiempo.

—¿Es porque todavía tenemos que tratar con los prisioneros?

Sólo había 10.000 demihumanos que se ocupaban de un número abrumador de cautivos humanos. Mientras que los demihumanos eran más fuertes que los humanos, la cantidad era una cualidad en sí misma. Es muy probable que no puedan hacer frente a disturbios o sublevaciones.

—Precisamente. Por eso los he reunido a todos ustedes, para discutir nuestros planes para el futuro. Personalmente, creo que podemos entrar después de un par de días y terminar las cosas. ¿Alguien está en desacuerdo?

Ninguno de los demihumanos presentes —incluyendo a Wayja— se opuso a él.

—Muy bien. Atacaremos en dos días. Hasta entonces, seguiremos observándolos.

Había la posibilidad de que el enemigo lanzara un contraataque, aunque no lo creía muy probable.

—Eso significa que ya es tiempo de tratar con los humanos que hemos traído.

La mayoría de demihumanos habían comido seres humanos. Especies como esas prefieren comida fresca. Los Zoastia no tenían preferencia por la carne humana. Para ellos, la carne de vaca y de caballo era mejor. Sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos preferiría carne humana fresca a carne seca.

En contraste, Iceflame Thunder tenía una mirada de repulsión en su rostro. Tal vez fue porque los Magelos no comían humanos, ya que eran visualmente similares a los seres humanos.

—Jejeje. ¿Qué tal si los matamos y nos los comemos mañana frente a su ciudad? Eso debería aterrorizarlos, ¿no?

—Una excelente idea. Después de eso, declararemos que atacaremos al día siguiente...

—No hay necesidad de presionarlos tanto. ¿Qué pasará si se rinden? Pelear sólo es divertido porque tienen esperanza, y por lo tanto luchan con todas sus fuerzas. No hay nada más aburrido que matar a gente que ha perdido las ganas de vivir.

Al final, Wayja quería luchar contra enemigos fuertes. No tenía sentido enfrentarse a los débiles.

—Ciertamente. Además, hay otro punto importante. Es una orden de Jaldabaoth—sama. No podemos matarlos a todos, así que dejaremos escapar a unos cuantos. Por lo tanto, mi plan es matar a todos los que vigilan la puerta oeste, de nuestro lado, y ahuyentar a los que vigilan la puerta este.

—En otras palabras, quienquiera que esté atacando la Puerta Este necesita ser capaz de mantener un control firme sobre sus hombres, ¿estoy en lo cierto? De lo contrario, parece que terminará en una matanza completa.

Después de que Nasrenia dijo eso, todos los ojos se dirigieron a un solo individuo.

—Ya veo... ¿Entonces no te importará si llevo a toda mi familia conmigo?

—¿Puedes dejar algunos como mensajeros?

—Por supuesto, Roxu–kakka. En ese caso, Hectowage Ah Ragara y yo seremos responsables de la puerta este.

—Después de eso, necesitamos que algunos guerreros en el norte y el sur les den algo de presión. Si bien no hay necesidad de tomar realmente esos puntos, deberíamos matar a un número adecuado de defensores allí. Me gustaría enviar algunos arqueros allí...

Había tres personas presentes que eran expertos en el combate a larga distancia. La persona que Roxu eligió de entre ellos fue la silenciosa Zoastia.

—Muar Praksha–kakka.

—Entendido.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo "Blacksteel" en respuesta.

—Todos los demás estarán en la puerta oeste. Aunque no creo que haya ninguna posibilidad de que exhiban todo su poder, les dejaré a los rivales más fuertes que se les presenten. Después de todo, necesito comandar todo el ejército, así que no podré llegar al frente.

Los tres demihumanos restantes —incluyendo a Wayja— asintieron con la cabeza.

—Ya que todos estamos de acuerdo, atacaremos esa ciudad en dos días. Espero que todos ustedes descansen y reúnan sus fuerzas antes de que los humanos lloren desesperados.

* * *

Neia tragó los jugos gástricos que se elevaban dentro de ella mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Momon. Al hacerlo, una intensa acidez se extendió por su boca.

Ella tomó la bolsa atada a su cinturón y bebió el agua que había dentro,

El agua era apenas deliciosa, con sabor a cuero, pero ayudaba a calmar la sensación de ardor en su garganta y el hedor en su boca. Sin embargo, la ira aún permanecía en el pecho de Neia, y su cara seguía pálida.

Recordó la escena que le revolvió el estómago y que no podía olvidar, aunque quisiera.

El ejército demihumano había rodeado esta ciudad durante tres días.

El enemigo no había atacado ni intentado negociar, simplemente dejaron pasar el tiempo. Pero hoy, los demihumanos habían sacado a sus cautivos del Reino Santo a los muros exteriores del distrito de Loys, donde estaban Neia y los otros. Si ellos tuvieran arqueros o honderos hábiles presentes, podrían haber sido capaces de atacarlos. Desafortunadamente, no tenían a nadie así a mano.

Neia confiaba en alcanzar a los demihumanos si usaba el arco que Momon le había brindado. Sin embargo, lanzar un ataque apresurado podría haber desencadenado un ataque total. Eso habría llevado a una batalla de 10.000 contra 40.000, y tendrían que abrir las puertas de la ciudad si querían salvar a esos cautivos.

Una vez que las puertas se abrieran, las fuerzas demihumanas seguramente entrarían como una avalancha. No se podía permitir que algo así sucediera, así que todo lo que podían hacer era hacerse a un lado y mirar.

Había menos de 20 cautivos. Estaban formados por hombres y mujeres, adultos y niños, pero no había ancianos entre ellos. Todos los prisioneros estaban desnudos y cubiertos de cicatrices y moretones.

Justo cuando la gente reunida del Reino Santo comenzó a pensar que habían sido traídos como prenda para algún tipo de negociaciones, se desató la tragedia.

Los demihumanos comenzaron a masacrar a los cautivos.

Un demihumano que parecía tener unos tres metros de altura había decapitado a un prisionero y luego levantó la cabeza cortada en posición invertida. Neia había visto claramente cómo la tierra había bebido las vastas cantidades de sangre roja fresca derramada sobre ella.

Después de eso, los demihumanos comenzaron a descuartizar los cadáveres de los prisioneros.

Neia había visto a su padre procesar cadáveres de animales antes. Sin embargo, la visión de que algo así le sucediera a los seres humanos había asestado un duro golpe a la psique de Neia.

Después de eso, los demihumanos se comieron a los cautivos uno tras otro, mientras aún estaban frescos.

La parte más cruel fue ver cómo algunas personas habían sido devoradas vivas.

Incluso ahora, los oídos de Neia seguían sonando con el llanto de un niño y el sonido de sus entrañas siendo arrancadas mientras un demihumano masticaba su vientre abierto.

Afortunadamente, Gustavo había sido lo suficientemente sabio como para evitar que Remedios apareciera, bajo el pretexto de proteger al príncipe. Seguramente ya estarían peleando si ella hubiera visto algo así.

Neia inhaló profundamente, luego tomó otra bocanada de agua y se obligó a tragarla.

Había oído a alguien decir que se sentiría mejor vomitar si uno tuviera náuseas, pero dado que se dirigía a la habitación del héroe del Reino Santo, sería irrespetuoso llegar con el hedor del vómito aferrado a ella.

Después de olerse varias veces, Neia se paró ante la puerta de la habitación de Momon.

No había nadie a cada lado de la puerta.

Ahora que la ciudad había sido rodeada por los demihumanos, no quedaba nadie para proteger a su salvador, Momon, que aunque esto le traía pesar a Neia, lo dejo para un tema posterior.

Neia llamó a la puerta para indicar su presencia a la persona dentro.

—Momon-sama, soy la escudera Neia Baraja. ¿Puedo entrar?

—Adelante.

Después de recibir permiso para hacerlo a través de la puerta de la habitación, Neia entró en silencio.

El interior estaba amueblado de forma sencilla ya que los demihumanos habían destrozado la mayor parte. Aun así, era más de lo que cualquier otro en la ciudad tenía.

Momon estaba de espaldas a Neia mientras miraba por la ventana, con su casco y armadura puesta, como si estuviera preparado para la batalla desde el principio.

—Parece bastante caótico afuera, dado que he visto tanta gente corriendo desde aquí arriba. Hemos estado rodeados durante cuatro días, pero este es el día más ruidoso de todos. Eso podría indicar... ¿qué es una señal de que el enemigo se está preparando para atacar?  
Momon no había mostrado intención alguna de participar en esta batalla, simplemente permanecía en su habitación sin incidentes. Había comentado con Neia que le hubiese gustado presentarse a la reunión estratégica cuando el ejército demihumano empezó a desplegarse alrededor de la ciudad, sin embargo al mismo tiempo dijo que tenía un trato con El Rey Hechicero que le impedía hacer lo que quería.

Naturalmente, los líderes del Ejército de Liberación no estaban contentos con esto, pero les costó mucho pedirle algo a Momon después de haberle dicho: "¿No sería malo en el futuro que un plebeyo de otra nación metiera las narices en tus asuntos?"

A Neia se le había ordenado asistir a varias reuniones en su lugar. Este era el plan del Ejército de Liberación para compartir lo que sabían con Momon, y Neia lo aprobó. Sin embargo, eso había llevado a Neia a presenciar la tragedia que había ocurrido antes.

—...No, los demihumanos no han hecho grandes movimientos de ese tipo. Pero... los demihumanos, ah... cómo decirlo, tal vez estaban tratando de hacer una demostración de fuerza, así que sus posiciones han cambiado un poco.

—En ese caso, esta espera sólo continuará por un tiempo más, ¿no? Los demihumanos están tratando de sacudir a nuestras tropas y debilitar su moral... ahora que lo pienso, ¿podemos ganar esta batalla?  
Imposible. La respuesta llegó al punto en que Neia podría responder en el acto.

En primer lugar, había una gran diferencia en el numero respectiva de sus fuerzas.

10.000 humanos contra 40.000 demihumanos.

Además esa cifra de 10.000 incluía a los ancianos y a los niños, y también estaban los heridos, tanto física como mentalmente, y la fatiga en la que habían incurrido en los campos de prisioneros, de los que todavía no se habían recuperado del todo.

Mientras que los defensores típicamente tenían la ventaja durante un asedio, eso sólo se aplicaba cuando ambas fuerzas eran iguales.

Cuando uno comparaba al demihumano promedio con un plebeyo humano, este último era tan débil que incluso compararlos parecía un gesto estúpido.

Como mucho, las únicas personas que podían estar en pie de igualdad con los demihumanos eran los paladines, los sacerdotes y los soldados profesionales, pero no tenían muchos de ellos, y en comparación con el ejército de 40.000 combatientes a los que se enfrentaban ahora, era como intentar apagar el aliento ardiente de un dragón con un cubo de agua.

Sin embargo, no se podría decir que esta era una batalla totalmente imposible de ganar.

Había una persona que podía derrotar a las hordas demihumanas por su cuenta, incluso sin contar a Momon.

Asumiendo que el agotamiento físico y los golpes del enemigo no fueran un factor, el paladín más fuerte en el Reino Sagrado —Remedios— podría enfrentarse a 40.000 demihumanos promedio y matarlos a todos.

Sin embargo, uno no podría decir que no había individuos poderosos en el ejército demihumano que pudieran enfrentar a Remedios. De hecho, era muy probable que estuvieran ahí fuera.

Neia recordó al rey demihumano que había gobernado esta ciudad anteriormente, el Gran Rey Buser. Mientras que Momon lo había matado como si no fuera más que un montón de basura, eso fue simplemente porque Momon era increíblemente poderoso —Buser era abrumadoramente fuerte por derecho propio. Neia no podía haberlo vencido, por mucho que lo intentara.

Reyes demihumanos como ese podrían ser iguales a Remedios, o puede que incluso sus superiores. Todos ellos eran muy fuertes en la estimación de Neia, por lo que no podía juzgar con precisión el resultado de un enfrentamiento entre dos seres tan poderosos.

Además, desde un punto de vista práctico, había que tener en cuenta el agotamiento físico. No importaba lo fuertes que fueran, nadie podía escapar al espectro de la fatiga. La magia podría aliviarla brevemente, pero la fatiga continuaría acumulándose.

Incluso después de matar a un ejército de 10.000 hombres, Remedios podría ser atacada en un momento de agotamiento y debilidad y ser asesinada por un demihumano cualquiera. Después de todo, la cantidad tenía su propia virtud.

Sin embargo, si había algún ser que pudiera cambiar esa lógica, los ojos de Neia se dirigieron al gran héroe que tenía enfrente, que aún estaba de espaldas a ella.

Esa persona sería una fuerza absoluta.

Una entidad que superaba la lógica de cualquier humano que pensara en la palabra "fuerza".

No era otro que el héroe del Reino Santo, Momon.

Mientras Neia miraba su espléndida espalda, de repente se dio cuenta de que aún no había respondido a la pregunta de Momon, y se apresuró a hablar.

—¡No estoy segura! —El pánico la hizo exclamar más fuerte de lo habitual y se sonrojó antes de continuar en un tono normal— pero haré lo que pueda al respecto.

Pera Momon parecía totalmente impasible ante esto, y continuó haciendo otra pregunta.

—Ya veo. Entonces, ¿has descubierto algo nuevo sobre el enemigo? ¿Has comprobado la presencia de Jaldabaoth?

—La situación en ese aspecto no ha cambiado en los últimos días. Aún no hemos visto a Jaldabaoth entre las fuerzas demihumanas.

—Hm, eso me dificulta las cosas. Puede ser muy difícil para mí ayudarte en la defensa. Necesito reponer el maná y cuidar los ítems que he usado. Después de todo, su plan podría ser privarme de energía. Debo pensar en este punto antes de decidir cómo actuar.

—Por supuesto. Todos conocen la postura de Momon-sama.

Durante una reunión de estrategia, alguien dijo una vez que había visto a un demonio que se parecía a Jaldabaoth, pero cuando Neia dijo que tenía que asegurarse, esa persona dijo inmediatamente que probablemente se había equivocado. Dado el ambiente en el aire, estaba claro que todos los presentes —con la excepción de Neia— planeaban involucrar a Momon en la lucha difundiendo informes falsos sobre la presencia de Jaldabaoth.

Podrían despreciar a los no-muertos, pero mentirle al héroe que salvo su nación, aun si fue mandado por un no-muerto, significa que no tienen integridad de la que hablar. Incluso si se vieran forzados a entrar en una situación desesperada, ¿no sería correcto mostrar su determinación a alguien que debería ser respetado?

—En ese caso, ¿qué piensas de los movimientos de los demihumanos?

—Ah, sí, los demihumanos se habían estado reuniendo previamente en la puerta oeste, pero ahora han dividido sus fuerzas y están enviando algunas de sus tropas a la otra puerta —este—. Creemos que están a punto de hacer su movida o prepararse para un asedio.

—Es decir, ¿ha pasado suficiente tiempo para que terminen de construir armas de asedio? Eso probablemente sea algo bueno. Después de todo, el enemigo no está tratando de matarlos de hambre.

Neia no podía decir si era algo bueno o malo, pero no tendrían solución si los demihumanos intentaran matarlos de hambre.

En un enfrentamiento directo contra los demihumanos, los humanos serian rápidamente aniquilados debido a la abrumadora ventaja de sus números y fuerza. Sin embargo, si luchaban desde la protección de las murallas de la ciudad, no sería una batalla tan desigual. Por supuesto, simplemente estaba pasando de "probabilidades increíblemente malas" a "probabilidades no tan malas.

—Por supuesto, eso también podría deberse al hecho de que los demihumanos no son conscientes de nuestra situación de suministro. Pero es más probable que no les importe una ciudad tan pequeña como ésta.

—Bueno, los demihumanos conquistaron la fortaleza que vimos cuando entramos en el Reino Sagrado, así que sería razonable para ellos tener una pequeña ciudad como esta en baja estima... si les damos un mal rato durante la defensa y les hacemos sentir que un asedio los pone en desventaja, eso hará que esta sea una guerra prolongada. Después de eso, la lucha posterior sería muy problemática.

Parecería que Momon creía que tendrían que ganar esta batalla imposible de ganar antes de que la verdadera lucha comenzara.

—Momon, ¿puedo pedirle su opinión sobre cómo cree que evolucionará la situación?

—Desarrollos futuros, hm. Honestamente, yo tampoco lo sé. En realidad, se podría decir que ya perdieron al ser forzados a un sitio como este. Los asedios se llevan a cabo normalmente con el pretexto de que los refuerzos llegarán. O eso, o el enemigo está operando bajo alguna condición desventajosa, como un límite de tiempo. Sin embargo, simplemente estamos defendiendo una ciudad en territorio enemigo, así que nuestras posibilidades de victoria son desesperadamente pequeñas.

—Aun así, logramos enviar a los nobles que liberamos al sur antes de esto, así que no podemos decir con certeza que no llegará ayuda.

Neia pudo haber dicho esas palabras, pero sabía en su corazón que no debía contar con refuerzos.

Los ejércitos del sur tendrían que atravesar el ejército demihumano bloqueando su camino para llegar a la ubicación de Neia, e incluso si lo hicieran, todavía había un ejército de 40.000 demihumanos con los que luchar.

Pelear batallas repetidas sería una gran pérdida de su fuerza de combate. Abandonar a las 10.000 personas en esta ciudad sería una decisión más sabia.

—Eso sería bueno...

Parece que Momon tampoco lo creyó ni por un momento.

Pero eso era de esperar. Dadas las circunstancias, ¿quién podría cambiar las cosas sin sacrificar a nadie?

Neia disipó la idea que surgió en su cabeza.

—Momon está aquí para luchar contra Jaldabaoth, así que agotar su fuerza en otros asuntos y así disminuir sus posibilidades de victoria no puede ser permitido.

—...Me tomará un tiempo lanzar el hechizo de teletransportación que usé en los Orcos otra vez, o mejor dicho, ese ítem es demasiado caro, pero aún puedo usar el ítem que me permite lanzar el hechizo que ocasionalmente uso para regresar al Reino Hechicero varias veces más, después de todo, me los dan gratis como parte del trabajo. Llevar a una docena de personas conmigo no sería un problema... pero supongo que no puedes decidir a quién enviar, así que supongo que no lo harás.

—Le agradezco su comprensión, Momon, sin embargo, no mucha gente del Reino Santo quisiera ir al territorio… que este Gobernado por Ainz Ooal Gown-sama. Pido una disculpa por la mentalidad del pueblo.

Quizás hubiese sido mejor pedirle a Momon que tomase al Príncipe Caspond y huyese, pero ese movimiento tenía sus propios deméritos.

Cuando un rey de otra nación estaba dispuesto a comprometerse enviando a uno de sus mejores guerreros a una lucha para enfrentarse a un temible demonio, el hecho de que un miembro de la propia familia real le rogara descaradamente a otra persona que se los llevara fuera del campo de batalla era totalmente vergonzoso.

Mientras Neia reflexionaba sobre esta información, Momon se giró para mirarla por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación.

Las rejillas negras, donde estaban los ojos de Momon, aunque Neia no pudiera verlos, miraron directamente a Neia. Aunque una vez la habían asustado, Neia se había acostumbrado a ellos, y había llegado a sentir que era bastante encantador ese ambiente misterioso.

—Esto es lo que pienso, Srta. Baraja. Hemos acabado en un enfrentamiento con las fuerzas enemigas debido a la estupidez del liderazgo del Ejército de Liberación. Tal situación no puede ser cambiada por los esfuerzos de una sola escudera. ¿Qué tal si te concentras en tu seguridad personal en lugar de en el panorama general? ¿Entiendes que mi nación aceptará tu lealtad, si estás dispuesta a dársela? Dado que has sido entrenada como paladín, estoy seguro de que podrás ejercer plenamente tu talento en mi país.

Neia estaba confundida y no sabía cómo responder.

Aunque estaba agradecida (encantada) de que Momon se preocupara por ella, no tuvo ningún reparo al aceptar.

"¡SI! ¡Me encantaría! Sin embargo, de ser posible, me gustaría que fuera una vez terminada esta guerra. Después de todo, le debo mucho a este país."

La devoción de sus padres hacia este país.

Su amor por su ciudad natal.

Puede que nunca sea capaz de volver a la nación en la que nació.

Había recuerdos de varios amigos que tenía.

Ante los ojos de Neia, muchos recuerdos giraban en círculos y desaparecían uno tras otro como un carrusel, pero entre ellos había algo que se negaba a moverse, permaneciendo siempre en su conciencia.

"Muy bien, entonces terminare esta guerra rápidamente para que podamos irnos a casa."

—Estoy profundamente agradecida por la indulgencia de Momon-sama, gracias por permitirme ser ciudadana del Reino Hechicero, también como ciudadana del Reino Santo, siento que estoy obligada a salvar a tantas personas como pueda. Es por eso que pedí tiempo, perdón si sonó grosero, pero Eso es porque pienso que salvar a los indefensos, salvar a los que sufren es de sentido común.

Momon dejó de moverse repentinamente, como si hubiese sido congelado en su lugar.

—...Hm.

Momon se murmuró a sí mismo, y luego se acarició la barbilla.

Parecería que las palabras de Neia le habían tocado la fibra sensible, porque volvió a estudiar a Neia.

Fue sólo un comentario desechable y Neia se encontró inquieta e incómoda.

—¿Estoy en lo correcto al decir que cuando los demihumanos ataquen, serás apostada en las murallas cerca de la puerta oeste, en el lado izquierdo de la ciudad? Es un lugar muy peligroso y contar conmigo para salvarte será un error, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé muy bien.

Neia era experta en tiro con arco, y dado que había sido asignada al corazón de la batalla, no había duda de que probablemente sería asesinada en combate. Sin embargo, se había preparado para morir, ya que iría al campo de batalla.

Esperando una respuesta, Neia miró al Momon a los ojos.

—"Ahh, ésos ojos. Me gusta la mirada en tus ojos."

Los murmullos autodirigidos de Momon hicieron sonrojar a Neia. Aunque Momon no quiso decir otra cosa con sus palabras, fue muy impactante escuchar a alguien que ella respetaba decir que ella le gustaba.

—En ese caso, te prestaré varias cosas, Srta. Baraja. Por favor, haz buen uso de ellas Y sobrevive para poder ir a casa.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, Momon agarro un cofre increíblemente grande de la nada. Ella había pensado lo mismo cuando Momon le había dado el arco en el carruaje, pero los artículos del Reino Hechicero eran algo sorprendente.

Neia había visto el objeto mágico —el traje de armadura— que había surgido del pequeño cofre. Era una armadura que parecía una coraza verde —era la armadura que el difunto Gran Rey Buser había usado.

—Esto, esto es...

—Esta armadura debería ser útil, para tu seguridad.

La armadura era demasiado grande para Neia —y sus dimensiones serían bastante grandes para casi cualquier ser humano—. Sin embargo, dado lo que Neia sabía sobre la armadura encantada, no sería un problema si se la probara.

Una armadura ordinaria necesitaría ser alterada por un herrero para adaptarse al cuerpo de su portador. Sin embargo, había un límite a la capacidad de tales alteraciones. Una armadura tan grande simplemente no podía ser lo suficientemente ajustada para caber.

Sin embargo, era diferente para una armadura mágica. Cualquier persona puede usarla independientemente de su sexo o raza, siempre y cuando no haya restricciones especiales sobre su uso. Aunque los cambios no serían demasiado drásticos, la armadura ajustaría automáticamente su forma para adaptarse a su portador.

Uno podía incluso hacer que un gigante usara un traje de armadura no más grande que una miniatura, pero la durabilidad de la armadura mágica variaba con los materiales con los que estaba hecha y su calidad. Un traje de armadura del tamaño de un anillo se dañaría fácilmente si se le sometiese a hechizos, ácidos o ataques de debilitamiento de equipo, y eso reduciría en gran medida la potencia de los encantamientos sobre él.

Pero no había un destino libre de peligro y el camino fácil raramente lo era. Aun así, la armadura de Buser era probablemente bastante dura, dado que era de este tamaño incluso sin que nadie la llevara puesta.

—Además, te prestaré tres cosas más." Momon entregó personalmente esos objetos a Neia. "Una corona, guantes y un collar. ¿Alguno de ellos es redundante con tu equipo personal?

—No, en absoluto. No tenía ningún objeto mágico para empezar.

—Es bueno oír eso. Ahora, explicaré brevemente el uso de estos artículos.

Como su nombre lo implicaba, la Corona de la Voluntad de Hierro defiende la mente contra hechizos, temores y otros ataques mentales similares. Sin embargo, aunque la corona hacía que uno fuera inmune a los ataques mágicos, sólo podía fortalecer la resistencia del portador contra los ataques derivados de habilidades especiales. Otra cosa que ella tuvo que notar fue que la corona también negaría los efectos mágicos positivos.

Los guantes eran los Guanteletes del Tiro con Arco. De todos los hechizos del mundo, había algunos que sólo podían ser utilizados si su lanzador poseía habilidades de tiro, razón por la cual Momon había sacado ese objeto. Sin embargo, Momon había abandonado esos hechizos después de crear el artículo, y por eso los guanteletes eran inútiles para él. Habían languidecido en el almacén hasta ahora.

Por último, el collar era un artículo que consume maná para lanzar el hechizo de tercer nivel 「Heavy Recover」 Mientras uno podía usarlo indefinidamente mientras poseyera suficiente maná, consumía más poder mágico que lanzarlo directamente. Dadas las escasas reservas de maná de Neia, lo mejor para ella era considerarlo un artículo de un solo uso. Por lo tanto, tendría que pensar cuidadosamente cuándo utilizarlo mejor. Este objeto no había sido hecho por el Momon ni por sus semejantes; simplemente había sido tomado por su apariencia y lo había comprado en algún sitio.

De hecho, una mirada más de cerca reveló que el collar era de mano de obra muy fina. Era como si una diosa sostuviera una esmeralda. De hecho, era una obra de arte muy atractiva.

Neia miró estos valiosos objetos, y luego agitó la cabeza para negarse.

—Lo siento mucho, Momon-sama, pero no puedo aceptar esto.

Los artículos mágicos que Momon ofreció eran, sin duda, equipo de primera clase. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría si Neia muriera mientras los llevaba puestos? Estos artículos caerían en manos enemigas y en su lugar terminarían fortaleciendo a los demihumanos. Incluso si no cayesen en sus manos, ¿qué pasaría si su cadáver desapareciese durante el caos de la batalla y su equipo desapareciese con ella? Más aún, Neia ya tenía el arco que Momon le había concedido, así que ¿cómo podía estar descontenta con eso y pedirle más cosas?

Hablando de eso, debería devolverle el arco a Momon antes de ir a la batalla.

—¿Por qué? Estos objetos te serán útiles en la lucha por venir, ¿no es así? Después de todo, eres del tipo guerrero y careces de maná, así que es posible que ni siquiera seas capaz de usar la habilidad de ese collar. ¿Por qué no los tomas y los pruebas?  
Neia confesó su inquietud en respuesta a la pregunta de Momon. Momon escuchó sus palabras y simplemente sonrió.

—Qué tal esto. Ve al campo de batalla con la determinación de devolverme estos objetos, cueste lo que cueste, además tenemos una promesa ¿recuerdas? ¿Piensas romperla apenas la haces? "  
Neia había estado resuelta a hacer justamente eso todo el tiempo, pero la resolución por sí sola no podía romper su malestar. Después de escuchar su respuesta, Momon hizo un gran gesto con la mano.

—Oh, sólo tómalo. Tengo localizadores que pueden encontrar objetos mágicos, y ya he marcado esos objetos. Puedo encontrarlos aunque estén perdidos.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, lo es... está bien, no hace falta que seas tan responsable. Tómalos, úsalos.

Si Momon mostrara sus expresiones faciales, probablemente estaría sonriendo —esos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Neia mientras escuchaba sus palabras.

Ahora que los había ofrecido con tanta sinceridad, rechazarlos sería un acto descortés. La idea de aceptar su buena voluntad luchaba con el deseo de disculparse por incurrir en una pérdida para el Reino Hechicero. Esos pensamientos se arremolinaron en la mente de Neia.

—¿Y bien? ¿Puedes prometérmelo? juras que me devolverás estos objetos después?

—!

Vuelve con vida. Ese era el significado detrás de esas palabras, y humedecieron las esquinas de sus ojos con lágrimas. Sólo sus padres la habían tratado con tanta amabilidad antes.

El Reino Hechicero está bendecido por tener un soberano y un héroe tan misericordiosos. Mientras Neia pensaba eso, se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Juro que los devolveré!

—...Hm.

Ella levantó la cabeza, y secó sus lágrimas.

Después de todo, no podía usar su armadura aquí. Sin embargo, los guantes, el collar y la corona no deben ser un problema. Comenzó abrochándose el collar alrededor del cuello.

En el momento en que se lo puso, comprendió inmediatamente las habilidades del artículo mágico y cómo usarlo. Era como si el objeto fuera parte de ella, y hacer uso de él era tan natural y sin esfuerzo como usar sus propias extremidades.

La siguiente fue la corona. Sin embargo, no sintió nada especial cuando se lo puso. No obstante, según la explicación anterior, probablemente lo entendería cuando llegara el momento.

El último ítem fueron los guantes.

Eran un asunto diferente. Podía sentir clara y vívidamente el cambio.

El poder fluía en ella.

Se sentía como si hubiera sido fortalecida por la magia. Sus músculos parecían haberse extendido repentinamente y sus movimientos eran más rápidos y precisos. Además, podía distinguir pequeños detalles, e incluso su estado cardiovascular había mejorado. Se sentía llena de energía.

Sentía que todos los aspectos de sus habilidades físicas habían mejorado.

—Esto es increíble...

La fuerza adquirida a través del entrenamiento se acumulaba lentamente, por lo que era difícil de percibir. Sin embargo, podía sentir claramente el intenso aumento de sus capacidades físicas. Más sorprendente fue el hecho de que no sintió ninguna incomodidad en el control de su cuerpo dadas las diferencias entre su ser anterior y presente.

—Las herramientas del Reino Hechicero son realmente asombrosas...

Momon se encogió de hombros al escuchar a Neia reaccionar con asombro.

—Eso es verdad. De hecho, yo mismo me he sorprendido por la variedad de utilidad que pueden brindar los objetos.

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

—Hay ítems con hechizos que pueden crear azúcar, pimienta y hielo. Además, hay hechizos que incluso pueden crear minerales, aunque no son muy eficientes. Algunas ciudades también dependen de hechizos para complementar su suministro de agua... Parece que los hechizos están estrechamente ligados al desarrollo de la cultura de este mundo.

—¿Es... eso cierto?

¿Por qué un gran guerrero como él se sorprendería con hechizos tan triviales? Aun así, debe tener sentido, dado que Momon lo había dicho. Y de hecho, la utilidad de los hechizos había llegado a ser de gran ayuda en muchos lugares; la vida diaria podría no ser posible sin tal magia.

—También están los desagües que usan Slimes... o mejor dicho, coexisten con ellos... ah, me estoy desviando del punto. Señorita Baraja, no me haga caso y vuelva a su trabajo.

En realidad, no había tarea más importante que hacer compañía a Momon, de diversas maneras... Sin embargo, era cierto que carecían de mano de obra, y Neia tenía un sorprendente número de cosas que hacer, mientras que dichas tareas estaban relacionadas en gran medida con hacer guardia, lo que cualquiera podía hacer, todavía eran muy importantes.

—Muchas gracias, Momon-sama. con toda seguridad regresaré con vida.

—Ah, si las cosas se ponen muy mal, entonces huye al este. Con toda probabilidad, ese es el único lugar donde podrías tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Neia guardó la armadura de Buser y se inclinó antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Esta vez fue rápido ¿verdad?... wow, eso sonó precoz, bueno, aquí la parte 25, con 7K de palabras o.o creo no hay incongruencias hasta ahora. Leí algunos capítulos pasados para comprobarlo, pero si hay alguna, por favor deja un comentario sobre ello.**_

 _ **Neia se alejo un poco de sus deberes para ir a su habitación durante un tiempo Dx, solo ella sabe lo que paso ahí. Yo lo se también, pero sería vergonzoso escribir sobre ello. No escribo esas cosas... al menos por ahora.**_

 _ **Tengo que ver y pensar bien como hacer las cosas a futuro, ya sabes, ahora que Neia acepto ir al Reino Hechicero... el viaje no es un problema, pero si el hecho de escribir cuando Remedios se entere, por quien se entere y lo que haga después... bastante complicado pero ya me las arreglare xD**_

 _ **Me harían feliz de una manera cachonda, si dejan un comentario y comparten esta porquería que estoy pseudo escribiendo.**_

 _ **También, el capitulo 26 ya esta escrito, solo no lo liberare ahora porque quiero dejar que digieran esta parte primero xD**_

 _ **Quizá dentro de unos 15 días, que vea sus**_ ** _comentarios y sus PM's que me dejan, tome la idea de añadir algo, siempre acepto sugerencias._**

 _ **No solo eso, mucha gente veo me escribe PM'S en vez de dejar comentarios, por el hecho de que escriben/hablan en ingles y/o usan traductor Google y el español que leo es básico. No se preocupen por ello, pueden escribir en ingles que a final de cuentas no es que no lo entienda, es que me da pereza escribir esta novela en ingles. Además de que el publico al que generalmente me dirijo es en español. Pero si te gusta el fanfic, siéntete libre de escribir lo que te salga del pussy :)**_

 ** _Me alargue un poco pero supongo que no importa, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo!_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Por: Junkzi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi fanfic, cualquier falla ortográfica, agradecería mucho que me lo comentaras.**_

 _ **No soy autor de la novela "Overlord (オーバーロードŌbārōdo?)" creado por Kugane Maruyama.**_

 _ **La traducción del ENG-ESP que uso es la de ESPANIPON, favor de ir a su página a agradecerles por su trabajo.**_

 _ **Disfruta la historia.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: El Asedio**_

 _ **Parte 2:**_

Dentro de la sala de operaciones, Remedios Custodio y tres paladines estudiaron un mapa de distribución de tropas.

El proceso de pensamiento de Remedios era ágil y claro cuando se trataba de la batalla, en contraste con la forma en que hacía suspirar a la gente con exasperación la mayor parte del tiempo. Mientras que su hermana menor diría: "Tienes un gran cuerpo allí, todo lo que necesitas ahora es estudiar un poco más", no habría podido adquirir su actual habilidad de lucha si hubiera seguido ese consejo.

Eso fue porque era diferente a su hermana, que había sido bendecida con tres dones: sabiduría, talento y apariencia.

Nuestra fuerza de combate es de 10.000. El suyo se estima en 40.000. Nuestras condiciones para ganar son aguantar hasta que lleguen los refuerzos del sur, o hasta que el enemigo se retire... podríamos hacerlo si hubiera diez de mí alrededor...

Si los miembros de los Nueve Colores que habían sido elegidos por su fuerza de lucha estuvieran presentes, podrían ser capaces de luchar bien, pero el hecho es que la situación actual es un tremendo desafío.

«Si queremos ganar tiempo, tenemos que contraatacar al enemigo durante su primera ofensiva. Eso los situará al margen y nos dará el tiempo que necesitamos. Después de todo, el enemigo no sabe qué fuerzas poseemos, ¿verdad?»

También había considerado seriamente la propuesta de lanzar un primer ataque.

Podían reunir sus fuerzas en la puerta este y aplastar al enemigo allí de un golpe poderoso antes de girar para dirigirse a la puerta oeste.

Sin embargo, había llegado rápidamente a una conclusión —todo se perdería si fracasaban. Era muy probable que la puerta oeste se perdiera ante la fuerza principal del enemigo antes de que derrotaran al pequeño destacamento situado en la puerta este, y así la ciudad caería.

Y, por supuesto, estaba la disparidad entre sus fuerzas. Tenían que compensar esa diferencia si querían ganar.

Pero eso es imposible.

Remedios frunció el ceño y miró las fichas que había en el mapa.

Ella esperaba que un destello de inspiración descendiera desde lo alto. Sin embargo, tal cosa no sucedió.

—¿Tienen alguna idea?

—Sí. Personalmente hablando creo que...

Escuchó la propuesta del paladín, la rechazó, luego pidió más ideas, y el proceso se repitió hasta que ninguno de ellos pudo encontrar nada. En ese momento, un golpeteo resonó a través del pesado silencio de la habitación.

—Capitana, está aquí.

La persona que entró era el vicecomandante en jefe, Gustav Montagnes. Al instante Remedios sintió como si la hubiera salvado la campana. Parecería que los otros paladines de la sala también se sentían así, ya que se podía ver un tenue rayo de esperanza en sus rostros abatidos.

—Ahh, llegaste justo a tiempo. Quería preguntarte si tenías alguna idea.

Remedios señaló al mapa que estaba tendido sobre la mesa con su barbilla. Parece que Gustav entendió lo que quería decir, porque asintió.

—Le puedo dar una o dos sugerencias, pero ¿puedo discutir algunas cosas con usted de antemano?

—¿Hm? ¿Qué es esto? Adelante, dímelo.

—Ah... —Gustav continuó en un tono más apagado—. En realidad, la situación ha empeorado. Algunos quieren saber si el héroe Momon participará en la lucha.

Momon no peleará en esta batalla. Esto era tanto para recuperar la fuerza que había gastado hasta ahora, y en caso de que el plan de Jaldabaoth fuera hacerle gastar su fuerza allí.

Remedios tuvo dificultades para aceptar la primera razón, ya que su hermana pequeña Kelart podía restaurar su maná en un día y ella misma no necesitaba descansar tanto para recuperarse, sin embargo, como fue una petición de su héroe, no podía rechazarla, además, también tenían sus planes. Sin embargo, todos los demás sentían que el héroe no podía ser sometido a los mismos estándares que los seres humanos normales, dado que él solo había recuperado la ciudad, por lo que Remedios no dijo nada más. Pensándolo bien, también había sacerdotes presentes, por lo que los demás lo habían aceptado como tal.

Sin embargo, incluso Remedios podría aceptar la segunda razón.

¿Quién podría decir si Jaldabaoth se escondía entre las filas enemigas?

Habían traído aquí a Momon, pidiéndole ayuda al Rey Hechicero, para luchar contra Jaldabaoth. Aunque sería mejor que ambas acabasen matándose entre sí, no deseaba ver derrotado a Momon, por nada del mundo. Por lo tanto, era natural que ella apoyase a Momon para liberarse del Rey Hechicero y de Jaldabaoth, para que pudiese luchar al máximo de sus habilidades, aunque ella despreciase intensamente a los no-muertos, jamás despreciaría a Momon quien parecía estar de alguna forma controlado por el Rey Hechicero.

Aun así, aún había algunos que querían que Momon saliera al campo. Algunos de los nobles que se habían quedado en la ciudad le habían ofrecido enormes sumas de dinero -lo que había hecho que hasta los ojos de Remedios se abrieran tanto que parecía que se le iban a caer de la cabeza vacía- para inducirlo a pelear, pero Momon no había aceptado sus ofertas.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Momon-sama no peleará en esta batalla. Tú también deberías saberlo, ¿verdad? Sólo diles y termina con esto.

—Capitana. No podemos decirles nada de esto. Si las cosas van mal... no, incluso si todo va bien, causará un gran alboroto.

—¿Por qué es eso?

Ella no podía entenderlo. ¿Qué tenía de malo que Momon no peleara?

Después de ver las preguntas escritas por toda la cara de Remedios, Gustav frunció el ceño y respondió:

—Eso es porque la gente que nos vio recuperar la ciudad sabe que hay cosas que los paladines no podemos hacer, pero que Momon, y por ende el Rey Hechicero puede lograr con sólo dos personas, sin incluso el No-Muerto por aquí.

Todavía no entendía lo que Gustav intentaba decir.

—Eso puede molestar a algunas personas, pero así son las cosas. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—No, lo que trato de decir es que piensan que Momon y el Rey Hechicero son más confiable que nosotros los paladines. Si la gente de esta ciudad se entera de que Momon, quien fue enviado por el Reino Hechicero, el activo más fiable y poderoso que tenemos, no está luchando, la moral caerá en picado.

—Puedo entender eso, sin embargo, debemos arreglárnoslas como podamos ahora, subiremos la moral de otra forma, no podemos molestar a Momon-sama con este tipo de cosas.

—¿Cómo podríamos hacerlo?. Momon-sama liberó la ciudad y rescató a la gente esclavizada. Así que para ellos, Momon es un héroe y nosotros los secundarios.

—¿Secundarios?

Remedios repitió las palabras de Gustav, incapaz de comprender su significado.

—¿La gente cree que somos personajes secundarios? Pero apostamos la vida por ellos, ¿no? Entiendo que pongan a Momon como un héroe, sin embargo, deberíamos estar en el mismo lugar. No abandonamos a los rehenes... no, los mataremos en ninguna circunstancia, ¿cierto?

—Para ellos es lo mismo. Además... sería algo sencillo si simplemente lo consideraran un héroe. Pero si esto continúa, y la gente se enterara de donde proviene Momon-sama, empezará a pensar en el Rey Hechicero como su salvador. Si las cosas salen mal, podría afectar al Rey Santo...

—La Reina Santa, querrás decir, la cara de Remedios se torció y frunció el ceño.

—Ya he dicho esto muchas veces, pero Calca-sama debe estar encerrada en algún lugar. Había paladines y sacerdotes que se derrumbaron por todas partes después de esa batalla con Jaldabaoth, pero no pudimos encontrar a Calca-sama y Kelart en ninguna parte. No necesitarían moverla si estuviera muerta. Estoy segura de que debe haber sido tomada como rehén.

—Me expliqué mal, Capitana. Me temo que podría ser un problema que causaría inconvenientes al reinado de Su Majestad.

—¿Problemas para su reinado?

—Sí. ...Nuestra línea de defensa ha sido destrozada y nadie puede impedir que los demihumanos invadan. Comenzará a haber gente que quiere ponerse al lado de un ser supremo que pueda protegerlos.

—Pero es un no-muerto... ¿entiendes? Lo que debemos hacer, es terminando esta guerra, salvar a Momon de las garras del no-muerto…

—Repito, no importa si es un no-muerto. Él los salvó en su momento de necesidad, enviando a Momon, ¿no es así?

Remedios todavía no podía entender ese punto.

—Pero Momon no fue el único que luchó, ¿verdad? Nosotros también luchamos, bajo la bandera de la Reina Santa.

—Sí. De nuevo. Tienes razón. Todos luchamos, incluso la gente común. Pero incluso con todo eso en consideración, si Momon hace más que nosotros, no solo lo aceptaran a él, puede que acepten al Rey Hechicero como su salvador, entonces podría haber gente que lo valoraría por encima de la Reina Santa y trataría de convertirlo en su nuevo gobernante.

—¿¡Hah!? —Remedios inconscientemente levantó la voz— ¿Cómo pasó esto? No sólo es un héroe junto con Momon-sama, sino que ahora… ¿cómo es que esa criatura no-muerta está siendo colocada por encima de la Reina Santa? ¿Tienes siquiera idea de lo que estás diciendo?

—No, eso es desde el punto de vista de la gente...

—¡Bueno o no, sigue siendo un no-muerto! ¿Cuánto sufrimiento y esfuerzo crees que Su Majestad tuvo que pasar por el bien de su gente? ¿Cómo pudo la gentuza...?

—¡Por favor, espere, Capitana!"

—¿¡Qué quieres decir con por favor espera!? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Gustav? No, ¿es eso lo que realmente crees?

En el fragor de sus poderosas emociones, Remedios golpeó con su puño la mesa. El golpe furioso -dado por un individuo heroico- aplastó el área de la mesa debajo de ella y arrancó un trozo, que cayó al suelo. El extraño patrón de daño parecía como si alguna gigante hubiese presionado el borde de la mesa, e indicaba lo enfadada que estaba de verdad.

—Por favor, cálmese, Capitana. Todos conocemos la grandeza y bondad de Su Majestad como algo natural. No hay forma de que el Rey Hechicero o cualquier otra criatura no-muerta pueda compararse con la gran Reina Santa. Pero eso sólo lo sabemos porque estuvimos al lado de ella.

—¿Eres retrasado? Incluso si nunca han tenido una audiencia con ella antes, ¡no hay manera de que alguien respete a los no-muertos de otro país más que al gobernante de su propia nación! ¡Estás delirando!"

—Capitana —exclamó Gustav en un tono que se parecía a un lamento— ¡Incluso si el Rey Hechicero es un no-muerto y el rey de otra nación, indirectamente él fue el que los liberó del tormento! ¡Y eso es algo... algo que Su Majestad, algo que nosotros no pudimos hacer!

Gustav escupió esas palabras en una gran explosión, y la habitación resonó con el sonido de él tratando de calmar su agitada respiración.

—...¿Qué piensan todos?

Los paladines que habían estado previamente en la habitación se miraron entre sí mientras escuchaban la callada voz de Remedios. Después de eso, uno de ellos habló, con una expresión de determinación mortal en su cara.

—Naturalmente, los paladines no consideramos al Rey Hechicero un héroe, nuestro único héroe es Momon-sama. Sin embargo, sabemos también que la gente común podría sentirse así.

Después de eso, otra persona habló.

—La mayoría de la gente sabe que Momon conquistó esta ciudad con la fuerza de sólo dos... no, una persona. Aquellos que no han visto el poder de Momon a su vez exageran estos rumores, deificándolo aún más y cuando se enteren de a quién sirve ese gran héroe, ¿Qué cree que pensara la gente?.

El último añadió:

—Es un hecho innegable de que el Rey Hechicero se ofreció a ayudar a un país que no era ni un aliado ni un amigo suyo. Si hacemos caso omiso del hecho de que es un no-muerto... esas acciones calificarían como heroicas.

Por lo visto, Remedios era la única que no podía aceptar esta situación. En ese caso, ¿cómo podría responder a la pregunta de Gustav después de todo esto?

Era verdad que no tener a su héroe participando en la lucha haría que la moral cayese, y pensar en las razones de ello llevaría a una conmoción. El enemigo era un ejército que los superaba en número de cuatro a uno. Era natural que estuvieran en ese estado de ánimo cuando pensaban en tener que luchar contra algo así.

—...¿Entonces por qué no pintamos al Rey Hechicero como un villano y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro? ¿Qué tal si le dices a las masas que el Rey Hechicero ya no nos ayudará? ¿No salvaremos a Momon también? Quizá nos devuelva el favor peleando, o mejor aún, convirtiéndose en un ciudadano del Reino Santo.

—Mentir sería una muy mala idea —dijo Gustav—. El estado de ánimo de la gente es como una presa justo antes de estallar. Si se enteran de la verdad a través de uno u otro canal y descubren que estamos tratando de ocultar la verdad, el asunto se saldría de nuestro control.

—Bueno, no tenemos que decir una mentira. Podemos hacerlo de una manera indirecta.

—Si la gente piensa que es una mentira, entonces se convertirá en una mentira.

—Entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es evitar que sepan que Momon le debe su espada al Rey Hechicero, ¿no?

—...Así que si estalla un motín o si alguien quiere suplicarle en persona, ¿lo mataremos?

—...no quiero hacer eso.

Gustav suspiró pesadamente.

—Esto es frustrante. Momon mostró demasiada fuerza, me alegra... pero siento que no estaríamos así, si hubiéramos recuperado esta ciudad bajo nuestro propio poder... En el peor de los casos, si el país es conquistado. ¿Quién va a detener al Rey Hechicero si declara esta tierra un enclave del Reino Hechicero?

—¡Esta nación pertenece a Su Majestad y al pueblo que vive en ella! ¡No a los no-muertos! Y además, ¿crees que las naciones circundantes aceptarán eso? ¿Crees que Momon-sama aceptara esto?"

Remedios volvió a golpear la mesa. Sin embargo, la cara de Gustav no cambió, e intervino:

—Probablemente lo harán. Capitana, usted también los vio, ¿verdad? Los monstruos de su ciudad. Ninguna otra nación querría convertirse en enemiga del Reino Hechicero, que posee un poder militar tan aterrador. Sería más prudente hacer la vista gorda al Reino Santo, que ahora es impotente... y si este lugar se convierte en un enclave, la fuerza defensiva del Reino Hechicero se reducirá a la mitad, y muchos de los países vecinos estarán de acuerdo en que es algo bueno. Y si la gente desea que esto suceda también, el Rey Hechicero tendrá una causa justa para sus acciones. Además no sabemos las circunstancias de Momon, él nos dijo que nos ayuda por voluntad propia, pero no sabemos si en un momento circunstancial nos escogerá a nosotros o al Rey Hechicero.

—...Así que ser un país de muertos vivientes es mejor que ser una nación cuyo pueblo ni siquiera puede defenderse... Y el héroe es un oportunista ¿es así, vice-capitán?

Gustav asintió a la pregunta de la paladín. "Así es".

—Gustav. ¿Cometí un error al pedir ayuda al Rey Hechicero?

—Por supuesto que no, Capitana. Fue la mejor opción en ese momento. Sin embargo... es cierto que hemos confiado demasiado en el poder de Momon-sama. Como acabo de decir, si hubiéramos recuperado esos campos de prisioneros con nuestras propias fuerzas, no estaríamos en esta situación ahora. Por lo que sabemos, la gente aún puede temer y odiar al Rey Hechicero, siendo que es un no-muerto, pero es diferente con Momon, si él se gana su confianza primero, la transición será más suave entre la gente.

—...¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Tenemos que tratar con el pueblo, ganar tiempo y derrotar al ejército enemigo por nuestra cuenta. Si ni siquiera podemos hacer eso, entonces aunque derrotemos a Jaldabaoth... la guerra podría continuar.

Remedios miró hacia el techo.

—...Entonces eso es lo que tenemos que hacer. Maldito sea ese Rey Hechicero... ¿ha planeado todo esto de antemano? Mi querido Momon…

—No lo sé... Realmente lo desconozco. Pero podría haberlo hecho.

—Tal vez desea expandir sus dominios. ¿Es muy pequeño el Reino Hechicero?

—Yo no diría que es muy pequeño, pero es cierto que el Reino Hechicero es sólo su ciudad y la tierra alrededor de ella, así como esa llanura que se rumorea que engendra grandes cantidades de no-muertos.

Por eso tenía los ojos puestos en las tierras del Reino Santo. Ciertamente hay evidencias más que suficientes para llegar a esa conclusión.

—¡Esa maldita criatura no-muerta! ¡Realmente deberíamos poner la increíble fuerza de Momon de nuestro lado, después de todo!

—Tal vez las cosas habrían terminado igual si Momon hubiera aceptado unírsenos desde el principio. La conmoción no habría sido tan grande como el impacto cuando se enterarán de sus orígenes. Un héroe que conquista una ciudad por sí mismo es una imagen increíblemente sorprendente. El hecho de que dicho héroe haya sido subordinado de un no-muerto que es enemigo jurado de nuestra nación también es muy influyente.

—... Maldición.

Ahora que el silencio había vuelto a la habitación, Remedios, quien finalmente se dio cuenta de que Gustav le estaba pidiendo su opinión, le dio órdenes.

—Discutiremos esto con Caspond-sama. Sí, quizás, aunque siento que no es muy probable, pero en caso de que Su Majestad haya fallecido, entonces es la persona más elegible para ser el próximo Rey Santo.

—Como todavía no hemos encontrado a ningún otro miembro de la familia real, ese será ciertamente el caso. Iremos a pedirle su opinión de todo esto, entonces.

Remedios dejó a los paladines en la habitación y condujo a Gustav a la habitación de Caspond.

Al final, las cosas resultaron igual que las predicciones de Gustav. La conclusión fue que se retrasarían en responder a la gente y si el enemigo atacara durante este tiempo, se enfrentarían a ellos sin la suposición de la ayuda de Momon y los derrotarían, mostrando así al mundo que la fuerza del Reino Santo aún no había disminuido.

* * *

Hubo grandes movimientos en el campamento demihumano - al recibir ese informe, Neia supo que había llegado el momento.

No había duda alguna; esto era el preludio de un ataque.

Neia corrió por la ciudad, vestida con el equipo que le había prestado Momon.

Sabía que la gente con la que se cruzaba la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sus miradas se centraron en la belleza del arco que le había concedido el Momon, y luego miraron la armadura que antes llevaba el ex gobernante de la ciudad, el Gran Rey Buser, y se quedaron conmocionados. La aguda audición de Neia detectó a personas que hacían preguntas a través del ruido de la multitud: "¿Quién es ese guerrero?" "Es la escudera del Gran Héroe" o "La mujer del Reino Hechicero".

No soy del Reino Hechicero...

Le molestaba siempre que oía rumores falsos como ese. Parte de ella quería saberlo, pero no quería saber cómo la habían representado erróneamente los rumores. Sin embargo, necesitaría negar clara y firmemente cualquier rumor que pudiese molestar a Momon.

Aun así, la escudera del Gran Héroe ...

Justo cuando una breve oleada de alegría invadió a Neia y estaba a punto de sonreír, un suspiro de tristeza salió de sus labios.

Incluso si se parece a papá...

Ese pensamiento pasó por la mente de Neia cuando llegó a la pared adyacente a la puerta oeste, donde había sido asignada. Allí también se reunían prácticamente todas las fuerzas demihumanas.

Cerca del 80% de todos los paladines, sacerdotes, soldados y hombres sanos de la ciudad estaban apostados en la puerta oeste o en sus alrededores. El 20% restante estaba asignado a la puerta este, mientras que las mujeres, los niños, los ancianos y otros no combatientes vigilaban desde las murallas norte y sur de la ciudad.

Remedios Custodio comandó la puerta oeste. Gustav Montagnes estaba a cargo de la puerta este. Caspond Bessarez era el comandante supremo en jefe. Por supuesto, el comandante supremo se quedó dentro del cuartel general en el centro de la ciudad y no se aventuró a salir.

Por fin podía ver la puerta oeste.

El Héroe Momon había demolido la puerta este, pero la puerta oeste seguía intacta. Sin embargo, muchos demihumanos eran más fuertes que los seres humanos. Podrían destrozarla fácilmente con troncos.

Neia apretó su mano en un puño antes de que pudiera temblar.

Si se abrieran paso a través de este punto y se adentraran, sería muy difícil tratar con los demihumanos una vez que comenzaran a propagarse por la ciudad. En otras palabras, la ciudad estaría perdida.

Dadas las circunstancias, Neia no podía huir. Probablemente luchará y morirá en combate contra un vasto enjambre de demihumanos.

Neia se llevó sus manos temblorosas a la boca, y luego mordió.

¡No tengas miedo! ¡Si tienes miedo, fallarás un blanco al que podrías haberle dado!

El objeto mágico que le prestó Momon - El Reino Hechicero podía protegerla de ataques mentales mágicos, pero no podía reprimir el miedo nacido de su propio corazón. Aun así, probablemente se habría asustado aún más si no lo hubiera usado.

Mientras sentía el dolor extenderse por sus dedos, Neia entró en una torre que parecía ser el lado izquierdo de la ciudad y subió corriendo por las escaleras hasta la cima de la muralla. Neia había sido asignada al lado de Momon, así que aparentemente fue la última en aparecer - por supuesto, sus oficiales superiores le habían concedido una autorización especial para que no fuera castigada por llegar tarde - y las otras personas que se suponía que estaban aquí ya estaban presentes.

Mientras Neia se preparaba para salir corriendo hacia su puesto, el paladín que comandaba el flanco izquierdo del muro oeste la detuvo.

"El Gran Héroe... Momon-sama no parece haber aparecido."

Por un momento, Neia miró sorprendida al paladín. Ya había informado a sus superiores que Momon-sama no tenía intención de participar en esta batalla.

Sin embargo, todavía le hacían esta pregunta, ¿significaba eso que no les habían informado al respecto?

No obstante, Neia sintió inmediatamente que esto era diferente. Este hombre se aferró a una pizca de esperanza, y debe haberse estado preguntando si Momon cambiaría de opinión y aparecería.

Neia miró al ejército demihumano que estaba extendido fuera de la ciudad. Había más de 30.000 demihumanos allí, pero la presión de mirarlos directamente los hizo sentir más numerosos de lo que realmente eran.

Neia podía entender por qué alguien desearía la ayuda del abrumadoramente poderoso Héroe Momon ante tales probabilidades. Eso era porque Neia una vez había sentido lo mismo. Sin embargo-

"Sí. El Gran Héroe no está aquí. Eso es porque esta batalla es nuestra... la batalla del Reino Santo".

El paladín no pudo responderle.

Neia pasó por delante de él y corrió a su puesto.

"- ¡Espera! ¡Escudera Neia Baraja!"

"¡Sí!"

Neia se detuvo y prestó atención.

"Espere un momento."

"¿¡Eh!?

Neia miró a su alrededor. Este lugar estaba cerca de la salida de la torre que conducía a la cima de la muralla de la ciudad. El flujo de tráfico humano aquí era enorme. ¿No molestaría a la gente si se quedara aquí? Además, este lugar estaba lejos de la posición asignada a Neia, que estaba cerca del centro.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué? ¿Hay algo que necesiten que haga?"

"No, no, no es que necesitemos que hagas nada, en realidad es un poco molesto. ...Escudera Baraja. Sólo quédate aquí. ¿¡Lo entiendes!?"

"Ah, sí..."

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero debe haber alguna razón para ello. No había razón para mantener a un soldado entrenado aquí sin razón alguna cuando la lucha podía estallar en cualquier momento.

¿Cambiaron mi lugar? ¿Es para que pueda concentrarme en disparar a los comandantes enemigos? ...El arco que Momon… No, que el Reino hechicero me presto, dejó se ve increíble de un vistazo, ¿significa eso que me están usando como carta de triunfo?".

"Entiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré esperando? ¿Dónde debo esperar?"

"Ah, bueno, sólo hasta que el enemigo se mueva. En cuanto a dónde, cualquier lugar está bien."

"¿Eh? ¿Tengo que esperar hasta un momento tan agitado como ese?"

Era realmente extraño. Justo cuando la sensación de malestar empezó a llenar a Neia, varios hombres que parecían venir de la milicia subieron por las escaleras con una enorme olla. Esta era probablemente una comida para los defensores que estaban en las murallas. Estaban sudando mucho más de lo que el frío lo justificaba, y estaba claro que estos hombres habían ido y venido muchas veces. Era de esperar, ya que estaban alimentando a varios cientos de hombres.

Neia se apoyó contra la pared para darles espacio para pasar, y los hombres pasaron junto a ella sin prisa. Sin embargo, uno de ellos levantó un poco la cabeza y se fijó en la cara de Neia.

"¿Eh? ¿No es usted la escudera del Gran Héroe? Ah, no, mis disculpas, ¿podría ser usted, madam?"

"Ah, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal... es. Sí. se me ha asignado el deber de servir como la escudera del héroe Momon."

Quizás habían oído a Neia hablar con el hombre, pero los otros que llevaban la olla se detuvieron y miraron a Neia con sorpresa. Probablemente fue por la misma razón que el hombre de hace un momento.

Le daba un poco de vergüenza ser conocida como la escudera del héroe Momon, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Los hombres no sabían cómo se sentía Neia, y preguntaron preocupados:

" En realidad, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle sobre el héroe..."

"- ¡Espera! No, ¿puedo pedirles que esperen? Está muy ocupada. ¿Les importaría continuar con su trabajo?"

De repente, el paladín se interpuso entre Neia y los hombres, como si quisiera esconderla.

Esa fue una postura extraña. Parecía como si no quisiera que ella hablara con esos hombres.

¿Esa era la razón de la orden? No quiere que hable con ellos... ¿por qué? ¿Es porque iban a hacer una pregunta sobre Momon?

Ella no sabía porque estaba haciendo esto, pero obtener respuestas sería bastante simple.

"No me importa. ¿Podrías dejarme pasar?"

Ya que el paladín no quería que ella hablara, entonces solo tendría que dirigirse a ellos directamente.

"¡Escudera Baraja!"

"¿Intentas evitar que la gente pregunte por Momon-sama?"

Neia contestó tan fuerte como el grito que le habían dirigido.

En realidad, era bastante vergonzoso seguir tomando prestada la reputación del Reino Hechicero de esta manera, pero ella tenía que asegurarse de que el Reino Santo no estuviera haciendo nada que pudiera impactar negativamente al héroe Momon. No quería que su país de origen se deshonrara a sí mismo.

Neia gentilmente se dirigió al hombre que le había hecho la pregunta antes. Por supuesto, ella sabía que probablemente iba a asustarlo, incluso si sentía que su tono era suave.

"Responderé lo mejor que pueda si su pregunta está relacionada con el gran héroe Momon. Dicho esto, no soy del Reino Hechicero, así que lamento decir que hay muchas cosas que tampoco sé".

"¿¡Eh!? Pero usted... ¿no es del Reino Hechicero, madam?"

"¿¡Eh!? No, no, no es así. Soy una escudera paladín de este país".

"¿Eh? ¿En serio?"

"Bueno, ¿sí? Así que no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo..."

La multitud estalló en una conmoción. Quizás era porque el paladín le había gritado hace un momento, pero en algún momento los milicianos de las murallas habían empezado a mirar hacia ella.

Aunque las cosas habían dado un giro bastante embarazoso, no podía verse mal ahora que había invocado el nombre del Reino Hechicero entero. Neia levantó el pecho con orgullo, decidida a que todos los soldados presentes la oyeran. Parecía que el paladín se había resignado al hecho de que no podía esconder esto, y por eso se hizo a un lado para mirar con ira a Neia.

"Entonces, en primer lugar... Esa armadura suya parecía algo que el jefe de esos monstruos con cabeza de cabra llevaba. ¿Fue usted quien lo derrotó?"

"No, en absoluto. El que llevaba esta armadura era el Gran Rey Buser, y Momon-sama lo puso en la tumba con un solo golpe".

La multitud se entusiasmó.

Podía escuchar fragmentos de conversación de la multitud: "¡Él realmente lo venció...!" "No puedo creer que usara un solo golpe" "¿Realmente tomó toda una ciudad por su cuenta?... realmente derrotó a tantos demihumanos..." "Es súper fuerte..." Creo que me estoy enamorando de él..." "No es como los héroes que conozco..." y así sucesivamente.

Aunque se susurraban al oído o se murmuraban a sí mismos, los oídos agudos de Neia podían oírlos claramente.

Por supuesto, le hizo muy feliz saber que otros sentían lo mismo por el gran señor al que tanto admiraba. Esto era particularmente cierto para aquellas personas que mantenían esa opinión a pesar de saber que era un enviado por un no-muerto.

Los esfuerzos de Su Majestad Ainz Ooal Gown-sama no fueron en vano, hay gente ahí fuera que lo entiende, aunque sea gracias a Momon-sama...

"Entonces, el Gran Héroe nos ayudará una vez más?"

El alboroto se quedó en silencio en un instante, y esa reacción le dijo a Neia que esta pregunta era crítica.

"...Momon-sama no tiene planeado participar en esta batalla. Esto se debe a que es una batalla que nosotros, como ciudadanos del Reino Santo, estamos luchando para salvar nuestra nación, y no es responsabilidad de otro país. Además, Momon-sama necesita conservar su fuerza para cuando se enfrente a Jaldabaoth".

Los rostros de los hombres se abatieron al escuchar su respuesta. Neia se preparó para un reproche.

"Bueno, eso tiene sentido... normalmente, el rey de otro país no aceptaría prestar a un gran guerrero, mucho menos lo dejaría venir solo. El cielo nos castigará si no le estamos agradecidos a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros."

"Sí. Además, dijo que está guardando su fuerza para derrotar a Jaldabaoth".

"... Es un hombre muy tranquilo y perspicaz, pero aun así es un hombre que elegirá un método que le permita salvar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible. En ese caso, debe haber una razón por la que no participará en esta batalla. Quiero decir, lo vi en ese entonces."

"Ahh, yo también lo vi. Después de todo, somos los que más valoramos este país. ...¡entonces seré yo quien proteja a mi esposa!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Venimos de los campos de prisioneros antes de que esta ciudad fuera liberada..."

Podía escuchar voces de buena voluntad a su alrededor.

Por supuesto, había algunos que estaban descontentos de que el Rey Hechicero fuera un No-muerto, o que Momon no viniera a ayudar. Sin embargo, fueron superados en número por la gente que podía entender las consideraciones del Rey Hechicero y de Momon, y eso le dio a Neia suficiente razón para sentirse orgullosa.

"¿Puedo volver a mi puesto ahora?"

Neia dirigió su pregunta al paladín. Ahora entendía por qué no quería que fuera antes a su puesto. En ese caso, no debería haber problemas en dejarla ir allí ahora.

El paladín no ocultó cómo se sentía cuando le dijo a Neia que se fuera con una expresión amarga en la cara.

Neia pasó junto a los soldados que estaban hablando en voz alta sobre el Gran Héroe Momon, e incluso sobre el Rey Hechicero y llegó al lugar al que había sido asignada. Luego estudió intensamente el campamento enemigo.

Era un ejército enorme. Tenía la fuerza suficiente para devorar a todos de un solo trago. Los enemigos que los atacarían.

Sentía que iba a vomitar de nuevo.

¿Cuántas veces se sintió así su padre cuando estaba a cargo de la línea de defensa?

Neia miró al cielo, que estaba tan nublado como su corazón.

El ejército demihumano hizo su movimiento durante el día.

Neia aceleró el ritmo mientras comía su avena.

Dicha avena estaba hecha de granos de avena hervidos con leche y servidos en un cuenco de madera. Gracias al aire invernal de afuera, estaba frío cuando llegó a las manos de Neia y, francamente, era horrible. Sin embargo, si no comía su cuerpo no sería capaz de soportar el esfuerzo prolongado que tendría que pasar después, y no habría más comida esperándola. Además, aunque se suponía que iba a haber un cambio de relevo para ella, Neia tenía la sensación de que no se sentiría aliviada con seguridad, y que no tendría la oportunidad de tener una comida adecuada más tarde. Esa era su suposición por la gran porción que se les había dado para el almuerzo.

Puso la espesa avena en su boca, luchando contra la necesidad de vomitar mientras se tragaba la grumosa comida fría.

La cantidad que tenía que tragar le hinchaba el estómago, pero el saber que esta horrible cosa podría ser su última comida la llenaba de desesperación.

En las almenas con vistas al ejército demihumano, Neia se acurrucó sobre una tela de algodón. Su abrigo gris sería su única defensa contra el frío invernal de ahora en adelante. Los milicianos habían empezado a comer al mismo tiempo que ella, pero aún no habían terminado.

Todo el mundo frunció el ceño. Claramente nadie estaba contento con el sabor. Eso no se pudo evitar. Sin embargo, sus expresiones tensas no se debían a las gachas de avena. Sus ojos no miraban la comida que tenían, sino a los demihumanos que avanzaban.

No había manera de que alguien pudiera ser feliz -o esperanzado- cuando miraba a esos abrumadores números.

Luego estaban los que habían sido prisioneros. Su conocimiento del régimen demihumano les había grabado un intenso miedo. Estaban tan estresados que no podían comer.

¿Qué haría el Rey Hechicero?

¿Qué haría el héroe Momon?

¿Daría un gran discurso para aumentar su espíritu de lucha? ¿O se reiría? ¿Iría al frente sin decirle a nadie? ¿Ayudara si estamos en un momento crítico?

Neia no tenía idea de las acciones heroicas que él haría. Aun así, aunque ella lo supiera, no podría emularlo. Después de todo, era completamente diferente de Momon, que era un héroe por derecho propio.

Además, probablemente causaría problemas si Neia les dijera algo como " relájense y no se preocupen ". Después de todo, la tensión apropiada era lo que impulsaba las cosas.

Sus corazones podían ser pesimistas, pero no había ninguna señal de que se hubieran rendido a la desesperación, ni había ninguna señal de que quisieran huir. Tenían algo sobre ellos, algo que poseían los soldados que se habían preparado para afrontar su destino.

La razón de ello se debió, al parecer, a algo que uno de los milicianos, que había sido uno de los primeros en ser liberados de los campos de prisioneros, había dicho sobre el héroe Momon y como preferiría que el Rey Hechicero gobernara aquí-. Se extendió a través de los soldados apostados en las murallas como un reguero de pólvora.

La vida no tiene el mismo valor.

Se sintieron infelices cuando se enteraron de que habían matado a un rehén que los demihumanos estaban reteniendo. Era un acto despiadado que era muy característico de los demihumanos. Sin embargo, la gente que había estado allí insistió enérgicamente en que Momon vengo cada muerte que se había producido ahí. Hablaron de cómo aquel incomparablemente poderoso Momon había dicho, "incluso yo me convertiría en víctima frente a alguien más fuerte que yo".

Neia también recordaba esas palabras. En aquel entonces, había parecido extremadamente humano y sobretodo hermoso, incluso irradiaba un trágico estoicismo que se sentía como determinación y resolución personificada. Era una promesa poderosa para proteger lo que era importante para él y tenía un poder persuasivo que no se podía expresar con palabras.

Y luego, pensaron en lo que le pasaría a sus seres queridos si eran derrotados aquí.

Su espíritu de lucha fue fortalecido por un poderoso sentido de propósito, que decía "No quiero que mis seres queridos compartan mi propia experiencia infernal".

¿Había previsto Momon que todo terminaría así hace tanto tiempo? ¿O fue Su Majestad Ainz Ooal Gown-sama quien le dio estas indicaciones a Momon?

Si no hubiera dicho esas palabras para endurecer la determinación del pueblo, sus fuerzas podrían haber perdido la moral ante el abrumador ejército que tenían ante sí, e incluso podrían haberse disuelto en una huida.

Neia sólo había visto a la Reina una vez. Casi no tenía ni idea de sus habilidades ni de su carácter. Pero estaba segura de que el Rey Hechicero era superior a ella como gobernante en ambos aspectos. O más bien, el Rey Hechicero era probablemente el tipo de soberano que era conocido como un Rey de Reyes y Señor de Señores, el grado más alto de monarca, incluso entre otros reyes, tenía riqueza, fuerza, y el apoyo de Momon. Además de su hermosa Reina. Sus vasallos son afortunados por tener a esos dos dentro del mismo bando.

"Y yo que pensaba que la gente del Reino Hechicero... bueno, ser gobernado por un no-muerto era algo triste..."

Sin embargo, podrían tener mucha suerte ahora que ella lo pensó. Esas palabras se atascaron en la garganta de Neia, hizo un nudo y se negó a salir de su boca. Después de todo, no sería bueno que la gente a su alrededor la escuchara. Justo entonces-

"¡Avance del enemigo confirmado! ¡Todos prepárense para la batalla!"

Un gran grito vino de lejos.

Todos bebieron su avena grasienta y se fueron a sus puestos de combate.

Si un ejército de más de 10.000 hombres se moviera, el aire se estremecería, hasta el punto de hacer temblar las murallas de la ciudad. Se sentía como si la presión que venía los aplastara.

En realidad, el agudo oído de Neia había captado el clamor desgarrador de un ejército que avanzaba, y los lamentos desanimados surgieron de los milicianos a su alrededor.

La moral estaba cayendo rápidamente.

Aun así, no había nada que Neia pudiera hacer, y ella tampoco estaba en posición de hacer nada. El único trabajo de Neia era llenar de flechas a todos los que entraban en su campo de tiro.

Desde que esta ciudad había sido tomada de nuevo, ella había pasado cada momento de su vida practicando su tiro con arco cuando no había estado realizando sus deberes como escudera. Pensó que fue gracias a esa práctica que había dominado las características especiales del Ultimate Shootingstar Super, y ahora era capaz de utilizarlo correctamente.

Aun así, ¿por qué están atacando los demihumanos ahora? Atacar de noche sería mejor para ellos... ¿tienen algo en mente? Si Momon estuviera aquí, podría preguntarle sobre esto...

La ausencia del mayor activo que tenía nuestro ejército, y el hombre que había caminado a su lado o delante de ella durante el mes pasado la hizo sentir como si le faltara algo importante en su corazón.

No. Necesito pararme sobre mis propios pies. No puedo confiar en Momon-sama para todo... Aunque no estoy segura de lo que los demihumanos están planeando, debería haber una razón para lanzar su ataque a plena luz del día. En ese caso, sería mejor no ser descuidada.

Mientras Neia observaba a los demihumanos desde las murallas, la primera línea de los demihumanos llamó su atención.

... Hey, eso es...

Había un Ogro de tres metros de altura en la primera fila. Ese demihumano llevaba un arma masiva.

Era una especie de arma a distancia que estaba protegida por un escudo de madera. Era una ballesta. Aunque parecía adecuado para los demihumanos debido a su enorme tamaño, el hecho es que podrían utilizarse como armas de asedio.

Muchos Ogros llevaban estas armas, que deberían haber sido fijadas en posición antes de usarlas, y se pusieron en fila.

¿Las habrán saqueado de una ciudad y remodelado para disparar de pie?

Los tambores tronaron, y las ballestas estaban preparadas para disparar.

Y entonces-

Las murallas de la ciudad comenzaron a temblar. En algunos lugares, las torres de contención incluso comenzaron a derrumbarse. Tendrían suerte de no sufrir bajas dadas las circunstancias, y la suerte estaba con ellos por ahora.

Un enorme rayo rompió las murallas. No era tanto un rayo como una jabalina. Una lanza gruesa que era fácilmente tan alta como Neia corría por el aire y se incrustaba en las paredes. En ese momento, la única palabra para describirlo era como "arma de asedio". Seguramente nadie podría soportar un golpe y sobrevivir.

Los Ogros parecían estar preparándose para un segundo disparo.

"¡Bastardos!"

Neia los miró fijamente.

Los Ogros estaban muy, muy lejos.

Probablemente sería posible para un arco —como el de Neia— golpearlos desde esta distancia. Sin embargo, su poder penetrante disminuiría drásticamente, y el hecho es que no podía practicar disparos de largo alcance como este dentro de los límites de la ciudad. Ella no conocía el alcance para ellos, y no estaba segura de que pudiera disparar a través de los escudos de las ballestas y matar a sus portadores..

Siendo ese el caso, todo lo que podían hacer era abrir las puertas y luchar en una batalla campal para matar al equipo de ballestas, pero eso sería una jugada extremadamente tonta.

En otras palabras, todo lo que podían hacer era seguir tomando este asalto unilateral.

Tenemos que retroceder ... pero si lo hacemos, no podemos detener el avance del enemigo. ¿Qué tipo de plan tiene el ejército?

Aunque el enemigo solo estaba disparando hasta el momento, el enemigo se movería para tomar las murallas si los hombres se retiraban. Y si el enemigo se apoderaba de las murallas, entonces la ciudad estaba casi perdida.

Tomarían el control de las escaleras que bajaban de las paredes y obligaban a los soldados a su alrededor a abrir las puertas para dejar entrar a la ciudad al cuerpo principal de sus fuerzas. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era forzar esa secuencia de eventos a través del poder puro. No había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto. Incluso Remedios no podría soportar ser rodeada y golpeada por tantos enemigos.

En ese caso, todo lo que podían hacer era sacrificar su posición y huir de la ciudad desde el este. Sin embargo, eso probablemente llevaría a la situación que habían discutido en una reunión previa de estrategia: serían acosados a lo largo de las llanuras, o serían atacados por el ejército contra sus fuerzas sureñas.

¿Qué decidirá el paladín al mando de la puerta oeste?

¿Retrocederán, o pelearán hasta el final?

Mientras Neia contemplaba el asunto, llegó una segunda descarga del enemigo.

Las paredes se sacudieron nuevamente cuando los proyectiles del tamaño de una lanza chocaron contra él. El temblor se sintió más intenso que la última vez, y al mismo tiempo escuchó un sonido irreconocible.

—Abbbahhhhh!

Cualquiera que mirase el origen del sonido sería testigo de un espectáculo horrible.

Uno de los proyectiles de ballesta había atravesado una pared y empalado a un miliciano escondido detrás de ella. Le salía sangre de su boca. Unos segundos más tarde, el hombre se derrumbó como una marioneta a la que le habían cortado las cuerdas. El perno lo había clavado en la pared como a un insecto, y sus brazos y piernas colgaban sin fuerzas hacia abajo.

Se oyeron gritos a su alrededor cuando los hombres vieron el horrible cadáver que de repente había aparecido entre ellos.

Neia agarró el collar que su amado Momon le había prestado, y se mordió el labio.

Esa era una herida fatal. Ninguna cantidad de magia curativa podría curar eso.

Era una herida mortal. Ninguna cantidad de magia curativa podría curar eso.

La muerte de un soldado no afectaba mucho a su fuerza de combate. Sin embargo, el miedo generado por su espantosa muerte infectó los alrededores. La idea de que podrían ser los siguientes y que no había ningún lugar seguro para ellos desencadenó los instintos de supervivencia de los hombres, y sus cuerpos temblaron.

—¡Bajo la bandera divina!

Alguien lanzó un hechizo.

El terror que corría a través de los milicianos fue reprimido en un momento. Este fue el resultado del uso de la magia para mejorar su resistencia al miedo. Mientras que el hechizo [Divino Corazón de León] proporcionaba completa inmunidad al miedo, solo era efectivo en un solo objetivo. Por el contrario, [Bajo la bandera divina] afectaba a todos en una atmósfera alrededor del mago.

Por eso los paladines estaban entre los milicianos.

—¡No teman! —El paladín que había lanzado el hechizo gritó— ¡Tomen sus armas para liberar a los que han pasado por el mismo dolor que ustedes!

Los hechizos o ciertas habilidades especiales podrían aterrorizar brevemente a las personas, pero el miedo que sentían ahora provino de sus propios corazones. Bajo los efectos del hechizo supresor del miedo, el fuego ardió de nuevo en los ojos de los milicianos.

Aun así, eso fue simplemente encubrir el problema real. Lo importante era si podían hacer algo con respecto a la situación actual, donde fueron sometidos a un ataque unilateral del enemigo. De lo contrario, lo único que podría suceder después sería ser herido o asesinado. Sin embargo, a Neia no se le ocurrieron buenas ideas.

—¡Cúbranse! ¡El enemigo no tiene munición ilimitada! ¡No podrían haber traído tanto con ellos!

Ya veo, —pensó Neia—. La mayor parte de sus recursos deberían ir hacia el sur con el fin de abastecer al ejército que se opone a las fuerzas del sur, así que, ¿por eso pensaron que no habrían traído suficiente munición para sus armas aquí? Aun así, incluso un artesano en cautiverio podría hacer muchas flechas en poco tiempo, aunque las ballestas eran una cuestión diferente. Esto era una apuesta.

—viene la tercera oleada.

Los ogros no estaban acostumbrados al tiro con arco, y muchos de ellos fallaron sus tiros. Aun así, muchas de las almenas se derrumbaron bajo la tercera oleada, y hubo muchas bajas entre los milicianos.

Los enormes proyectiles en forma de lanza podían perforar a un hombre y también al hombre que estaba detrás de él.

[Bajo la bandera divina] era un hechizo que se centraba alrededor del paladín que lo había lanzado, lo que significaba que su efecto era más fuerte cuando muchas personas se agrupaban dentro de su radio efectivo. Sin embargo, eso solo generó más víctimas.

El sonido del aleteo vino por el aire antes de que el enemigo pudiera disparar por cuarta vez. Los ángeles alados volaron por el cielo y pasaron sobre las cabezas de Neia y los demás.

Mientras eran ángeles de la orden más baja, se dirigieron directamente a los demihumanos. Tenían marcas ardientes en la mano derecha y sostenían vasijas con trapos que salían de la boquilla con la mano izquierda. Esos frascos claramente contenían aceite o espíritus poderosos.

En otras palabras, llevaban armas explosivas, bombas incendiarias.

Por supuesto, las llamas producidas por esas armas no dañarían a los oponentes resistentes al fuego en lo más mínimo, o los demihumanos con pieles gruesas y cuerpos musculosos entrenados. Quizás ni siquiera tuvieran un efecto contra ellos.

Por otro lado, también estaban aquellos demihumanos que no podían lidiar con el fuego, y dañar las balistas sí que detendría el ataque enemigo.

Los ángeles llenaron el cielo sobre los Ogros que empuñaban sus armas y encendieron sus cántaros. Sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de abatirlos.

Hubo un sonido de aleteo cuando los demihumanos se elevaron al cielo. Eran terópodos. Sus manos tenían forma de alas acorazadas, y sus brazos permanecían quietos mientras se elevaban en el aire como si estuvieran cabalgando sobre el viento. Ese fue probablemente el efecto de algún tipo de poder mágico.

Una sustancia blanca parecida a una telaraña salió volando al mismo tiempo, enredando a los ángeles. Probablemente había sido producido por una habilidad especial de los Spidans.

Los ángeles parecían mariposas atrapadas en una telaraña, y cayeron al suelo porque no podían moverse libremente. Fueron tragados por las hordas demihumanas, y no era necesario decir lo que les sucedió después de eso.

Sin embargo, los ángeles no se habían sacrificado en vano.

Varias bombas incendiarias golpearon al suelo y rugientes llamas se extendieron por todas partes.

Neia juzgó que esta era la mejor oportunidad que tendría, y sacó su arco.

Hasta ahora, había sido imposible apuntar directamente a los Ogros debido a los escudos montados en sus ballestas. Incluso si apuntaba a sus piernas sin blindaje, sería casi imposible matarlos de un solo golpe.

Su padre habría podido dispararle a un ogro con solo un pequeño espacio. Sin embargo, las habilidades de Neia no eran tan afiladas como las suyas. Tal vez era porque temían las llamas o tenían miedo por sus ballesteros, pero los Ogros levantaron sus ballestas y apuntaron sus escudos hacia arriba. Su atención se centró en el fuego, e ignoraron a los milicianos.

Si ella perdiera esta oportunidad, probablemente no conseguiría otra.

Ella llevó su arco al límite y luego soltó su flecha.

El objeto mágico que había pedido prestado a su querido Momon ayudó a Neia a producir un resultado que se acercaba a lo que su padre podía hacer.

La flecha voló en un camino sorprendentemente recto, y golpeó la cabeza de un ogro.

Neia no apuntaba al robusto cráneo, sino a un globo ocular blando. Mientras que los globos oculares de algunos monstruos estaban protegidos por una membrana protectora, ella juzgó que sería más fácil dar un golpe mortal allí que apuntando al cráneo.

Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron tan bien como se planeó.

Su flecha se hundió en las proximidades de la mandíbula del ogro.

El ogro herido aulló ruidosamente, temblando por el dolor.

El Ogro dejó caer su ballesta, y se agarró la cara justo en donde le habían disparado. Luego, tembló, dio la espalda a Neia antes de retroceder. Si bien no le había dado un golpe mortal, al menos había roto su voluntad de luchar.

Si el ejército demihumano tuviera curanderos, probablemente podría volver pronto al frente.

—¡Tch!

Esto era todo lo que Neia podía lograr, incluso con la ayuda de los poderosos objetos mágicos que su ansiado Momon le había prestado.

Neia chasqueó la lengua e inmediatamente se puso a cubierto, y luego se apoyó en el lado de la muralla de la ciudad y empezó a moverse. Los milicianos la miraron sorprendidos por haber abandonado repentinamente su puesto, y ella se dirigió a ellos en duros tonos..

—¡Huyan de aquí! ¡Van a contraatacar este lugar!

No fue porque habían oído el grito de Neia, sino porque varias de las ballestas descargaron sus proyectiles en su dirección. Aunque la mayoría de los pernos habían fallado, algunos de ellos habían aterrizado en las cercanías de Neia, y habían destrozado la pared cercana.

Si la suerte de Neia hubiera sido peor, bien podría haber sido empalada por esos pernos.

Ella miró a los demihumanos otra vez. El caos del ataque de los ángeles y el fuego estaba siendo contenido constantemente, y los Ogros volvieron a levantar sus ballestas. Parecería que las noticias de haber sido golpeado por una flecha se habían extendido por todo el ejército enemigo. En ese caso, probablemente no cometerían el error de volver a bajar sus escudos. Por lo tanto, ¿estaría dispuesta a emular la habilidad de su padre con un golpe de suerte, golpeándolos, aunque sólo pudiera golpear sus cuerpos? ¿O se acobardaría como una tortuga y esperaría el momento de dar un golpe fatal?

En medio de su confusión, el arco que había recibido de parte de su anhelo, Momon captó la luz del sol y brilló con un llamativo resplandor.

Sí. Se las había arreglado para pedir prestados artículos tan increíblemente potentes, y tenía que devolverlos sin importar el costo. Por lo tanto, no debe correr riesgos.

«¡No pueden tener tantos pernos especiales!»

Los demihumanos parecían estar lanzándoles una lluvia interminable de rayos del tamaño de una lanza. Sin embargo, su cruda fabricación hizo que muy a menudo volaran hacia lugares donde no había nada que golpear, y algunos de ellos incluso cayeron a las calles de la ciudad sin golpear nada.

No podía devolver el fuego, así que todo lo que podía hacer era agacharse y esperar a que se detuviese el ataque enemigo.

El cuerpo de Neia estaba salpicado de fragmentos de las destruidas murallas de la ciudad. Algunos milicianos desafortunados fueron golpeados y murieron en el acto, pero la mayoría de los demás simplemente rezaron en silencio para que se detuviera el ataque enemigo, ya que no podían hacer otra cosa.

Pronto, oyó un gran desastre, el sonido de un enorme tambor. El mismo sonido se repitió cuatro veces. A lo lejos, el mismo sonido provenía de lo que debería haber sido el ala izquierda de la formación enemiga.

«...Están comunicando información de batalla con el número de percusiones. Parece que las alas derecha e izquierda están usando eso para coordinar sus operaciones. Si pudiera entrar en el campamento enemigo y robar uno de esos tambores, y luego golpearlo salvajemente, eso debería perturbar la cohesión del enemigo - dicho esto, sería imposible.»

El enemigo debe saber la importancia de sus tambores. Por lo tanto, estarían fuertemente custodiados. En ese caso, ¿quién podría infiltrarse en su campamento?

Tal vez un aventurero podría usar 「Invisibilidad」 o 「Silencio」 y otros hechizos para causar caos entre el enemigo y luego entrar furtivamente.

No tiene sentido esperar lo imposible ...

Aun así, no había duda de que el enemigo estaba cambiando de táctica. Neia, y muchos milicianos, se levantaron nerviosos para espiar los movimientos del enemigo.

Después de eso, sus corazones se estremecieron profundamente.

Era un sentimiento que combinaba shock, miedo e ira furiosa.

El ejército colocado al otro lado del muro avanzaba por fin. Las alas izquierda y derecha de las fuerzas de la Alianza Demihumana avanzaron en paralelo. El destacamento central se acercó a la puerta de la ciudad en una formación escalonada.

Los demihumanos avanzaron con pasos estremecedores, como si quisieran perseguir y matar a Neia y los demás.

Y luego había otra unidad -una muy pequeña- que parecía estar flanqueando la ciudad. ¿Estaban planeando escalar las paredes, o esto era una finta?

En cualquier caso, el enemigo ya había lanzado la segunda oleada de su ataque. A partir de ahora, no sería una lucha unilateral, sino una lucha mutua de salvaje derramamiento de sangre.

Sin embargo, no es ahí donde radica el problema. Después de todo, ellos habían estado esperando mucho tiempo este momento, aunque no podían alegrarse por el hecho de que por fin había llegado la hora.

Lo que enfureció a los milicianos fue el avance de las alas izquierda y derecha. Sus unidades más importantes estaban compuestas de muchas especies diferentes. Aunque carecían de un sentido de unidad, tenían dos cosas en común.

Una era que todos llevaban escaleras de asedio.

En otras palabras, su unidad estaba destinada a escalar las murallas y entrar en la ciudad. Eso también implicaba que el objetivo de Neia era ese.

La otra cosa era que tenían niños humanos atados a sus cuerpos.

Algunos de ellos lloraban y gemían, mientras que otros estaban sin fuerzas. Todos estaban desnudos, y todos estaban vivos.

Neia se mordió el labio.

Pero al mismo tiempo, el corazón de Neia estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo.

Vio la marea demihumana presionando sobre ellos desde un oscuro rincón de las paredes. Neia entonces sacó una flecha de su carcaj y comenzó a desenvainar su arco.

Incluso si los prisioneros enemigos habían entrado en su campo de tiro, tenía que aguantar.

Aún era demasiado pronto.

Respiró hondo varias veces, se concentró, luego dobló tan rápido como pudo y tensó la cuerda del arco.

Sólo tenía un momento para apuntar, y solo había un lugar en el que podía hacerlo.

—Ahí es.

Ella soltó su flecha.

Sin dudarlo, la flecha perforó el escudo humano, el pecho de un niño, y el demihumano detrás de él de un solo disparo.

Tal vez incluso a ese poderoso disparo le habría costado derribar a un Ogro y su resistencia ridícula. Sin embargo, el demihumano que acababa de golpear no parecía tener una vitalidad tan irracional.

Neia no le hizo caso al demihumano que había derribado y sacó otra flecha.

Ella había matado a una persona, el niño atado en frente del demihumano.

Sus manos no dejaron de temblar. Todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad, y su corazón temblaba.

Incluso si ella sabía que eso pasaría e incluso si ella se hubiera preparado para ello, habría reaccionado así de todas formas.

Su viejo hábito la llevó a alcanzar la vaina de su espada, pero sus dedos tocaron la cuerda del arco.

Era como si su arco la estuviera reprendiendo, diciéndole que ahora no era el momento para ese tipo de cosas.

Una débil lámpara se encendió en el corazón helado de Neia. Se extendió como un reguero de pólvora, y dispersó los fríos vientos que soplaban a través de su alma.

Dejó de temblar, y su visión ya no se estrechaba. Lo que llenaba su corazón era un sentido de justicia que no se podía expresar con palabras.

«Ahhh... pensar que sería tan efectivo.»

Neia reconfirmó entonces que lo dicho por su gran héroe había sido correcto.

Los prisioneros que los demihumanos usaban como escudos estaban dejando de aparecer gradualmente. Esto se debía a que se habían dado cuenta de que usar prisioneros era algo inútil.

Por lo tanto, ella tuvo que gritar.

Neia abrió los ojos y gritó a los milicianos que miraban fijamente.

—¿Que están esperando? ¡Dense prisa y lancen las piedras! ¡No podemos salvar a esos rehenes!

Sí. Neia y los otros no podían salvar a los rehenes. Y luego, ya habían visto lo que el enemigo haría con los rehenes que habían perdido su valor. Por lo tanto, lo que ella necesitaba hacer era ...

Disparó otra flecha para que los demihumanos se apresuraran en su camino hacia la otra vida.

Neia usó su visión practicada y vio que su disparo había atravesado a un niño en la frente. Ella no sabía si era porque había estado apuntando a un casco o porque el cráneo del niño había disminuido el impacto, pero esta flecha no había sido inmediatamente fatal. Sin embargo, la primera línea del enemigo era un caos. Eso era de esperar. Tanto los humanos como los demihumanos frenaban su ritmo cuando las cosas no avanzaban según lo planeado.

Sin embargo, todo lo que podía ver de las líneas enemigas se extendía de un lado a otro de su visión.

Neia sólo había tenido un efecto en la región donde había disparado. En todos los demás lugares, las cosas continuaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

Parecía una pequeña abolladura en una larga, larga línea.

—¡Deprisa, lancen las piedras!

Neia les gritó una vez más.

Si no arrojan sus piedras, todo lo que Neia había hecho habría sido en vano.

Eso es algo aún más imperdonable que quitarles la vida a niños que tienen un futuro por delante.

El enemigo estaba atacando a la izquierda, derecha y centro al mismo tiempo. Un enfrentamiento frontal con un enemigo que les superaba en número varias veces hasta llegar a ser aplastados por el peso de los números. Sin embargo, si incluso uno de los elementos enemigos se ralentizara, aliviaría la presión sobre ellos.

Si el enemigo llegaba a las murallas, treparían mientras utilizan a los niños como escudos. Si lograban superar los muros, los milicianos no podrían resistir a los demihumanos. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era ver cuánta fuerza de combate podía eliminar antes de que el enemigo entrase en contacto.

Para los milicianos es muy difícil matar niños. Por lo tanto, tiene que haber alguien dispuesto a dar un ejemplo, ¡incluso si se ensucian las manos!

Neia fijó sus ojos en un paladín en la distancia.

«¡Deberías de haberte dado cuenta cuando tomaron los campos de prisioneros y esta ciudad! ¡Deberías haber sabido que Momon-sama hizo lo correcto! ¡Deberías saber que nadie más podría hacer esto! ¡Y ciertamente deberías haber sabido que no tiene sentido agonizar por vidas que no puedes salvar! Lo que deberías estar haciendo es dedicar todas tus fuerzas a salvar las vidas que pueden ser salvadas!

Neia disparó otra flecha.

Al igual que antes, su disparo mató a una niña y al demihumano al que había sido atada.

* * *

 _ **Wow, Neia se volvió loca. Nah, ni tanto, creo es de las mas reales dentro del Mundo de Overlord. No odia a los humanos sin razón y tampoco odia a los no-muertos sin razón. Ademas poco a poco se enamora de Momon, ¿se dieron cuenta de las frases en sus pensamientos? anhelado, amado, querido Momon, etc.**_

 _ **Creo fue un buen toque el como definía a Momon de diferentes formas con el contenido de su corazón.**_

 _ **En la novela original, siempre quise que ella sobreviviera y Ainz se diera cuenta de ella y espero plasmarlo bien aquí. Neia es waifu! Aunque Remedios siempre tendrá lugar en mi corazoncito.**_

 _ **Ahora tengo mis dudas de como debería ser los próximos capítulos, la verdad ahora mismo no recuerdo el orden de los sucesos, si es como creo que es, o como pienso que es, Ainz tendrá una aparición gloriosa :v**_

 _ **Si no es así, bueno... ya veré como me las arreglo. No diré mas.**_

 _ **No se si hacer mas momentos cute con Neia o Remedios, siento que perdería la gracia de Overlord, pero al mismo tiempo quiero una escena memorable entre Momon/Neia a.a o Momon/Remedios (Aunque esta si este loca).**_

 _ **Bueno terminare mi letanía acá. Recuerden comentar que les pareció el capítulo y sus recomendaciones para el próximo. Leer comentarios siempre me anima a seguir. Entre mas haya, mas rápido escribiré y sacare el #27 (?**_

 ** _Cuídense_** _ **, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


End file.
